Owning The World
by Danzai13
Summary: Everything appears to be normal, but one day a stranger comes to Garden Robe and says chaos is coming. What's going to happen to the world everyone knows?  Especially when someone gets taken away. Main ShizNat with sevearal other parings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Hime/Mai Otome. Nor do I own anything except some made up characters. So if you read a plot or something familiar that reminds you of another anime/mange, I no own.

This story is rated M but not for Yuri make out scenes. I can't do it no matter how much you might want it. Although if I did for the fans sake; I'd lose a lot of blood and never finish this story. Please review and rate; this is my first fan fiction

FYI: This is more on the MaiHime Otome anime with some MaiHime, Natsuki and Shizuru are not a pair (not yet you'll understand when you read), Mashiro is a girl, anything italicized is a thought and Erstin lives forever in my heart.

**Chapter 1**

**Location: Desert**

The landscape had hills and the winds were torturous as the sands it carried would sting the face of any adventure traveling. A lone traveler was walking against the winds. It was carrying an important message. It needed to get to Garden Robe quickly.

**Location: Garden Robe**

It was a nice day at Garden Robe, not to hot and the breeze was cool. As the students were enjoying their day outside, the blue haired principal was depressed. She sat at her desk with piles of paper work that needed to be read and signed before the end of the day. She sighed as looked outside for a brief moment at the beautiful view.

"Damn, what I wouldn't give to go outside." She sighed.

"Ara, but then you wouldn't get the paper work done." A voice said.

The principal looked at her chestnut haired secretary who was pouring her some coffee. The principal hid a small blush as she turned her attention to her secretary.

"Why do they suddenly decide to give me paper work on great days like this?" The principal picked up her coffee cup.

"If it was raining you would still find a way out of this." The secretary smiled.

"No I wouldn't" The principal stated.

"You'd say 'It looks too cold and depressing to work. I'll do this paper work later and eat a mayo sandwich'. That's why the paper work is piled up like this."

"I'm only doing it today to get it over with, but a mayo sandwich does sound nice." The principal's mouth watered.

"If you finish the paper work, I'll think about it." The secretary smiled.

"But this'll take forever." The principal groaned.

"Ara, how about this? If you finish the paper work before 6'oclock, I'll make you two

mayo sandwiches."

"Seriously? No joke?" The principal smiled.

"You have my word, Natsuki." The secretary smiled.

The principal quickly grabbed some papers and began her work. She smiled as she began to sign a paper.

"That's great motivation Shizuru, I'll have this done in no time."

"Great because I've brought you more paper work." Shizuru brought out a box that she had hidden from Natsuki.

The box had tons of more paper work to be filled out. When the box landed with a huge thud on the principal's desk, Shizuru smiled.

"You look a little pale, are you sure you can handle this?"

"I-I think I'll be okay…" Natsuki eye began to twitch.

Nina and Arika were outside enjoying the cool breeze on their day off.

"Why do we suddenly have a day off from school?" Arika suddenly asked.

"We always get this day off." Nina responded.

"Oh, a holiday? What kind of celebration is going on?" Arika's eyes sparkled.

"It's not really a holiday of celebrating, it's a mourning day."

"Eh? If it's a mourning holiday how, why do we get the day off?"

"It's not a holiday at all." Nina sighed.

"It's so anyone who wishes to honor the dead can do so." A voice spoke up.

The girls turned around and saw Miss Maria standing. They quickly got up from the ground and slightly bowed.

"Good day Miss Maria."

"Good morning," Arika smiled, "But what kind of day is this?"

"On this day about 24 years ago there was a massacre in Windbloom."

"What? I never heard of this." Arika responded.

"I take it you haven't been reading your history book." Miss Maria sighed.

Arika smiled and Nina sighed and continued to explain why they had a day off.

"There was this group of people who were after the crown. They somehow managed to

get into the city but instead of attacking the castle they attacked the city. When all the fighting stopped many citizens were killed. They call this day Innocence's Blood."

"So…the survivors today mourn the dead?" Arika asked.

"Yes, many people were killed and many students over the year skipped this day in order to honor the dead. So the school decided to let students have this day off. I hope you're not wasting your time off?" Miss Maria asked.

"Well now that I know, I guess I'll say a prayer or two." Arika smiled.

"As I will too." Nina responded.

"Good, now run along girls."

The two girls left and Miss Maria sighed.

"I suppose I must do the same for you...Juno"

When the girls were far enough to where Miss Maria couldn't hear them, Arika began to ask more questions.

"Miss Maria seemed depressed don't you think?" Arika asked Nina.

"Well it is Innocence's Blood day, any one would be depressed." Nina responded.

"I guess so but…" Arika let the sentence die.

"You alright?" Nina asked.

"Eh? I'm fine." Arika smiled.

"Hey guys', wait up."

The girls turned around and saw Erstin catching up to them.

"ERSTIN!" Arika yelled and ran towards her.

The two friends embraced into a tight hug and Nina sighed with a smile on her face.

"Some things just never change."

"Erstin where were you? You weren't in your bed when Nina and I woke up." Arika asked Erstin.

"I had to look up something in the library real quick."

"What was it?"

"Just something on what we've been discussing in class."

"Well now that we're together, let's go find something to do." Nina said.

"Everything in town is closed," Erstin said, "What about Mashiro? Should we go bother her?"

"Mashiro's probably busy with Innocence's Blood day. We can't do that." Arika said.

The girls thought about what they should do when Erstin suddenly had an idea pop up in her head.

"Let's go visit Irina she's suppose to be researching something with Dr. Yohko. It might be fun."

"Whatever will do, I'm bored." Nina sighed.

"Okay, onward to Irina!" Arika pumped a fist into the air.

**Location: Outskirts of Windbloom**

The lone traveler was approaching its destination. As it walked into the city it saw that hardly any people were in town. It looked around and asked a nearby bum where the town's people were.

"It's Innocence's Blood day, a lot of the people here are at the graveyard."

"Thanks' old man, just know that I wasn't here." The lone traveler took out a bag out of its cloak and gave it t the bum.

The bum was confused but made no objection when he saw money within the bag. The lone traveler continued on its mission, but not before buying a red rose.

**Location: Garden Robe**

Shizuru was taking a walk enjoying the nice weather outside. No one knew where she was at so she took advantage of the free time she had. She approached the garden and took a deep breath.

"If only Natsuki were here this would be a complete heaven on earth." She smiled to herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a snap behind her. She quickly turned around and got into a fighting position.

"Show yourself."

The lone traveler stepped out into the open, Shizuru glared as she prepared herself.

"Who are you and what are you doing here in Garden Robe?" Shizuru asked.

"I'm a friend, and I need to speak to a woman named Shizuru." It said with a feminine toned voice.

"I'm not convinced that you're a friend."

The lone traveler took out a picture and held it out to where it could see it.

"Shizuru Viola: red eyes, chestnut brown hair, about 5 foot 5 inches, blood type O, 25 year of age, an Otome who works with the headmaster at Garden Robe Natsuki Kruger, known for great fighting skills and a nice rack," the lone traveler flipped the card over to reveal a picture of Shizuru, "This is you right?"

_"What does my breast size have anything to do with this?"_ Shizuru thought to herself.

"Well you match the description so I'll tell you what needs to be told."

"And what would that be?" Shizuru asked.

"In about two or three days, something's going to happen. Warn the other nations and prepare yourself. Especial you, watch out. They're going to be after you."

"What are you talking about? Who's coming after me?"

"This is all I can reveal, if I say anymore they'll catch up to me." The lone traveler responded.

"Who?" Shizuru asked.

"I cannot say, all I came to do was warn you. That is all." The lone traveler began to run off.

"Wait!" Shizuru took off after the lone traveler.

The lone traveler was fast, much faster than the average human. Shizuru quickly materialized and caught up with the traveler. The traveler suddenly quickened the pace almost leaving Shizuru in the dust. Shizuru held back a curse and chased after the traveler.

They we're in the city where the people were missing. The traveler hopped from building to building with ease and grace as Shizuru pursued by flight. Shizuru was within grasping range when the traveler suddenly jumped into the air. The world went into slow motion as Shizuru watched the traveler sprout wings of a hawk.

"I'm sorry, but I can't die yet."

The traveler quickly flew away and escaped Shizuru. She floated in midair in a stunned state.

"She's not an otome …what is she? What's going on?"

Yeah sorry if anything sounds cheesy. Like I said this is my first fan fiction story so please review and rate

This chapter is a bit short, but please enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is a bit short, but please enjoy

**Chapter 2**

**Location: Graveyard**

Many of the citizen's of Windbloom had come to honor the victim's of the attack 23 years ago. As people were paying their respects, Queen Mashiro was trying not to show how bored she was. Aoi was alongside her trying to both keep Mashiro calm and pay her respects.

"When is this thing over? It's been nothing but mourning for 3 hours straight." Mashiro whispered to Aoi.

"My lady please, the people might hear you." Aoi warned.

"I'm not trying to be rude but it's kind of hard. I mean I wasn't even born when this happened."

"I know…but at least continue to give flowers to gravestones." Aoi handed a white rose to Mashiro.

"I will." Mashiro sighed.

As Mashiro continued to put flowers on the gravestones she noticed someone in a large black coat. They were standing near the next gravestone Mashiro was to put a flower on.

"Excuse me; I'm sorry for your loss. Here take this." Mashiro held up the flower.

"I don't know this person, but I'm sure your people appreciate what you're doing Queen Mashiro. Even though your feelings are neutral to those here for their lost loved ones."

"I do what I can for my people." Mashiro held back her temper.

The person continued to stare at the gravestone. Mashiro was bit confused that someone who had no loss would stare at a gravestone so intensely.

"I hate to bother you, but you seem like you knew this person."

"Not really…I will pray for you." The person walked away.

"What was that all about?" Mashiro asked Aoi.

"Maybe she did know this person but doesn't want anyone else to see her tears."

"But she said that she'd pray for me…why would she say that?"

"Who knows…why is there a red rose on this grave?" Aoi pointed out.

"I gave her the white rose…maybe the red one was hers."

"Well it's none of our business." Aoi pushed Mashiro onward.

"Right, right." Mashiro sighed.

**Location: Laboratory**

Irina was researching through some books while Dr. Youko was working on a nearby machine. As Youko was tightening a bolt Irina turned around in her chair towards the doctor.

"Hey Dr. Youko, you said this machine would help create more powerful nano machines for otomes. But I've been reading something that might spark your interest."

"And what might that be?" Youko asked.

"Well you see I kind of borrowed this book for the restricted part of the library…" Irina smiled.

"Are you sure you didn't steal it?" Youko raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't steal it. I just borrowed it without permission. Besides you do it all the time." Irina stated.

"Maybe so but I'm somewhat a teacher here. You on the other had are a student," Youko pointed out, "But I'm not going to snitch, so what have you been reading?"

"See for yourself." Irina showed Youko the book.

Youko smiled as she took the book. As the doctor continued to read though, the smile began to disappear. Irina noticed this and grew concerned.

"What wrong?"

"Well…you should put this back. I think I know why it's stuck in the restricted section."

"But it seems like a good idea." Irina took the book back.

"Some things are better left unknown."

"HEEEEYYY, IRINA!"

The student and doctor looked up to find Arika waving at them along with Nina and Erstin. Youko smiled and went back to the machine.

"I think that's enough for today Irina. Go hang out with your friends."

"Are you sure Dr. Youko?" Irina asked.

"Go on, it's a great day outside. You shouldn't be stuck in here." Youko smiled.

"Okay, see you later." Irina put the book on a table and ran off to her friends.

Once the girls left; Youko looked around the laboratory to see if anyone was around watching her. Sensing that the coast was clear, she went to the book and flipped to the page Irina had showed her. Reading it over again she sighed closed the book. She took it and threw it away in a nearby garbage can.

_"Some things really are left better unknown."_

**Location: Garden Robe**

It was mid afternoon and the principal had half of the large stack of the paperwork done.

_"After that I think I deserve a little break."_ She lay back in her chair.

She let out a deep, long sigh and stared up at the ceiling. She began to speak aloud the thought she had in her mind.

"Shizuru…I wonder if you have the same feelings I have for you?"

She sighed again and walked towards the large windows and looked out. She laid her forehead on the glass and began to fight with herself.

_"We're both otome's…and we've been friends for a long time…no she's probably not like that. Damn it! Why do I have to be such a coward? Why can't I ask her to go to the movies or grab a coffee in town? It's so simple! Then again…we are friends. She might just see that as going out as friends. WHY?"_

"DAMN IT!" Natsuki yelled out loud and ran her hands through her hair.

After a few deep breathes, she calmed down but began to bang her head on the glass.

"You know if you keep that up you might break the glass and fall right through." A voice spoke up.

Natsuki came back to reality and quickly turned around.

"How long were you there watching Yukariko?" Natsuki tried to hide a blush.

"I came in at the swearing part." Yukariko smiled.

"Forget what you saw." Natsuki sat back in her chair and hid her face in her hands.

"I know this is stressful but you have to pull through it." Yukariko patted the principal's shoulder.

"But how? It's…its harder than it looks." Natsuki sighed.

"Well you just grab one piece of paper; do that, then move on to the next one. And before you know it, you're done with the paper work."

"What? Oh, yeah of course! The paper work, that's exactly it." Natsuki let out a sigh of relief.

"I just came up here to see if you needed anything."

"Uh…I think I'm fine, kind of relieved. How's the weather outside?" Natsuki asked.

"It's great, not too hot with a nice cool breeze." Yukariko reported.

"Nnn…where's Shizuru?"

"The last time I saw her…actually I'm not sure. Do you want me to go look for her and send her to you?" Yukariko asked.

"No that's okay. You can go."

"Don't work too hard now." Yukariko smiled and left.

_"But if I want those mayo sandwiches, I have no choice but to."_ Natsuki's mouth watered as she returned to the paper work.

"What were you and Dr. Youko up to?" Erstin asked Irina.

"Not much, just stuff with technology and science." Irina answered.

"I heard her say some things are better left unknown, what was she talking about?" Nina asked.

"Oh, I showed her a book I borrowed from the restricted part of the library."

"You mean stole?" Nina raised an eyebrow.

"It's only called stealing if you get caught." Irina smiled.

"But stealing is wrong!" Arika spoke up.

"No worries. Dr. Youko took the book so technically I didn't take the book."

"Was she upset with you stealing the book and gave you a lecture?" Erstin asked.

"That would explain why she would say some things are better left unknown." Nina said.

"Oh, so Dr. Youko is covering up for you!" Arika concluded.

"Okay, first off: I didn't steal it. Second: Dr. Youko was a little mad about me taking the book without permission but she didn't give me a lecture about it. Third: We were having a discussion about something interesting I found in the book." Irina crossed her hands across her chest.

"You still stole it." Nina said.

"What were you and Dr. Youko talking about?" Erstin attempted to change the subject.

"Oh…I don't know if I should tell you guys…" Irina avoided eye contact.

"We won't tell anyone, promise." Arika smiled.

"Well…" Irina looked at the ground.

"Please…" Arika gave Irina sad puppy dog eyes.

"…okay fine. But you guys have to keep this a secret. You can't tell anyone." Irina motioned to gather close.

"Fair enough." Erstin said.

All the girls huddled close to each other and Irina began to reveal her discovery.

**Location: Outskirts of Chrysant**

The lone traveler was flying to Chrysant to warn president Yukino as she had warned Windbloom.

_"That Shizuru is not in charge of Windbloom, but she's as close as I can get. Beside's she's involved anyway…"_

The lone traveler was torn from her thoughts when she heard 3 gunshots. They came close to hitting her. She looked at the ground and saw a motorcyclist and a gunwoman aiming at her with an AK-47.

_"Fuck…they've already caught up to me…not to mention they missed on purpose."_

"Oi, why don't you just come down? It'll make things simpler for us." The motorcyclist yelled.

The lone traveler glared at her chasers and flew higher into the air.

"What the hell did you do that for?" The gunwoman growled.

"I was hoping she would have given us her head without having to work for it." The motorcyclist sighed.

"This is Yuma were talking about, we've been chasing down this bitch for months. What did you expect?" The gunwoman put down the AK-47.

"Maybe this time she would have given in. I don't feel like doing anything today."

"Why did they pair me up with such a lazy ass partner?"

"What now?"

"Well we know where she's going, so that's where we're going."

"If she knows that we know where she's going, don't you think she would change course?" The motorcyclist questioned.

"Naw, this is the last country she's attempting to warn. She's has nowhere else to go."

"Of course she could just hide out somewhere…"

"She's always on the run, but we can smell her scent."

"If we can do that, why don't we just take a break? I don't feel like chasing after her today."

"BAKA! We have to do this now! This bitch made us chase after her for months! There's no way I'm going to let her escape! Besides it's our mission, remember?"

"Bring Yuma's head back, I know." The motorcyclist speeded up.

"Right, so don't get lazy on me, Kara." The gunwoman took out a silver pistol and a few bullets.

"I'm not lazy; I just don't feel like doing anything today."

"Whatever, can you go a bit faster?"

"I don't feel like it."

"WHAT THE HELL? What do you mean you don't feel like it?" The gunwoman yelled as she began to load her pistol.

"I just don't feel like going over 70." Kara maintained her speed.

"Damn it, at this rate we'll never catch up to Yuma." The gunwoman took out another silver pistol.

"Don't worry, it's like you said. She has nowhere else to go."

"Shut the hell up! I don't feel like talking to you right now."

"Okay but only because you have your pistols loaded." Kara sighed.

"Are you scared?"

"Not for myself, but for Yuma."

"This is going to be fun." The gunwoman licked the barrel of her pistol.

"I just have one favor to ask."

"What's that?"

"Don't torture Yuma too much."

"At this speed my patience is wearing thin. I might take out my frustration on Yuma."

"Patience is a virtue, but in your case I suppose not." Kara sped up to 80.

"I'll think about it then."

"Just this once…please Lexi?" Kara looked up at the gunwoman.

"We'll see, Kara. We'll see." Lexi grinned.

Sorry for the short chapter, I'll try to make up for it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ta-Da! Like I promised; a new longer chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Location: Windbloom**

"And that's the last rose." Mashiro laid the last white rose on the last grave stone.

"Nice work, my lady." Aoi smiled.

"I'm tired, I want to go back home." Mashiro yawned.

"Well most of the people have left, so I guess its okay."

"Come on, let's go." Mashiro began to exit the graveyard.

Aoi began to walk alongside the young queen. They were a good distance away from the graveyard when Aoi turned her head around. She saw Miss Maria walk into the graveyard with a white rose in her hands.

"What's wrong Aoi?" Mashiro tugged at Aoi.

"Uh…nothing. Let's go, shall we?" Aoi smiled.

"Okay, let's go."

As Mashiro walked on, Aoi began to think about what she just saw.

_"Why is Miss Maria visiting the graveyard? Does she have a relative from that day 24 years ago? It can't be her daughter or mother or father. A cousin, a friend?"_

"Are you sure you're okay Aoi? You look a little pale." Mashiro tore Aoi out of her thoughts.

"I'm fine, just thinking to myself."

As they walked on to the palace, Aoi decided to later tell Chie about what she saw.

**Location: Graveyard**

Miss Maria was in the section where the Innocence's Blood victims were laid. She went to one particular gravestone and stood there. Memories were running through her mind of this person she once knew.

"These past 24 years have been really different. The new generation of otome's are showing great promise. Just like you…"

A cool breeze came across Maria as she took a deep breath and slowly exhaled it.

Maria began to place the flower on the grave stone when she noticed a red rose alongside a white rose given by Queen Mashiro. Maria raised an eyebrow but then relaxed it.

"Someone other than me came to see you this year? I wonder who?"

Maria stood at the gravestone for a few more minutes before she placed a hand on it.

"You were so much like a daughter to me. I'm so sorry I never got a chance to tell you that."

A few tears fell on the three roses.

"Why did you have to go before me…Juno?"

**Location: Garden Robe**

"Whoa! Seariously?"

"That would be so cool!"

"Why don't they try to do it?"

The girls had so many questions to ask Irina. She was a bit frustrated at the many questions and took a step back.

"Guys, guys, hold on a second."

"Sorry, I guess we just got excited!" Arika smiled.

"Whew! Now I can breathe." Irina smiled.

"Why do you think they won't do this project?" Nina asked.

"I don't know, maybe it didn't work out?" Ersin suggested.

"Or maybe something happened and that's why it in the restricted part of the library?" Irina suggested.

"Who knows?" Arika frowned.

The girls were silent for a moment. Suddenly Erstin spoke up.

"Well, I guess we'll never know. So what are we going to do?"

"It's a bit late to do anything, don't you think?" Irina asked.

"It's only 6'oclock." Nina informed.

"Eh? Really?" Arika looked worried.

"Did you forget something?" Nina looked at Arika.

"I think Mashiro is finished with Innocence's Blood day. As her otome I have to be with her now." Arika began to run off.

"Why weren't you with her earlier?" Erstin asked.

"She had to pass out flowers, so she told me to go do something else today. See you later." Arika stuck her tongue out at them and ran off towards the castle.

"You know for an otome she's still acting like a kid." Nina sighed.

"Technically speaking she doesn't have enough credits to graduate from Garden Robe. So officially she's not really an otome, if that softens that jealous heart of yours." Irina smiled.

"I'm not jealous; I'm just pointing out the truth." Nina glared.

"Well, now what?" Erstin sighed.

"Uh…wanna go see what Dr. Youko and I are working on?" Irina suggested.

"Might as well. Nothing much else we can do."

**Location: Garden Robe, Head Master's Office**

The principal was rushing through the last bits of paper work that was before her. With her tongue stinking out she signed the last paper and slammed the pen on the desk.

"YEEESS! It's finally done! WHOOOOOOO!"

Natsuki was busy doing her victory dance that she didn't hear Shizuru walk in. When Shizuru saw Natsuki dancing, she had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Getting an idea in her head she quietly but quickly walked closer to Natsuki. When Natsuki's back was facing her Shizuru quickly wrapped her arms around her friend's waist. Natsuki instantly stopped and Shizuru giggled when she saw Natsuki's face turn deep red.

"Ara, you look so cute when you blush Natsuki." Shizuru smiled.

"Shi-zu-ru." Natsuki was stiff as a board.

"What's wrong Natsuki?"

In both minds of the women, doubts and hopes were running wild.

**Natsuki**: _"Oh crap, she saw me acting like an idiot! But she's hugging me! Damn if I died right now, I'd die a happy woman. Fuck I'm blushing like there's no tomorrow! Calm down, calm down…okay I think I'm good. Should I turn around and hug her? Wait would that be to forward of me? Would grabbing her hands be okay? Oh shit…I feel her breast on my back. DAMN IT ALL TO HELL! I'm blushing again!"_

**Shizuru**: _"Ara, maybe she doesn't like that I'm holding her. Maybe this was a bit too fast? But…she's too cute with that flustered look on her face. Ara…I think I'm blushing…better hide that. Should I let her go? But I don't want to! Her hair smells really nice…so cute"_

"Uh…nothing's wrong. I'm just a bit embarrassed though." Natsuki sighed.

"I thought it was cute." Shizuru smiled.

"Please don't tell anyone." Natsuki pleaded.

"Okay…but you have to come with me." Shizuru let Natsuki go.

"Where to?" Natsuki felt cold.

"It's a surprise." Shizuru winked.

"Hey, where's my mayo sandwich?" Natsuki asked.

"You didn't finish the paper work in time." Shizuru smiled.

"What? Yes I did."

"I said you had to finish at 6, you finished as 6:02."

"It's only two minutes over." Natsuki frowned.

"And two minutes is still after 6."

Natsuki sighed and felt her soul hit rock bottom. Shizuru sensed this and grabbed her

hand.

"Come on let's go." Shizuru smiled when she saw Natsuki blush.

"Uh…do I need to bring anything?"

"Nope, just you and me."

"That's great."

Shizuru gave Natsuki a warm smile when she felt Natsuki's hand hold tighter on to hers.

**Location: Mashiro's Castle**

Mashiro was exhausted as she fell on her bed. Mikoto meowed at Mashiro, who in turned ignored her. Mikoto grew frustrated and walked a ways from the bed. When she was far enough the cat took off into a sprint and jumped high into the air. Mashiro opened her eyes too late to see that Mikoto was a few feet in air and was aiming to land on her stomach. When Mikoto landed on top of Mashiro, all the air came out of the queen. Mashiro looked dead while Mikoto on the other hand seemed to relish the attention she was getting. Once the queen regained her breath she pushed her pet off of her.

"Stupid cat! What the hell was that for?" Mashiro threw a pillow at Mikoto.

The cat smiled as she gracefully dodged the pillow and began to make tracks out the door.

Mashiro thought about chasing after her, but decided to give up. She sighed and laid back on her bed. Closing her eyes, she began to fall asleep when a familiar voice rang out in her room.

"MAAAASHIIIROOO!"

Mashiro opened her eyes in time to see Arika up in the air above her. Unlike with Mikoto, Mashiro had enough time to roll over before Arika fell on top of her.

"Why is everyone trying to kill me?" Mashiro sighed.

"But I saw Mikoto do it and it looked fun." Arika smiled.

"What in the world makes you think that was fun?" Mashiro raised an eyebrow.

"Mikoto enjoyed it."

"But I got squished."

Arika smiled and that in turn made Mashiro sigh and smile.

"So how was your day off?" Mashiro lay back on the bed.

"It was good; I got to hang out with Nina, Erstin and Irina. How was your day?"

"Depressing, and I don't even have a loved one in that graveyard." Mashiro sighed.

"Well it's over now, so maybe things will get better?"

"I don't know, maybe."

**Location: Garden Robe, Laboratory**

"So how's the research going Dr. Youko?" Erstin asked.

"It's coming together, not as quickly as I would have hoped for though."

"What are you doing?" Nina asked.

"We're trying to create nano machines that go into otome's a steroid boost." Irina smiled.

"A steroid boost?" Erstin questioned.

"The scientific explanation would be that we are attempting to create nano machines that can give otome's a longer use of their materialized power even if the main source is cut off." Dr. Youko explained.

"Is this due to the last few incidents that happened?" Nina asked remembering the last few years of losing their main source of otome power.

"Yes, hopefully these nano machines's we're creating will do the trick." Dr. Youko smiled.

"Sound's complicated." Erstin said.

"Yeah, it's taken a few months but it'll happen." Irina smiled.

"What about that idea in that book Irina stole?" Erstin blurted out before she could stop herself.

The laboratory was silent as Irina looked away from Dr. Youko who glanced her way. The doctor sighed and put her tools down.

"It's tabooed, and even if it wasn't it's not a wise decision."

"But it seems so much simpler to do that than sit here for months working on this." Erstin pointed out.

"It is…but…" Dr. Youko let the sentence die.

"What happened?" Nina asked.

"You girls have to keep this a secret. It's an underground secret that was buried for the sake of this country and the other countries. What's said in here; stays in here."

"Got it!" Irina saluted.

"Of course." Nina nodded.

"Okay." Erstin smiled.

"Alright…here we go." Dr. Youko prepared herself.

**Locations: Aries Republic, President Yukino's Office**

The president had won the election and was still in power over the Aries Republic. Today she was taking a breather, even though she knew it would only last for a few precious moments. Suddenly Haruka and Chie busted into the president's office. Concealing a heavy sigh, Yukino looked up at Haruka, her otome and best friend.

"What's going on?"

"There's a situation that requires your attention." Chie reported.

"Apparently there's a retort of a flying intruder. We need your permission to check the skies." Harkua said.

"That's report, Haruka." Yukino corrected.

"That's what I said." Haruka responded.

"So are we good to go?" Chie asked.

"Why do you need my permission?" Yukino asked.

"We have a feeling that this flying intruder might be hostel. So if it is then Chie and I might have to use force to capture it." Haruka answered.

"That's hostile, Haruka." Yukino corrected.

"That's what I said." Haruka smiled.

"Permission granted, just don't destroy any buildings please."

"Alright, let's go Haruka." Chie ran out the door.

"Gotta go Yukino." Haruka followed Chie.

"Be safe." Yukino said as Haruka left.

**Location: Garden Robe, Outskirts of school**

"And here we are!" Shizuru smiled.

"What is this place?" Natsuki asked.

"It's a great view of the city and the sunset, do you like?" Shizuru asked.

"It looks beautiful, especially the sunset."

Shizuru smiled as Natsuki sat next to her on the blanket she spread out. It was Shizuru's intention to make this picnic with Natsuki today, but some things had delayed the gift. Shizuru brought out a bento box and gave it to Natsuki, who had to keep from drooling.

"It's not as good as Mai's food, but I hope you like it." Shizuru smiled.

"No, it's perfect." Natsuki smiled as she swallowed a shrimp.

"Ikezu." Shizuru began to eat her bento box.

"So what's the special occasion?" Natsuki asked.

"I just thought it'd be nice since you've been stuck in your office all day."

"Wow…thanks Shizuru." Natsuki smiled.

"But it's also a day of celebrating." Shizuru reached back into the picnic basket.

"A day of celebrating? It's Innocence's Blood day, what's to celebrate?" Natsuki asked with a slight sad look in her eyes.

"I guess even you forgot what day it really is."

"What?"

"Here, for you." Shizuru handed Natsuki a wrapped box.

"Is this…"Natsuki blushed.

"Happy birthday, Natsuki." Shizuru smiled.

Natsuki blushed some more, but looked up at Shizuru with a face of both happiness and surprise. Shizuru saw this and grew concerned.

"What's wrong? Did I offend you?" Shizuru's smiled faded.

"No, it's not that…it's just…" The sentence died.

"What?" Shizuru raised an eyebrow.

"Well…I never really celebrate my birthday. It wouldn't be right you know," Natsuki looked at her gift, "A lot of people died the same night I was born. It's not really a day worth celebrating. I guess that's why I decided to work on that paper work today. So I wouldn't remember what day it really is."

Shizuru saw a sad look in Natsuki's eyes, which pierced her heart. She grabbed Nasuki's hands and placed it on her gift. Nasuki looked up and saw a light blush come across Shizuru's concerned face.

"This day has always been special to me…because…"

"_Because it's the day the most important person in my life was born_."

Shizuru didn't finish the sentence but felt two arms embrace her.

"Thank you…Shizuru." Natsuki whispered.

Shizuru blushed and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Shizuru…there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

Natsuki let go of Shizuru and held her hands. She looked in Shizuru's eyes and began to blush, which made Shizuru smile.

"I…I…"

A loading of a gun stopped all thoughts.

**Darn those cliff hangers, huh? Review and Rate Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay in this chapter there's a semi-make out scene at the first Location: Cardair, Hiding Place. If you don't like make out scenes, then you can skip to the second Location: Cardair, Castle and still understand what's going on.**

**Chapter 4**

**Location: Aries Republic, up in the air**

Yuma was exhausted as she flew down on the nearest building. When she gained back her breath, she looked out into the city. She located the president's building and took a deep breath.

"_Looks like the journey is almost at an end."_

She jumped from the building and began to fly to the president's building. She sensed two pursuers that were not Lexi or Kara. She looked around and saw two otome's chasing after her.

"We knew you were here, so just give it up." Chie warned.

"Either give yourself up or prepare to enter a world of pain!" Haruka shouted gripping her hand into a fist.

Yuma ignored them and continued to fly towards the president's building.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Haruka chased after Yuma.

"_Kind of hard not to_." Chie pursued.

Yuma flew in turns and in hard to fly places to get the pursuers off her back. Haruka brought out her weapon and began to twirl it in the air.

"I SAID DON'T IGNORE ME!"

The spiked ball of steel was perfectly aimed at Yuma. Yuma gracefully tapped the steel ball and began to run towards Haruka on the connected chain. Chie was suddenly in front of Yuma and captured her with a large top hat.

"Nice one Chie!" Haruka gathered her weapon.

Suddenly a tear came out from the top of the hat and Yuma popped out. Chie held back a curse and brought out several blue roses. Throwing them at Yuma the stems grew and began to wrap them around her. This caused Yuma to lose control of her wings and she began to fall. Yuma brought out three sharp knives and began to cut the entrapping rose stems.

"We need her alive. Don't let her fall to the ground." Haruka began to fly down towards Yuma as Chie began to fly fast down towards the predicted place Yuma might fall.

The cutting to the rose stems was futile as they continued to grow more rapidly. Yuma began to calm herself, taking deep breaths and was about to let herself go when someone caught her. She opened her eyes and saw that Haruka had caught her right before impact to the concrete building top. The rose stems wrapped themselves around Yuma's wings and upper torso leaving her legs free. Haruku put Yuma down on the building roof and Chie began to interrogate her.

"Why have you come to Aries Republic?"

"I need to speak to president Yukino, it deals with something urgent." Yuma responded.

"I bet you're a terrorist, why the hell should we believe you?" Haruka glared.

"It's not like you have a choice." Yuma glared back.

"Whatever, you're coming with us." Chie said.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To jail; accompanied with three course meals of beans, bread and beacon." Haruka grinned.

"Don't you mean bacon?" Chie corrected.

"That's what I said." Haruka responded.

"No…I won't go back in the dark…" Yuma tugged back.

"Well you should have thought about that before invading Aries Republic." Haruka tugged Yuma forward.

"I'm trying to warn everyone of the chaos that's soon to happen and this is what I get?" Yuma tugged back.

"Keep talking like that and we might have to put you in the insane asylum."Chie helped Haruka pull Yuma forward.

Yuma tugged back hard enough for the two otome's to let go. They were about to recapture her again when Yuma suddenly stood at the edge of the building.

"What the hell are you doing?" Haruka yelled.

"I'm not going back into the darkness…"Yuma closed her eyes.

"Look, just come back to us and we'll make sure you stay in a nice place," Chie tried to assure Yuma, "Haruka here works with the president so you can trust us."

"You work for president Yukino?" Yuma opened her eyes back at Haruka.

"Yeah, so come on down. Don't do anything stupid."

"Then you can give her this message for me," Yuma smiled, "In two or three days, a huge takeover will happen. No nation will be spared, prepare yourself for it."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Chie felt a chill go down her spine when Yuma slowly closed her eyes.

"You have no idea what you're in for."

Yuma slowly opened her eyes to reveal red shot eyes that looked like cat eyes. Haruka and Chie felt something go down their spine.

**Haruka:** _"What the hell? How did her eyes do that? What the hell does she mean by a nationwide take over? What the fuck is going on?"_

**Chie:** _"This isn't good; she looks like she's telling the truth. Shit! What do I do now?"_

"Look, just come down." Chie extended a hand out towards Yuma.

Yuma smiled with her red eyes.

"I'm dead anyway I go."

Yuma took a step back.

**Location: Zipang, Royal Garden**

Akira was on guard a few step ahead of Takumi XIII, making sure it was safe to continue forward.

"Coast is clear, you can venture forth." Akira nodded.

"Akira it's okay. You don't have to keep doing this every 10 feet." Takumi smiled.

"Safety procedure, we never know when the enemy might strike." Akira responded.

"I don't think the enemy will attack in the royal garden." Takumi lifted his gardening tools.

"A ninja must always be on her guard, beside's if I let my guard down they enemy might show up." Akira twirled a kunai on her index finger.

"The enemy might mistake me for one of the workers, so I think I'm safe today." Takumi began to walk forward.

"I just want to make sure."

"If it makes you feel better Akira-chan." Takumi smiled.

"D-don't call me chan!" Akira turned her face to avoid Takumi from seeing her face blush. He continued to walk forward as Akira began to follow behind him.

**Takumi:** _"Akira's been really uptight; I wonder what's going on? I wanted today to be a day where we might take our friendship up another level but with the way things are going, I'm not so sure…"_

**Akira:** _"He must be wondering why I've been so protective these last few days. I'm just doing my job…but then again maybe I'm taking this job to seriously. I __**want**__ to protect him…even though he might not have the same feelings I have for him…"_

Takumi stopped to a flower section and began to water the plants. Akira began to touch the flowers. Takumi noticed this and smiled.

"Do you like the flowers?"

"They're nice, did you plant these?"

"I did, these are called tulips. They're a bit hard to grow in these regions but I somehow managed to grow them."

"Good job." Akira smiled.

Takumi had an idea and felt bolder when he grabbed her hand.

"I have something to show you, come on." They began to run.

"W-wait I have to check the area." Akira tried to hide her blush.

"It's okay Akira." Takumi reassured her.

They stopped to the furthest corner of the garden and there a tree was growing. Takumi smiled as he petted the tender leaves.

"You've been growing this?" Akira asked.

"I found this tree thrown away in a garbage can. I thought it needed some love and caring. That was about a year ago now it's a strong healthy tree." Takumi grinned.

"What kind of tree is it?"

"I think it's a sakura tree."

"Why would anyone throw away a beautiful plant?" Akira was surprised.

"I don't know, they might have mistaken it for some other tree plant."

"Kind of sad. They lost a chance to see beautiful flowers" Akira touched the tender leaves.

Takumi watched Akira. _"Yeah…a beautiful flower…"_

"What are you staring at?" Akira brought Takumi back to reality.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought." Takumi smiled.

"I-it's okay." Akira turned her head away.

"Hey Akira." Takumi gathered his courage.

"W-what is it?" Akira slightly turned her head back.

"Will…will you…will you come with me to the city?"

"Wait, what?"

"I want to escape the castle for a day." Takumi smiled.

"But you're the king! You can go anywhere you want. You don't have to escape."

"Yes but the public will be stalking me. I want to be normal, even if it's just for a few hours."

"I understand, let me grab a few items first." Akira turned to leave.

Takumi grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes. Akira tried to hide a blush.

"I want it to be just us two. To be rather blunt about it, I want it to be a date with just me and you."

"A date?" The blush couldn't hide this time.

Akira stared at him, not knowing whether this was a trick or not. What could it hurt?

"O-okay, but can I go change into something not so noticeable?" Akira pointed to her ninja uniform.

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you at the city park." Takumi smiled.

Akira smiled back and ran off. Takumi began to make tracks for his room.

"_I hope I have something nice to wear."_ Each thought.

**Location: Cardair, Hiding Place**

King Kazuya and his otome, Akane, were in a secret place. Many times they tried to find a hiding place for them to be alone together. They had finally found that place.

"It looks like this really is a safe place." Kazuya blushed.

"We've been here for about a month. I guess it's safe." Akane blushed.

They were both sitting on a bed, both embarrassed despite that they still had their clothes on.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kazuya looked at Akane.

"I do." Akane grabbed his hands.

Kazuya smiled and then placed his lips on hers. The kiss began to get rough and heated. Akane fell on the bed and Kazuya began to lick her neck. Through the moans Akane began to take off Kazuya's jacket. Kazuya's hand's found Akane's breast and began to massage them. He smiled between kisses when he heard Akane moan his name. Kazuya was half naked when he looked down at a passion filled Akane. As Akane touched his well toned muscles he began to undress her. When he laid eyes on her lacy bra, he smiled. He recaptured her lips with his and his hands went to her back to undo the bra. Akane heard a snap, but it wasn't from the bra.

"Did you hear that?" Akane asked Kazuya.

"Hear what?" Kazuya undid her bra.

"I heard something…"Akane blushed and hid her breast with her hands.

"I want to hear you moan my name." Kazuya removed Akane's hands to the side of her head.

Akane blushed even more when she felt her chest completely exposed to the cool air.

"Beautiful…you really are beautiful Akane." He placed his head between her breasts.

Snap.

"Do you really not hear that?" Akane asked again.

"I'm about to hear my name again." Kazuya chuckled.

"Wha-aaaaa…Kazu…" She moaned as she felt his lips took her nipple.

Another snap.

"Do…aaa…you hear…mmm…that?" Akane panted.

Another snap.

This time Kazuya heard it. He lifted up off her, much to her disappointment. They heard a chuckle and Akane quickly covered herself. They both recognized that chuckle.

"I got you!" Mahya Blythe smiled coming out of her hiding place.

"S-sempai…" Akane felt her face pale out and blush at the same time.

"I think with these pictures, you two will stay virgins." Mahya grinned showing a camera.

Both the lover's wished they could die at that moment.

"So are we going to behave?" Mahya's smiled turned upside down.

They both nodded yes.

"Good. Now if you can put your clothes on, there's something we need to discuss."

They both sighed and tried to hold on to what little dignity they had left.

**Location: Cardair, Castle **

"So what is it that needs to be discussed?" Kazuya resumed his position as king.

"Apparently something is happening with our allies," Mahya pointed to a map, "They're not responding, or rather their remaining silent."

"What do you mean?" Akane asked.

"We keep a close relationship with our allies and other countries. I tried to contact with the country Florince, and they didn't respond. That was about a week ago, usually I get a response in two days."

"My thoughts exactly." Mahya said.

"I think we should send an otome to go check up on Florince." Akane suggested.

"I sent a few, but they still haven't returned…"A wave of worry washed over Sempai.

An uncomfortable silence overcame all three people. Kazuya broke the silence.

"Are there any countries that we are still able to communicate with?" Kazuya asked Mahya.

"Out of the 9, only 3." Mahya numbered.

"Who are they?"

"Windbloom, Aries Republic and Zipang."

"Mahya, fly out to Windbloom and give them this news. I have a bad feeling about all this." Kazuya asked.

"Uh no, Akane's going." Mahya pointed to Akane.

"Eh? Why me?" Akane asked.

"If I went, you two would be left alone. Not good for your hormones to take over at a time like this." Mahya smiled.

"O-okay, I'll go." Akane walked over to Kazuya who materialized her.

"Just get to Windbloom, tell Queen Mashiro what happened here, then report back here. Can you handle that?" Mahya smiled.

"Of course, I'll be back, Lord Kazuya." Akane smiled at Kazuya.

"Just come back safely." Kazuya hugged her.

Snap.

"Okay the photos shoots are really getting annoying." Akane sighed.

"That wasn't me." Mahya had a serious look on her face.

"It was me." A voice rang out.

All eyes turned to a woman in a black t-shirt and torn pants. In her hand's she held two knives covered in red liquid. Mahya and Akane got in their fighting stances, protecting Kazuya.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Mahya yelled.

"I came through the front door, you need better guards," The white haired woman smiled, "My name is Coraline Sakata, the nation of Cardair is now under the rule of CHAOS."

**I know there's probably more than 9 countries in Mai-Otome, but let's keep things simple here . Don't worry yuri fans, the time will soon come. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Location: Garden Robe; Laboratory **

"You got to be kidding me!" Irina was in disbelief.

"I'm afraid it's true." Dr. Youko sighed.

"But if it was that dangerous why did they still go on with the project?" Erstin asked.

"For normal hungry power countries: 1. For power of course 2. It would have been a more success than otome's 3. The cost would be a bit cheaper, and 4. The power could be handed down to the next generation." Dr. Youko numbered.

"Woah, wait a second," Irina held up her hands, "What do you mean by all those reasons?"

"I've revealed this much; I might as well place all the cards on the table." Dr. Youko gathered her breath.

"Back in the time before otome's were created the world wasn't as peaceful as it is today. Despite the 12 King's War, otome's have established peace in this world. Anyway several years after otome's took reign, a scientist named Dr. Xelio gave birth to this idea. Otome's have to remain pure, otherwise they lose their powers. He thought "what if I created an otome who could have these power's naturally? If the power was within their genetic DNA, they could reproduce without losing their powers. Then the next generation will be stronger than the first, so on and so forth." At first it was a hefty cost, but when the government supporting him calculated the cost in the long run, they supported 100 percent."

"But it failed…why did they continue for so long?" Nina asked,

"They were a bit stubborn. Dr. Xelio was determined to create the perfect otome. The other nation's finally had enough and executed him. Served him right, many orphans where murdered because of his experiments."

"Why would orphans agree to undergo that experiment?" Irina asked.

"They probably had no other choice." Nina said remembering her own past.

"Also to put it in a blunt way, there were many orphans at the time. Nation's who wanted a perfect otome got rid of the unwanted children. No offence Nina." Dr. Youko bowed in apology.

"None taken."

"That was a long time ago. The countries decided that something like this should never be repeated. So they burned all of the recorded data and whatever Dr. Xelio left behind. Thought I guess they missed a book or two."

"Otome power through genetics…it sounds too weird to believe in." Erstin admitted.

"Well you don't have to worry about it. No one except us knows about this secret." Dr. Youko smiled.

"Don't worry we'll keep our mouths shut." Irina made a zipper motion across her lips.

"Good, now run along girls it's getting late. Remember you all have school tomorrow." Dr. Youko pointed to the clock.

"Come on, it's only 6:30!" Irina argued.

"No difference, go on before you get in trouble for being out after hours." Dr. Youko warned.

**Location: Zipang, City Park**

Takumi was sitting on a bench trying to calm himself down. It was his first date with someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He was nervous as hell and took deep breaths to calm down.

_ "I hope things go alright. I really want Akira to like me…maybe even more than that. I guess if I act like I normally do she'll be happy."_

"TAKUMI!"

Takumi was torn from his thoughts by a familiar voice calling out to him. He almost didn't recognize her, her ninja usually hide that fact that she really was a female. He had to hide a blush when he saw her curves being shaped by her black dress shirt and shorts. She was blushing as well as she approached him.

"Well…I'm here…what should we do?" Akira asked.

"You look great Akira-chan." Takumi smiled.

"Th-thanks, but don't call me chan!" Akira warned.

"How about Akira-kun then?"

"…fine, just don't use chan." Akira blushed.

"Okay, so where do you want to go?" Takumi began to walk.

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?" Akira followed beside's him

"Well since I'm treating you today, I thought you should pick out where you want to go."

"Uh…well…I don't really know where I want to go."

"Okay then let's just walk around. If you see something that interests you, let me know." Takumi smiled and grabbed her hand.

Akira blushed for a moment, but instead of turning her head away like she usually did she gave him a smile. His heart leapt for joy as they continued on their walk. As they were walking and talking enjoying each other's company, Akira noticed a small shop. Takumi noticed this and smiled.

"Found something interesting?"

"No, not really."

"You sure?"

Akira didn't respond for a moment, and then looked into his eyes.

"Promise not to laugh at me?"

"I promise." Takumi smiled.

"I…I want to go in that store." Akira pointed.

Takumi looked around and expected a weapon store or even a ramen booth. To his surprise it was a bookstore that sold coffee. He looked back at Akira and saw that she was serious.

"Okay, let's go."

The young couple went inside the store and was greeted by the smell of fresh grinded coffee beans. Takumi smiled when he saw Akira's eyes light up. They sat at the coffee counter and decided to make an order. When their coffee arrived Takumi learned another fact about Akira.

"Any cream or sugar?" He offered.

"No thanks, I prefer mine black." Akira sipped her coffee.

He was impressed.

After they finished their coffee they looked at the books.

"What kind of books do you read Akira?"

"I prefer action," Akira simply said, "What about you?"

"Mmm…mystery or something about gardening."

They arrived at the mystery/action section and began to look at the books. Something caught Akira's eye and was disgusted. It was a book that was placed in the wrong section. It was a romance novel titled Bathing in the Midnight Moonlight.

"_How the hell do they misplace this novel? The romance section is a freaking mile long! How can anyone miss that?"_

"Oh, so Akira likes these types of books too?" Takumi stood behind her.

Akira's body temperature skyrocketed by mere embarrassment.

"NO! I don't like these books. There disgusting! Don't get the idea I like these type of books! It's been misplaced and I was going to place it back in the right section!"

"To look at the other romance novels?" Takumi teased.

"TA-KU-MI!" Akira glared at him.

"Sorry, sorry. I couldn't help myself. You looked really cute with that flustered look on your place."

"Baka, I'm not cute." Akira placed the book back on the self.

"Yeah your right."

Akira's heart dropped for a moment, but when Takumi held her from behind he placed his head on her right shoulder.

"Your beautiful, Akira. Never forget that." He whispered in her ear.

Akira didn't respond but slightly fell back into his embrace. Takumi smiled as he grabbed for the romance novel and opened it to a random page.

"And the hero began to kiss her sensitive neck, enjoying how she tasted on his tongue. The woman moaned his named, pleading him not to stop. He held her close, having no intention of ever letting her go."

Akira was about to ask why he was reading the book aloud when she felt his lips near her neck. She held back a moan when he lightly blew on her neck. He held her closer and was about to read more when Akira gained control of herself again.

"NO MORE!" Akira threw the book across the store.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." Takumi grinned seeing Akira's blushed face.

"HEY! Who's throwing books in my store?" The owner had been hit by the book.

"Uh-oh, time to go." Akira grabbed Takumi's hand and made for the nearest exit.

"You do realize we can't ever come back to this store right?"

"It's your fault!"

Takumi had to hold back a laugh as they escaped under the nose of the store owner. Akira avoided any other book stores and scolded Takumi when he pointed out one. The day was coming to an end and the young pair had returned back to the city park. They sat down on a bench and watched the sinking sun. Takumi managed to place his arm around her and was overjoyed when she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Takumi…thank you."

"For what?" Takumi asked.

"For the date. Despite the bookstore incident, I had fun with you." Akira smiled.

"I had fun too."

Takumi raised his arm off her. She lifted off his shoulder to see what was wrong. He placed a hand on her cheek and caressed his thumb across it.

No words were exchanged, but the young pair knew exactly what the other wanted. Takumi leaned closer, Akira leaned closer as well.

"_I can't believe this is really happening…Takumi wants me…" _

"_She wants me…"_

They both closed their eyes.

**Location: Aries Republic, Building**

"NOOOOO!"

Chie and Haruka watched in horror as Yuma jumped backwards off the building. It was futile if they attempted to rescue her. It was too short a distance to quickly catch her in mid air.

They both ran to the side of the building. Chie released Yuma from the rose stems, hoping she would use her wings to fly away. A wave of shock came over Chie as she saw the red eyes crying for joy accompanied with a smiled. The two otome's turned their head's away before Yuma reached the ground. They heard a horrible thud accompanied with the panic of the citizens.

"Fuck…why would she do something so fucking stupid?" Chie punched the concrete beneath her.

"Come on, as bad as this is we still have to compete the mission." Hakura placed a reassuring hand on Chie's shoulder.

Chie simply nodded and didn't attempt to correct Haruka.

Suddenly they heard gunshots down below and quickly went into action. They flew down to find two women standing near Yuma's body. One had wild sandy brown hair and the other had a long braided black pony tail with red streaks in it. The braided hair woman looked angry as she began to put more bullets in the already dead corpse.

"DAMMIT YOU WHORE! I was relishing the thought of finally capturing you, and what the hell do you do? YOU FUCKING KILL YOUSELF! You planned this all out, didn't you? FUCK YOU!" The woman continued to shoot at the corpse.

The other woman seemed calmer, as she placed a hand on the other's shoulder.

"You know bullets cost a lot. Yuma's dead, save your bullets for a live target."

"_Rest in peace Yuma. Thank goodness you died before Lexi got her hands on you."_

"Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" The other woman wasn't calming down.

"Hey! What the hell are you two doing?" Haruka yelled at the two ladies.

The two partners looked at Haruka, and then looked at each other.

"Uh…this was our target. If you will excuse us, we have a mission to finish." The sandy said.

"Either way you're breaking the law. Having guns and using them in public is a quick ticket to jail." Haruka readied her weapon.

"Shut up. You're annoying, you loud mouth bitch."The gunwoman glared at Haruka.

"Call me a bitch one more time and see what happens!" Haruka yelled at the gunwoman.

A gunshot rang out. The shot went right past the left side of Haruka's face, slightly grazing the skin making it slightly bleed. Chie felt fear go down her spine. She knew that shot was meant to miss with a slight skin touch.

"I **said** shut the **fuck up**, you stupid annoying loud mouth **bitch**!" The gunwoman moved the silver gun slightly over to where the next shot would hit the middle of Haruka's forehead.

Haruka, usually being a loud mouth and rushing into things, for the first time in her life froze. She looked into that gunwoman's eyes and saw nothing but pure bloodlust and hate.

"_Oh, shit. I've seen this look before. She's not bluffing…"_

"Lexi, stop being an idiot. Let's go before-" A phone rang out.

The sandy hair took out her cell phone and answered it. Haruka and Chie were about to make a move when the gunwoman quickly pulled out another silver pistol. Each gun was aimed at each otome. The gunwoman simply smiled and stared intensely at her two targets that couldn't move.

"Hello? Yeah…yeah Yuma's dead. No she killed herself…uh-huh…can't I just take a picture and show it to you later…*sigh*…already? Okay…yeah….yeah…I'll just take a picture and send it to you. I don't feel like getting my hands dirty. Okay, I'll tell her. Bye."

Lexi, still having her pistols aimed on Chie and Haruka, began to talk to her partner without taking her eyes of her targets.

"Who was that?"

"The pizza man. Said he'd be here in about 30 minutes." The sandy hair put her phone on camera mode.

"What the hell are you doing, Kara?"

"Taking a picture of Yuma. I don't want to get blood on my hands today." The camera on the phone snapped.

"Baka." Lexi glared at her targets.

"Do you value life so little?" Chie glared at Kara.

"Not really, it's just a corpse." Kara put her phone away.

Kara turned away and began to put her helmet back on.

"Hey, where the hell you going?" Lexi almost turned her head around.

"There's been a slight change of plans. The pizza has arrived now."

Kara started her motorcycle and sped away. Lexi smiled showing Chie and Haruka her sharp teeth.

"The pizza has arrived now? Lamest cover up I've ever heard."

Chie and Haruka took a step back when Lexi's eye turned red like Yuma's

"About time though, let's see you ladies dance."

Gunshots went off. Lexi aimed at the otome's feet. Haruka and Chie dashed from side to side avoiding the bullets anyway they could. The gunshots stopped and Lexi took off. Haraku noticed how fast she was running and then realized what was happening.

"CHIE! Fly after that other one! It's an assassination!" Haruka took off after Lexi

**Location: Artai **

The present ruler filling in of Archduke Nagi of Artai, was bleeding from the chest. He was in a room with fallen soldiers and a single long green haired woman with a sword.

"I-impossible…you're not an o-otome…what are you?" The ruler panted.

The woman didn't respond. She lifted up her sword to his neck. She had the tip of the blade at a blood vessel. He looked up at her and was about to beg for mercy when she suddenly spoke.

"CHAOS."

She sliced the vessel.

**Location: Florence**

Charles Guinel Roy d'Florince VIII was at the mercy of a long black haired woman. She had sliced down every soldier that attempted to cut her down. Rosalie Claudel, the king's otome, was struggling under the boot of the woman. The woman glared at Rosalie then lifted her spear at the king.

"So what do you say?"

"I'll do whatever you want, just spare my life and her's." The king begged.

"You'll do whatever?" The woman asked.

"Anything!" The king answered.

"Well…I guess that can be arranged."

Her eyes turned red as she smiled.

**Location: United Kingdom of Lutesia**

The short blond haired woman's fist was covered in blood. Romulus Lutesia king had seen his men and advisors beaten down by a single woman. His wife, Remus Lusesia, and both of their otomes were gasping for breath on their hands and knees. The woman walked closer, the king backed up.

"W-wait! I can make it worth your while! I'll give you whatever you desire! Money, land, title's? Name it, I'll give it to you!"

The woman punched the king hard in the stomach. He gasped and bent his back forward. When he fell forward the woman's knee kicked up in his face. She elbowed his back causing him to fall to the floor. He opened an eye and saw her fist high in the air. It came down hard near his face. The punch made an indent in the floor. The king looked up at the woman.

I don't want anything of yours. It will all belongs to my sensei." The woman's eyes were red.

**Location: An Nam **

Ảnh Lữ, otome and daughter of Nguyễn Bảo, was at the mercy of a young white haired woman aiming her bow and arrow to Ảnh Lữ head.

"I don't care what you do to me. But spare my people and daughter!" Nguyễn Bảo yelled at the young white haired woman.

"You would die for your people?" The woman asked aiming her bow and arrow at him.

"Yes I would. You already killed my soldiers, I am their last defense! Spare their lives!" Nguyễn Bảo begged.

"Mmm…I'll think about it." She let the arrow go.

Red eyes.

**Location: Aswad **

The warriors of Aswad had fallen. Midori, the leader was on the ground exhausted but was still determined to eliminate the intruder. She lifted her head up and saw her sword an arm's reach away. Her body was in pain but she made her arm move slowly but steadily to her weapon. Just when she was about to touch her sword, the point of a scythe pinned her hand to the ground. She yelled out loud in pain as the blood came gushing out of her uncovered hand. She glared up at the black haired woman who stared back.

"I won't forgive you." Midori managed to say through gritted teeth.

"I had no intention of seeking forgiveness." The woman responded.

"What are you going to do with my people?"

"Nothing just relax," the woman lifted up the scythe, "Relax and die."

Midori saw the woman's eyes turn red.

**Bathing in the Midnight Moonlight ****is made up, never heard of it. Though if it is, I don't own it, disclaimer. R&R please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Due to certain circumstances, this is the last chapter to be posted (don't worry the story is not finished yet). I will not be posting the next chapter for about a month or so. Sorry, I'll make up for it later. **

**I'd like reviews when I get back though :)**

**Ready or not, here it comes.**

**Chapter 6**

**Location: Cardair, Castle **

Mahya and Akane glared at the woman who called herself Coraline Sakata. Coraline simply smiled back.

"Cardiar is under no rule except for King Kazuya himself." Akane yelled.

"Oh, so that's the Kazu dude? Kind of cute if you ask me." Coraline waved to Kazu.

"Who's CHAOS?" Mahya asked.

"That's a secret until my boss gets here." Coraline winked.

"I don't feel like waiting for your boss." Mahya materialized and dashed towards Coraline.

Coraline smiled as she lifted her twin knifes. Mahya barely had enough time to bring out her macaques when Coraline somehow managed to dash behind her. Mahya quickly turned her head around and saw Coraline's grey eyes very close to her eyes.

"Hi, how you doing?" Coraline winked.

Mahya was about to say something when she felt a cold, sharp edge touch her neck. Mahya tried to move away but Coraline kept her knife's blade to her neck.

"Akane! What the hell? Help me out!" Mahya yelled out.

"I…can't…"

Coraline giggled. She grabbed Mahya's waist and turned her around to face the young otome while keeping the knife at Mahya's neck. Mahya gasped when she saw a knife sunk deep into Akane's left thigh. Mahya looked over at Kazyua and saw that he was bleeding excessively from his left thigh.

"_She must have thrown her knife when she suddenly sneaked up from behind me."_

"Oh, so the brunette is the king's otome," Coraline gripped her knife tighter, "Then there's no need for you in the picture."

Mahya's eyes popped open with fear. Coraline slit Mahya's throat with no hesitation. Akane and Kazuya watched in horror as an excess amount of blood spilled from Mahya's throat. Coraline dropped Mahya to the ground and began to walk towards Akane.

"It's a shame really; she was kind of cute too." Coraline licked Mahya's blood of her knife.

Akane tried to get away from Coraline but the knife injected in her sent bolts of pain through her body. Coraline smiled when she was an arm's length away from Akane.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to kill you." Coraline took out some bandage wrap she had from her side bag.

"What do you mean?" Akane winced when Coraline took her knife out of her.

"You see I need your boyfriend alive," Coraline began to wrap Akane's wound, "My boss will determine what to do with you and Kazu."

"What are you going to do in the mean time?" Kazu asked as Coraline began to wrap his wound.

"I'm gonna lounge around here till he gets here." She winked.

"I…won't forgive you…" Akane muttered under her breath.

"Eh? What was that little girl?" Coraline sneered at Akane.

"I said I won't forgive you for killing Mahya!" Akane yelled at Coraline.

Coraline closed her eyes and chuckled. She walked over to Akane and patted her shoulder. Akane raised an eyebrow and looked up at Coraline. Without warning Coraline roughly grabbed the neck of Akane's dress and lifted her up in the air. Akane struggled as she tried getting loose from Coraline's grip. Akane stopped all her motions when she looked into Coraline's eyes. They had instantly turned from grey to red cat eyes.

"Listen to me little girl," Coraline began, "Understand something. I'm in charge as of right now. If you wanna live to see tomorrow, I suggest you shut up. Otherwise I might break my boss's orders and chop your head off early."

Akane was struggling to breathe. She looked straight into Coraline's new eyes and slightly trembled in fear.

"You have no idea how easily I could kill you right now." Coraline brought her other hand to Akane's right cheek.

Coraline's fingernails grew out into the claws of a cat. She slightly dug three claws into Akane's skin and scratched from the top of her cheek to the bottom. The three scratches began to bleed and Coraline licked her blood covered claws.

"Not a bad flavor, a little too girly though."

"Stop."

Coraline felt a hand on her shoulder. Coraline looked at the hand's owner and slightly glared.

"And why should I?"

"Just put her down and I promise you that I'll do whatever you say."

"Kazu!"

"Hmmm…anything?" Coraline raised an eyebrow and slightly smiled.

"Yes, but put Akane down." Kazuya nodded his head.

"Okay." Coraline dropped Akane.

Akane dropped to the floor and Kazuya went to her side.

"So let's get down to business Mr. Prince. My boss will be here in about three days. So I'd like to make him feel welcomed."

"What do you want us to do?" Kazuya asked.

"I want a feast prepared, and while you're at it don't try to do anything stupid. Otherwise I'll take it out on your girlfriend."

Akane felt Kazuya's arms tighten around her body.

"I'm glad we understand each other so well, Kazu-chan." Coraline smiled.

**Location: Zipang, City Park**

"LOOK OUT!"

Akira pushed Takumi off the bench. Takumi quickly sat up from the ground and saw a sword pinned into the bench where his head previously was. Takumi looked up at the owner of the sword and saw a woman with short brown hair. The woman quickly took her sword out of the bench and jumped back. Akira threw three kunai knives at the woman who reflected them with her two large swords. The woman charged after Akira having one sword up in the air and the other to her side. When the sword came down it appeared that Akira had been cut in half. The woman slowly picked up the grown embedded sword and turned around. Akira was with Takumi a safe distance away from the woman.

"What's going on?" Takumi asked.

"I'm not sure." Akira responded.

"_Damn it! I let my guard down. I really screwed up today! Shit, this woman knows what she's doing. I have to keep this woman's attention off Takumi."_

"A kunoichi? Looks like I'll have to have to take this fight up a notch."

"_Shit, all I brought with me was my kunai knives!"_

Akira charged after the woman with a kunai in each hand. The woman lifted her two large swords and charged after Akira. The two began to clash metal against metal at the same quick speed. Takumi watched the two women fight.

"_Akira's amazing! I can't believe how good she is!...why would she want someone as weak as me?"_

Takumi felt his heart drop a little. A small yell brought his mind back to reality. Akira had been kicked by the other woman and landed a few away from Takumi. He attempted to help her up but she got up by herself. Akira glared at the woman who slowly began to walk towards them. Akira had some blood trailing from her mouth to her chin. Takumi noticed this and looked back at the other woman. She didn't have a scratch on her.

"As an experienced fighter, you should know the end results of this battle if we continued, no?" The woman stopped for a brief moment.

Akira continued to glare at the woman. The woman smiled as she lifted and pointed one of her swords at Akira.

"Good girl, you acknowledge the certain death yet you're determined to protect that pathetic boy who's the prince of Zipang. If only the prince was a worthier boy for you."

Takumi felt the woman's words pierce his heart.

"_She read my like a book…I really am unworthy for Akira…"_

A kunai was suddenly thrown at the woman who almost didn't dodge it. The woman looked at Akira who glared intensely at her.

"Don't you dare judge someone you don't know! Takumi is a far better person than you will ever be! I know so!"

Takumi looked at Akira. He couldn't hide his blush despite the dangerous situation they were in.

The woman sighed and looked disappointed.

"You reminded me of myself when I was your age. Let me warn you girl, this boy will only drag you down."

"I'll be the judge of that." Akira readied another kunai in her hand.

"I like you girl, so I'll help you realize how much he'll slow you down."

The woman was suddenly behind Takumi. Akira didn't see when or how the woman had dashed behind him, but felt panic in her soul nonetheless.

"At least let me take this obstacle out of your way so you can realize this."

The woman had a sword above Takumi's head and began to bring it down on him. The world went into slow motion as the sword came down. Takumi closed his eyes and waited for his death to come.

"_Takumi is a far better person than you will ever be! I know so!"_

Tamuki slightly smiled when he heard Akira's voice in his head.

"_Akira…thank you for being with someone like me…"_

Blood covered the large sword.

**Location: Outskirts of Aries Republic**

Chie was flying after Kara who was riding fast on her motorcycle towards an unknown destination. Chie was not far behind Kara when she turned her head around. Kara took out a whip from her jacket and readied it in her left hand.

_ "I expected a pistol. What's she doing with a whip?"_

Before Chie could think anymore Kara cracked the whip in the air and grabbed a wing on Chie's materialized clothes. Chie didn't have time to respond as the woman suddenly stopped her motorcycle. Chie continued to move forward due to motion. Kara pulled hard on Chie's wing, causing it to break. Chie lost balance in the air and began to fall closer to the asphalt. When she made contact with the road she tumbled and rolled several times. When the law of motion died down, Chie was face down in the asphalt of the paved road. Kara slowed down the motorcycle and parked down near Chie. Chie looked up at Kara with blood running down her forehead.

"Hey, you alright? You have blood running down your face." Kara asked.

"I wouldn't have blood running down my face if it wasn't for you." Chie replied.

"Sorry, I don't really like people chasing after me. Feels creepy, like how an old man might stalk a cute girl who is way too young for him."

"I am not an old man!"

"Right, right. So you okay or do I have to take you to the hospital?"

"Why are you attempting to help me?" Chie was confused.

"Tumbling on asphalt hurts like a bitch. I wouldn't know but you look pretty fucked up right now." Kara poked at the blood running down Chie's forehead.

"Is that how you deal with your all your victims?"

A phone went off again, interrupting the question. Kara took it out of her jacket pocket and flipped it opened. After reading a text message she made an exasperated sigh and closed her phone.

"Sorry got to go." Kara started her motorcycle.

Kara started her motorcycle again and drove away. Chie watched Kara ride away.

_"Looks like she's headed towards Windbloom…Aoi…"_

She felt the nano machines healing the broken bones within her. She groaned in pain as she turned over and looked up at the sky.

_"I better stay put and let my body heal up. Damn…I really fucked up this time…Aoi…stay safe…"_

**Location: Garden Robe, Outskirts of school**

Natsuki and Shizuru froze where they were, like perfect ice sculptures. They slowly turned their heads to where the sound of the gun had come from. Three women were staring at them, two of them pointing a gun on each of them. Natsuki was kicking herself for different reasons.

"_Damn it! Just when I was about to confess to Shizuru too! Perfect, just perfect timing! I can't believe I didn't sense them coming! Shit, how do we get out of this situation?"_

"Okay love birds, do as we say and no one's gonna get hurt." One woman with brown hair and three beads in her hair said. She had her gun aimed at Shizuru.

"Sorry for the interruption, but we have a mission to fulfill." The other gunwoman with medium length black hair said as her gun was aimed at Natsuki.

The last woman, who appeared to be the youngest with long brown hair, stood there and said nothing.

Natsuki looked at the women and then looked at Shizuru.

_"I have to protect her."_

She took a deep breath and rose up her hands slightly in the air to show the women she didn't have a weapon on her.

"Look if its cash you want, you came to the wrong people. You have no idea who you're messing with." Natsuki was getting ready to materialize.

"We know who you are, Miss Kruger," The black haired woman responded, keeping her aim on Natsuki, "You're the headmaster at Garden Robe, you love mayonnaise to a dangerous health hazard and you were born on this day 24 year ago. Is there anything else you'd like to know about yourself?"

Natsuki glared at the black haired woman. She was about to materialize when the beaded girl spoke up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not?"

"Your girlfriend is at gunpoint. You really think this is the best place to test our patience? I'd really like to see you try."

"S-she's not m-my girlfriend!" Natsuki blushed until she almost looked like a tomato.

_"That'd be too wonderful…"_

"Ara, so what am I to Natsuki?"

Natsuki slowly turned her head to see Shizuru looking up at her with a hopeful look.

"Do we really have to continue with this soap opera?" The beaded girl complained.

"Shush, I would like to see what the headmaster has to say." The black haired woman responded.

The young woman stayed silent.

All eyes were on Natsuki, whose blush was deepening into a darker color every second. Natsuki gulped and turned away from Shizuru's watch.

"_I can't tell her…I just can't tell her the truth here…"_

"I…I…I wanted to tell you that you're a great friend. I never would have made it to this day if it wasn't for you. I just wanted to tell you that."

Shizuru smiled but couldn't hide the sadness that showed in her eyes.

_"Ara…she only see's me as a friend…"_

"What a disappointment." The black haired woman sighed.

"The headmaster has no balls." The beaded girl grunted.

"I don't want to hear that coming out of your mouth!" Natsuki glared at the beaded girl.

"What you gonna do about it, pussy?" The beaded girl tautened.

Natsuki readied herself to materialize when the beaded girl stopped her with a swift kick in the stomach. Shizuru was about to interfere when the black haired woman aimed her gun at her. Shizuru glared at the black haired woman but stayed put against her will. Natsuki had the wind blown out of her as she fell to her knees and held her stomach. The beaded girl smiled as she put her gun away and grabbed Natsuki's hair.

"You're pretty weak for being the headmaster at Garden Robe, what gives?"

Natsuki clenched her teeth tightly together to keep from yelling out in pain. The beaded girl let Natsuki go. When Natsuki fell back to the ground the beaded girl kicked her in the face. The beaded girl continued to kick at the headmaster with full force. Shizuru couldn't move lest she would be useless with a bullet in her head. She stood there and clenched her hands into tight fist, so tight that blood began to seep from her knuckles.

The beaded girl was about to give Natsuki another kick when she was pushed to the ground. The young girl looked down at the beaded girl who glared back.

"What the hell Kai? I'm doing what I was assigned to do!"

"That's enough; you know damn well what we came here to do." The girl named Kai responded.

The beaded girl was about to say something but was interrupted by the black haired woman.

"Our mission and yours are completely different. Let us do things our way, and we'll let you do things your way."

"Yeah Kai, don't be judging the way we complete our mission." The beaded girl glared at Kai.

"Anyway it's about time you start your mission, no?" The black haired woman smiled at Kai.

Kai glared at the black haired woman. She sighed in defeat and walked towards Shizuru with a pair of large handcuffs. Natsuki saw Kai walking towards Shizuru with the handcuffs and quickly got up.

"Stay away from Shizuru!"

"You stay put headmaster!" The beaded girl kicked the back of Natsuki's knees, forcing her to fall back on the ground.

Shizuru glared at Kai as she grabbed her hands and put them behind her back.

"I'm sorry about all this…"

Shizuru was confused for a moment but forgot what Kai has said when Natsuki stood back up again. She looked ruff with the hit marks all over her body. Shizuru looked into Natsuki's eyes for a moment and then turned away.

_"I feel so useless…I can't do anything to save Natsuki…I'm not worthy to even look at her."_

Natsuki was about to speak when the beaded girl interrupted.

"What are we going to do with the headmaster, Sophia?"

"Well…the mission was to either eliminate or capture whoever was in charge of Garden Robe…so I guess there's no other option." The woman called Sophia aimed her gun at Natsuki.

"What are you doing?" Kai slightly loosened her grip on Shizuru.

"I figured it would be much simpler to take over Garden Robe without the headmaster in the way. Don't you agree, Kagura?" Sophia asked the beaded girl.

"Yeah I guess so. Sayonara blue haired pussy!" The girl named Kagura stepped back and smiled.

Shizuru made a silent gasp as she watched Sophia slowly pull the trigger. She didn't feel Kai holding her hands with much strength, so she broke away from her. Shizuru ran towards Natsuki.

_"Natsuki may not feel the same way I do for her…but I can't watch her get hurt anymore…I won't let the one I love die!"_

She placed her body between the pistol and Natsuki. Sophia pulled the trigger, a light flashed. Natsuki saw chestnut colored hair in her face.

_"No."_

Natsuki pushed Shizuru out of the way. As Shizuru was falling to the ground she saw Natsuki give her a small smiled with her lips and eyes. The smiled disappeared when the bullet entered Natsuki. She gasped and small trickles of blood came out of her mouth. The bullet had entered her chest, near her heart. Natsuki fell face first to the hard ground. Shizuru stared in horror. Blood began to cover the picnic blanket.

"NATSUKI!"

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! Now we'll see what happens! Since I don't have as much time as last year, I won't be posting the chapters daily. Think of the new postings as weekly Shonen/Shojo magazines updates. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

**Location: Aries Republic, near the president's building.**

Lexi was running towards her next target: President Yukino Chrysant. She had amazing speed as she swiftly and gracefully avoided obstacles that were in her way. Haruka was perusing Lexi, growing more and more worried about the safety of Yukino. Haruka was above Lexi when she decided to go in for the attack. Lexi saw this and jumped up onto a large garbage can. She then jumped onto a nearby traveling truck and climbed onto the top. After gaining enough speed she leapt from the truck onto the roof of a nearby building. After she was on the roof she ran towards the edge of the building, a dead end. Haruka didn't want to admit it, but she was impressed how Lexi had managed to jump to the top of the high building. Haruka landed on the roof and swung her weapon in a menacing way.

"Alright, this is where the load ends for you."

"That's road, stupid loud mouth bitch." Lexi corrected.

"That's what I said!" Haruka yelled.

"That's what you think. So what cha gonna do to me? Pulverize me? Or maybe you have some secret move up your sleeve?" Lexi taunted.

"I don't care whether I eliminate you or you jump off the building like your friend, but today you are facing justice!" Haruka yelled.

"Jump off, huh?" Lexi grinned with her sharp teeth.

Haruka watched as Lexi stood at the edge of the building, just as Yuma had earlier.

"Not again!" Haruka stopped swinging her weapon.

"See ya at the president's place, loud mouth bitch!" Lexi saluted Haruka with two fingers.

Lexi jumped off with her hands up in the air. Haruka ran towards the edge expecting to fill out another suicide file. To her surprise Lexi had landed on a large moving truck and was getting a free ride. Lexi grinned at the angry Haruka. She stuck her middle finger out on both hands and mouthed the words "fuck you" to the green otome.

"That psychotic bitch…when I get my hands on her…" Haruka clenched her fist into a tight ball.

Remembering what she was originally doing, Haruka quickly flew to Yukino's building.

_"I hope I get there before that psycho does."_

Haruka didn't bother using the front door as she usually did. She saw the window that lead to Yukino's office. She didn't see Lexi in the office and let out a sigh of relief. Going at full speed, Haruka flew into the window giving Yukino a scare.

"H-Haruka! What are you doing?"

"There's no time to explain! We have to get out of here NOW!" Haruka grabbed Yukino's arm.

"What's going on?"

"A hostile intruder is coming here to kill you! We have to go!" Haruka grabbed Yukino and began to carry her bridal style.

Yukino knew that when Haruka used the correct grammar in her sentences, whatever came out of her mouth was serious. Yukino held on tight as Haruka was about to fly.

"Hold it right there L.M.B" Lexi busted open the president's doors.

"L.M.B?" Yukino asked.

"Loud Mouth Bitch, your grace." Lexi winked at Yukino.

_"Aries is a democracy."_ Yukino sighed to herself.

"How did you get here so fast?" Haruka asked.

"That's a secret," Lexi said, "Anyway, put down the president and things will be done without any bloodshed."

Three soldiers had come at the door and had their guns pointed at Lexi. Haruka smiled as she saw Lexi stuck with no other choice than to give up.

"I don't think so; you're the one who's going to have to give up."

Lexi had both pistols aimed at Yukino and Haruka. Yukino unconsciously held Haruka closer to her. Lexi smiled at this, the wheels spinning in her mind.

"Hey Miss. President, let's play a game. It's a game where I give you one chance to tell your otome to drop you; otherwise she's going to die."

"What?" Yukino gasped.

"You don't have the guts to play. Yukino will win anyway, whatever game you throw at her!" Haruka proudly stated.

Lexi took one of the silver pistols and aimed it behind her towards the three soldiers. Three shots were fired. The three soldiers were dead on the ground, Yukino gasped in horror.

"First chance is used up, think about it Miss. President. I shot three soldiers in the head without even looking at them. That should give you a good guess to how good my aim is. I'll tell you right now I'm aiming for the L.M.B's large pie hole."

Lexi aimed one pistol at Haruka. Yukino closed her eyes in frustration.

"Haruka…put me down…"

Haruka looked at Yukino in disbelief.

"Yukino…no! I'm not going to! Get ready, were gonna blast off."

"Haruka…PUT-ME-DOWN."

Haruka knew this tone of voice. The timid Yukino never used this tone unless it was absolutely necessary. Haruka growled but gently put Yukino back on the ground.

"Your doing great Miss. President! Now sit in your chair will you?" Lexi didn't take her aim off Haruka.

Yukino slowly sat in her chair and glared at Lexi. She put her elbows on the table and put her hands near her mouth. She began to think, Lexi smiled as she began to sit down in her own chair.

"Here's the catch Miss. President. Just do as I say and your special otome here won't have a bullet in her head."

"What makes you think I'll just go al-" Haruka began.

"Haruka, just be silent for a moment!" Yukino yelled.

Haruka was about to object, but for some reason let it go. She mumbled some choice words under her breath and then glared at Lexi.

"So Miss. Pres, my boss will be coming here in about 2 to 3 days. Maybe even four, it all depends on how busy he is. Anyway as you probably already know I'm just the muscle. The brain will come in and tell you about your choices under the new rule."

"New rule?" Yukino asked.

"Yup, as of right now you are under the control of CHAOS. As well as all of the other countries, so don't worry about feeling left out."

_"In two or three days, a huge takeover will happen. No nation will be spared, prepare yourself for it."_

Haruka remembered the words Yuma had told her and Chie.

_"Damn…she was telling the truth…"_

"Hey you seem a little pale there L.M.B, what up?" Lexi asked, almost sounding concerned.

Haruka glared at Lexi. There was no concern in those yellow eyes.

"Yuma…your target had told me to tell Yukino about a huge takeover. But she said in two or three days…so how?"

"Huh, I guess boss figured out what Yuma was doing and decided to run the plan a bit earlier," Lexi smiled, "Poor Yuma, she was such a great person too."

Lexi had a slight sad look in her eyes. Yukino noticed at took note of it. Lexi looked at Yukino and smiled.

"Well I guess that's what you get when you betray your own kind. So…how about a refreshment? Maybe some soda? How about anything with alcohol? The president has to have a beverage for her guest, right?"

"Who said you were a guest?" Haruka glared.

"Hey watch it L.M.B, I can just as easily threaten you as much as Miss. Pres here." Lexi glared back, aiming her pistol at Yukino.

"Haruka, go get Miss Lexi a refreshment." Yukino sighed.

Haruka glared at Yukino, and then at Lexi.

"I'm not leaving you alone with this psycho."

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt Miss. Pres. My boss needs to talk to her. If I eliminated her now my head's gonna roll. Now go get me something to drink L.M.B., will you?"

Haruka sighed in defeat and began to walk out. Haruka and Lexi for a moment glared at each other as Haruka walked past her. Lexi smiled and lipped "got ya". Haruka, knowing she couldn't do anything against Yukino's wishes, stormed out. When the doors slammed shut, Lexi chuckled.

"Kind of a handful to keep that temper of hers under control, eh Miss Pres?" Lexi asked Yukino.

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's my boss's wishes, even L.M.B understands this."

"Haruka and I are a team; we watch each other and make sure we don't make a mistake." Yukino slightly glared at Lexi.

"Well I guess this teamwork business got fucked up, huh?"

Yukino didn't respond. Lexi smiled and sat up from her chair. Yukino watch Lexi as she came closer to her side. Lexi lowered her head to Yukino's and came about a few inches away from her face.

"Just don't do anything stupid and Haruka will be okay."

"You can promise this?" Yukino asked, backing slowly away.

"As long as you don't tick me off and do as I say, yup!" Lexi moved closer.

Yukino felt a hand cup her chin. A slight blush came over her face, both in embarrassment and anger. Lexi moved a little closer and smiled.

"I have to admit something, I like playing with my little pawns. So much that sometimes I end up breaking them."

Yukino closed her eyes harshly as Lexi moved closer to her face.

**Location: Outskirts of Aries Republic**

Kara was driving down the road towards Windbloom. Although she was committed to completing her mission, she still had some thoughts nagging on her. She was thinking about that girl who was chasing her.

_"She looked really bad…she needs to see a doctor…"_

She shook her head and sped up. After a few minutes she slammed her brakes. She took off her helmet and shook her head. Her wild sandy hair settled down and Kara looked back down the road. She stood there silent for a moment with the motorcycle engine going. She sighed heavily and put her helmet back on. She pushed on the throttle and turned around.

_"I must be out of my mind."_

She sped down the road.

**XXXX**

Chie looked up at the sky with lifeless eyes. She couldn't move less she wanted to feel pain go through her body. She was about to close her eyes when she heard the sound of a motorcycle in the distance. Despite the pain Chie was in, she managed to turn herself on her stomach. She looked up to see a familiar motorcycle coming her way. She almost smiled, but faded as the motorcycle stopped and Kara took off her helmet.

"Surprise to see me?" Kara asked.

"Yes and no." Chie groaned.

Kara sighed as she turned off her motorcycle and walked towards Chie. She inspected Chie's body, checking the damage.

"Nice body."

"It's not yours."

"Sorry I'm not into females," Kara coughed, "Let's see…your legs are still good. You have a few busted ribs, a hell of a lot of bruises and cuts. Your left arm is broken in three places but for some reason its healing. Must be your nano machines. Other than that you're fine, I'll be collecting the doctor's fee later."

"You're a doctor?" Chie asked.

"Eh…kind of…not licensed but I can heal people when they're sick." Kara gently lifted Chie up from the ground, "Huh, I guess it makes sense now."

"What does?" Chie asked slowly making her way to Kara's motorcycle.

"I'm a doctor; I can't stand people getting hurt. So I guess that's why I came back."

"Despite the fact that I'm your enemy?" Chie asked.

"You're not my enemy, you're my patient." Kara smiled.

Chie was confused but relaxed a little when she saw Kara's smile. Kara helped Chie onto her motorcycle. Chie held back a scream when she felt her broken arm send a jolt of pain through her body. Kara opened her motorcycle bag and brought out a bottle of pills along with a large piece of cloth and a stick.

"Here's some pain killers, take them first. Okay now put this in your mouth." Kara put the stick in Chie's mouth like a horse.

"Wafh four?" _What for?_

"I'm gonna fix your arm." Kara tied the cloth around Chie's neck.

"EEEHH?"

"Hold still and bite on the stick."

Kara grabbed Chie's broken arm and gently placed it within the inside the large cloth. Pain went through Chie's body, in response she bit down hard on the stick. When the pain settled down Chie dropped the stick from her mouth. Kara picked up the stick and put it back in the motorcycle bag.

"You okay?"

"I…I think I'm okay."

Okay good, I'm about to put my helmet on you. It probably doesn't make since for safety now but just in case." Kara put her helmet on Chie.

"What about you?"

"I'll be okay. Have you ever been on a motorcycle?" Kara started the motor.

"Not recently."

"Okay, it's cool if you want to lean on me or wrap your arm around my waist."

Chie was about to object when Kara started in first gear and sped off. Chie lost balance and quickly held on to Kara with her good arm.

"Hey don't get any ideas. I don't date women." Kara responded as she sped up.

"I have someone already." Chie shouted.

"Really? How long you two been dating for?"

"None of your business." Chie responded.

"I'll know soon enough."

Chie felt tired and didn't think twice about rested her head on Kara's back shoulder. Kara turned slightly to see the worn out Chie on her back. She turned her eyes back to the road towards Windbloom.

_"Maybe picking her up was a bad idea…"_

**Location: Zipang, City Park**

Takumi eyes flashed open. Blood covered the ground beneath him. His words were lost for a brief moment. Then realization struck at him.

"AKIRA!"

Akira had acted as a shield for Takumi. She was still standing with blood running down her body. The sword had cut from her right shoulder to the left side of her hip. The woman sighed looking at Akira.

"I told you he'd slow you down. So far down as for you to go on to the next life."

"AKIRA!"

Akira began to stagger. Takumi grabbed her as she was falling. She felt cold despite how warm the blood felt on his hands. Blood was falling from the corners of her mouth.

"AKIRA! STAY WITH ME! YOU CAN'T DIE! PLEASE DON'T DIE!" Takumi was holding her.

Akira looked up at Takumi as she was slowly gasping for air as blood was dripping from the corners of her mouth. She slowly lifted her hand up to his face. He leaned forward till her hand cupped his cheek. Her face was growing pale but she gave him a weak smile. He held back tears when she closed her eyes and dropped her hand. She felt lifeless.

"Don't worry boy. If you get her to a hospital, she might live."

Takumi glared up at her but the woman looked back at him with lifeless eyes.

"If you agree to become my little puppet, I'll let your girlfriend live."

"You…you knew she would do this…your used her to get to me…despicable." Takumi's glare intensified.

"What's done is done, boy. Right now you need to think about the life of your friend."

Takumi looked back at Akira who was barely breathing now. He took a deep breath and swallowed his pride.

"Take her to the hospital and I'll be your puppet."

"Very well," The woman took Akira from his arms, "Are you coming?"

"Naturally."

"Then keep up, she's lost too much blood." The woman took off into a sprint.

Takumi could barely keep up but the adrenaline in his body allowed him to keep the woman in his sights. They arrived at the hospital and the doctors and surgeons quickly took Akira to the emergency room. Takumi was given fresh clothes as the doctor began to question him.

"My prince, what happened to your body guard?"

Takumi glanced over at the woman; she gripped her sword in a threatening way. He looked back at the doctor and put on a smile.

"I was under attack and my bodyguard took a fatal blow for me. Luckily this woman showed up and rescued me and my bodyguard."

"I see, thank you good madam. You may not realize this but you just saved the Prince of Zipang. I'm sure you fell quite honored."

"I just did what any good warrior would have done." The woman smiled.

"That's true. Anyway Prince Takumi, your bodyguard is doing well. The cut miraculously was not that deep. A lot of blood was lost but she'll be fine. She'll be stuck here for about a month or so."

"When will she wake up?" Takumi asked.

"In a few hours, give or take."

"Thank you good doctor."

"My pleasure." The doctor smiled and walked away.

"So puppet, there are some things we must discuss." The woman put a hand on Takumi's shoulder.

"And what business is there to discuss?" Takumi shrugged her hand off.

"My master will be coming to Zipang in about a week or so. Your county is now under the rule of CHAOS."

"CHAOS?"

"My master will explain it. Since I will be staying here for some time, you might as well know my name. I am called Geneva Boyd." She slightly bowed to him.

"Geneva…why are you doing this?"

"It's my master's wishes. As I have said, he will explain later."

Takumi glared at her as she sat down in a nearby bench near Akira's room.

"Enjoy this time, I promise you it will be hectic later on."

Takumi sighed in frustration. He felt hopeless yet he reminded himself that Akira was safe and alive. He opened the door to her room and carefully closed it behind him. He looked at the resting Akira on the medical bed.

_"She looks so peaceful…"_

Takumi quietly pulled up a chair near her bed and sat down. He grabbed her hand and gently rubbed it, waiting for her to wake up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's your weekly. A little bit of girl on girl in Location: Windbloom, Mashiro's Castle, look for the XXXX . If you don't want to read it skip to Location: Artai.**

**Chapter 8**

**Location: Garden Robe, Outskirts of school**

"NATSUKI!"

Shizuru was down on her knees holding Natsuki in her arms. Blood was beginning to soak into her dress.

"NATSUKI! NO! WHY? I WAS SUPPOSED TO TAKE THE BULLET! I'M SUPPOSE TO PROECT YOU! YOU'RE THE HEADMASTER, IM THE PROTECTOR! SO WHY?"

Shizuru held Natsuki close and let the tears fall down her face. Someone pulled her away from Natsuki.

"Enough already, this soap opera is making me puke." Kagura placed her hand close to Shizuru's gem.

"GET…YOUR…HANDS OFF ME."

Kagura looked directly into Shizuru's death glare. The glare sent a chill down Kagura's spine as she took Shizuru's gem in her hands.

"Here Sophia you take her gem. I am so glad I didn't sign up for your mission Kai. Good luck." Kagura quickly took off into the direction of Garden Robe.

Shizuru quickly touched the ear that had previously held her given gem. Her ear was naked and she slightly began to panic.

"Not much of use without the gem are you," Sophia put Shizuru's gem in her pocket, "Kai, I'm sure you can handle the rest?"

Kai didn't respond but she did glare at her. Sophia smiled and took off in Kagura's direction. Shizuru went back to Natsuki and checked the pulse on her wrist. There was a weak pulse. Shizuru saw a ray of hope.

"I'm really sorry about all this." Kai hand cuffed Shizuru.

"Wait…If you take Natsuki to the Garden Robe laboratory to Dr. Youko, I won't resist. I'll go with you and won't run away." Shizuru begged.

"I…I can't…" Kai hesitated.

"Please…please…"

Kai looked into Shizuru's crimson eyes and then looked onto the bleeding Natsuki. She closed her eyes.

"Alright, hold still."

Kai knelt down near Shizuru. She placed a hand on Shizuru and Natsuki. She then looked at Shizuru with her dark brown eyes. So dark they almost appeared black.

"Think of Dr. Youko."

Shizuru was about to ask why but was struck silent when she watched Kai's eyes change. In a spiral motion they changed to a glowing red with a cat like form.

"Think of Dr. Youko."

Shizuru pictured Dr. Youko in her mind. She nodded her head to Kai. In an instant they appeared in the laboratory of Garden Robe. Dr. Youko jumped from her chair when she saw the three ladies.

"Shizuru? And who are you? What? NATSUKI!"

"Youko, Natsuki's has been shot! You have to save her!"

"She was shot about 3 minutes ago," Kai picked up Natsuki from Shizuru's arm, "She needs to have the bullet removed immediately. It's located in the upper corner of her chest. A little bit to the left of the heart area."

"Shit…put her on this table." Dr. Youko pointed to an iron table while searching for medical tools.

"She's lost a lot of blood." Kai gently placed Natsuki on the table.

_"Blood type O."_

Shizuru remembered what that woman had said.

"My blood is type O. Use mine." Shizuru lifted her chained arms.

"Why are you in handcuffs?"

"I guess there's no need for them anymore." Kai removed the handcuffs.

"Dr. Youko, please take some of my blood and give it to Natsuki."

Dr. Youko hesitated for a moment, but then quickly nodded her head.

"Are you a doctor?" Dr. Youko asked Kai.

"No, but I've taken a bullet out of someone before." Kai took off her jacket.

"You do that; make sure not to touch the heart."

"Got it." Kai put on laxative gloves.

"You ready?" Dr. Youko asked Shizuru before inserting the needle.

"There's no more time to waste."

Dr. Youko nodded and inserted the needle.

**Location: Aries Republic, President Yukino's building.**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Haruka had returned with a glass of water. Lexi merely turned her head towards Haruka and smiled.

"I'm invading Miss. Pres personal space, what's it look like I'm doing?"

"Get away from her!"

"Or what? I can snap Miss Pres's neck, wanna see?" Lexi moved her hand from Yukino's chin to her neck.

Haruka glared but calmed herself down. Lexi had a great idea enter her head that would tick off Haruka to no end. She lifted Yukino from her chair and stood behind her. One arm slithered around Yukino's waist and the other came under Yukino's right arm and gently grabbed her chin.

"Hey L.M.B, what kind of beverage did you bring me?"

"I brought you water." Haruka held up the glass of water.

"I'm in the president's house and all you brought me was water?" Lexi raised an eyebrow.

"We're out of everything else."

"I see…then go buy me a beer."

"No."

"No?" Lexi smiled.

"Nope."

"Ha-Haruka!" Yukino had a bad feeling.

"Let's play another game, huh? Let's see how fast you can fly L.M.B. Until you get me a refreshment I can enjoy, Miss Pres is gonna have the time of her life."

Lexi placed a hand over Yukino's mouth as she slid her tongue from the base of the president's neck to her ear.

Haruka's face burned red with anger. She was about to yell when Lexi's other hand cupped Yukino's left breast.

"Better hurry before this hand goes further south." Lexi gently squeezed Yukino's breast.

"You BITCH!" Haruka dropped the glass and clenched both hands into a tight fist.

"I'm still waiting for that refreshment." Lexi opened Yukino's blouse and snaked her hand underneath.

Yukino gasped when she felt a bare hand grab her breast. Haruka took off quickly to find a beverage of either soda or alcohol. Yukino let a tear roll out and Lexi stopped for a brief moment.

"I thought you were a bit small but you're a perfect fit. Your breast fit perfectly in my palm."

Yukino made no response but felt slightly relieved when Lexi removed her hand from her breast. Lexi moved both arms and wrapped them around Yukino's waist. One hand slowly moved is way down Yukino's abdomen.

"Please stop." Yukino pleaded.

"Not till your friend comes back." Lexi continued to move her hand further south.

The hand made its way under the president's skirt and played with the underwear straps near the hips.

"Please stop!" Yukino let another tear fall down her cheek.

Lexi looked at her face. The hand immediately stopped and removed itself from the president's skirt. Yukino let out a breath of relief but felt her body being turned into another direction. Lexi placed both of her hands on either side of Yukino's face. A slight blush came over Lexi's face as she began to lower her face towards Yukino's. Lexi's face seemed to soften and Yukino hear a very small whisper escape Lexi's lips.

"Yuma.."

A mere inch away from Yukino's lips and Haruka barged into the room again. The hard look on Lexi's face returned.

"I have your stupid drink. Now let go of Yukino!" Haruka held a soda can in her hand.

Lexi slowly let go of Yukino's face and straightened her back. She smiled and placed a hand on her pistol holder.

"About time, though I'm disappointed. I was about to steal Miss Pres's innocence away."

"CATCH YOU PSYCHO!" Haruka threw the soda can at Lexi.

Lexi caught it with her free hand and smiled.

"Still cold too, well done."

Yukino sat back in her chair as Lexi placed her soda on the table. Once she opened it and took a gulp, she smiled and glanced at Haruka.

"I liked the game we played today. Any chance we might play it again."

"No, not ever." Haruka glared.

"Shame…oh well."

"_Who's Yuma?_" Yukino thought to herself as she watched Lexi took another gulp.

**Location: Windbloom, Mashiro's Castle**

"Everyone stay calm, I need a medical room or a room where I can put my patient in."

Kara was holding Chie on her shoulders and was walking towards the front doors of Mashiro's castle. The guards were about to protest but when they saw Chie they opened the door and rushed inside.

"Follow me, I'll show you to a medical room." One guard said.

"I will report this to the higher ups." The other guard took off.

"Thanks." Kara quicken her pace.

The guard showed her to a medical room in the medical wing of the castle and Kara placed Chie softly on the bed.

"Thank you, now go get me some warm water and rags."

The guard took off and Kara checked Chie's pulse.

_"Still beating, now to wake her up…"_

Kara looked at Chie's broken arm.

_"No that's too cruel."_

Before she could stop herself she poked Chie's broken arm. Chie immediately woke up and groaned. She slowly sat up in the bed and glared at Kara.

"Good morning sunshine, feeling better?"

"Where am I?"

"We're in Windbloom, in Queen Mashiro's castle. I wanted to take you to the hospital but I forgot I'm not a licensed doctor so I brought you here."

Chie remembered what Haruka had her chase Kara for.

_"It's an assassination!"_

"You're not after anything…are you?" Chie slightly glared Kara.

"No…what makes you say that?"

"Nothing, forget it."

**Chie:** _"I better keep a close eye on her. Though I'm kind of useless right now. I'll ask Aoi to keep an eye on her. Arika should be able protect Mashiro though. I'll have to tell her about Kara later as well."_

**Kara:** _"She suspects me. No surprise, but if she thinks I'm here to assassinate Mashiro she has another thing coming to her. I don't feel like it today. Damn I'm hungry."_

"Okay when the guard comes back, I'm gonna need you to strip."

"Wait, what?" Chie blushed a bit.

"You're covered up in dried blood and dirt marks. You need to be cleaned otherwise your wounds will get infected."

The guard came back with a large bucket of warm water and rags.

"Is there anything else you need doctor?"

_"He called me doctor…I feel so special!"_

"No, has Queen Mashiro been informed of our presence?"

"She has and will be down here shortly."

"Good, now move along it's not good for my patient."

The guard slightly bowed and walked out the door. Kara smiled at Chie.

"He called me a doctor. Ah, I'm still geeking out about it! Doctor Kara Xu…that has a nice ring to it!"

Chie slightly smiled but faded when Queen Mashiro and Aoi entered the room.

"Chie happened to you?"

"CHIE!"

Mashiro couldn't help but chuckle when Aoi ran straight to Chie. She looked at Chie's hurt body and slightly touched Chie's cheek.

"What happened to you?"

"I messed up a little." Chie smiled.

"A little? Chie you have cuts all over you and your arm is broken!" Aoi was upset.

"Hey I'm okay so don't worry." Chie laughed.

"Chie's okay, the nano machines took care of most of the cuts and bruises. The nano machines are taking care of her broken arm, but it may take about a week before she can fully use it again." Kara jumped into the conversation.

"Who are you?" Mashiro asked.

"I, your majesty, am Dr. Kara Xu." Kara smiled.

"You took care of Chie?" Aoi asked.

"I found her on the side of the road and brought her here since it was the closest location."

"Why didn't you go to the hospital?" Mashiro questioned.

"I'm not a licensed doctor in your facilities and Chie had asked me to take her here. Said she wanted to see a special someone."

_"True yet not true at the same time." _Chie rolled her eyes.

Aoi hugged Kara, this caught Chie's attention.

"Thank you so much. I'm so grateful that you helped Chie." Aoi said.

"Uh…you're welcome," Kara glanced at Chie who was glaring at her, "Now if you'll excuse me Miss Chie needs to be cleaned up."

"Oh, allow me to do it." Aoi grabbed the rags from Kara.

"Oh ho, so anxious to clean me off?" Chie smiled.

"Uh…I'm volunteered because Dr. Xu saved you. I'm merely returning the favor." Aoi blushed.

"Right, right." Chie chuckled.

"Oh…are you two…?" Kara asked Aoi.

"Chie's my girlfriend." Aoi smiled.

_"Shit, she knows my weak spot."_ Chie sighed.

"Oh, sorry about the bathing thing then. I'm a doctor so it would have been my job. Cleaning off Chie has been handed down to you." Kara blushed and began to walk out the door.

"Dr. Xu, may we speak for a moment?" Mashiro followed.

**XXXX**

Before Chie could protest they walked out the door. With a heavy sigh Chie used her good arm to rub her head. Aoi had a wet rag in her hands and began to wash the dirt off Chie's face.

"Every time we're separated one of us gets hurt. Does it always have to be like this?"

"I'm just glad I'm not baking on the side of the road." Chie was grateful to Kara for that at least.

"I'm going to take off your jacket. I'll have to cut it to free it from your broken arm. I'll buy you another one." Aoi put the rag down and grabbed a pair of scissors.

"No need, I was getting tired of this jacket." The scissors did their work.

Aoi stared at the blood stained undershirt. She walked to Chie's back and began to slowly cut the undershirt from the bottom to the top. To Aoi's relief the nano machine's had healed Chie's cuts and all that was on her back was dirt and dried blood. The sports bra was in the way. Aoi snipped the middle making Chie's back free from any clothing.

"A bit excited no?" Chie teased.

"Oh shush, I'm just cleaning you up." Aoi blushed.

"Baby it not like we've never seen each other naked." Chie smiled.

"Need I remind you we are in a place where people could suddenly walk in? You haven't seen me naked anyway." Aoi began to clean Chie off.

"Ah, that feels really good…"Chie had an idea pop into her head.

"Chie knock it off." Aoi was almost finished cleaning Chie's back.

"Aaahh…baby please…don't stop…" Chie panted.

"CHIE!" Aoi finished cleaning Chie's back.

"Aw, you look so cute." Chie pinched Aoi's flustered cheek.

"That wasn't funny." Aoi tried her best to be angry at Chie.

Chie smiled as she moved her hand from Aoi's face to the back of her neck. Bringing her closer to her face, Chie placed her forehead on Aoi's.

"Forgive me?"

"Maybe…" Aoi blushed.

Chie pressed her lips to Aoi's and kissed her. Aoi kissed back, slightly moaning into the kiss.

"Forgive me now?" Chie asked once they parted.

"Why can't I ever stay mad at you?" Aoi asked.

"Cause I'm cute?" Chie smiled.

"Sometimes you remind me of a mischievous kid who likes to pull pranks at school." Aoi sighed.

"Well what can I say?"

"Let's just get you cleaned up."

Aoi removed Chie's under shirt and sports bra leaving Chie naked from the waist up. Aoi blushed but continued to wash the dirt and dried blood away. When Aoi began to wash around Chie's breast, she looked up at Chie.

"Don't say anything provocative." Aoi warned.

"Kind of hard not to." Chie felt the wet rag wipe over her right breast.

Chie was about to say something when Aoi closed her lips with her own. This surprised Chie but she went along with it. Chie had to hold back a moan when Aoi began to wash both her breast at the same time. Aoi smiled into the kiss when she heard Chie give her a slight moan. Once Aoi finished cleaning Chie's breast she let go of Chie's lips. Chie's face had a slight blush but smiled and held Aoi's hands to her breast. Aoi blushed when Chie came an inch away from her face.

"I'll give you 10 minutes to stop that." Chie smiled.

"Chie I only did that so you wouldn't distract me." Aoi sighed taking her hands away from Chie's breast.

"I don't know, you seemed to be enjoying yourself."

"You never can just sit there without saying something to make me blush or distract me." Aoi put a shirt on Chie.

"I can to!" Chie protested.

"Oh really?" Aoi smiled as she gave Chie a certain look.

"O-of course I can."

"Okay then, let's make a bet," Aoi smiled, "I have to clean your legs next. If you can let me clean your legs without making a single noise, then I'll sleep with you."

Chie looked at Aoi with surprise. As long as they had been a couple they had never slept together. Aoi had told Chie she was not ready to sleep with her when Chie had attempted to please Aoi one night. Though Chie agreed and respected Aoi's wishes she couldn't help but tease her with provocative things and ideas. This was a new one on Chie and wasn't sure whether this was a joke or not.

"Really Aoi? Are you sure about this bet?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I'll win." Aoi smiled.

"Well I'm not so sure this time." Chie smiled back.

"Ready?" Aoi began to take off Chie's pants.

Chie nodded yes, hoping to win this bet. Aoi slowly began to remove Chie's pants. Once they were off she did the same thing to her underwear. Now Chie was naked from the waist down. Chie blushed, this made Aoi chuckle. Aoi began to wash Chie's right foot and worked her way up to the knee. Chie kept her mouth shut so far. Aoi moved to the left foot and performed the same work.

"You're almost clean Chie." Aoi said looking up at Chie.

Chie nodded as Aoi continued to clean her up. Chie's blush was noticeable on her face when Aoi slightly separated Chie's legs. Chie's hands tightly gripped the blankets when Aoi began to clean closer to her center.

_"Darn this girl, she's lingering in that area! Aaahh…damn! I can't lose!"_

"Only one more leg to clean up." Aoi smiled.

Aoi moved to Chie's left leg and began to clean her thigh. Chie blush was uncontrollable when Aoi slightly touched Chie's center with the rag. Aoi smiled when Chie's blush disappeared and a look of disappointment appeared on Chie's face.

"You're all clean now." Aoi handed Chie clean underwear and pants

Chie let out the air she had been holding in. Aoi chuckled as Chie smiled at her.

"Well I guess that means I win."

"Yes." Aoi came close to Chie and laid her head on Chie's right shoulder.

"So…how about tonight?" Chie asked as she began to run her fingers through Aoi's soft brown hair.

"How about when your arm heals up?" Aoi pointed to Chie's broken arm.

"But that'll take a week or so!" Chie complained.

"Patience is a virtue." Aoi winked.

"Ugh…I guess a can wait a week." Chie soul began to cry.

**Location: Artai **

A man in a white lab coat was sitting on the throne of the former ruler. He was talking to another man in a long green coat with slicked back white hair.

"I leave you in charge of Artai. Can you handle it?" The man in the green coat asked.

"Of course. Rest assured I'll keep Artai under your control." The man in the lab coat responded.

"Good, number VIII is here with you to be the muscle. If anyone threatens you or your control over Artai, use number VIII. She'll take care of them."

"Of course. May your travel to Florence be safe."

The man in the green coat nodded and went on his way. Before he could exit out the doors the long green haired woman was standing near the exit. He smiled and walked slightly passed her.

"Do as he says."

"Yes sir."

"If he decides to deflect, kill him."

"Yes sir." The green haired woman griped the hilt of her sword.

"Good luck Jun." The man smiled and took his leave.

R&R Please! Until next week! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**I had said in the first chapter I wouldn't do Yuri scenes, but it looks like that promise has broken. Oh well, enjoy the story**

**Chapter 9**

**Location: Cardair, Castle **

"Okay everybody! My boss is coming in a few hours so chop, chop! Let's get this dinner underway!'

The cooks were preparing a meal for Coraline's boss who was due to come at any moment. Kazuya and Akane were setting up the table with four guests: Kazuya, Akane, Coraline and the boss.

"Hey what's on the dinner menu anyway?" Coraline asked Kazuya.

"We are having duck with a casserole." He hoped it wouldn't upset her.

"Duck and a casserole? Sweet! It's been ages since I've had a decent meal! Ugh, wait for me you juicy, delicious duck!" Coraline began to drool.

Kazuya couldn't help but smile at Coraline's reaction. Akane on the other hand pulled him away from her.

"Akane, what's wrong?"

"Don't forget that she is our enemy and we're under her thumb. Her boss will be just as bad. Please Kazu don't forget that." Akane hugged Kazuya.

"Don't worry, I won't." He hugged her back.

"Uh, I hate to break up the romance between you two but we need to hurry." Coraline broke the two apart.

"No need to rush things, Coraline."

The three turned around to find a man in a long green coat with another man in a lab coat. Coraline's eyes brightened when she saw the man in the green coat.

"BOSS! You've returned!" Coraline smiled.

"Yes I have, did you prepare this dinner for us?"

"I have! Boss, whose this?" Coraline pointed to the man in the lab coat.

"You'll soon see, Dr. Denton please take a seat."

Dr. Denton and the boss took a seat near the food.

"King Kazuya, Miss Akane, if you would be so kind?" The boss gestured to the two empty chairs.

Kazuya and Akane slowly sat down. The boss smiled as he ate a piece of duck.

"Nice flavor, anyway I suppose you would like to know why I'm here."

"Yes, what and why are you here?" Kazuya asked.

"I'm here on business dear boy. I have the world in my palm as we speak. Every country you know is now under my command. Now I'm leaving a trusted worker of mine here to make sure things stay that way. Dr. Denton will rule here from here on out. Now as number II might have already made clear, if you attempt to deflect or challenge my rule someone is going to die."

"Number II?" Akane asked.

"Coraline Sakata, number II of CHAOS. She will be the muscle here in Cardair."

"Could you please inform me what CHAOS means?" Kazuya asked.

"Unfortunately I will not as you will figure it out on your own later. Anyway I can't stay here for very long. I must move on to elsewhere. Thank you for the meal though."

The boss got up from his chair and began to walk away. Coraline followed him for a brief moment. The boss whispered something in her ears before walking out the doors. She rubbed her head and made her way back to the dinner table. Dr. Denton spoke up.

"So Miss Coraline, do I have your support?"

"Can I eat this duck?" Coraline pointed to the still fresh duck.

"Yes."

"Well then that's my answer." Coraline sat in the chair and began to eat the duck.

"Coraline…what does CHAOS mean?" Kazuya asked.

"I don't know." Coraline smiled after swallowing a piece of meat.

Kazuya sighed as he felt an uneasy feeling rupture in his soul.

**Location: Zipang, Hospital**

Akira slowly opened her eyes and saw a white ceiling.

_"Is this what heaven looks like? I'm a little disappointed…"_

Akira felt pain swell in her chest.

_"No wait…I'm still alive…in a hospital it looks like…"_

Akira slowly sat up in her medical bed and saw Takumi with his head down sleeping on the edge of the bed. She smiled at the sleeping Takumi, glad that he was safe and sound. She put her hand on his wild hair and slowly petted his head. He didn't move but continued to sleep on. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Awake are we?"

Akira stopped all actions and turned towards the voice. The woman was sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the medical bed. Akira glared as the woman rose from her seat.

"Name's Geneva Boyd. Don't worry I'm somewhat on your side now."

"What do you mean somewhat?"

"In exchange to get you to the hospital and to leave you alone, your prince agreed to become my puppet."

"Takumi…" Akira glanced at Takumi.

"So relax and get some rest. You might need it later." Geneva began to walk out of the room.

"If you hurt Takumi or make him do something against his will, I will come after you."

Geneva looked back at the glaring Akira and smiled.

"Tough words for someone who's in a hospital bed. I like it."

Geneva left and Akira sighed and laid back down.

_"Why would Takumi do this for me? He's too damn kind for his own good."_

She felt something move near her legs and looked down to see Takumi stirring in his sleep. He sat up and stretched his arms out. Once he finished he looked out the window half awake. Arika couldn't keep a small chuckle when he slowly began to fall asleep. He woke up at the sound of her chuckling and looked at Akira, he gasped but smiled.

"Akira! Your awake!" He grabbed her hands.

"Uh…yeah." Akira blushed.

"Are you okay? Are you thirsty? Hungry? Do you need any extra blankets?"

Akira put a hand over Takumi's lips and smiled.

"Takumi I'm fine, just calm down okay?"

Takumi smiled as Akira removed her hand. He rose up from his chair and moved closer to Akira. He placed his arms on either side of her body and gently held her. She blushed but wrapped her arms around him as well.

"I'm so glad your okay."

"Me too."

Takumi lifted his head an inch away from Akira's red face. He blushed but moved his lips closer to hers. When their lips touched both pair of eyes opened wide with the new warm feeling. Akira pulled Takumi closer to her, deepening their kiss. Takumi wrapped one arm around her waist and the other holding her head. The kiss lasted for some time before they parted. They we're breathing heavily, but were still holding each other close.

"Our first kiss…in a medical room…I'm not sure whether that's a good thing or not." Akira panted.

Takumi laughed and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"Sorry to disturb you but you have a visitor." Geneva walked into the room.

"Who is the visitor?" Takumi unwillingly let Akira go.

"My master." Geneva slid to the side to let a man in a lab coat and a man in a green coat into the room.

"Prince Takumi of Zipang, how are you?" The man in the green coat asked.

"I am well, however your Geneva almost killed my bodyguard." Takumi slightly glared at him.

"She was doing as she was ordered to do. Anyway let's get down to business," The man in the green coat pointed to the man in the lab coat, "This is Dr. Nem. He will be overseeing everything in Zipang, which is now under my rule of CHAOS."

"CHAOS? Please elaborate." Takumi asked.

"Afraid not. Dr. Nem will make sure you carry out my orders. Miss Geneva Boyd, number XI, will make sure you do not attempt to deflect."

"What about my people? Will you leave them be?"

"They will remain safe as long as you follow my instructions."

Takumi nodded his head. The man in the green coat went to Geneva and whispered something in her ears. She nodded her head and the man began to walk out the door.

"I'm off, please do as I say. Otherwise things might turn for the worse."

Takumi glared at the man until he was out of his sights.

**Location: Aries Republic, President Yukino's building.**

Lexi was twirling her silver pistols in both hands. She was following Yukino everywhere and anywhere she went. Haruka attempted several times to rescue Yukino but failed every time. Lexi didn't mind though, she was enjoying the fun in the games Haruka was providing her. Though it did cause problems for Yukino, who's privacy had greatly diminished. The only things she could do alone were sleep, go to the toilet and take a shower.

Yukino was walking down a hallway trying to think of a way to create peace between the two enemies. Lexi as usual followed Yukino like a child would to their mother.

"Hey where are we going?" Lexi stopped twirling her pistols.

"I am going to get some work done. If I have to be a prisoner in my own house I might as well get some paperwork done."

"What a good president you are. I'm sure the people will re-elect you when the time comes."

Yukino ignored her as she began to walk back to her office. Yukino arrived at her office and walked to her desk, placed the large stack of paperwork on it and slightly sighed to herself. Lexi whistled at the large stack as Yukino sat down in her chair and began to sign a paper.

"Nice, when do you expect to finish this?" Lexi asked.

"Hopefully sometime today."

"Well with L.M.B out of the picture, you might be able to." Lexi smiled.

It had been about a week since Lexi arrived and it was driving Haruka nuts. Even with her supposed fool proof plans to rescue Yukino, Lexi always got in the way. Yukino hadn't seen Haruka today so she figured her friend was on the roof either coming up with another plan or venting out her anger in a healthy way. Yukino smiled at the small thought as she coninuted to go through her paper work. Lexi sat down in a chair dear Yukino's desk and put her pistols back in there holders and fell asleep. Yukino remembered when she tried to walk out when Lexi was asleep but it didn't work. Lexi somehow managed to wake up before Yukino could walk out the door. Yukino sighed and tried not to think about escaping today.

Yukino was 10 pages into the paperwork when Lexi suddenly stood up from her chair. Yukino looked up at Lexi.

"What's wrong?" Yukino figured Haruka was at it again.

Lexi began to sniff the air, this made Yukino raise an eyebrow. Lexi made one final sniff in the air and looked at Yukino with a serious face.

"He's here."

Yukino was about to ask who but Haruka busted into the room and glared at Lexi.

"There's two men coming into the building. They say Lexi Honda invited them here!"

"Well one of them is my boss." Lexi sighed.

Before Haruka could say anymore the two men entered the room. Yukino saw a man in green and the other in white. The man in a green was handsome yet seemed inhuman. He smiled at her.

"President Yukino Chrysant, it's quite an honor to meet you."

"And you are?" Yukino asked still sitting in her chair.

"Forgive me but as you see I'm in a hurry. I'm afraid I will only leave you with my assistant, Dr. Vu. He will oversee that you do exactly as I say under my rule."

"Under your rule? You will never take over Aries Republic! Why don't you take your crazy kid with you and get the hell out of here you ass!" Haruka blurted out.

Lexi quickly dashed behind Haruka and wrapped a strong arm around her neck. Before Haruka could struggle Lexi held a silver pistol to Haruka's head.

"Your insulting my boss, that usually results in death."

"Lexi, let the otome go." The man in green said.

Lexi immediately let Haruka go. Haruka gasped for breath but managed to smile up at Lexi.

"So it seems that even people like you-"

"Shut up, Haruka"

Haruka noticed that Lexi had used her actual name, a first in there hate relationship. Haruka remained silent after that. The man in green returned his focus on Yukino.

"Now as I was saying, Lexi Honda, number VII, will stay with you and "push" you to follow my commands."

Yukino didn't respond but simply nodded her head. The man in green then turned his attention back onto Haruka.

"I had heard of a loyal and strong otome of Aries under President Yukino. So this is the famous Haruka Armitage, the rumors are true. Though I didn't expect this much of a fight from you, I like it." He held her chin with his thumb and index finger.

She pushed his hand away and glared at him. He chuckled and continued to look at Haruka.

"You could be of use to me. Lexi?"

Before Haruka could comprehend what was happening, Lexi knocked her out with one hard blow to the head. Yukino quickly rose from her seat and was about to protest when Dr. Vu grabbed Yukino.

"Don't get in the way, woman."

The man in green held Haruka in his arms and quickly whispered something into Lexi's ear. Afterwards he looked at Yukino.

"Don't worry, Lexi makes a good replacement. Probably even better than what your otome could ever had done for you."

"No one can ever replace Haruka." Yukino glared at the man.

The man smiled.

"We'll see about that."

The man suddenly disappeared along with Haruka. Yukino turned pale and fell to her knees when Dr. Vu let her go.

"Yukino!"

Lexi knelt by Yukino's side. Yukino looked up at Lexi and grabbed her shoulders.

"Tell me! Where did he take her? Where did he take Haruka?"

"That is none of your concern." Dr. Vu responded.

"Shut up doc!" Lexi glared at Dr. Vu.

"As far as I'm concerned I was given orders here. I am in charge!"

In a blink of an eye Lexi had risen up and placed a silver pistol under Dr. Vu's chin. He tried to take a step back but Lexi followed.

"Like I give a fuck. Unlike me, my boss can replace your sorry ass. So pick your words carefully next time."

Sweat began to run down Dr. Vu's face. When Lexi removed her pistol he ran out of the office.

"What a pussy."

Yukino rose up and looked at Lexi.

"Where did he take Haruka?"

Lexi turned her head away from Yukino.

"I…I can't say."

"Lexi please!" Yukino turned Lexi's face towards hers.

Lexi avoided eye contact. Yukino's patience was thinning. She pushed Lexi to the wall and pinned her to it.

"WHERE DID HE TAKE HARUKA?"

Lexi saw the determination in Yukino's eyes.

"Look…all I know is that he took her somewhere far away. I don't know where or what he's going to do with her. That's the honest truth."

Yukino let Lexi go. She took a few steps away from number VII. She looked back at Lexi and asked one final question.

"Will…will I ever see her again?"

Lexi looked at the floor as she answered.

"Do you really want the truth?"

"I want the truth."

Lexi sighed.

"No…probably not"

Yukino gasped and her knees lost their strength. She fell to her knees and began to scream. Lexi felt out of place. She looked at the crying president and slowly knelt to her side. She put a hand on the president's shoulder. To Lexi's surprise Yukino grabbed her and held her tight. Lexi blushed slightly but it faded. She placed her arms around Yukino and let her cry into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry…"

**Location: Somewhere in the south; abandon building**

The man in green had Haruka in his hands. The building looked abandon from the outside, but on the inside was alive with technology never imagined. He placed her in a chair and began to fill a syringe with a long plastic needle full of a certain liquid. He squirted a few shots into the air and was about to do his task when Haruka began to stir. He smiled and put the syringe. He cuffed Haruka's arms and hands to the chair. When Haruka woke up she instinctively tried to escape. She glared up at the man who relished her struggling.

"Struggle all you want Miss Armitage, it will do you no good."

"What the hell do you want with me?"

"A simple thing, but if I told you now it wouldn't be as fun." The man held up the syringe.

A scream rang out from the abandon like building.

**Not a very long chapter but because of it I decided this week to give out a chapter bonus! Its thanks for reading and liking the story! R&R please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Location: Garden Robe**

Yukariko was out of energy as she was leaning against a wall. Kagura was slightly jumping side to side with her hands in a fighting position. Yukariko readied an arrow at Kagura. The intruder smiled and seemed so full of energy.

"Come on, you can't hit me. I'm way out of your league."

Yukariko fired upon Kagura who quickly dodged the arrow. Yukariko ran back and began to fire more arrows at the intruder. Kagura seemed to enjoy herself as she dodged the arrows and ran after her.

_"I have to keep her away from the students."_

Yukariko ran off, Kagura pursued.

"Running away, huh? Well go ahead!"

Yukariko didn't respond as she quickened her pace. She led Kagura to the outside arena where she stopped and faced the intruder.

"The arena, huh? Reminds me of the gladiators, a fight to the death! Come on!"

Kagura dashed forward as Yukariko fired on her. Kagura dodged the arrows and was an arm's length away from her target. She brought a fist into the air and reached her target. Her target had disappeared. Kagura was confused but heard the bow string make a twang sound. Without turning around Kagura pushed her body to the left. An arrow that was targeting her head lay deep in the ground. Kagura turned her head and looked up at Yukariko who was on top of the tall pillars.

"Nice disappearing trick, teach me that sometime?"

"Why are you attacking this school?"

"Orders from the top. Let's have fun! Fight me all you want, I'll still win anyway."

Yukariko aimed another arrow at Kagura. The intruder got into her fighting stance and waited for the arrow to release. Yukariko fired, Kagura dodged the arrow again. In the time the arrow was still in the air Yukariko jumped down from the pillar. The moment Kagura moved Yukariko fired again. Kagura didn't see this coming and slightly moved to the left. The arrow then split into 10 arrows and made their mark towards Kagura. The intruder yelled out in pain as she backed up into a pillar. Out of the 10 arrows 3 had pierced Kagura in the left shoulder, the right thigh and the right arm. Yukariko readied another special arrow.

"Anything you would like to repent from?"

"You bitch…I'm going to kill you…"

Kagura tore the arrows from her body. The wounds instantly healed and the once green eyes of Kagura turned red with a cat like feature. Yukariko fired again but before they reached Kagura they burned to ashes. Kagura slowly made her way to Yukariko who felt a shiver go down her spine.

"Anything you'd like to repent from?" Kagura mocked.

Yukariko didn't respond as she watched Kagura's fingers turn to claws and her teeth grew fangs. Kagura dashed towards Yukariko with a full murderous intent. Yukariko didn't see it coming.

**XXXX**

"It's done." Kai said as she dropped the bullet in a glass of water.

"Good, I have the blood ready to be donated." Dr. Youko wrapped Shizuru's arm to stop and continue the blood circulation.

Dr. Youko attached the blood packet to the IV stand and attached it to Natsuki. Dr. Youko sighed and turned to Kai and Shizuru.

"Natsuki will be fine. Now please explain what the hell is going on!"

"All you need to know is that Garden Robe will be under the control of someone else." Kai responded.

"What?"

"Doctor, keep the headmaster away from Sophia and Kagura. They attempted to kill her and if they find out she's still alive then they'll come here and finish the job. They'll probably kill you too for keeping it a secret."

"I…I don't understand! What are you talking about?"

"You'll understand soon. Shizuru…let's go." Kai walked towards Shizuru.

"Where are you taking Shizuru?" Dr. Youko began to reach for Shizuru.

"Youko please don't bother. I promised I would follow Kai once she helped me save Natsuki. This is my will."

Kai looked at Shizuru whose glance was on the floor. Shizuru rose from her seat and looked up at Kai.

"Can I…can I at least say goodbye?"

A few tears were running down her face. Kai turned her face away.

"Alright but hurry up, the other two are probably already making their way here."

Shizuru walked to Natsuki. She placed a hand on Natsuki's cheek and caressed it. Dr. Youko turned away and left the two alone. Shizuru lowered her head to whisper something in Natsuki's ear.

"I love you, Natsuki. Please don't forget about me."

Shizuru raised her head a little and lightly kissed Natsuki on the lips. A couple of tears fell on Natsuki's face as Shizuru rose up. Slightly against her will she walked back towards Kai.

"I'm ready."

Kai put a hand on Shizuru's shoulder. Before Kai said anything she took a small booklet filled with extra papers out of her jacket pocket and tossed it to Dr. Youko.

"When the headmaster wakes up, giver her that. Tell her I promise I'll look after Shizuru."

With that Kai and Shizuru disappeared in a blink of an eye. Dr. Youko was still confused and afraid of what was going to happen to Garden Robe.

**XXXX**

A clang rang out in the arena. Yukariko looked and saw a young blond otome standing in front of her.

"Honestly Yukariko, I thought I taught you better than this."

"Miss Maria!"

Kagura growled at Miss Maria who was pointing her sword at the intruder.

"I don't who or what you are, but I will not allow you to take over this school or hurt my students."

Kagura dashed at Miss Maria. With claws in the air Kagura attacked Miss Maria. The otome swiftly dodged and parried the attacks. This caused Kagura to go further into rage. With a howl Kagura charged after Miss Maria who was calm and steady. Kagura kicked and punched at Miss Maria who dodged every attack. An opening appeared and Miss Maria took it. She did quick work with her blade and put several cuts on Kagura. Kagura backed off but Miss Maria perused. She kicked the girl down to the ground and raised her sword into the air. She began to bring the sword down when Kagura reverted back to her original form. Miss Maria saw something in the girl's green eyes and immediately stopped her attack a few inches away from her chest. For a moment the world was still.

"Kagura…you shouldn't let anger get the best of you. Otherwise you'll end up dead."

The otome and the girl turned their head towards Sophia who was holding Yukariko and held a blade to her throat.

"Another intruder?"

"You didn't think one person would attempt to take over a placed filled with otome's by their selves, no?" Sophia brought the sword's edge closer to Yukariko's throat.

"I won't let it happen again, I swear." Kagura spoke up.

"Good. Because I might have to let the enemy kill you next time."

"What do you want?" Miss Maria asked.

"If you could so kindly turn off your otome power, then this woman might live."

Miss Maria sighed and turned back to her original state. Kagura was shocked to see the young blond turn gray and older.

"I had my ass handed to me by an old lady. I might as well be dead." Kagura groaned.

"Now what?" Miss Maria ignored the "old lady" part from Kagura.

"Kagura, take this one. I will escort Miss Maria."

Kagura got up from the ground and glared at Yukariko. She grabbed the prisoner's arm and began to walk. Sophia took Miss Maria's gem and motioned her forward.

"Where are we going?"

"To the headmaster's office. My boss is waiting for us."

**Location: Windbloom, Mashiro's Castle**

"What is she still doing here?" Chie asked.

"She's been appointed the royal doctor, you didn't know?" Arika was surprised.

"A royal doctor? What the hell?"

"Mashiro was impressed by Kara's skill and hospitality towards you that she asked her to stay as a doctor here."

_"Well, at least I get to keep an eye on her." _

"Come one Chie, it's your turn to be checked up on." Aoi reminded Chie.

"Okay, okay."

It was a week later and Chie's arm was healed, but Kara wanted to make sure the arm was still functional.

_"Please, please, please let my arm be good."_ Chie hadn't forgotten about Aoi's promise.

When Aoi and Chie entered Kara's medical room, Kara asked Chie to sit on the medical bed.

"So how have we been doing since the last time I've seen you?" Kara began to check Chie's medical record.

"I've been good, but I really want this arm to heal up." Chie smiled when she saw Aoi blush.

"Okay let's see then."

Kara made Chie move her arm in certain ways to see if the arm caused her any pain. Kara began to write something in Chie's medical record. She sighed as she opened a cabinet.

"Is everything alright?" Aoi asked.

"Well everything's fine," Kara brought out a hand saw, "Except that I have to amputate the arm."

"WHHAAATT?" Chie and Aoi yelled.

"Naw, just kidding! You should have seen the look on your faces." Kara laughed as she put the hand saw away.

"That wasn't funny." Chie seemed upset.

"Okay, okay. In all seriousness, your fine. You'll be able to get it on with your girlfriend." Kara winked.

"Oh I will!" Chie hugged Aoi by the waist.

"Ch-Chie!" Aoi blushed.

"Dr. Xu!" Arika busted into the medical room.

"Oh, hey what up Ari-chan?" Kara began to put her medical equipment away.

"There's someone here who wants to see you."

"Unless their bleeding all over the floor or puking up their guts; tell them to set up an appointment. I'll get back to them later." Kara closed the cabinet doors, loving the power she had as a doctor.

"They said it's pretty urgent, it's a man in a lab coat and the other in a green coat."

Kara froze all her motions. The three ladies stared at the doctor, waiting for her next move.

_"Shit, I forgot about him. What am I going to do?"_

Kara began to move again. She straightened her white coat and turned towards Akira.

"Where are the men?"

"With Mashiro, I'll escort you."

When Arika and Kara were out the door, Aoi looked at Chie.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Come on, let's go see."

**XXXX**

"I am not about to give control to my country to you."

"Unfortunately, you have no say so in this matter."

The doors to Queen Mashiro's office opened and Arika and Kara entered.

"Gentlemen, I was not expecting you so soon."

"Dr. Kara, you know these men?" Mashiro raised an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately I do," Kara turned her attention to the men, "Now gentlemen, can we take this into a more private place."

"Kara, what are-" The man in white began.

"Of course we can. Queen Mashiro this is Dr. Kuro, Dr. Xu's assistant," the man in green seemed amused when he said Dr. Kara, "If I may have a moment with Dr. Xu? It deals with medical issues."

Mashiro looked at the man in green skeptically, but nodded her head in approval. The man in green smiled and motioned Kara to follow him. Arika looked at Dr. Kuro with suspicion. He looked back with his black hair and grey eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Kara and the man in green were walking out of the queen's room when Chie and Aoi arrived.

"Dr. Xu, who's this?" Aoi asked.

"This man is head of the medical field where I'm licensed at. We're just going to be discussing my staying here."

"Well…good luck."

Kara and the man in green walked on. Chie watched as the turned the corner. She didn't realize how intently she had been staring until Aoi caught her attention.

"Chie, is everything okay?"

"I'm not so sure…"

**XXXX**

"Dr. Xu? Honestly it sounds ridicules to begin with. Still playing doctor are we?" The man in green chuckled.

Kara remained silent as they entered a room. She took a deep breath and turned herself around to face him. A hand slapped her face hard. Her eyes lost their luster as the sting settled in.

"You were supposed to take control of Windbloom! Not be their doctor! Honestly you're not even smart enough to obtain that title."

Kara brought her face back up and had her eyesight on the floor. A rough hand grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him.

"Do you realize how much time you've wasted here? Get it together Kara; you're not here to make friends. We're on business. Your other sisters are doing as they should, why have you not done the same?"

Kara didn't respond as she tried to avoid his icy glare. He pushed her to the ground and tried to calm himself down.

"I should have you killed for treachery, but you're much too valuable to me still," the man in green glanced down at her; "I suppose I'll have to punish your new friends."

Kara quickly jumped up from the floor and blocked the door. The man in green slapped her again. She didn't budge from her spot.

"Are you disobeying my orders again?"

"I…I don't care what you do to me. But leave them out of this! Take it out on me! I started this, me!"

The green man seemed surprised at first, but smiled as he gently caressed her hurt cheek.

"You're willing to take their punishment?"

"Yes, just leave them be." Kara felt a chill go down her spine.

He moved his face closer to her and touched her lips with his. She looked away as the kiss continued. He roughly grabbed her and turned her around. He quickly unzipped her pants and brought them down along with her underwear. Her legs felt cold as the blood began to leave her face.

"Well at least this way I'll also get to see if any of my hypotheses are true."

She heard the zipper on his pants open. She clawed at the wall underneath her.

**XXXX**

"They really have been gone for some time." Arika began to worry.

"Receiving a medical license approved usually takes some time." Dr. Kuro said.

Mashiro was silent. Chie and Aoi were sitting near the door way waiting for Kara's return.

"Something's up…it's been at least 45 minutes since they left…what's going on?"

Mashiro rose from her chair and began to make her way to the door.

"Queen Mashiro, where are you going?" Dr. Kuro followed.

"I'm going to look for Dr. Xu. I don't feel so well."

Chie knew what Mashiro was doing and decided to help her.

"I'm a doctor, let me examine you." Dr. Kuro grabbed Mashiro's arm.

"I only trust Dr. Xu." Mashiro shrugged Dr. Kuro's hand away.

"Wait, listen to me-"

"Are you disobeying Queen Mashiro's wishes?" Chie glared at Dr. Kuro.

"I am not. I can check up on her if she really is sick."

"Whether that's true or not, Queen Mashiro wished to see Dr. Xu so back off." Chie continued to glare Dr. Kuro down.

Dr. Kuro backed down. Arika followed Mashiro along with Aoi.

"Stay put and don't do anything that might make your head roll." Chie followed the other three.

Chie had a rough idea of where Kara and that man might be. She walked down the same hallway she saw them and turned the same corner. The four arrived in another hallway filled with doors.

"Okay, I guess we'll just have to check each and every room." Arika smiled.

They agreed and began to open the doors in search for Kara. Chie didn't know it but she grew more and more worried about Kara with each empty room she entered. She was about to give up when she heard a muffled scream down the hallway. She quietly walked down the hallway to see if she could pick up anymore sounds. She heard a thump in a nearby door, like something was dropped on the floor. She quickly opened the door and had the shock of her life.

"KARA!"

She was on the floor with pants down and blood trickling down her legs. The man in green smiled and disappeared within a blink of an eye before Chie could get her hands on him. She soon forgot about him and turned her attention to Kara. Aoi, Mashiro and Arika arrived at the scene and gasped in horror.

"WHERE'S THAT BASTARD! I'LL RIP HIM TO SHREDS!" Mashiro was going on a rampage.

"Don't bother, he took off already." Chie picked Kara up.

"How?" Arika asked.

"It doesn't matter now. Aoi, Mashiro, Arika, go to the medical room and prepare a bath of warm water and lots of rags."

The three took off as Chie began to walk after them.

"You almost sounded like a real doctor there for a moment."

Chie looked down at Kara whose eyes were lackluster.

"I'm so sorry, if I had stopped that bastard-"Chie began to blame herself.

"What's done is done, even if-" Kara winced in pain.

"Stop talking and just rest somehow."

Chie carried Kara all the way to the medical room. After taking off Kara's clothes and wiping away most of the dried blood, Chie placed her into the tub. Not much was said after that. Kara had tears running down her face from her lack luster eyes.

**Location: Outskirts of Windbloom**

Kai and Shizuru appeared on the outskirts of Windbloom, they could see both the castle and Garden Robe.

"Perfect aiming." Kai slightly smiled when she saw her motorcycle a few feet from where they we're standing.

"Where are we going?" Shizuru asked.

"Somewhere south, that's about all I can reveal." Kai handed her an extra face helmet.

Shizuru took it without a word and placed it on her head. Once Kai sat on her motorcycle Shizuru followed. The engine started and they sped away towards the setting sun. Kai was amazed that this Shizuru, who had every right to angry at the world and at her, still kept her promise of going with her. Kai vowed that such honor in her promise would be repaid 10 times back. She would protect Shizuru though it was slightly against the plan set by the man in green.

Because she knew that Shizuru knew that she wouldn't return to Garden Robe.

**R&R please! We're finally in the double digits! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Location: Garden Robe**

Kagura and Sophia escorted Yukariko and Miss Maria to the principal's office where a man in green was sitting in Natsuki's chair. He looked up at the ladies and rose from Natsuki's chair.

"Ladies of Garden Robe, it's an honor to meet you." He slightly bowed to them.

"Spare the fake kindness, what is it that you want?" Miss Maria glared at the man in green.

"Well the rumors are true about you. The stubborn, stern, strict disciplinary of Garden Robe." He smiled.

"Sir, if I may make my report?" Sophia asked.

"Granted."

"Sir, number XIII has successfully captured Miss Viola."

Yukariko and Miss Maria turned their heads to Sophia in shock.

"Excellent, and what about Miss Kruger?"

"She resisted to our demands so we eliminated her."

It took all of Yukariko's and Miss Maria's strength to keep standing.

"Very good, that makes things easier for me," He turned to the man in the white coat, "I'm sure you'll over look things here while I'm gone?"

"Of course."

"Very well then." The man in green began to leave.

"Now just wait a moment!" Miss Maria began to pursue the man in green.

Sophia held a gun close to Miss Maria's head.

"Sophia, she has submitted to our will. There's no need for that. Besides I would like to hear what Miss Maria has to say."

Sophia removed the gun and stepped back from Miss Maria.

"What is the meaning of all this?"

"Your school is now under my rule of CHAOS."

"What's CHAOS?" Yukariko asked.

"Another time, another place." The man in green responded.

"Why is he here?" Miss Maria pointed to the man in white.

"He's the supervisor, he'll make sure any order I send to Garden Robe is followed. Sophia Young, number I, and Kagura Rubin, number III, are the muscle that will 'convince' Garden Robe to follow those orders."

"Then why did you kill our headmaster and kidnap Miss Viola?" Yukariko glared at the man in green.

"That is not for you to know about. Is there anything else you two ladies would like to know?"

The two teachers were silent. The man in green smiled and turned his attention to the man in white.

"Make sure things are kept in a neat and orderly fashion Dr.Ishigami."

"Yes sir."

The man in green walked out of the room leaving an eerie silence in the office. Dr. Ishigami coughed and everyone turned their heads towards him.

"Well…despite the situation that has occurred, I hope we can all get along."

"Just stay away from the students and we won't have to cut off your thing." Miss Maria bluntly said.

"Miss Maria there is a laboratory here on campus no?" Sophia asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I would like to see it please."

Miss Maria sighed and began to walk forward. Yukariko began to follow but Sophia stopped her.

"Not you, just Miss Maria."

Yukariko took a step back. Kagura began to follow Miss Maria but Sophia stopped her as well.

"What the hell?"

"You stay here and keep an eye on her."

"Why can't he watch her? He practically has been since she entered the room." Kagura pouted.

Yukariko looked at Dr. Ishigami who turned his head away.

"Stay." Sophia walked off.

"Man, thinks she's the boss of me. I do what I want…"

Kagura began to mumble to herself as Dr. Ishigami walked closer to Yukariko.

"So…may I ask for your name?" He asked.

"Yukariko, just Yukariko. And you are?"

"Wataru Ishigami, though just call me Wataru."

"Can I call you a hopeless idiot?"

Wataru glanced at Kagura who seemed to be amused by his attempts to talk with Yukariko.

"Don't bother man, she'll never get it."

"Get what?" Yukariko asked.

"Exactly." Kagura grinned.

**XXXX**

"The laboratory is ahead of us."

"Good, I'm looking forward to this."

Miss Maria had some troubling thoughts in her mind. Sooner or later they needed to be answered.

"What is CHAOS?"

"I do not know. Don't bother asking number III, she doesn't know what it stands for either. The only person who knows what it stands for is my master."

Before Miss Maria could ask another question, she heard something coming towards them. She turned and saw Dr. Youko.

"What's going on?" Miss Maria asked.

"I was about to ask the same thing." Dr. Youko responded.

"Are you the person in charge of Garden Robe's Laboratory?" Sophia asked.

"I am."

"Then take me there."

Dr. Youko looked at Miss Maria who nodded her head in a reluctant approval. Dr. Youko mentioned Sophia to follow her.

**Location: Laboratory**

"So this is the laboratory?" Sophia didn't show it but she was impressed.

"Yes, is there anything in particular you would like to see?" Dr. Youko asked.

"I'm just going to take a look around." Sophia walked down the metal stairs.

Miss Maria informed Dr. Youko what had happened and she sighed.

"I…I saw Shizuru."

"What? When?"

"About thirty minutes ago. She left with some girl named Kai, though she did promise to take care of her."

"It's still a kidnapping." Miss Maria informed her.

"Right, but there's something else you should know."

"What?"

Dr. Youko glanced down at the investigating Sophia. She took out a piece of paper and pen from her lab pocket. She wrote something on the paper and handed it to Miss Maria. After reading it Miss Maria looked at Dr. Youko.

"Is this true?"

"It is."

"When should-"

"In about three days due to the nano machines healing process. The wound should heal in about three weeks or so."

Miss Maria made a small prayer as Sophia walked up the stairs towards them.

"It's an excellent laboratory, it will become of great use later on."

"What?"

Sophia didn't answer Dr. Youko as she left the laboratory. Miss Maria sighed and turned to leave.

"Keep her safe and a secret from them."

"Right."

Once Miss Maria left Dr. Youko went down the ground level of the laboratory.

_"Good thing that woman didn't find Natsuki."_

Dr. Youko went to a certain wall in the back and revealed a secret door. Closing the door behind her she entered the safe room. Natsuki was asleep lying on the bed still recovering from the bullet wound.

"Wake up soon, Natsuki."

**Location: Aries Republic, President Yukino's building.**

It had been three days since the man in green had taken Haruka. Yukino didn't have time to mourn though as orders from above were keeping her on edge. Papers needed to be signed, money needed to be sent to CHAOS, the people needed to be protected, and Dr. Vu was being an ass. He would demand something and if he didn't get it what he wanted, he would threaten to report to the man in green since Lexi didn't seem cooperative with his demands. So Yukino had little choice in the matter of what she wanted to do.

Today she was still working on the excessive amount of paperwork she had been given two days ago. She was not allowed to leave her office till it was all complete; her office had become a prison once again. Taking a small break she massaged the tips of her fingertips where most of the pain was. Lexi was in the room trying to keep her company but lately she hadn't been herself.

_"She's been quiet…too quiet. I wonder what's going on in her head."_

Yukino sighed and picked up the pin again. Before she could sign another paper Dr. Vu entered the room with another stack of papers. Yukino felt like killing herself and Dr. Vu.

"Here's another stack for you to sign. By the way where's the TV I ordered?"

"It still hasn't arrived. It should arrive here in about two more days."

"I thought you did an express delivery?"

"It is on express delivery."

"Tch!" Dr. Vu stormed out of the office.

Thing were quiet until Lexi finally spoke for the first time in two days.

"What a douche bag. I don't know where my boss picks them up from."

"You've come back?" Yukino asked.

"Yeah…took a quiet trip somewhere."

"Wish I could do that."

Yukino was signing a paper when her fingers began to sting. She dropped her pen and looked at her fingers. Her thumb, middle, and index finger were beginning to bleed from being constantly used without a break. Lexi noticed this and grabbed the hurt hand. Lexi tore off a piece of cloth from her shirt and wrapped the bleeding fingers. Once Lexi was finished Yukino examined the bandages and was impressed.

"Thank you." Yukino grabbed for her pen again.

Lexi grabbed it first and threw it across the room. Yukino rose from her chair and was about to retrieve the pen when Lexi stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

Yukino was about to answer the pen, but realized the opportunity she was given.

"I lost my pen. I'm going outside to see if I can find another."

"You know I need to escort you right?" Lexi smiled.

"Of course, come along."

Lexi grinned and placed her hands behind her head. She followed Yukino wherever she went. For the first time in a week Yukino felt free despite Lexi following her. She almost forgot about losing Haruka for a moment. Then when she passed by a garden she saw a yellow sunflower, all the pain filled back in her heart. She walked towards the flower and lightly touched the yellow petals. Lexi noticed this but didn't make a comment.

"Hey…I hate to ask…but what was Haruka to you?"

Yukino turned her head to Lexi. She turned back to the sunflower and touched the green stalk.

"She…wa-is my best friend. We grew up together, we did everything together. We played, went to the same school for awhile, and shared our pains and joys with each other. When she became my otome, she saved my life countless of times. Though she said I saved her in so many ways as well. I don't know how though, but she says so."

"Your smile."

Yukino looked at Lexi who had a slight blush on her face.

"It's your smile. When you smile, everything seems so much better. Even in this shitty situation."

Yukino smiled but Haruka came into her mind again and it faded. Yukino felt two arms come around her. Lexi was holding her again, trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry…"

Yukino sighed and pushed Lexi away.

"Haruka will come back. Either that or I will go find her myself."

Lexi smiled.

"I like your determination Miss. Pres, but now's not the time."

"You're going to help me? When would we leave?"

"Not any time soon, so keep your pants on."

**Location: Cardair, Castle**

Surprisingly things in Cardair were going well despite the secret takeover. Dr. Denton was kind, Kazuya was grateful for this. The only thing that was wrong was Coraline's tendency to break something, usually on purpose.

"Oops, sorry about that vase."

Akane picked up the pieces and threw them away. Coraline followed Akane, which was driving her nuts.

"Why are you following me?" Akane finally asked.

"Cause its getting on your nerves." Coraline smiled.

Akane's patience was wearing thin. Especially when Coraline would sometimes attempt to seduce her Kazuya.

"Why don't you go do something more productive?" Akane suggested.

"There's nothing to do in this boring country." Coraline complained.

"Well then leave me alone!" Akane finally yelled.

"Damn…about time! I was wondering when you were going to pop." Coraline gave her a peace sign.

"Why don't you just go back to where ever the hell you came from? Everything was great until you showed up! So why the hell now?"

"I don't know."

Akane turned away from Coraline and ran off. She ran until she was alone in a secret place only she knew. She brought her knees up to her face and began to sob.

_"Why is everything turning out like this? I was happy with Kazu and sempai. Why are happy things taken away from us? Why won't things just stay peaceful and happy?"_

"I figured you'd be here."

Akane turned her head in surprise to find Kazuya sitting beside's her. Akane turned to face Kazuya and wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry Kazu. I should be strong during times like this but…"

Kazuya wrapped his arms around her and placed a hand on her head.

"It's okay Akane. Our freedom was just taken from us. You feel useless because you're an otome yet you can't defeat this woman. It's hard to bear that burden alone. So please, let me help you carry that burden. Let me carry at least half of that burden or more."

"Kazu…" Akane looked up at Kazuya.

"I love you Akane, let me carry it."

Akane smiled and kissed her boyfriend on the lips. Kazuya kissed her back and held her closer to him. As their kisses began to heat up, a shadow from above was watching.

_"I think I'll make the burden heavier." _

Coraline grinned holding her two knives in each hand.

**Location: Windbloom, Mashiro's Castle**

"How is she?" Chie asked Dr. Kuro who examined Kara.

"Well…you all know she was raped so she's not doing so well mentally or physically. My best suggestion would be to support her in any way possible. Good luck."

Dr. Kuro left leaving the four girls alone with Kara inside a room she was given.

"So what do we do?" Arika spoke up.

"Honestly what can we do?" Aoi said.

"I…I don't know…" Mashiro sighed.

The four remained silent. Chie sighed and walked to Kara's room. The three watched as Chie opened the door and went into the room. Kara was in a corner of the room with her face buried in her legs. Chie sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her.

"If there's anything you need…just let me know…I'll take care of it."

"Thanks."

Silence filled the room but it was understandable. Chie wanted to break it though.

"How old are you Kara?"

"I'm 18."

"WHAT?"

"Surprised?" Kara managed a small smile

"I-I thought…you look so much older. You know like 23 or so."

"Yeah people say I'm older than I appear."

_"She's my age…I never would have guessed."_

"Anything else you'd like to know about me?"

"Uh…you sure?"

"I need something to take my mind off some things." Kara sadly smiled.

"Well…hold on. Let me get the others." Chie stood up.

"Chie."

Chie turned around before exiting.

"Do…do you consider me a friend?"

Chie thought about that question but then smiled.

"I'll admit at first you weren't but now I do."

Kara smiled as Chie turned to get the other girls.

**Location: Somewhere in the south**

Kai and Shizuru were taking a break on their road trip. As Shizuru was drinking water from a canteen Kai was checking the engine on her motorcycle.

"Kai…if you can jump from one place to another, why didn't we just jump to our destination point?"

"It's not something I can do all the time," Kai checked the air pressure in the tires, "I can only do it about two times a day. It takes a lot of energy on my part. The jumps we were taking were small compared to what we have to travel. It involves risk too; one of us might get hurt if we tried that jump."

Shizuru closed the canteen and looked at Kai.

"You're not like the other two."

"Glad I'm not, I've known those two all my life. Kagura's okay once you get to know her. Sophia though…she's not human. That's as best as I can describe her."

Kai took the canteen and took a drink. Kai was an interesting person to Shizuru. She took Shizuru away from Garden Robe yet was kind, a bit too kind to be considered on the same team with Kagura and Sophia. Though unlike the other two women, she had a heart towards Shizuru and Natsuki. The most interesting thing about Kai to Shizuru was that she almost looked just like her. She had long brown hair, not chestnut but a darker color. Their eyes were the same though. Red or crimson in most cases, Shizuru had to smile at this. Kai reminded her of her younger self, yet she said things that Natsuki would possible say. This made the pain sometimes more intense and other times less. Kai noticed that Shizuru was staring.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"No, I was just thinking how much we look alike."

"Really? Well the eyes are the same color, but my hairs a bit darker. I'm a bit skinny, kind of too skinny to be exact. I'm an A, what are you a C?"

"None of your business." Shizuru sighed.

"My bad. Though I never really introduced myself did I?"

"Not formally." Shizuru smiled.

"Well, my name's Kai Sohma."

"Nice to meet you Kai. I have to ask, how old are you?"

"I'm 17, youngest in the thirteen numbers."

"Numbers?"

"Remember Sophia and Kagura?"

"Yes."

"Well besides them and me, I have 10 other sisters like them."

"Sister's? How so?"

"Not by blood but rather by some loose bond. Of the thirteen I'm the youngest. Sophia's number I and Kagura's number III."

"What number are you?" Shizuru asked half expecting her to be number II.

"Number XIII."

"Oh…I see."

"The numbers aren't determined by who's the strongest. It just so happened that 13 is my favorite number. Nobody wanted 13 so I took it."

"Why do you have numbers?"

"My boss said so; we're not allowed to question his authority. So I don't know why we have numbers."

"Your boss? Would that be your father?"

"I don't think so. I think he's only about 35."

"He still could be your father."

"Highly doubt that. I don't particularly care for him."

Kai stood up and looked down the road. Shizuru stood up and looked down the road but saw nothing.

"Kai what's wrong?"

"Time to go." Kai went back to the motorcycle and handed Shizuru a helmet.

Shizuru looked down the road one last time and walked to the motorcycle. Once they started their journey again to the south, a shadow followed close behind.

**XXXX **

The shadow was following Kai and Shizuru from a distance. On top of a hill it looked out into the distance and watched Kai and Shizuru start their journey once more.

"Kai Sohma, number XIII of CHAOS, age: 17."

The shadow jumped down from the hill and landed on the ground without any damage. It began to walk and follow Kai once more. A small bird was flying in the sky. It flew down to the shadow and perched itself on the shadow's shoulder. As if it was whispering something in the shadow's ear, the shadow smiled.

"Good job, Alyssa. Can you keep following Kai Sohma?"

The yellow bird seemed to nod as it flew back up into the sky. Miyu Glear smiled as the bird flew higher into sky. She continued to walk on the paved road.

"I will end you, Hayame Touse."

**I know not many people like Wataru Ishigami (truth be told I don't like him either, Yukariko could have done much better) but hey let's give the guy some slack. Let's see if we like this version of Ishigami better :D R&R please**


	12. Chapter 12

**Girl on girl material contained in the second half of Windbloom, so watch out. You can skip to Zipang, Hospital if you're not interested, you won't miss anything I promise.**

**Chapter 12**

**Location: Windbloom, Mashiro's Castle**

"So where did you learn to be a doctor?" Mashiro asked.

"I've always been the one to take care of my sisters when they got hurt."

"How many sisters do you have?" Arika asked.

"12, excluding me."

"What? You have that many sisters?" Aoi was shocked.

"Yeah though were not related at all." Kara smiled.

The ladies were all in Kara's room bonding and trying to make the mood lighter. Kara was trying to keep herself smiling the past week. Though there were times when Kara would break down and cry alone in her room. Being together with Mashiro, Arika, Aoi and Chie made the pain almost fade away.

"So how long have you and Chie been together?" Kara attempted to change the subject.

"We've been together for about 4 years." Aoi smiled at Chie.

"Yeah, first time I saw her I knew I needed her." Chie wrapped an arm around Aoi.

"Lusty huh?" Kara smiled.

"NO! I'm just saying I fell for her the first time meet her." Chie smiled.

"Wow, when and where did you two meet?"

Chie and Aoi were silent. Mashiro broke the silence with her laughter.

"Wow that was a moment in time." Mashiro wiped a tear away from her eye.

"Please don't remind me and don't tell Kara." Chie slightly glared at Mashiro.

"Oh, now I have to hear this story." Kara smiled.

"No one is going to tell that story." Chie warned.

"But you were so cute that day." Aoi hugged Chie.

"I wanna hear the story." Arika smiled.

"Mashiro, if you even-"

Chie was cut off by Aoi lips. Chie instantly forgot her earlier thought and kissed back. Mashiro, Kara and Arika stared at the two girls kissing away.

"Are we the only ones attracted to men?" Kara asked the two girls.

"I think so." Mashiro nodded.

"Mashiro the story!" Arika pleaded.

"Come on let's leave these two alone." Kara pushed the girls out of the room.

The three left the couple alone. They walked down the hall and Mashiro began the story.

"Well Aoi was still working here and Chie was still at Garden Robe. Chie was kind of rebellious at the time."

"Chie rebellious? Go figure." Kara smiled.

"Anyway Chie for some reason came to the castle one day. I was with Aoi and noticed that Chie was staring at Aoi. It was kind of funny, had a slight blush every time Aoi looked at her. I walked away for a moment and Chie came right up to Aoi. I hid so they couldn't see me but I heard every word they said."

"How did Chie get a hold of Aoi?" Kara asked.

"She used some weird pick up lines."

"I'm surprised Aoi didn't blow her off. Pick up lines, how cheesy."

"It was funny, she used the heaven one."

"Heaven?" Arika asked.

"Did it hurt?" Kara asked.

"Hurt?"

"When you fell from heaven?" Kara smiled.

"That's so sweet." Arika smiled.

"Lame, what else did she use?" Kara asked.

"I think she used the falling one."

"How's that one go?" Kara asked.

"I think it goes like 'You can fall off a building or fall out of a tree, but baby, the best way to fall is in love with me."

Kara and Arika began to laugh as Mashiro continued to tell the story of how Chie stole Aoi's heart.

**XXXX**

Aoi released Chie's lips and laid her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. Chie rubbed her cheek on Aoi's forehead and sighed happily.

"Those three are probably laughing their asses off." Chie kissed Aoi forehead.

"I remember the teddy bear one. That was my favorite, besides the falling one." Aoi chuckled.

"The teddy bear, damn I was so stupid back then."

"I lost my teddy bear, can I hug you instead?" Aoi smiled.

Chie laughed but let Aoi hug her anyway. Aoi picked up her head and kissed Chie on the cheek. To her surprise Chie picked her up and placed her on Kara's bed. Aoi looked up at Chie who was hovering above on her hands and knees.

"You know for embarrassing me, I'll have to punish you." Chie gave Aoi a wicked smiled.

"But Chie this is Kara's bed!" Aoi blushed.

"I'll apologize later."

"But-"

Aoi's sentence turned into a slight moan when Chie placed a hand on her left breast. Chie lowered her head to Aoi's and began to kiss her. Aoi moaned into the kiss when Chie began to massage her left breast. As the kiss grew more passionate Chie's free hand began to untie Aoi's apron. Aoi slowly sat up to make things easier for Chie to take off. Arms around Chie's neck, Aoi deepened the kiss. Chie moaned into the kiss as she began to unzip Aoi's dress, feeling the warm back with her bare hands. Aoi ended the kiss on the lips and began to kiss Chie's neck. Chie moaned as the warm lips progressed down to her left shoulder. Hands progressing downward, Aoi tried to untie Chie's otome outfit from behind but was having some trouble. Chie stopped Aoi's hands and brought them to the front. Aoi raised an eyebrow at Chie's concerned face.

"Chie what's wrong?"

"I…I don't want to go any further unless you want to."

"I want this." Aoi smiled.

"But…the last time I almost forced it on you. I don't want to hurt you." Chie placed her forehead on her girlfriend's forehead.

Aoi smiled and gave Chie a small kiss on the lips.

"Chie I love you. I know you don't want hurt me."

"But-"

Chie's words were stopped by Aoi's lips. Chie forgot her worries and kissed Aoi back. This time Aoi made the first move and was now on top of Chie who was now lying down on the bed. Aoi had Chie in between her legs and was holding her lover's hands in her own. Aoi sat up and smiled down at the half passion taken black haired girl.

"This might be a first, you being the aggressive one." Chie grinned.

"There's always first for everything." Aoi smiled.

Chie gasped out loud when she felt Aoi's two hands on her breast. She moaned when Aoi began to massage her breast. Aoi bent down and captured Chie's lips with her own. Moaning into the kiss Chie managed to take off Aoi's dress and move it down to the waist. Breaking from the kiss Chie began to pant her words.

"Aoi-mmmm-I…I"

"It's okay, I know."

Aoi removed her hands from her girlfriend's breast and sat back up. Chie regained her lost breath and watched as Aoi removed her dress without getting off the bed. Only in her underwear she looked at down at Chie and smiled. Chie was blushing uncontrollably and shamelessly looking up and down Aoi's body.

"Chie…do you love me?"

"Of course I love you! More than anything or anyone I know. I would give my life up for you." Chie answered quickly and honestly.

"Good…because I love you too." Aoi smiled with a slight blush.

Before Chie could say anything Aoi moved her hands to her back and unclasped her bra. She slowly removed her bra from her breast and threw it to the floor. She smiled when she saw Chie's reaction of wide eyes and a deep red blush across her face.

"And I only want to do this with the one I love." Aoi blushed.

Chie didn't answer by words. Instead she quickly sat up and passionately kissed and touched every part of Aoi's body.

"How-aaaaa…quickly can you-mmmm…get out of these clothes of-aaa- yours?" Aoi moaned as Chie kissed progressively towards her breast.

"Right now." Chie answered as she began to get out of her otome outfit.

**Location: Zipang, Hospital**

"You okay?"

"I'm fine; we're just taking a walk Takumi."

"I'm just concerned; you literally jumped out to the hospital bed." Takumi smiled.

"I can't stay in that bed any longer! I need to get out." Akira frowned.

"Just take things slow or your wound will reopen."

"I know, I know."

Takumi was walking along side Akira in the hospital. She had been stuck in bed for about a week and couldn't take it anymore. Takumi convinced her to take it easy by just walking around instead of anything that involved sharp objects.

"Takumi are you really going to take orders from that Dr. Nem?"

"I have to, otherwise the people might suffer."

"But he's an ass! You know it yet you keep doing as he says." Akira argued.

"I know, but what other choice do I have?" Takumi asked.

Akira sighed sadly as she saw pain in Takumi's. She stopped walking and grabbed Takumi's arm. Takumi raised an eyebrow but any thoughts he had were cut off when her lips touched his. He kissed back as he wrapped his arms around her. When they parted Akira looked into Takumi's eyes.

"I know you're in pain. I hate when I see that in you. I want to ease your pain, so…" Akira began to blush, "So don't give up. I'll try and heal back up as soon as possible so I can support you again."

Takumi kissed her again to her surprise. She kissed back as she pulled him closer to her. They parted and Akira saw a kind smile on Takumi's face.

"You've always supported me. Even when I was weak and unsure of myself, you always stood by me. I'm so glad I have you with me."

Akira smiled but averted her eyes away. Takumi held her close and forgot about the troubles he had.

Down the hall and around the corner Geneva had been listening to their conversation. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes as if she was remembering something. It was only for a brief moment she had sometime to herself. She eyes flew wide open and she glared at Dr. Nem who was walking her way. He smiled at her as he came to stand by her side.

"You seem to take an interest in that girl."

"She reminds me of when I was her age."

"She's what, 18 at least? Your only four years older than her." He chuckled.

"So much had happened in those four years though." Geneva responded.

"Many things have happened in your life. I know I've been your doctor since you were born."

Geneva slightly glared at him. He sighed as he took his glasses off.

"Could it be you're still thinking about that man?"

"You're so smart. Can you tell me how a dick like you got assigned to this country?" She glared at him.

"I'm assigned here because you're here. Your master just wanted to have someone familiar around so you wouldn't feel lonely here." He put his glasses back on.

"I have a feeling that maybe your just here to keep an eye on me."

He chuckled as he pushed his glasses to his eyes.

"Maybe, maybe not. I'll let you decide. Anyway stop stalking them already and let them have their fun. It would liven up things in this hospital."

"Maybe I will when you stop being an ass to the boy."

"I am only doing as your master tells me to do. I hand over the orders to Prince Takumi and you ensure he carries out the order. Simple as that."

"Funny, I don't recall a crate of vodka imported from then north and order from my master."

Dr. Nem slightly glared at her but then turned and walked away. She took in a breath of relief once he was finally gone. She continued to watch the young couple from a safe distance.

_"I don't want their world to come crashing down."_

**Location: Somewhere in the south**

"You hungry or thirsty?"

"No."

"Okay but I need to take a break. We're stopping now."

Kai clutched down to first gear then to neutral before she shut of her motorcycle's engine. The several scenery changes in the south were throwing Shizuru off. First it was hay fields with cows, then it became desert like with the hot sun on them. Now it was green meadow, not that Shizuru was complaining though. It was much better than the desert environment. Shizuru got of the motorcycle and stretched out her legs.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"Somewhere south." Kai put the kick stand out.

"The specific location would be?" Shizuru continued.

Kai sighed as she stretched out her legs. She looked at Shizuru but turned away.

"Since I have you with me and you promised to come without running away, I guess the least I can do is give you the specific details. Though you might want to sit or lie down for this."

Kai laid down on the soft grass and Shizuru sat down besides her. Kai smiled as she watched the white fluffy clouds pass by. It was a few moments of silence before Shizuru asked her question again.

"So where are we headed?"

"My bad, I got side tracked," Kai blushed a little, "We are going south where headquarters is. It's also my home, if you can call it a home at all."

"When will we get there?"

"In about three more days."

"It's been almost a week."

"I know, my place is so far away. This is why we couldn't jump it."

"What's going to happen to me?"

Kai remained silent as she continued to watch the clouds. Shizuru sighed and laid back and watched the clouds go by as well.

"The headmaster…you're in love with a woman?" Kai asked.

"Are you judging?"

"I'm not. I think if two people are in love then so be it, whether they're the same gender or not. Besides some of my sisters are like that so I have no problem with it."

"Yes…I love Natsuki…" Tears swelled up in Shizuru's eyes.

"Here." Kai took out a napkin from her jacket pocket.

"Thank you," Shizuru took it, "I'm such a child."

"No you're not. I'm really sorry, truly I am. I took you away from her so I'm responsible for everything. Blame me for giving you this pain."

Shizuru smiled a little which caught Kai's attention.

"Sorry, but you just reminded me of Natsuki. She would have said something like that to me."

"That doesn't make you sad?" Kai asked.

"It makes me feel a little better."

"Good, I think."

Shizuru smiled and watched a funny shaped cloud go by. Kai smiled slightly and pointed to the funny shaped cloud.

"I think it looks like a cow. What do you think?"

"I think it looks more like a cloud full of precipitation."

"Okay Miss Technical." Kai smiled.

Shizuru chuckled as Kai sat up. Shizuru followed and enjoyed the cool breeze that gently blew on her. She looked at Kai who looked a little upset.

"Kai is something wrong?" Shizuru placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Shizuru…please forgive me."

"I forgive you for taking me away from Natsuki." Shizuru smiled.

"No, something else is going to happen. I can't tell you what it is though but…I'd like forgiveness none the less."

"What's going to happen to me?"

"Something bad…that's all I can say."

**Location: Somewhere in the south; abandon building**

A young woman was tending to Haruka who was lying in a bed with a very high fever. The young woman put a cold wet towel on Haruka's forehead. Haruka was panting and seeing things that weren't really there. Though she couldn't say what they were as her voice was gone for some reason. Sweat rolled down her red face, the woman began to pray for Haruka's health.

A door opened and the man in green came into the room. The young woman became frighten as he moved to her side.

"Her health is getting worse. There has to be something we can do."

"There is nothing we can do."

"But what about all the science technology you have? Surely that can help her." The young woman pleaded.

"This is natural, you should know that. I'm sure you're taking good care of her, no?"

"Of course."

"Wonderful, now if she lives I'll be overjoyed. If not, then that's that."

The man in green walked out of the room. The young woman looked back at the panting Haruka. She held Haruka's hands in her own and began to pray again.

"I won't let you die, so please get better. I don't want to lose another sister. Please, please…get better."

The young woman began to cry in Haruka's hands.

**R&R please**


	13. Chapter 13

**Number XIII, my favorite number despite it being an unlucky number. Although truth be told, it's always brought good luck for me :) Anyway I decided to give out a bonus chapter this week because I felt that this chapter leaves a better cliff hanger than last chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

**Location: Garden Robe, Laboratory**

_"Please don't forget about me."_

Natsuki flashed open her emerald eyes. The first thing she was the laboratory ceiling.

_"What the hell am I doing here?"_

Natsuki thought for a moment about what had happened to her. She sat up rather quickly which caused a jolt of pain coming from her chest. Clutching the source of pain she breathed heavily to blow away the pain. Once she calmed down a flash of memories came before her. She remembered everything.

"Shizuru…"

Dr. Youko came into the secret room and was surprised to see Natsuki away.

"Natsuki, you're awake? I wasn't expecting you to wake up until tomorrow or even the next day."

"Youko…how am I alive? I thought I died."

"You were brought here by Shizuru and another girl. Shizuru also donated her blood to you since you lost a lot of yours. That's why you're alive."

"Shizuru…thank you," Natsuki suddenly looked at Dr. Youko, "Where is she? Where's Shizuru? Is she okay? Where is she?"

Youko looked away and walked to a steel table. She didn't respond which angered Natsuki.

"Youko…where is Shizuru?"

Youko turned her head back to Natsuki with a sad look on her face. Natsuki felt her heart skip a beat.

"She…she had an agreement with that girl that brought you here. She had promised that if the girl helped her save your life, that she would willingly be her, I guess, prisoner. They left about two days ago."

Natsuki felt as if everything was taken from her and a setting of darkness clawed at her soul. She slowly digested the news Youko had given her and thought about her next course of action.

"What did the girl look like?"

"She looked almost like Shizuru. Except a few years younger and darker hair that's very straight."

Natsuki began to get out of her bed. Dr. Youko immediately tried to stop her.

"Natsuki you need rest. Sure the wounds might have healed but your body needs rest."

"Get out of my way! I'm going after Shizuru." Natsuki fought with Dr. Youko.

"How? You don't even know which way they went!"

"I don't care! I will find Shizuru even if I have to search the whole damn planet! NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

Dr. Youko slapped Natsuki across the face. The stinging burned her cheek. Natsuki look at Dr. Youko with surprise.

"You can say that all you want, but in the condition your body's in you'll get nowhere. There's no point of rescuing Shizuru if you're hurt. You'll just lose her again!"

Natsuki rubbed her stinging cheek and sat back on the bed. She slightly bowed to Dr. Youko.

"I'm sorry; I'm just upset right now."

Dr. Youko sighed and placed a hand on the headmasters shoulder.

"It's alright, worry about your own health first. Then you'll be able to get Shizuru back."

Natsuki buried her face in her hands as she thought and worried about Shizuru. Dr. Youko brought Natsuki's face up and began to inspect her wound.

"There are something's I need to tell you. It deals with the school."

"I'm just guessing but it's been taken over."

"Correct, under some rule called CHAOS. Don't ask me what it stands for, I don't know. Though the Sophia and Kagura in charge don't realize you're alive. It's a delicate situation that we're in."

"How long until I'm really able to do anything to help?" Natsuki asked.

"About three weeks."

"Too long."

"Then this might help pass the time." Dr. Youko handed Natsuki a small black booklet from her coat pocket.

"What is it?" Natsuki inspected it.

"The Kai girl asked me to give that to you once you woke up. She also said that she would protect Shizuru."

Natsuki opened the booklet and began to read the first page.

_Dear Headmaster, if you're reading this your probably awake and are pretty upset about what's going on. But you and I want the same thing, so let's cut to the chase. I want to get rid of CHAOS and you can help me do so. If you agree to help, your reward will be Shizuru back in your arms. Sound good? You can't get her back without my help, and I can't get rid of CHAOS without your help. So if you agree, please read on and go along with this plan I have in store. _

_Good luck,_

_ Yuma Ville, Number IX of CHAOS_

_P.S. I'm probably dead by the time you read this, so please don't go and search for me._

Natsuki glanced up at Dr. Youko who seemed eager to know what the book read.

"Have you read this?"

"It was for you, not for me."

Natsuki thought for a moment and then looked back up at Dr. Youko.

"Am I really not able to do anything for three weeks?"

"Not at all," Dr. Youko paused, "...However if you really want something from outside this school; then wait a week. You should be fine to walk around."

"A week?"

"A week." Dr. Youko confirmed.

"I guess that gives me some time to read this."

Natsuki turned another page and began to study the book by Yuma Ville.

**Location: Windbloom, Mashiro's Castle**

"So what are you still doing here?"

"I'm here on your boss's orders."

"Great, now get out."

Kara and Dr. Kuro were arguing in Mashiro's office. Mashiro was getting a headache as the arguing continued. Arika slightly sighed as she began to talk to Mashiro.

"It seems like this argument will never end."

"I wish it would, I'm getting a headache."

"I'll go get you a snack and some aspirin." Arika smiled as she left.

_"At least she gets to escape for a few moments."_Mashiro sighed.

Chie suddenly threw open the doors. She glared at the two arguing people who were suddenly quiet.

"Will you two cut it out? It's been nothing but arguing for the past week. We can all hear you and it's pissing us off!"

"Really, I can hear you moan Aoi's name almost every night." Kara smiled.

"That's not me, that's probably your imagination." Chie blushed.

"I don't know, it sounded kinda like 'Aoi…aaaaa…baby more, please…mmmm' something like that."

Chie blushed with embarrassment and rage as she glared at Kara. Dr. Kuro turned his head and tried to walk away from the raging rave haired woman. Chie charged after Dr. Kuro and punched him in the stomach. He gasped and Chie grabbed his collar and glared at him.

"You're not thinking of anything inappropriate are you? I don't care if it's about me but if it's my girl your imagining, we're gonna have some serious issues."

"N-n-no! Not at all! I'm not thinking about anything!"

Chie continued to glare at him but was sidetracked when a hand touched shoulder. She turned her head and looked up at Kara.

"Enough leave the poor man alone."

Chie dropped him and began to walk out of the room. Kara was about to follow but Dr. Kuro stopped her.

"Thank you."

Kara looked at him with surprise. She slightly smiled and nodded her head. She left the queen's office to chase down Kara.

"Wow…this place has never been livelier." Mashiro sighed.

**XXXX**

"Chie! Wait up!"

Chie looked back Kara but turned away and continued to walk forward. Kara slightly glared at Chie's back and continued to pursue. Chie was surprised to see Kara suddenly in front of her.

"Chie, look I'm sorry I embarrassed you. I won't ever do it again, I swear."

"Whatever." Chie pushed Kara out of the way.

"CHIE! What the fuck is up with you?" Kara grabbed Chie shoulder.

"JUST LET ME GO!" Chie pushed Kara away.

"Chie?"

"WHAT?"

Chie gasped when she saw that it was Aoi who had called out her name. She placed a hand over her mouth and then placed both hands on Aoi's shoulder's

"Aoi I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you!"

"Chie…what wrong?" Aoi looked concerned.

"Yeah you've been kind of pissed off these last few days." Kara said.

"It's…its nothing that concerns you Aoi." Chie avoided eye contact.

"Chie…I know something's wrong. You can tell me." Aoi caressed Chie's cheek.

"Yeah Chi-"

Kara cut off her sentence and took off somewhere. The two ladies were confused for a moment but then returned to each other.

"Chie please tell me." Aoi begged.

Chie looked at Aoi with a sad smile.

"Aoi…do you love me?"

"Of course I do! You don't even have to ask."

"It's just…it's just that…Aoi…you mean so much to me. I can't get through the day without thinking about you. It's driving me nuts that you have to tend to that Dr. Kuro. I know it sound selfish but I don't want anyone but me to be with you. I know it's your job to tend to the guest but it's just bothering me."

"Chie's been watching?"

"I don't want anything to happen to you like-" Chie cut off her sentence short and turned away from Aoi.

Aoi figured out the last part of that sentence and hugged Chie. Chie blushed for a moment as she hugged Aoi back.

"Don't worry, nothing like that is going to happen to me. Not with you protecting me."

She slightly smiled and held Aoi closer to her.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch I ever act like that again you have full rights to slap the hell out of me."

"Chie won't hit back?" Aoi asked.

"You can hit me all you want. I won't ever raise a hand against you."

Aoi kissed Chie as she brought her arms around the otome's neck. Chie wrapped her arms around the maid's waist and kissed back. When they parted Chie smiled.

"I really don't deserve someone like you. Thank you for staying with me, even though I do act like selfish brat at times."

Aoi smiled and held Chie close.

**XXXX**

Kara was panting as she walked down the hallway.

"Dr. Xu!"

Kara turned around and saw Arika. She tried to smile but found it difficult.

"Dr. Kara, are you okay? You look a little pale." Arika checked Kara's temperature.

"I'm fine Ari-chan, what do you have here?" Kara pointed to the medicine bottle.

"Aspirin for Mashiro." Arika smiled.

"Well come on, no one likes a headache." Kara began to walk to the queens's office.

"Okay!"

Kara smiled for a moment before a pain went through her body. She endured it as to not draw attention to herself.

_"Damn…this isn't good. Not at all…"_

**Location: Garden Robe, Laboratory**

Natsuki began to read the book and soaked up all the knowledge that Yuma had to offer.

_As long as I can remember I've always been a weapon, a tool in someone else's game. But that's another story, we have business to discuss. I am Yuma Ville, number IX of CHAOS along with my 12 other sisters. All of the information I will tell you was by my snooping around so please take it seriously as this information wasn't easy to obtain._

_ Now CHAOS stands for Crimson High Alternative Offspring Specimen. This experiment is derived from Dr. Eins Xelio's GAE (Genetically Advanced Elements). Though I can't explain how this process works all I can tell you is that what my sisters and I are. As you probably already know by now, otome's are useless against a CHAOS. No offence of course. We have had this power since our birth, we have DNA that of no human. Otomes have to learn it, as we have it naturally with a few surprises here and there. _

_ The favorable DNA traits of the host is spliced and cloned, and is then put into an egg which becomes a CHAOS child. Thus making the child have power naturally rather than learning such techniques. Our so called creator (my sister's have various names for him; boss, master, sensei) also added animal genes to our bodies. This explains my use of wings of a Hawk; where as one of my sisters has the claws of a Tiger._

_ The man who has taken over your world is named Hayame Touse. When he discovered this experiment he sought to use it to his advantage. So as of now everything is going according to his plan. The world is in his palm, he owns the world. _

_ Touse needs to be taken down. You will do this for me. The plan is to cooperate with my sisters and take Touse down. This is why I said you can't do this without my help. I have provided a substantial amount of information about my sisters, their age, weapon usage and Animal. Remember them, as some will help and others will try to kill you._

_ Number I: Sophia Young, age 24, Okami_

_ Sophia is in charge of taking over Garden Robe. She's more or less the alpha in our sisterhood. Very handy with a sword and is ice cold. DO NOT attempt to challenge her. Avoid her at all cost. If she finds you, she'll kill you._

_ Number II: Coraline Sakata, age 21, Snow Leopard_

_ Coraline is in charge of taking over Cardair. She has a strong taste for chaos and blood. She likes to play around with people to be more or less exact. It will be difficult to get her on your side. If you can't then leave her be. She's good with her twin knives but if you can manage to corner you might have a chance._

_ Number III: Kagura Rubin, age 20, Tiger_

_ Is also in charge of taking over Garden Robe alongside Sophia. A bit hot headed and packs a hard punch and kick. Despite her rudeness and bluntness she is loyal to those whom she likes. Ask her about the woman she called mother. This might make her deflect. _

_ Number IV: Yen Siang, age 19, Phoenix_

_ Yen is in charge of taking over Am Man. Very good with a bow and arrow. Appears to have a cruel heart but she does have a good heart. It's the CHAOS program that changed most of us._

_ Number V, Naomi Matthews, age 20, Snake._

_ Naomi is in charge of taking over the United Kingdom of Lutesia. She shows very little emotion and like Kagura, has a good punch and kick. Attempt to change her mind about the man she call sensei._

_ Number VI: Evangeline Ellis, age 21, Raven_

_ Evangeline is in charge of taking over Aswad. Though she has an angelic name she's nothing like an angel. Rather the opposite as she handles a scythe. Don't bother to try to get her on your side._

_ Number VII: Lexi Honda, age 23, Panther_

_ Lexi is in charge of taking over the Aries Republic. Lexi…she's rather rude and straightforward about most things but she's a kind person, even though she doesn't want to admit it. She's an excellent shot with her pistols. Just show her this booklet and she'll be convinced._

_ Number VIII: Jun Huang, age 21, Dragon_

_ Jun is in charge of Artai. Archduke Nagi was killed by her before ordered to take over Artai. Jun's soul is a bit torn up inside, like a bubble in a thorn bush. Handle her with care and she might deflect._

_ Number IX, Me_

_ I was never in charge of anything. I left before I was granted a country. I was then hunted down and here I write this before I die. I am-was 24, a Hawk and not too bad with throwing knives. Lexi was-is my best friend._

_ Number X: Kara Xu, age 18, Lion_

_ Kara is in charge of overtaking Windbloom. Whether she does or not, I have no idea. She's much too kind and in other words a bit lazy. Convincing her to deflect won't be difficult. If not she uses a whip as a weapon, use it against her._

_ Number XI: Geneva Boyd, age 22, Saber Tooth Tiger_

_ Geneva is in charge of overtaking Zipang. Usually suspicious of most people she encounters but she's bright and makes plans before ever going out. If she likes you she'll go all the way for you, especially if you fight in the name of justice. She uses a two long swords so be careful if she fights you._

_ Number XII: Ina Mosley, age 22, Stallion_

_ Ina is in charge of overtaking Florence. She's probably the sister with the greatest sense of justice. However she's been mislead by Hayame making her believe what he is doing is just. She fights with a spear but if you can get her to see the error of her ways you may not have to fight her at all._

_ Number XIII: Kai Sohma, age 17, Kyubi_

_ The youngest of all my sisters, Kai's mission is to kidnap Shizuru Viola. She works…or rather is continuing my work for me. She's your ally and I promise you that she'll protect your friend at all cost. She has seen what Hayame has done to her sister's and wishes to stop him as well. Trust her._

_ I assume you already know what the plan is. Convince my sister's to see Hayame as he really is and take him down. It won't be easy but I assure that at least three people are already on your side: Kai, Lexi and Kara. If they are the only ones that will follow you, they might be enough to accomplish my last wish. There's more information within these pages, you must read on._

_ Before I forget to write down, the place you will ultimately go to will be in the south. If you find an android named Miyu Glear, tell her Yuma Ville is your guide. She'll be able to tell you where the exact location is and help you on your journey. Also the best starting point is obviously Windbloom, from there Aries Republic and then Zipang. The next country will be of your choice._

_ Now remember that this is just a plan I have in my mind without any mistakes. There will be something that goes amiss or does not play out as it should. Please be careful, there's still more information within these pages, you must read on._

Natsuki sighed as she laid down the book for a moment. She massaged the side of her head as she began to intake the valuable information. She went to the side of her bed and slowly dropped down to the floor. She walked over to a nearby dry erase board and grabbed a dry erase marker. She made a map of all the connecting countries and marked where each number was sent.

_"Making a visual might make things easier for me to make this plan. I hope this Yuma Ville knows what she's talking about."_

She made more marks on the map as she continued to read on in the booklet. The board was soon running out of blank spaces. Natsuki took a step back and looked at the plan in front of her. She glanced down at the booklet and saw the name Shizuru before anything else. She was suddenly sad and closed the booklet. She looked at the map and focused her attention to the south. Placing a hand over the southern land she sighed to herself.

_"Shizuru…wait for me. I won't forget you."_

**R&R please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here we go, R& R please. Thanks for reading :)**

**Chapter 14**

**Location: Garden Robe**

Sophia was in the headmaster's office holding a meeting with Dr. Ishigami, Miss Maria, Yukariko, Kagura and Dr. Youko. She stared out the large glass window as she began to speak out loud.

"Garden Robe will be allowed to function as normal. Do as you please just make sure you follow orders when Dr. Ishigami gives them out."

"And when would we expect them?" Miss Maria asked.

"At anytime I receive them from the boss." Dr. Ishigami answered.

"What about the students? You won't hurt them will you?" Yukariko asked.

"No, we've been given strict orders not to touch your students." Sophia answered.

Yukariko and Miss Maria made a silent sigh of relief. Dr. Youko still had some doubts on her mind.

"What about my laboratory? You said it would be of great to use later."

"Classified information, but do not fear. It does not concern you at all." Sophia turned her head to Dr. Youko.

"So basically we can run the school as we have always done; the only difference is that we will be monitored 24/7 by you and your companions?" Yukariko asked.

"Exactly, so no worries." Kagura answered.

The three Garden Robe teachers looked at each other with little choice. Miss Maria nodded her head to Sophia.

"I suppose we have no choice but to agree."

"Exactly." Sophia turned her head back to the outdoor scenery.

"We'll be on our way. Ladies lets go, we have class to teach."

The ladies slowly walked out of the room. Miss Maria turned her head to Kagura. She stared for only a moment, and then turned her head away. Kagura lifted an eyebrow as Miss Maria left. She let it go though and turned her attention to Sophia.

"Well that went better than I expected."

"Indeed, but they obviously have no other choice."

"I still haven't received any orders from Mr. Touse." Dr. Ishigami looked worried.

"That's fine; he's a bit preoccupied with a more important matter at this time." Sophia answered.

"How long? We've been here for 6 days and I'm already bored." Kagura whined.

"Patience number II, he should give out his real orders in about 5 months if everything goes as planned.

"5 months? What do we do until then?" Dr. Ishigami asked.

"Do what you want, just don't touch the students or the laboratory. That territory is mine."

**XXXX**

"Can we really just go along with what they say?" Dr. Youko asked.

"We have no choice for the time being." Miss Maria sighed.

"There has to be some other way." Yukariko responded.

"Miss Voila has been captured and the headmaster is under critical condition. We have no other choice as I have repeated for the up tenth time." Miss Maria informed.

"Wait! I almost forgot to tell you two. Natsuki is leaving tomorrow." Dr. Youko motioned the ladies to come close.

"She's leaving the school? To do what exactly?" Miss Maria asked.

"Some Yuma Ville gave her a notebook that will help Natsuki get Shizuru back. Possibly even get rid of this CHAOS organization. I know she's not physically ready to go but she has to go now. If she stays any longer that Sophia might find her. Once she does she'll have both Natsuki's and my head."

"That gives us some hope," Yukariko smiled, "We just need to play along until Natsuki returns."

"When will she be back?" Miss Maria asked.

"Her plan…she's going to other the other countries to gather some people. It might take 5 to 6 months."

"That long? Why so long?" Yukariko asked.

"Natsuki's going underground, she's supposed to be dead remember?"

"Can we keep this up for 5 to 6 months?" Miss Maria asked the ladies.

They were silent for a moment, and then Yukariko nodded her head.

"If it's for Natsuki and Shizuru, then I'm more than willing to."

"Same here." Dr. Youko smiled.

"As for me as well." Miss Maria nodded.

**Location: Laboratory**

Natsuki was dressed and was packing up for her trip. Dr. Youko had told her to stay put for about a week but something she had read in the booklet made her put the plan one day ahead of schedule.

_"What the hell does she mean I have 4 and half months to do this? There's no way I can bring a group of enemies together on my side in 4 and a half months!"_

A picture of Shizuru flashed in her mind. She saw that warm smiled Shizuru usually gave her and blushed. She harshly zipped closed her bag and put it on her back.

_"But the sooner I get Shizuru back, the better. I can do this."_

After gathering all her supplies she remembered the gift Shizuru had given to her on her birthday. She looked around to see if it was anywhere in the laboratory.

_"Shit…I must have left it at that place."_

"Looking for something?"

Natsuki looked at the person who came through the secret door. Dr. Youko smiled as she opened a file cabinet.

"I went to pick this up after all that craziness happen. I figured you might want it."

Dr. Youko handed Natsuki her still wrapped birthday gift. Natsuki gently tore off the wrapping, unusual as she would usually tear of paper to pieces. When the wrapping was removed a journal with a pen was revealed. Natsuki opened the journal to the first page and found something written in familiar handwriting.

_Dear Natsuki,_

_ Surprise! This is my gift to you. I had a hard time deciding what would be the perfect gift for you on this special day of yours. So I decided a journal would be best. I know you like to write so I figured now you can write down things you want to instead of writing boring paperwork. I hope you like it; don't forget to put me in your journal!_

_ Your friend,_

_ Shizuru_

Natsuki slowly closed the journal and held it close to her chest. A few tears ran down her face as she clutched her gift closer to her.

_"I love it Shizuru…"_

"Are you okay Natsuki?" Dr. Youko asked.

"What? I'm fine; don't know where they came from. Must be something in the air." Natsuki turned and wiped her face.

"So you're leaving now?"

"Yeah, I can't stay here any longer." Natsuki took off her backpack.

"We'll try to manage here, just hurry back okay."

"I'll try, but it won't be easy." Natsuki put her new journal in her backpack.

"Where are you going anyway?" Dr. Youko began to look for something.

"I'm going to Windbloom first. From then Aries Republic and then Zipang." Natsuki put on her backpack.

"Good luck." Dr. Youko smiled.

"Same to you." Natsuki smiled back.

**Location: Windbloom, Mashiro's Castle**

Dr. Kuro had spent a large amount of time with Kara. She didn't mind though, she seemed to enjoy his company and remembered that not all men were like Touse. Today Kara was having Dr. Kuro check up on her. As Kara was sitting silently on the steel table, Dr. Kuro was looking at her test results. He slightly looked up at her and sighed.

"So…positive or negative?" Kara finally asked.

"Are you sure?" Dr. Kuro asked.

"Sooner or later it will show up. I'd rather know now."

Dr. Kuro sighed again and put down the test results.

"Positive."

Kara's face suddenly fell into a hopeless expression. She placed her hands in her face and tried to intake the result she was given. Dr. Kuro placed a hand on Kara's shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

Kara looked up at him and picked herself up.

"In my condition, how many months?"

"With your DNA and you not being entirely human, I'd say about 3 months."

"Why 3 months?" Kara raised an eyebrow.

"It's just how it is."

Arika slammed opened the door and entered the medical room.

"Ari-chan, how many times have I told you to knock before you enter the medical room?" Kara was a little annoyed.

"Sorry Dr. Xu, but Principal Kruger wants to speak to you."

"Who?" Kara raised an eyebrow.

"My teacher, she wants to talk to you." Arika smiled.

Kara sighed and slowly got off the steel table. She followed Arika to the queen's office and saw a long blue haired woman. If Kara didn't have anything else occupying her mind, she would have blushed at the sight of the headmaster.

"How do you do? I was told you wanted to speak to me?" Kara asked.

"I am Natsuki Kruger, headmaster of Garden Robe."

"Oh…shouldn't you be dead," Kara poked at Natsuki's arm, "Forbidden zombie ritual?"

"I'm not dead, let's get on with business." Natsuki moved Kara's arm away.

"Okay, what do you want to speak me about?" Kara crossed her arms.

"I need your help in taking down CHAOS."

Kara almost let out a laugh. She covered her mouth to prevent the headmaster to see her smile. Natsuki slightly glared at Kara.

"So you want to take on CHAOS, that's like writing down your own death sentence in blood."

"I was given this booklet by Kai Sohma." Natsuki pulled out the booklet from the inside of her jacket.

"Kai gave this to you?" Kara's smile dropped a bit.

"This was written by Yuma Ville." Natsuki handed the booklet to Kara.

"Yuma wrote this?" Kara took the booklet.

"Yes."

Kara read a few pages from the booklet and a smiled reappeared on Kara's face. She handed the booklet back to Natsuki.

"Well, its Yuma's handwriting all right."

"So then you'll come with me?" Natsuki asked.

"As much as I want to I can't." Kara turned her head away.

"Why not?" Natsuki asked.

"I…I just can't."

"Dr. Xu why can't you?" Arika asked.

Chie, Aoi, Mashiro and Dr. Kuro suddenly entered the room. Kara raised an eyebrow as they all in.

"What's going on?" Kara asked.

"We heard Miss Kruger was here and decided to greet her." Aoi smiled.

"How you've been headmaster?" Chie asked.

"I'm fine but I'm in a bit of a hurry." Natsuki responded.

"Why?" Mashiro asked.

"No time to explain, Kara come on." Natsuki held out her hand.

"Kara's leaving?" Chie asked.

"She can't." Dr. Kuro stood besides Kara.

"Why not?" Aoi asked.

"I…I just can't okay!' Kara answered harshly.

"If you give me one good reason why, then I won't ask you for your assistance again." Natsuki was still holding her hand out.

Kara mumbled something under her breath.

"Sorry but I need to hear your excuse." Natsuki's patience was wearing thin.

"I'M PREGNANT, OKAY!"

The room became silent after Kara yelled out those words. Aoi placed her hands to her mouth in shock. Kara turned her head and began to run out of the room.

"Kara wait!" Chie ran after Kara.

Dr. Kuro followed Chie and Arika followed as well. Natsuki placed a hand on her forehead and hid her face away from Aoi and Mashiro.

"Uh…I think you should go Miss Kruger." Mashiro broke the silence.

"I feel like an ass," Natsuki sighed, "But I'm not leaving here until I apologize."

**XXXX**

Kara ran until her stomach turned against her. She quickly ran to the nearest bathroom and hailed to the toilet. After her stomach calmed down she sat down and laid her back on the wall. She placed a hand on the lower part of her stomach and tried to feel whether or not a baby was growing. She felt her stomach was a bit harder than usual.

_"Damn…why is this happening? I can't be pregnant! I don't want to be pregnant with his kid! What did I do to deserve this?"_

"Kara…"

Kara looked up at Chie who entered the bathroom. Sitting down close to her, Kara placed her head against the back wall and looked up at the ceiling.

"What do I do? What should I do?"

"I…I don't know. This is really going all too fast." Chie answered.

"You can say that again." Kara slightly smiled.

"KARA!"

Kara looked at the door to find Dr. Kuro at the doorway with Arika. She rose up from the floor along with Chie.

"I look like a mess huh?" She wiped away a few tear stains from her face.

"No…not at all." Dr. Kuro responded.

"Dr. Xu…you're pregnant…with that man's baby?"

Chie glared at Arika as Kara slightly nodded her head. Arika averted her eyes from Chie's glare.

"Arika, you really need to think before you speak."

Natsuki arrived with Aoi and Mashiro. She looked at Kara and slightly bowed.

"I apologize for my behavior earlier. I didn't mean to put you on the spot."

Kara slightly smiled at Natsuki. She walked to Natsuki as she pulled something from her pocket. When Natsuki stood up straight Kara put something in Natsuki's palm. Natsuki looked down and saw a key with a keychain charm that looked like a sword.

"It's my baby…my motorcycle. I want you to have her."

"I can't accept." Natsuki tried to give the key back.

"I can't use her anymore, not with this baby coming soon," Kara placed a hand on her stomach, "Beside's she's fast. She'll get you to Aries Republic in no time flat."

Natsuki clenched the key in her hand and turned away. Before leaving she turned back.

"Thank you, I'll return soon. Chie, Arika, you two make sure to protect Mashiro and Kara."

Chie and Arika nodded their heads. Kara smiled at Natsuki.

"Good luck, Lexi's not an easy person to get along with. My bike's in the garage on the first level near the door."

Natsuki smiled as she turned to leave. Kara's stomach turned again and she quickly walked to the toilet. Arika, Chie, Mashiro and Aoi all turned away as Kara began to throw up.

"Being pregnant must suck." Chie looked sick.

"You have no idea sister." Kara responded after she was done.

**XXXX**

Natsuki found Kara's bike and whistled.

"Excellent, I really have to buy me one after this."

Natsuki put on the helmet and started the engine. Starting off in first gear Natsuki took off towards Aries Republic.

_"Hopefully this Lexi will join me."_

**XXXX**

"So what are you going to do about the baby?" Aoi asked.

"I don't know." Kara rubbed her stomach.

"Dr. Xu, please don't get an abortion!" Arika begged.

"That's not even an option Ari-chan."

"Everyone, please just go. I have to speak to Kara alone." Dr. Kuro asked.

"Dr. Kuro…" Kara looked up at him.

Chie nodded her head and pushed everyone out of the room. When Chie closed the door Aoi suddenly hugged her. Chie immediately wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

"You know…ever since Kara arrived, I've been telling you much more often how much I love you."

"Kara…I wish this never would have happened to her." Aoi began to cry.

"Me neither." Chie rubbed Aoi's hair.

**XXXX**

In the queen's office Kara and Dr. Kuro were discussing about the baby's future.

"So…what are the options?" Kara asked.

"Well there are really only two. You can have an abortion, or you can give birth to the baby."

"But if it's born, it'll be like me. A monster," Kara placed her face in her hands, "But I can't just kill it either. It's an innocent being in this situation. What about the baby's father? He won't take care of it when it comes."

Dr. Kuro lifted Kara's face up. Kara looked up with tears running down her face.

"If he won't be the father, then may I?"

"Dr. Kuro…"

"Call me Zero." He wiped away the tears.

"Zero…you don't have to. It's not your responsibility, its mine."

"I know."

"This child will be like me." Kara explained.

"I know."

"It's not your kid!"

"I know."

Kara's tears continued to run down her face as she placed her head on Zero's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and stayed silent.

"Why…why are you doing this for me?" Kara asked.

"I think I've developed feelings for you."

Kara looked up to see Zero's smile. She laid her head back down.

"Why for me? I'm just a monster."

"You're not a monster. I've learned and seen that."

Zero picked her head up and kissed her lips. Her eyes popped open as she felt a tongue run across her lips, begging for entrance. She slightly parted her lips and moaned into the kiss. Kara was still crying when they parted.

"Sorry, it's the hormones." Kara slightly smiled as she tried to wipe away the flowing tears.

Zero smiled and placed a hand on her stomach. Kara looked down at his hand and placed her hand on his and smiled.

**Location: Aries Republic, President Yukino's building.**

Lexi was cleaning her silver pistols as Yukino was doing paperwork. It was quiet around the building since Dr. Vu received his TV. Lexi had commented that the TV was the hero around the building. Yukino had to agree.

It had been almost a month since Haruka was taken away but Yukino always felt as if it was merely the day before. She would daze off sometimes and think about her friend until Lexi brought her back to reality.

"Miss Pres, you're doing it again."

Yukino looked at Lexi and smiled.

"I guess I am, thanks." She went back to her paperwork.

"You've been doing that more often recently. Knock it off, it's starting to scare me. You might not come back one day."

Yukino sighed and went back to her paperwork. Dr. Vu suddenly entered the office and Yukino had to keep from groaning out loud.

"What is it Dr. Vu?"

"I need you to order me better refreshments. The snacks you have here taste like shit."

"I'll make an order later." Yukino continued her paperwork.

"How about right now?"

"I'm behind on your paperwork. I promise I'll do it later."

A hand slapped Yukino across the face. She felt the sting and was in complete shock as she looked back and Dr. Vu.

"You'll do it now if you know what's good for you." Dr. Vu raised another hand.

Yukino prepared for another hit but suddenly a different hand stopped Dr. Vu's attack. He turned his head and looked at Lexi.

"You'll get the hell out of here if you know what's good for you." Lexi glared.

"You're nothing but a dog to your boss. You do as I say number VII." Dr. Vu glared back.

Lexi twisted Dr. Vu's arm till a loud pop was heard in the room. Before he could scream out in pain he was thrown to the ground and had a silver pistol aimed in the middle of his forehead. He began to sweat when he saw red eyes glaring intensely at him.

"Listen up dipshit, I was given orders to protect you and Miss Pres here," Lexi cocked the gun, "But I was also given the order that if you became a dick, I could kill you. And you have just crossed that line."

"Wait, don't do it! I swear I won't hit her again!" Dr. Vu begged for his life.

"Oh, I'll make sure."

Lexi smiled as she pulled the trigger.

**Location: Somewhere in the south; abandon building**

Haruka slowly opened her eyes and saw a white light.

_"Oh shit I died…"_

"You're awake! Oh thank the heavens!"

Haruka turned her head to a young woman who was right kneeling right besides her bed. Haruka was confused for a moment but then remembered everything that had happened. She quickly sat up.

"Where am I? Where's Yukino? What the hell is going on here?"

"You're in my custody, Miss Armitage."

Haruka turned to the sound where the voice was. She saw a man in green approach her bed. She remembered him and glared at him.

"What have you done to me?"

"Nothing really, though I am glad to see you're alive and well." The man in green smiled.

"Then why am I here in this sift hole?"

"Do you mean shit hole?" The young woman asked.

"That's what I said."

"You're here, and will be here for about 5 months or so. Don't worry though I'm bringing you two ladies company so you won't be too lonely. She should be here in about a day or two," The man in green turned to leave, "Miss Bengal should be able to explain everything that has happened and will happen. I'll have food brought down here later."

He left and Haruka turned her attention to the young woman.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Jen Bengal. I was an otome to Remus Lusesia, queen of the United Kingdom of Lutesia."

"Was?" Haruka raised an eyebrow.

"She's dead." Jen eyes lost their luster.

"Dead? Then how are you still alive?"

"My bond was cut from her before she was killed."

Haruka got off her bed and stood up. Her legs felt weak but managed to still stand. She looked at Jen and gasped.

"You're…your pregnant?"

Jen rubbed her extended stomach and smiled sadly.

"I am…but…I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Here, you'll need this." Jen handed Haruka a bucket.

"For what?" Haruka examined the bucket.

Suddenly she felt her stomach turn and something was coming up her throat. She put the bucket to her face and threw up. She fell to her knees as her stomach calmed down. She gasped and held a hand to her stomach. She gasped when she felt her once slim stomach was now slightly round and hard. She looked up at Jen and her face began to pale.

"N-no way…it can't…" Haruka couldn't finish her sentence.

**XXXX**

Kai parked her motorcycle and stepped off. Shizuru followed and stretched out her legs. Kai looked into the distance. Shizuru stood beside her.

"What's going on?"

"Can I ask you a question?" Kai asked not taking her eyes away from her target.

"Okay."

"Why haven't you tried to escape?"

Shizuru looked out into the distance and stayed silent.

"You've observed me for about a week, so why haven't you tired to escape?" Kai looked at Shizuru.

Shizuru sighed but didn't avert her eyes.

"Because I made a promise not to."

"If you had an opportunity to escape, would you have taken it?" Kai asked.

"No."

"Why not?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not familiar with terrain, I'd be lost and probably never make it back to Garden Robe," Shizuru explained, "I wouldn't get very far, as I have no gem and can't fly."

"You could have stolen my bike."

"I could have…but I've grown too attached to you." Shizuru looked at Kai.

"Too attached? What do you mean?"

"You remind me of Natsuki. If we would have met at a different place, a different time, I'm sure we would have been good friends."

"Friends? You would consider me a friend? Even after all I've done to you?" Kai slightly blushed.

"Well…you helped me rescue Natsuki, you haven't threatened to kill me and you seem too nice of a person to hate."

Kai looked back into the distance and glared at a certain object. Shizuru looked out and tried to find that object. She saw a large building that was almost blended in to the scenery.

"Kai…what is that?"

Kai turned at look at Shizuru with a single small tear running down her cheek.

"That's headquarters…my home."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Location: Garden Robe**

As Sophia had promised, Garden Robe functioned as usual. School continued but something was different, even the students could sense it. Miss Maria walked down the hallway thinking about what the future held.

_"Natsuki is going on her mission, but we have to do something here. They won't stay still, neither will we. I just need to find a weak point…"_

Miss Maria sensed something following her and turned her head around. Sophia smiled when they made eye contact.

"You've been thinking much this past week. Might I inquire what it might be?" Sophia walked towards Miss Maria.

"I wish to keep my thoughts to myself." Miss Maria kept her eyes on Sophia.

"Fair enough. Though may I ask you a question?"

"Does it concern the school?" Miss Maria asked.

"No, rather the question concerns you. To be rather honest, I'd like an answer to this question."

"Spare me the words, what's the question?" Miss Maria and Sophia were a tile block away from each other now.

"I admired your bravery when you fought number II. I must admit you are quite the otome."

Miss Maria stayed silent.

"However when the chance arose for you to eliminate number II, you hesitated. Why?"

Miss Maria had a flash back to that day Garden Robe was taken over. She saw Kagura on the ground at her blade's mercy. Then she saw a familiar look in Kagura's eyes. It was fear.

"I'd rather not say, but may I ask you a question?"

"Go on."

"You use to call your comrade by her name, now you call her number II. Why?"

"Because she is number II. Nothing more, nothing less."

"A bit cynical." Miss Maria glared.

Sophia smiled and began to walk forward past Miss Maria. Miss Maria continued to stare down Sophia. Miss Maria sighed and walked the opposite direction of Sophia.

As Miss Maria walked the hallways she saw Yukariko and Dr. Ishigami in the distance. She raised an eyebrow but the wheels in her head began to turn. She walked slowly and quietly towards the couple. She kept a safe distance between her and the couple as she began to snoop in on their conversation.

"What exactly do you do here Miss Yukariko?" Dr. Ishigami asked.

"I teach classes, some days I teach math and other days I teach the students how to cook."

"And you do this almost all year round?"

"Pretty much." Yukariko nodded her head.

"Wow, that's amazing."

"Not really. You get used to it after a few months."

"So what do you do when you're not teaching class?" Dr. Ishigami's hand began to twitch.

"Well…I train, I go for walks…hmmm…" Yukariko began to think.

"What's wrong?"

"Well…I've never really done anything outside the school. I live and work here, so I don't get out much."

"So you've never been to the town?"

"Of course, I don't stay up here locked up 24/7." Yukariko smiled.

"Then how would you like to accompany to town one day?"

Yukariko's smile dropped a bit as she heard that sentence. She looked at Dr. Ishigami; he was serious about this question.

"Well…I don't know. I mean I have to stay here and you do to. I mean you have things to do and so do I." Yukariko turned her eyes away.

"It will just be for one day. Besides if you're with me you won't get in trouble. So what do you say?"

"Well…"

"Yukariko."

Dr. Ishigami and Yukariko turned to see Miss Maria walking towards them.

"Yukariko class is about to begin soon. We have to return to our duties."

Yukariko nodded her head and turned back to Dr. Ishigami.

"Sorry, but I have to go."

"I'll be waiting for an answer Miss Yukariko." Dr. Ishigami smiled.

"Good bye." Yukariko smiled and turned to walk with Miss Maria.

As soon as Miss Maria was certain Dr. Ishigami was out of the picture, she quickly grabbed Yukariko and dragged her into a nearby room. Yukariko was about to ask what was going on but Miss Maria stopped her.

"We are going to fight back."

"Does Youko know about this." Yukariko asked.

"She will, meet at the laboratory at 7 tonight. I want to talk to the both you and Youko about what I have in mind."

Yukariko was confused but nodded her head.

**Location: Aries Republic, President Yukino's building.**

"YOU JUST KILLED HIM!" Yukino screamed.

"Yeah so?" Lexi raised an eyebrow.

"This is murder! How am I suppose to explain this?"

"Relax, all we have to do is throw his body away in a lake or dumpster and then we disinfect the area. No harm done."

"You just killed a man! Despite what a arrogant son of a bitch he was, he-"

Before Yukino could finish her sentence she was slapped again. She rubbed her cheek and glared at Lexi.

"Look I killed him, not you. So just calm down and let me take care of it."

Yukino just stood there as Lexi began to wrap the body with the carpet underneath it. She tied it with a nearby curtain rope and picked up the body.

"Just stay here, I'm gonna take out the trash."

Once Lexi disappeared Yukino made to the closest trash can and threw up in it. She gasped for air as she walked away from the trash can to the nearest bathroom. When she opened the door to the bathroom she walked to the sink and turned on the faucet. With the cold water running down she cupped some and threw it on her face. The water felt refreshing as it ran down her face. She looked up in the mirror and looked at her reflection.

"_I look tired…I must not be getting enough rest…"_

Lexi appeared in the corner of the mirror and laid her back on the edge of the doorway. Yukino turned her head a Lexi.

"The body's been disposed of. No need to worry about it."

"You don't seem fazed at all over this."

"…First time?"

"…You could say that. But what about you?"

Lexi sighed and pulled out a silver pistol. She twirled it several time in her hands before speaking again.

"You know what CHAOS stands for?"

"No."

"It stands for**C**rimson **H**igh **A**lternative **O**ffspring **S**pecimen. I'm number VII of CHAOS."

"I…I don't really understand."

"You noticed how I was much faster and stronger than Haruka."

"I did."

"Well unlike otome, I was born with this power. I can also change my features into that of a panther so I have an extra speed boost. Whenever I'm in power mode my eyes change into a red or crimson color."

Lexi's eyes spiraled into red cat eyes. This sent a shiver down Yukino's spine.

"What…what exactly are you?"

"Well I'm not human; you could say I'm a monster at best." Lexi smiled and showed Yukino her sharp teeth.

"So even Yuma was a monster?" Yukino recalled Haruka telling her something about Yuma having the wings of some bird that had red eyes before she died.

"Yuma…no…she was far from being a monster…" Lexi's smiled faded.

"More like a saint. At least to you right?"

Lexi and Yukino turned their heads to find a blue haired woman standing close to them. Lexi raised an eyebrow at her.

"Who the hell are you?"

"You didn't sense me coming?"

"I'll admit no, but I can see the inside of your body with these red eyes on," Lexi pointed to her red eyes, "Looks like you've been shot about a week ago. Even if you tried to attack us, you wouldn't even manage to make a good strike at us. So what the hell you want?"

The blue haired woman took out a booklet and showed Lexi. Lexi's eyes returned to their original yellow color. She grabbed the booklet and perused through it. She closed it and looked at the blue haired woman.

"So…you're Natsuki Kruger, huh?"

"I am. You must be Lexi Honda."

"So they say. Well I guess there's no more time to waste." Lexi put her pistols away.

"Wait, what's going on?" Yukino asked.

"Miss President, it's okay. We're going to get Haruka back." Natsuki smiled.

"Haruka…wait, how did you know she was kidnapped?"

"It's kind of quiet here so I figured they took her like they took Shizuru."

"They took Shizuru too?"

"I'm afraid so. But I'm going to get her back."

"I'm coming with you." Yukino stated.

"No. You need to stay here." Lexi answered.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"Look, just stay here and wait for us okay?"

Before Yukino could protest more, Lexi closed her lips with hers. Yukino blushed but pushed Lexi away. Lexi smiled but seemed a bit sad.

"Sorry about that, but I usually don't leave a cute girl without leaving her a kiss."

Yukino blushed but regained her composure. She looked at Natsuki.

"I expect you bring back Haruka for me."

"I will."

"Good, you can take any vehicle you'd like for transportation."

"Thanks but someone named Kara gave me her motorcycle. Can I leave it here in your custody?"

"Of course." Yukino nodded.

"Whoa, Kara gave her your motorcycle? Money's gonna fall from the sky!" Lexi whistled.

"I'll explain on the way. Let's go." Natsuki turned away from Yukino.

"Later Miss Pres," Lexi smiled and waved at her, "I'll make sure to bring Haruka back."

"Good luck." Yukino smiled.

**Location: Outskirts of Aries Republic**

Natsuki and Lexi were driving down the road in a military jeep they borrowed from Aries Republic. Lexi turned on the radio and turned up when a certain rock song came on.

"I love this song, how bout you Kruger?"

"It's okay."

"Where we headed anyway?"

"Zipang."

"I think Geneva's there. How long till we get there?"

"At this speed, about a day or two."

"Cool, this means I get to sleep." Lexi turned off the radio.

"Can I ask you something?" Natsuki asked.

"Shoot."

"You said 'money's gonna fall from the sky' when I said Kara gave me her motorcycle. What makes you say that?"

"She built that machine from spare parts. Took her forever to construct and power up that sucker. I remember one time some thief tried to steal Ying. Kara tore that bastard up once she laid claws on him." Lexi smiled.

"Ying?" Natsuki raised an eyebrow.

"The name of her baby."

"Oh…"

"Where is Kara anyway? Knowing her I thought she would have jumped at this opportunity to take down the boss."

"Well…something's preventing her from coming with us. I guess that's why she gave me her motorcycle."

"What happened?"

"She's…pregnant."

Lexi looked surprise and inhaled a deep breath. When she exhaled it she looked up at the moving sky above her.

"Who knocked her up?"

"Your boss, Hayame Touse I think, he's the father."

"What? Seriously? She hates that guy with a passion, how did he get to sleep with her? She's straight but I swear I think she would have rather slept with me before she slept with him."

"She didn't…he…he raped her."

The jeep was silent. Natsuki took her eyes off the road for a moment to glance at Lexi. She felt a chill go down her spine. Not only did she see Lexi's red cat eyes, but she felt a sense of murderous intent around the black haired woman. Lexi moved to the back of the jeep. Natsuki was about to say something but Lexi jumped back to the front with a Scorpion gun. Lexi began to clean it.

"Where did you get that from?"

"This is a military jeep, what do you expect?"

Natsuki kept quiet as Lexi moved to the back again and this time brought out an AK-47.

"That bastard's going to regret every damn fucking thing he's ever done to us."

**Location: Garden Robe, Laboratory**

The three last guardians of Garden Robe were all gathered for the meeting Miss Maria had called. They were seated at a table waiting to make sure the coast was clear. Dr. Youko nodded her head and Miss Maria began the meeting.

"I want to bring down these people. Especially that Sophia, she's not going to keep her word for very long. I've known and meet people like her, we don't have much time."

"Then what do we do?" Dr. Youko asked.

"There are three of them, and there are three of us. An equal match, basically almost an equal balance of power."

"How so?"

"My figuring goes like this. We attack them one at a time. We find their weak point and attack that."

"How do we get to their weak points?" Yukariko asked.

"I'll explain that by telling you what I want you to do." Miss Maria looked at Yukariko.

"Me?" Yukariko pointed to herself.

"Yes, I need you to seduce Dr. Ishigami."

"WHAT?" Both Yukariko and Dr. Youko responded.

"He'll get in the way, so we need someone to draw his attention away as we're investigating Kagura and Sophia."

"B-but why me?" Yukariko asked.

"He seems interested in you, so it might just work."

"Interested in me?" Yukariko blushed.

"But what if things go too far?" Dr. Youko asked, "Yukariko has a chance that she might lose her otome powers if she stays close to Dr. Ishigami for too long."

"As long as Yukariko doesn't sleep with him, everything will be fine."

Dr. Youko remained silent but then turned to Yukariko.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to. We can find some other way."

"No…I'll give it a try." Yukariko nodded her head.

"As Yukariko is distracting Dr. Ishigami, we will investigate Kagura and Sophia."

"Who gets who?" Dr. Youko asked.

"Who do you want to follow?" Miss Maria asked.

"Well since I've been given a choice, I'd rather have neither. But Sophia stays here more often than she walks the school hallways, so I guess I'll follow her."

"Fine, you'll take Sophia and I'll take Kagura."

"Is there anymore to this plan?" Yukariko asked.

"Not really, just find the weak points and then strike at it."

"Sound too simple to work." Dr. Youko responded.

"Well let's just hope it works." Miss Maria sighed.

**Location: Somewhere in the south; abandon building**

The man in green was looking at a large glass tube filled with glass orbs surrounded by a certain liquid. He smiled as he watched the glass orbs move around in the glass tube. He heard something from behind but didn't turn his head right away. He slowly turned around and saw two ladies who almost look identical.

"Welcome home Kai, I see that you accomplished your mission without failure. Well done."

"Thanks Mr. Touse." Kai slightly glared at him.

"So this is the famous Shizuru Viola. I have heard stories about your power." Touse began to walk towards Shizuru.

"And your beauty."

Shizuru didn't respond but slightly glared at him as well. He smiled as he ran his fingers through her chestnut brown hair. She backed away from him but he continued to smile.

"Kai, if you could so kindly?"

Kai looked at Shizuru. She sighed and walked behind Shizuru.

"I'm sorry."

Shizuru fell limp and the world around her went black. Kai held her in her arms. Touse pointed to a chair and Kai put Shizuru in it. Touse went to the large glass tube. He took a large plastic syringe with a long plastic needle and filled it with the certain liquid. He made a couple of squirts into the air and then turned to the unconscious Shizuru.

"Mr. Touse…please don't hurt her too much." Kai asked Touse.

"Don't worry Kai, she's unconscious. She won't feel a thing."

Kai looked away at the sight of the plastic syringe.

**XXXX**

Shizuru woke up in a gasp, sitting straight up in a strange bed. She sat there with no thoughts as she regained her breath.

"Your awake, that's good."

Shizuru turned her head to see Kai sitting next to her in a metal chair. She was about to ask where she was when a sudden pain came from her stomach. She grunted in pain and held a hand to her stomach. Kai handed her a cup of water, which Shizuru gratefully took.

"Like I promised, I'll protect you."

"What's…going on?"

"You okay to walk?" Kai asked.

Shizuru checked to see if her limbs were functional, then her stomach. She nodded yes.

"Okay then, come with me. Touse will explain everything."

Shizuru put her feet off the edge of the bed and rose up. She followed Shizuru down a dark hallway. The building from the inside looked like a prison, or an insane asylum. When they reached the end of the hallway a large open space garage appeared.

"It looks like a science laboratory in the movies." Shizuru couldn't help but say out loud.

"Yeah, scary part is that it's all real." Kai responded.

"How much further?" Shizuru's stomach was beginning to turn.

"Not much further. Just across this large bridge and we'll be there."

Shizuru ignored the pain as they continued to walk. At the end of the bridge another hallway appeared before them. Kai walked two more doors down and opened the door for Shizuru. Shizuru walked in and saw that the room was like that of a medical room.

"Bubuzeke? What are you doing here?"

Shizuru immediately recognized that voice and turned to find an old friend.

"Haruka…you were brought here as well?"

"You were all brought here for a purpose."

All heads turned towards the man in green who appeared out of nowhere. Haruka glared at him as she protected Jen.

"You like to appear out of nowhere a lot."

"Get use to it Miss Armitage; I assure you it will happen again and again." Touse smiled.

"And what purpose is it that you have us kidnapped and brought here?" Shizuru glared.

"Simple, look at your comrade and you'll see." Touse pointed to Jen.

Jen rubbed her extended stomach and felt a small kick. Shizuru looked at Jen and the wheels began to slightly turn. Touse smiled and walked to Jen. Haruka got in Touse's way.

"You stay away from her." Haruka glared.

"Tough words for a woman who's carrying an important specimen." Touse smiled.

Haruka continued to glare at Touse despite the turning of her stomach.

"Haruka…you're pregnant?" Shizuru was shocked.

"As are you Miss Viola." Touse said.

Shizuru placed a hand on the lower part of her abdomen. She looked to Kai who averted her eyes.

"The reason why you ladies are here is very significant," Touse continued, "You see my first generation of CHAOS is all grown up. I need, how would you say, a new generation of CHAOS."

"What?" Jen held her stomach as if protecting it.

"You ladies should feel honored. You are going to continue my legacy of CHAOS with the next generation implanted inside you." Touse smiled.

Shizuru felt her stomach turn, this time not from what was supposedly inside her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Just a FYI, all events are taken around the same time but not exactly. Just letting you know so things won't be confusing as the story progresses. **

**Also I'm almost done prewriting this story (have to since I have to double check my horrible spelling and grammar) so I'm going to try and put up two chapters a week depending on my schedule. So here you go! R&R please**

**Chapter 16**

**Location: Zipang, Castle**

Almost a month has past and Takumi, for once since his country was taken over, was relieved and happy. Akira's wound had healed and she was back to her usual self. Takumi had taken many walks with Akira. This was to forget about the Dr. Nem breathing request and threats down his back. One walk in the grand hallway Akira noticed that something was bothering Takumi. Not wanting to worry Akira, he simply smiled and told her not to worry. Akira didn't believe him but didn't question it anymore.

Today Takumi was in a meeting with Dr. Nem. The doctor had been making ridiculous request and Takumi's patience was growing thin.

"So boy, about my cigars?"

"It should be here today."

"Excellent. Now enough about me, how are you doing these days?"

This was a first in their meetings and Takumi raised an eyebrow. Dr. Nem slightly smiled at Takumi's confusion.

"I…I am well sir."

"That's good, how about that girl of yours?"

"She is well." Takumi slightly glared at Dr. Nem.

"Good, I trust Geneva hasn't been too much trouble this month?"

"Not at all" _Your much more trouble than she is._

"Now boy listen well," Dr. Nem rose up from his chair, "I want you to do something for me."

_What is it this time old man?_

"You see there's something I want, but unfortunately I can't get it without your help."

"And what might that be Dr. Nem?"

"I have an experiment I want to conduct. I don't have the necessary funds so I want you to pay all the expenses."

"Since I'm paying all the fees, what is this experiment?"

Dr. Nem slapped a hand across Takumi's face. He was dazed for a moment but came back to reality and looked at Dr. Nem.

"That, boy, is only for me to know. All I need you is to be the bank."

"I won't comply with that." Takumi glared.

Dr. Nem grabbed Takumi by his shirt collar and lifted him into the air. Takumi struggled in the air but continued to glare. Dr. Nem slightly smiled as he tightened his grip. The middle aged man was stronger than he looked.

"Now listen up boy. You really don't have a choice in this matter. Remember what happened to your girlfriend? One word to Geneva and I can assure you that kunoichi of yours will be closer to death this time."

Takumi glared at Dr. Nem but stopped struggling. Dr. Nem dropped Takumi and punched the young prince in the stomach. The wind escaped Takumi's body and his knees fell to the floor. Dr. Nem chuckled and spat on the back of Takumi's head.

"Just do as I say boy and no one will get hurt."

Dr. Nem walked out of the room and left the young prince. Walking down the hallways he spotted Akira walking towards him. He saw her glare intensely at him, this made him chuckle.

"You know glaring and scolding is not your best feature. How about smiling more often?"

"I only smile for Prince Takumi." Akira continued to glare at him.

"You do have a nice smile. It's a shame it's wasted on that pathetic boy."

"Takumi is not pathetic! He's kind, generous and-"

"Stupid? Foolish or how about a complete idiot." Dr. Nem began to push buttons.

Akira glared deep into his eyes.

"Maybe he is an idiot for being too nice for his own good. But you're a heartless ass compare to Takumi."

"Perhaps…but look who's in charge."

"Not for long."

"We'll see about that kunoichi."

Dr. Nem smiled as he walked past Akira.

**XXXX**

Takumi struggled as he got up from the floor. With a hand on his stomach and the other on the desk, Takumi's breathing was unsteady. Calming himself down, he controlled his breathing. When the pain subsided he rubbed his stomach.

_"I better be careful…he must know about my stomach condition…"_

"Takumi are you okay?"

He looked up at Akira who had entered the room. He put on a fake smile and walked towards her.

"I'm fine, just a bit stressed out about Dr. Nem's request."

"What does that jerk want now?" Akira sighed.

"Not sure, but I'll know sooner or later."

"…Are you sure you're okay?" Akira grew concerned.

Takumi smiled and placed a hand on her cheek. She blushed in an instant.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me."

Akira pushed his hand away and reached into her side bag. She took out a small plastic container with medicine inside. Takumi groaned but Akira forced it into his hands.

"Its time, just get it over with and swallow them."

"Alright." Takumi swallowed the pills.

"How's your stomach?"

"It's fine." Takumi thought about Dr. Nem's punch to his stomach.

"Takumi…don't be too much of a rug to that jerk."

"I'll try not to," Takumi smiled, "Sorry but I have to go. I need to make sure the orders Dr. Nem made come in on the exact due date."

As Takumi began to walk away he felt something grab his arm. He looked behind him and saw that Akira had grabbed his arm.

"What is it Akira?"

"Why…why are you doing this?"

"I don't really have much of a choice but to."

"We could fight back! I'm healed, I can fight again! We can't just sit back and take this bullshit!"

"But that Geneva…" Takumi's sentence died.

"I know how she fights now. I won't lose again." Akira began to walk away.

Takumi quickly grabbed Akira and held her close. Akira was stunned but pushed him away.

"Akira this isn't a game, you could die."

"I know but I'm not going to let this crap continue."

"Just calm down, you can't rush into these things."

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"Stay put, don't do anything reckless."

"Stay put? I'm a ninja and my master and country is being threatened. I can't just stay put!"

"Akira, just stay put!" Takumi's patience was growing thin.

"NO! I'm going and nothing you say will change my mind!" Akira turned to leave.

Takumi harshly grabbed Akira to face him and made her look him in the eyes.

"I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE YOU!"

The room became quiet after Takumi yelled those words out loud. He loosened his grip at Akira's arms and slowly exhaled. He put his gaze to the floor and spoke again in a calmer tone.

"Akira…that day when you got hurt…I thought I lost you forever. I hated that feeling of my whole world falling to pieces. I…I love Akira, I don't ever want to lose you."

Akira was shocked and blushed as she slightly cried at the same time. She lifted his head by his chin and kissed him. He felt her warm lips pressed against his and kissed back. When they parted she held him close to her and laid her head on his chest.

"I…I'm sorry. I'm just being selfish."

"I love you." Takumi smiled

Akira smiled and held him tighter. An idea popped into his head and he wrapped both his arms around the lower part of her back. Akira moved her head away from his chest and raised an eyebrow at his smiled. He grinned and placed a small kiss on her cheek. She blushed a deep red when she felt his lips brush lightly against her ear. She had to hold back a moan when she felt his lips on her neck. As he began to slowly kiss up and down her neck, he heard a small moan escape her lips. He smiled and held her closer to him. She couldn't hold back moan when he licked from the base of her neck to her jaw line. She was a bit disappointed when he let her go.

"Why'd you stop?"

"I didn't finish reading that sex scene in the book store." He grinned.

Akira recollected the day of their date and thought. When she remembered what Takumi had done to her in the book store she blushed.

"I…I'm going…I don't know where but I'm leaving!" Akira turned to leave.

"Have fun." Takumi smiled.

"Takumi…I…I love you too."

Takumi looked at Akira and saw a smile on her face. He slightly blushed which made Akira chuckle a bit.

"I'll see you later."

Akira left leaving Takumi alone with his thoughts. He slowly put all the emotions and words together and slowly smiled. He jumped into the air and couldn't stop smiling.

_"She likes me! She loves me! Damn…I'm so happy I don't care what the old man orders me to do anymore! I have Akira…that's more than enough for me."_

**XXXX**

Dr. Nem was in the library reading to his heart's content. His cigars had arrived and a bottle of vodka was within arm's reach of him. Life couldn't be any better than this for Dr. Nem.

"A bit lively this morning don't you think?"

Dr. Nem glanced up from his book and saw Geneva sitting on the table. He went back to his book.

"You heard us?"

"I was spying yes."

"Spying is a nasty habit."

"You would know."

"What is it you want Geneva?" Dr. Nem seemed annoyed.

"It has all to do with this morning."

Geneva ripped the book from Dr. Nem's hands. Before he could say anything she kicked him out of his seat to the floor. Flat on his back he felt a foot stomp hard on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw the point of a large sword in between his eyes. He looked up at Geneva's red cat eyes.

"Listen up, because I won't ever repeat myself again. I was given orders to be your guard dog. However I was also given orders that if you did anything rebellious, I could take your head."

"Then to what purpose am I here for?"

"I don't know, you should ask Touse."

Dr. Nem looked up at Geneva, and then at the blade point slowly lifted up from his face. Geneva seethed her sword and turned her back to the doctor.

"Don't do anything that might make me take your head off."

"Why do care so much about those damn kids?" Dr. Nem asked.

"Because if they suddenly die; it's going to be my head that rolls." Geneva lied.

"Of course," Dr. Nem sensed that Geneva was lying, "However I really haven't done anything rebellious."

"I'll be the judge of that," Geneva turned her head and glared at him, "Another thing, what is the experiment you have the prince funding you for?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Dr. Nem smiled.

Geneva turned her head back forward and began to walk away.

"That bastard…I'll have to keep a closer eye on him."

Dr. Nem picked himself up from off the floor and dusted his suit. He turned back to his chair and picked up his cigar. Taking a deep intake of the tobacco, he slowly exhaled the smoke. He wore a smiled on his face.

_"I love this challenge, looks like I'll have to watch where I step."_

**Location: Outskirts of Aries Republic, Near Zipang**

"How much longer? I'm getting bored." Lexi complained.

"We're barely an hour into the road. This is gonna be a long trip." Natsuki groaned.

"Damn…" Lexi sighed.

Natsuki was driving but had many questions to ask. She didn't know how to bring them up in this kind of eerie situation. She sighed to herself and dropped the idea.

_"I guess I'll ask her when we stop."_

"Natsuki…was it?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you some questions?"

"Okay." Natsuki was glad the opportunity had appeared.

"Did you ever meet Yuma?"

"Afraid not."

Lexi stared blankly at the road and sighed. Natsuki took control of the conversation.

"What was Yuma to you? In her booklet she said you were her best friend. Is that true?"

"Best friends? You could say that." Lexi smiled.

"Then why did you-"

"Because it was a secret we were together." Lexi interrupted.

"Wait, what?"

"Yuma was my girlfriend." The smile was accompanied with a sad look in Lexi's eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"No biggie, it was all a part of her plan. The only thing I can do to avenge her is to make sure this plan of hers is successful," Lexi grinned with the sad look still in her eyes, "Though now that you mention it Miss Pres reminds me so much of Yuma. Guess that's why I was kinda attracted to her."

"Why did Yuma plan all this?"

"Well…she hated Touse and what he was doing or rather planning. So she took off, that was the last time I saw her."

"I'm sorry."

"Quite apologizing." Lexi raised an eyebrow at Natsuki.

"So…you're other sisters…what are they like? I mean Yuma did explain them in her booklet, but…"

"Yeah I know, let's see. There's Sophia: a grade A, snobby bitch. She's the oldest and Touse's favorite. Because she's the favorite she thinks she has supreme authority over the other numbers. Though she does have the firepower to back her words up, so there's not much anyone can say. Coraline is a psycho, I think something's wrong with her mind. She likes Touse and has this weird craving for blood. I'd rather not team up with her. Kagura…she's okay I guess. She has trust issues though. Yen's a better marksman than me, too bad she doesn't like guns. She's a good kid; it's too bad she was scared as a little kid. Naomi's a little different from the other girls. She doesn't really speak much; she's one of those strong and silent type of people. Too bad you won't be able to communicate with her."

Natsuki rolled her eyes at Lexi's remark.

"Evangeline is a scary bitch. Even I get a chill down my spine when I see her coming my way. I think she's in Aswad, let's just agree to not go there. Jun…she's kind of like Yen but is a bit more…how do you say…I can't find the right words for it. She hates herself, so much she tried to kill herself one time. That was years ago, now she's just like a rag doll. An emotionless doll thrown away after its usefulness was used up."

"Very poetic of you."

"Well I guess you could say so," Lexi smiled, "Kara's a good kid, that's all I'm going to say. I hope her being pregnant doesn't change that. Geneva's the number in Zipang; she has issues with her past. I don't know about it but it might work to our advantage. Ina's case is simple, she's been brainwashed. If we get her to deflect then we've in good company. That's about it, any other questions?"

"What about Kai?"

"Oh Kai? Well she's the youngest…damn…that's really all I know about that kid."

"Really? You're her sister and you know nothing about her?"

"Hey we're not sisters by blood. If we were Yuma and I never would have happened. Besides the kid's 6 years younger than me, I don't really hang out with younger people."

"Kai took Shizuru; I have to know who she is."

"Whoa, whoa, hold on a second. Who's Shizuru? You mentioned her once before." Lexi raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…she was taken away by Kai. That's why I need to know about Kai so I can get Shizuru back." Natsuki hid her blush.

"Bullshit. This Shizuru…I bet you have the hot's for her. I didn't think you'd swing that way." 

"Shizuru is my best friend who was kidnapped. You would do the same for Yuma."

"True…but I was in love with Yuma. You see there's a difference between being someone's best friend and being the person they fall in love with."

"What would that be? And please don't say sex." Natsuki sighed.

"Well I wasn't going to say sex but yeah that's a major factor," Lexi smiled, "But it's the admitting of being in love with them. I used to tell Yuma that a lot. Growing up as a CHAOS monster sucked; it makes you feel like you were born only to destroy things. When I admitted my feelings to Yuma, it felt like I was born for a different reason. I always told her 'I was born for you' it made her smile every time. That smile saved my life, ya know?"

Natsuki thought about Shizuru and all the times they shared together. She smiled at the memories and then remembered the day Shizuru celebrated her birthday. She saw Shizuru's face and how it showed a slight sign of pain when she told her she never celebrated her birthday because it wouldn't be right.

_"This day has always been special to me…because…"_

"She never finished that sentence…" Natsuki whispered out loud.

"Who never finished what sentence?" Lexi asked.

"It was before Shizuru was kidnapped. It was my birthday and Shizuru surprised me by celebrating."

"You don't celebrate your birthday?"

"Not really, you see back home the same day I was born was the day many people were slaughtered. It didn't seem right to celebrate a day everyone mourned."

"Good point, that sucks."

"Yeah…I told her that and she tried to tell me something. ' This day has always been special to me…because…' she never finished that sentence."

"What happened next?" Lexi was curious.

"I didn't need to hear the rest. I knew that whatever she said next would have made me cry. So I just held her in my arms."

"Nice, so then what happened?"

"Well I let her go and held her hands with mine. I was ready; I was going to tell her I love her."

"I knew it! Wait you 'was' going to tell her?" Lexi raised an eyebrow.

"Your sisters Sophia, Kagura and Kai interrupted."

"I bet my soul Sophia did that on purpose. That bitch." Lexi sighed.

"Yeah…"

There was an awkward silence surrounding the two travelers. Lexi coughed which grabbed Natsuki's attention.

"So…did you ever tell Shizuru you love her?"

"No…I chickened out." Natsuki sighed.

"You have no balls." Lexi snickered.

**Location: Zipang, Castle**

"So when will you conduct your experiment?" Takumi asked Dr. Nem.

"I have already begun; I will let you know when I need your funds."

It was another week of Takumi being harassed by Dr. Nem. The bruises were hidden underneath clothes.

_"As long as he doesn't touch Akira, everything will fine."_

Takumi continued to tell himself this as he rubbed the new bruise he received on his back. Though he was seriously beginning to think that Dr. Nem's 'experiment' was to see how long the prince can undertake this abuse. He sighed as he walked alone and depressed.

"How long are you going to take this abuse boy?"

Takumi looked up and saw Geneva walking towards him.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really now?"

Geneva quickly grabbed Takumi's arm and harshly gripped it. He held back a painful cry as she had grabbed a recent bruise. She let him go and he rubbed his arm.

"He's only using you in this little game he likes to play. Don't be a welcome mat."

"Then what am I suppose to do? If I fight him then I could lose Akira." Takumi glared at Geneva.

"Here's a little plan I have here. I want Nem dead, you want Nem dead. I can't kill him though, at least not yet." 

"Why not?"

"I have to catch him in the act of rebellion. I can't just kill him on a whim that he's abusing you. I need to see the act before I can take his head. Unfortunately his head is brighter than most. So I need your cooperation in this, can you do this?"

"If I agree, what will happen to my country?"

"For helping me, you can have your country back."

Takumi thought about this agreement. He felt the bruises on his arms and thought about Akira.

"Okay, I'll cooperate."

"Good, now here's what we do…"

**XXXX**

Akira was waiting for Takumi to return to his room. Something was wrong with him and she was determined to find out what it was. The moment she saw his hair enter the door way she rushed to him. He wasn't all that surprised to see Akira.

"Something's wrong…Takumi what is it?"

"Just Dr. Nem…Akira…what are you doing in my room?"

"I wanted to talk to you so I waited here."

Takumi smiled and caressed a hand on her cheek. She slightly blushed but smiled. She walked close to him and he wrapped his arms around her. Akira loved it when he would just hold her like that. Takumi picked her face up to his by her chin and kissed her. She returned the kiss and held him closer to her. Takumi walked forward a bit and pushed her onto his bed. When she felt the soft mattress underneath her, she looked up at Takumi. She blushed as he smiled down at her.

"Takumi…I don't think we should do this…" Akira began to lift up from the bed.

"Your right, I'm sorry." Takumi got off her.

"Takumi don't get the wrong idea," She sat down beside's him on the bed, "It's not that I don't…you know…I just don't want to do it with the enemy so close. It just makes things complicated."

"It's okay I understand." Takumi smiled.

"Good," Akira kissed his cheek and leapt off the bed, "I have some things to take care of, so I'll see you later."

"When will I see you again?"

"…Maybe sometime at dinner."

"Is something wrong Akira?" Takumi raised an eyebrow.

"No I'm fine…Takumi?"

"Yes?"

Akira moved close to him and placed herself between his legs. She placed her forehead on his and looked into his eyes.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do."

"…I love you too."

Akira lowered her lips to his and kissed him. He kissed back as he rubbed his hands on her back. She let go sooner than Takumi would have liked and smiled at his blushed face.

"Sorry, got to go."

She turned and left his room, all the while Takumi's eyes never left her. When she closed the door he sighed and laid back on the bed.

_"She seemed sad…I hope she's okay…though it's not like I'm telling her everything…"_

Takumi sighed with that thought as he rubbed his bruises. On the other side of the door Akira was walking, hoping to find Dr. Nem anywhere she could. With a kunai knife in each hand; she gripped them tightly as she made her way to Dr. Nem's room.

_"Takumi…forgive me…"_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Location: Outskirts of Zipang**

Natsuki wanted to keep driving through the night but Lexi wouldn't hear of it. So the two ladies had stopped alongside the road and set up a small camp. Both sitting near the campfire, one woman was cleaning her pistols and the other was trying not to pout.

"Knock off your pouting. We'll get started again early in the morning."

"The sooner I can get this team together the sooner I can get Shizuru back. I can't afford to waste any more time."

"You're really desperate to save your Shizuru." Lexi smiled.

"She's not mine…we're just friends." Natsuki sighed.

"Well either way I don't see you giving up on rescuing her."

"Of course not."

"Good, because I'm gonna give you some advice," Lexi put her pistols back in their cases, "Just chill out for a few more days. It's not good on your body."

"My body's fine, I can handle this little road trip."

"That's what you think, I can still see some tissue damage," Lexi's eyes spiraled into red "When the time comes to fight you won't last 10 seconds."

"Why's that?" Natsuki asked.

"You saw what Sophia and Kagura did to you right? Now listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you," Lexi's eyes turned back to yellow, "They were just toying with you. If they wanted you dead they could have done it in a split second."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean to tell you that my sisters and I, we're born killers." Lexi's eyes turned back to red.

"I still don't get it."

"Did Yuma not tell you what CHAOS is?"

"She did…but all she wrote was that it stood for Crimson High Alternative Offspring Specimen. She said you'd be able to explain."

"Yuma…well…I don't know…it's really a touchy subject." Lexi avoided eye contact.

"I have to know before all is said and done."

Lexi sighed and sat stared at the flames. Natsuki waited patiently for Lexi to speak.

"It all started with Touse…I can't really say why he did all this but I'm sure sooner or later we'll all know. What a CHAOS is….it's basically an otome but with powers already installed when she's born."

"Are all CHAOS females?"

"I heard Touse tried to make male CHAOS but they all died in the womb. For some reason only females could take the genetic stuff. I think it has something to do with nature."

"Nature?" Natsuki raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah females have better survival gear than males since we're the carries of genes and can pass them on."

"Oh…makes sense…I think."

"Anyway the moment my sisters and I were born we were trained to be something like otomes. I think we were trained more to be assassins. So that's what a CHAOS child is."

"How does the whole 'being born with natural power' work out?"

"Hey I'm just telling you what I know. I'm not the scientist here."

"What about your mother? What happened to her?"

Lexi sighed and threw a small twig into the fire.

"I never knew my mother. Though despite the monster I turned out to be…I'm grateful she gave birth to me. Who knows what kind of hell she went through before I was born."

Natsuki stayed silent for the rest of the night, not wanting to know more than she could handle.

**XXXX**

Natsuki woke up the sound of an engine running. She quickly jumped up from the ground and looked at Lexi who was in the driver's seat.

"Hop in we're taking off." Lexi grinned with her sharp teeth.

"We should be there in a few hours." Natsuki buckled herself in.

"We got enough fuel for that?"

"We should."

"What's the speed limit?" Lexi shifted to first gear.

"What speed limit?" Natsuki smiled.

"I like how you think." Lexi smiled and shifted to second gear.

**Location: Zipang, Castle**

"Well this is a new one on me. Usually Geneva barges into my room, this is unexpected." Dr. Nem stared at Akira who had entered into his room.

Dr. Nem was sitting on the floor looking at maps on his low table. Akira took a deep breath and began to speak.

"I have business with you." Akira gripped her kunai's tighter.

"Come for my head have we? Well I suppose it would have come to this." Dr. Nem smiled as he put down a map.

"I know you've been hitting Takumi. I won't forgive you for that."

"Enlighten me kunoichi, what exactly is it that you're going to do to me? Whatever you do, you're going to lose the most important person in your life. Geneva will kill him the moment you cut my skin"

"I know this."

"Then what's your plan?"

Akira knelt down next to him and threw her kunai knives away from her. Dr. Nem raised an eyebrow as her face became level with his. She looked him directly in the eyes.

"I want you to leave Takumi alone. Completely alone. No more harassing or hitting him. That's my plan."

"Interesting…and what makes you think I'll agree with these requests of yours?" Dr. Nem smiled.

"I…I don't have anything to offer. I have nothing except for me," A slight look of sadness showed in Akira's eyes, "So I'll give you myself."

Dr. Nem looked surprised but smiled at her. He placed a hand on her cheek and felt her body slightly shiver.

"Really? So you'll give me yourself? I suppose that's part of the job description as a kunoichi, sleep with the enemy like a whore."

Akira gripped her hands in a tight fist as she held herself back from making a mistake. He chuckled slightly and moved his hand to her chin.

"Well…I suppose I can play along. So as long as you remain mine, I'll leave your precious prince alone."

"I need your word on this." Akira slightly glared at him.

"Let me ask you a question and you'll have your answer. Maybe not from your own mouth but an answer none the less. Are you a virgin?"

Before Akira could answer he moved his hand from her chin to her left breast, slightly squeezing her. She blushed and hit his hand away from her body. He smiled and grabbed both her wrist in each of his hands. Pushing her to the ground he roughly kissed her. Akira was disgusted with the taste of vodka and cigars on her tongue. She was about to fight back but thought about Takumi and his safety. She let a few tears run from her eyes as she kissed Dr. Nem back. He stopped and raised his body of hers, enjoying how much she was suffering.

"I think the answer is clear to you." He let go of her and fixed his collar.

Akira wiped off her mouth and rose up from the floor. Once she was up Dr. Nem wrapped his arms around her. She felt her body stiffen as his arms embraced her tighter.

"I won't make you mine…at least not yet. Should you turn your back on me…well let's just say the boy you love will suffer the consequences."

Akira nodded her head and endured the humiliation.

**Location: Windbloom, Mashiro's Castle**

"Uh…is this how pregnancy works?" Mashiro raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah why?" Kara answered after swallowing a piece of ham.

"Well you keep eating and you don't look like a month pregnant woman." Chie responded.

"Kara's not like other women. Due to her special abilities the baby inside her will grow at a rapid rate." Zero answered.

"Yeah Zero could explain this whole situation better. Is that a croissant I smell?" Kara looked around till she saw Aoi holing a croissant.

"Stay away from my lunch please." Aoi begged.

"A rapid rate? When will the baby be born?" Chie asked.

"Kara's one month down, so in about three and a half months we should see a beautiful baby girl born." Zero smiled.

"You know it's going to be a girl?" Arika was confused.

"Yeah…it's going to be a girl." Kara smiled as she rubbed her growing stomach.

"Oh this is so exciting! What are you going to name her? You have to think of a name for the baby!" Arika smiled.

"I haven't thought of a name yet. I'm hungry is there any more meat?" Kara asked Mashiro.

"Why meat? Shouldn't you be eating veggies or something healthy?" Mashiro raised an eyebrow.

"Oh right I never told you guys. I'm a lion and I need meat in my system." Kara smiled.

"Uh…a lion?" Chie raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fierce when I want to be but won't do things when I don't need to. That's why I'm a lion. Damn I'm hungry, what's there to eat?" Kara rose from seat and began to walk towards the kitchen.

"Kara, wait! You're supposed to be resting!" Zero wrapped his arms around her and stopped her movements.

"But I'm hungry." Kara pouted.

"Don't worry I'll get you food. You stay and rest, it's not good for you to put stress on your body."

"Fine…but I want a steak if I have to sit almost all day." Kara smiled.

"I'll see what I can find." Zero smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

Kara slightly blushed and smiled at him. Mashiro coughed and caught their attention.

"I'll make arrangements for the steak."

"Thanks Mashiro-I mean your highness." Kara tried to bow.

"Don't strain yourself." Mashiro smiled.

"Let me take you back to bed." Zero grabbed Kara and carried her bridal style.

"Hey wait let me go! No I'm too heavy!" Kara face blushed a deep red.

"No you're not." Zero smiled.

"Zero…he's so sweet. Almost makes me want to be straight." Aoi chuckled.

"Yeah I-whoa wait WHAT?" Chie looked at Aoi.

"I said almost. Are we a little jealous?" Aoi smiled at Chie.

"No, just…I hate it when you tease me like that." Chie pouted.

"Sorry, you look so cute when you're flustered." Aoi chuckled.

"I think we should help Dr. Xu choose a name for the baby." Arika suggested.

"That would be nice. She does get bored just resting all the time." Aoi said.

"It's for a good reason. She looks pale and that stomach of hers looks like it grows every day." Chie said.

"Well there is a baby inside her Chie." Aoi smiled.

"I know." Chie rolled her eyes.

**XXXX**

"How about Sandy?"

"She'll probably end up with my sandy brown hair so not a good idea."

"Jennifer? Short for Jenny."

"Mmmm…"

"Sakura?"

"That sounds nice…"

"Kisa?"

"Sounds like my name, not a good idea."

"How are Kara and Kisa the same?"

"They both start with a k and end with a."

The group was in Kara's room trying to find a perfect name for the baby that was soon to come. As eager as they were to name the baby they were running out of names to impress Kara.

"Why don't you name the kid Spot?" Chie answered.

"Chie were naming a baby not a dog." Mashiro slightly glared at Chie.

"No, no Spot does sound like a good name." Kara smiled.

"Please give the baby proper name." Zero chimed in.

"I never thought naming a baby would be so hard though." Kara sighed as she rubbed her belly, "Maybe she could name herself. That way she gets a name she wants and not hate it for the rest of her life."

"You don't like your name?" Aoi asked.

"I would have liked to been named Master of the Universe." Kara smiled.

"So Master of the Universe…how about Chiaki?" Chie smiled.

"That sounds like your name." Mashiro said.

"I'm just suggesting names, besides I like the name Chiaki. It means bird…I think."

"Does Kara like Chiaki?" Arika asked.

"Well…it means bird right?" Kara turned to Chie.

"Yeah, not a 100 percent sure though."

"I thought it meant a thousand autumns?" Mashiro raised an eyebrow

"A bird…maybe she could fly away and be free…" Kara whispered to herself.

"What did you say?" Arika asked.

"Nothing Ari-chan. I like Chiaki, so my baby's name will be Chiaki Xu…or Chiaki Kuro."

"Kuro?" All eyes turned to Zero

"Uh…well you see…" Zero was at a loss of words.

"Don't be shy…my love." Kara smiled.

"My love…EH?" Mashiro, Arika, Chie and Aoi responded.

"I ask Kara if I could be the father of little Chiaki. She agreed and…well let's just say I fell in love with her." Zero held Kara in his arms.

"Who? Chiaki or Kara?" Chie asked.

"Both." Zero smiled.

"You'll make a good dad." Arika smiled.

"Well congrats to the both of you." Mashiro smiled.

"Relax their not married yet." Chie smiled.

"Chiaki is so blessed. She has a mother, father and a whole family waiting for her." Aoi smiled.

"Yeah…a family…" Kara rubbed her belly where she felt a small kick.

**Location: Zipang, Castle**

"That's the deal. Good afternoon Prince Takumi."

"Uh…good afternoon."

Takumi was confused with Dr. Nem's sudden change of personality. For the past three days he didn't make any demands nor did the doctor hit him. Today the meeting was as the last two had been; short, simple and to the point without a punch to his body. As Takumi began to put away the papers he began to think of what triggered Dr. Nem's strange behavior change.

_"Geneva said something like this would happen…but I didn't expect this so soon. She told me to just do as I normally do and not think about it but…"_

"He'll make a mistake soon. So don't worry for too long."

Takumi turned and saw Geneva to the right of him.

"Miss Geneva…what exactly is going on?"

"Just go with my plan. You'll know at the end of this mission of mine."

Geneva walked out of the meeting room leaving Takumi even more confused. He sighed to himself and put away all the paper work. He walked out of the room and walked down the hallways.

_"It's been some time since I've been in my garden. I better check up on it now that I have spare time. Hope it hasn't died."_

Making tracks to the garden shed he noticed that his garden tools were missing. He scratched his head and double checked to see if maybe he had misplaced them. Finding nothing he turned to his garden and saw some movement in the corn section of the garden. He raised an eyebrow and walked over to the corn plants. Walking into the corn stalks towards the movement, he saw his wheel barrel full of corn. He looked up and saw someone in garden clothes.

"Akira?"

She turned to him and looked pale. She dropped the corn in her hand and avoided eye contact.

"Takumi…I-I didn't expect you here."

"The garden…it looks like it's been taken care of in my absence."

"Well you were busy and your garden was on the verge of dying. I hate to see your hard work go down the drain so I tried to fix it. I'll admit I probably killed some plants but overall I think I might have saved your garden."

"Akira…your wearing overalls." Takumi pointed out.

"Yeah…so?"

Takumi held back a laugh as Akira threw a corn at him.

"What's so funny?"

"You look cute! I never thought I'd ever get to see you in overalls." Takumi caught a corn.

"Well take a picture cause this is the last time I'm taking care of your garden." Akira threw one last corn at him.

"Thanks for taking care of my garden. You did a great job." Takumi smiled.

Akira blushed but it quickly disappeared. She began to pick up the corn from the ground. Takumi began to help until both hands touched the same corn. They both looked up at each other and hesitated for a moment.

"Takumi…do you…do you believe in forgiveness?"

"Yeah I believe in forgiveness. Why do you ask?"

"I just…wanted to hear you say it." Akira moved her face closer to his.

Akira kissed Takumi as she held him. Takumi kissed back and placed one hand at the base of her neck and the other around her waist. The kissed grew more passionate and heated and they held each other closer and closer. Takumi slowly fell back into the dirt still kissing Akira, his hand on her neck moving into her hair. She ended the kiss to catch her breath and looked Takumi in the eye. His other hand moved up to her face and caressed her cheek.

"Akira…you're so beautiful."

"Please don't say things that aren't true."

"But it is true." Takumi smiled and capture her lips.

Akira kissed back but slightly pushed Takumi away. She slightly rose above him and he sat up wondering what was wrong. She put her head under his chin and held him. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her head gently.

"I…I wanted you…to be my first…" Akira whispered.

"What?" Takumi asked.

"I want you Takumi."

Takumi brought Akira's face up to his but was confused. She was crying and was trying to wipe away the tears.

"I want you too Akira. But something's wrong, what is it? Akira you know I trust you as you trust me."

"All I'll say is I love you."

Before Takumi could respond Akira leapt up and took off.

_"I…what the hell is going on?"_

**XXXX**

Akira ran until she reached her room. She quickly changed out of her garden clothes and suited up in her ninja outfit. She went to a mirror and saw that she was still crying. She slapped herself and made herself stop crying.

_"Stop crying damn it! You're a ninja! A kunoichi to Prince Takumi! Your only goal is to make sure Takumi stays out of harm's way. Even if that means sacrificing myself!...Then why? Why do I feel like I'm being ripped apart?"_

"A bit harsh to ourselves are we?"

Akira looked at Geneva who somehow ended up in her room. Akira ignored her and began to walk out the door.

"Where you going?"

"Nowhere."

"Really? You're not off to see Nem?"

Akira froze in her footsteps and turned her head at Geneva. Their eyes meet and Akira felt sweat building up on her forehead.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"So I assume these red marks on your neck are bug bites and not a bunch of hickies?" Geneva pulled down the front of Akira's top to reveal several red marks.

She pushed Geneva's hand away and slightly glared up at her. Before Akira could say anything Geneva placed a hand over her mouth.

"Listen I knew this was gonna happen soon so listen. This will be a perfect opportunity to get rid of Nem. You'd like that right? Especially after what he's done to you and your man, am I right?"

Akira nodded her head yes.

"So just go along with like any normal day and I'll take care of the rest. Just resist."

Geneva removed her hand and began to walk out the door.

"How did you know I was going to do this?"

Geneva slowly turned her almost black colored eyes to Akira ad slightly smiled a sad smile.

"Because all we want is to protect the most important person in our lives. You and I are more alike than we'd like to be. I would have done the same thing for Shinji if I was in your position."

"Shinji?"

"Another story. Good luck." Geneva left.

Akira sighed to herself as she forced herself to walk forward.

_"I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive…Takumi."_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Location: Outskirts of Zipang**

"How much longer?"

"I can see the city; we should be there in no time."

"Sweet, time for the party to start." Lexi grinned.

**Location: Zipang, Castle**

Akira walked around the castle with no sense of where she was going. Nor did she care where she was going at the time. She heard footsteps from behind and turned her head to see who it was. To her horror it was the man she hated most, Dr. Nem. He smiled when he saw her face began to grow pale. Stopping a footstep to her he slightly bowed to her.

"Akira, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine."

"I have kept my promise, as you may have noticed."

"I have noticed."

"Are you sure you're feeling well?"

"I'm fine."

Dr. Nem smiled and motioned her to follow him. Against her will she followed him to a nearby room and entered it with him. Before she could say anymore Dr. Nem closed her lips with his. She resisted at first but Dr. Nem pulled her harshly towards him. She reminded herself of Takumi and tried to pretend that it was him she was kissing. It worked for a moment until a hand began to move under her shirt. She gasped and broke away from the kiss. Dr. Nem pushed her onto the nearby bed and pinned her shoulders to the soft mattress. Her fears were now becoming a reality.

"N-n-no…please don't." Akira begged.

"Are we breaking our deal?" Dr. Nem stopped all movements, "I could stop, but then Takumi will receive a much worse punishment than a simple beating. Think you can handle the thought of being responsible for his suffering?"

"Either way he's going to suffer," Akira tried to push him off, "I can't do this to him anymore. I can't be unfaithful to him anymore."

Akira managed to push Dr. Nem off but she felt something push her to the floor. Face first to the floor she felt a hand keep her on the floor and the other was taking off her pants. She began to struggle as she heard a zipper noise.

"This was my experiment, to see how long it would take me to destroy both your world and the boy's. You may not enjoy this but I know I will."

_"Just resist." _

Akira heard that voice ring in her ear. As she continued to fight off Dr. Nem the voice rang louder and louder in her mind.

_"Just resist."_

"Kunoichi be still!"

Akira managed to pull her pants up and was trying to escape from Dr. Nem's grip. Both legs were shoved harshly in between her legs, exposing herself to him. One hand had both Akira's hands and the other was trying to pull down her underwear and pants off. Akira twisted and turned to try and shake him off.

"I said be still!"

A hand slapped Akira across the face. She felt the sting on her cheek but continued to fight. Dr. Nem saw this and slapped her again on the other side. This time Akira caught his hand with her teeth and bit down hard. He yelled out in pain and accidently let go of her hands. She quickly punched him in the nose. He held his face and she saw her opportunity to escape. She pulled up her pants and quickly made to the door. Just as the doorknob was within her reach she felt something pull harshly on her ponytail. She fell down to the floor with a thud and her head began to hurt. Dr. Nem was back on top of her and looked angry with blood running out of his nose.

"I didn't want to ruin that cute face of yours, but now I'm going to fuck you so hard that this pretty face of yours will break into a million pieces."

"NO!" Akira yelled out.

Akira felt her pants thrown off her and Dr. Nem placed himself in between her legs. She felt something touch her naked inner thighs and she tried to push him off. Suddenly Dr. Nem's weight was off of her and she saw him thrown across the room. Akira looked up and saw Takumi with anger and rage in his eyes.

"You bastard, I'll kill you!" Takumi held a kunai knife in his hands.

"Heh, and here I thought you were a little wuss who didn't have any strength. Nice punch boy." Dr. Nem smiled as he wiped the blood running down his chin.

"I WILL KILL YOU!"

Takumi charged after Dr. Nem with the kunai in his hand.

"Takumi!"

Takumi managed to bring the kunai down but Dr. Nem moved so that it missed his chest and only scratched his arm though deep enough to leave a scar. Dr. Nem responded with a harsh punch to Takumi's stomach. Takumi felt his insides turning and he began to lose breath.

"TAKUMI!"

"Well that settles that."

Suddenly Dr. Nem was pinned to the wall in the stomach with a long sword. He threw up blood and looked up at Geneva.

"You…you set this all up, didn't you?"

"No, you and I both knew this would happen. I knew you liked virgins and wouldn't stop until you marked her as yours. So I allowed things to play out like this until now."

"Fuck you." Dr. Nem growled.

"You were too smart for your own good. I finally have you dead."

"TAKUMI!" Akira held Takumi in her arms.

"Akira…are you okay?" Takumi weakly asked.

"I'm fine Tak-"

"Your whore is fine Prince Takumi." Dr. Nem smiled.

"How dare you say that?" Takumi glared.

"Ask her yourself, she practically begged me to let her sleep with me so you wouldn't get hurt."

"Akira?" Takumi looked up at her.

Akira avoided eye contact but Geneva stopped any further disruptions.

"Dr. Nem, why don't you just die already?"

Before Dr. Nem could say another word Geneva took her other sword and cleanly sliced off his head. The young couple turned their heads away from the gruesome sight. Geneva pushed the young couple out the door and threw Akira her pants.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'll send some people to wash and take care of the garbage."

Geneva left and the young couple was left alone. Akira quickly put her pants on and Takumi looked away. When Akira finished putting her pants on she turned to leave. Takumi caught her by the arm and made her face him.

"You…you slept with him?"

Akira sadly nodded her head. A few tears ran down her face but she quickly wiped them away.

"It's…it's my duty as a kunoichi. Sleeping with the enemy so that you could be free from him…that's what I did…sort of."

"Sort of?"

"I- I really…I let him see me but…he didn't take my innocence. I'm still a virgin."

"He was going to rape you…"

"I…I didn't want him to hurt you anymore. I knew this would happen sooner or later so I decided to cut him today. It wasn't supposed to plan out like this…Takumi I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

Akira buried her face in her hands and let the tears run down. To her surprise she felt two arms surround and embrace her. She looked up and saw Takumi looking into her eyes.

"Akira…I'm sorry I'm so weak that you had to risk so much to protect me. I failed you…I'm sorry."

"Takumi no it's my fault. I failed to protect you."

"Akira, stop blaming yourself. If you want to hear me say it then I forgive you. Just…just don't ever do something like this again. I'll grow strong to protect you, it may take some time but I will grow stronger."

"Takumi…" Akira held her love close to her, "I love you."

"I love you back." Takumi held his love and never let her go.

**XXXX**

Geneva had listened to the conversation from a distance and whipped away the few tears falling on her cheek. She gathered herself and went to gather people to clean up the mess she made. After that was done she walked to her favorite spot she had found for herself, a large rock that captured warm sunlight. She jumped onto the top and sat down on the warm surface. She sighed contently and closed her eyes for a moment. Satisfied she reached into the inside of her shirt and brought out a silver oval locket attached to a silver chain. Opening the locket she smiled at the picture of her and a man smiling back at her. The man was handsome, slightly tanned, thick black hair and grey eyes that went well with her near black eyes. She held the locket close to her and smiled once more.

"Shinji…it's been done. We're finally free."

Suddenly Geneva's black eyes spiraled to red and she looked out into the distance. She saw an unfamiliar army truck at the front gate. Yet as she smelled the air and recognized a familiar sent, she rushed towards the truck.

"We're just here to see Geneva."

"Out of the way people."

"I'm sorry but we can't let you in, Dr. Nem's orders." A guard said.

"That Nem bastard? Damn I wish someone would kill that guy already." Lexi pouted.

"Your wish has been granted, Lexi."

All eyes turned to Geneva who made her intro.

"Gentlemen it's all right. I will take up matters here; you may take the rest of the day off."

The guards were a bit skeptical but couldn't argue when they were given the rest of the day off. When they left Geneva cleared her throat and turned her attention to the two ladies.

"So Lexi…are you cheating on Yuma? I don't really approve of your alternative lifestyle but cheating is cheating and that's despicable."

"I would never cheat on Yuma…she's dead…"

Geneva looked surprised and put a hand on Lexi's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea. She really did love you, I saw that much."

"The news is going around pretty slow, so don't worry about it." Lexi tried to smile.

"Well then who's this?" Geneva pointed to Natsuki.

"I'm Natsuki Kruger, headmaster of Garden Robe. I'm here with Lexi carrying out Yuma's last wish."

"Her last wish?"

"She wants to destroy Hayame Touse and bring an end to CHAOS," Natsuki brought out the black book, "She wrote to me telling me she wanted to finish her work. I intend to honor her last wish."

Geneva took the book and opened to the first page. She read the note and then closed the book. She tossed the book back to Natsuki and stared at her.

"An end to CHAOS…that would be nice."

"So you coming with us?" Lexi grinned.

"Well two cats are better than one. I agree, let me travel with you."

"Awesome! Just let me fuel up the truck first and then we'll be on our way." Natsuki smiled.

"There should be some diesel in the lower deck. Wait for me here, I need to take care of some things before I go."

"Okay, see you in a little bit." Lexi showed off her sharp teeth.

Geneva showed her sharp teeth before taking off. Natsuki noticed this and felt her heart drop a bit.

"Oh right…she's a tiger."

"Well to be exact, she's a saber tooth tiger." Lexi corrected.

"How do get the DNA of an animal that died out millions of years ago." Natsuki asked.

"I don't know, don't ask me." Lexi shrugged.

**XXXX**

Geneva walked down the hallway one last time and seemed to smile at the recent memories she made there. Turning a corner she saw the young couple slightly making out. Takumi had Akira pressed against the wall as he ran his hands up and down her body. Akira kissed Takumi and moaned into it as she ran her fingers though Takumi's messy brown hair. Geneva slightly blushed but coughed loudly enough for the young couple to hear her. They immediately stopped and blushed a deep red. They let go of each other and turned their attention to Geneva.

"Miss Geneva, thank you so much. We're indebted to you." Takumi slightly bowed.

"No thanks needed, I wanted Nem dead so this works out for all of us," Geneva slightly bowed back, "Though as I promised the country of Zipang is now back under your control Prince Takumi. I have other affairs to attend to."

"Geneva...I'm not going to bother about your past…but why did you say I remind you of me?" Akira asked.

"Because…we both have someone we love and would do anything to protect them." Geneva smiled.

Akira looked at Takumi who smiled at her and placed an arm around her shoulder. She smiled back and looked at Geneva.

"I hope we see you again sometime." Akira said.

"Yeah maybe but you never can tell," Geneva turned around but then turned her head back around, "A little advice, when you kiss your man suck on his bottom lip. It'll drive him nuts. It's sure to make a kid or two before I get back."

Akira blushed as Geneva winked at her and began to leave. Takumi kept his laughter to himself and hugged Akira. She smiled at him and hugged him back.

"You really think she'll come back?" Takumi asked.

"I think so." Akira laid her head on his shoulder.

**Location: Outskirts of Zipang**

_Journal entry 2_

_ In my first journal entry I wrote how things may not work out. This Yuma knew what she was talking about. I got Geneva to join along with Lexi so maybe taking down CHAOS may not be out of reach. All I want is Shizuru back, but I guess I can't do that without taking CHAOS out. Then so be it._

_ I hope the ladies at Garden Robe are alright. I don't think Miss Maria, Yukariko and Youko will have any problems with Sophia and Kagura but I hope they're okay. It's as Yuma said, each country is under the rule of CHAOS by her sisters. I'm not expecting all of them to join me but that would be nice._

_ Lexi…how do I describe her? It's like she's suffering from mood swings. One moment she was happy and cheery, the next moment she was pissed off for some reason. Geneva told me to expect that now that Yuma was gone. Lexi must have really loved Yuma…I wonder what would happen if Shizuru died? I'd probably go insane too…_

_ Geneva is an interesting person, I won't lie. It's like she has no emotions yet she shows concern every once in a while. It's like she's hiding something…though I really don't like to nose into others people's business so I'll just leave it alone._

"Hey, what you writing?"

Natsuki looked up from her journal at Lexi who was making coffee. Natsuki sighed and put closed her journal. She was about to answer when Geneva interrupted.

"Lexi stop being so nosey, it's impolite."

"I was just asking a harmless question. It's not like I'm interrogating her for weapons." Lexi glared at Geneva.

"I know but Natsuki looked uncomfortable when you asked her."

"It's just a stupid journal, I only wanting to know what she was writing about."

"It's called a journal for a reason. That's private writing; it's none of our business to know. Why don't you be more mature about these things?"

"I'm getting advice from a kid? You're a young brat don't lecture me!" Lexi growled.

"I'm only a year younger than you, stupid panther." Geneva glared.

"Guys knock it off. I was just writing down what happened today that's all." Natsuki sighed.

"See that's not anything private." Lexi pointed out.

"Just don't ask again, it's rude." Geneva threw a small twig into the fire.

"Whatever." Lexi laid down and put her hands behind her head.

"So where are we headed next anyway?" Geneva looked to Natsuki.

"Yuma said the next country to go to would be my own choice. The counties closest to us are Aswad, Am Man and the United Kingdom of Lutesia. I figured we could travel to Am Man first then to the United Kingdom of Lutesia. Though what do you guys think about Aswad? Yuma wrote to not even bother with…Evangeline? Is that it?"

"Right on the dot and yeah it be better to just skip her entirely," Lexi nodded her head, "Like I said she's a scary bitch. Even with me and Geneva here we won't take her down without getting a limb torn off."

"Lexi is exaggerating a bit, but yes. I would advise you to avoid Aswad. Only for now, when we grow in numbers maybe we eliminate Evangeline."

"WHOA! Wait a minute Geneva," Lexi quickly sat up, "What do you mean eliminate? She's one of us! A sister! We can't just kill her!"

"Yuma's last wish was to get rid of CHAOS. What do you think that means Lexi?" Geneva looked at Lexi.

"We're gonna kill Touse. I don't think killing a sister, even bitches like Sophia and Evangeline, will justify anything."

"Sounds like fake words from someone who filled a sister full of bullets."

Geneva brought out a cell phone and showed Lexi a picture of a dead Yuma covered in blood. Natsuki gasped when she saw the graphic picture. Lexi grabbed the phone and threw it away into the depths of the desert.

"Did Kara send you that picture?"

"She did, I just got it now."

"Yuma killed herself; I just did that to make it look like I hated her. I had to pretend until her plan came into play."

"Whatever, either way getting rid of CHAOS means that we might have to eliminate anyone who wishes it to prosper. Even if it's the women we grew up with."

"Yeah but-" Lexi began.

"Or are you thinking of dishonoring the last wish Yuma made?" Geneva slightly glared.

Lexi glared at Geneva but then lay back on the ground and turned her back towards them.

"Of course not you idiot. I swore that I would avenge Yuma no matter what. Now get some rest. We're gonna need it if we're going to Am Man."

Geneva sighed and laid down on the grown.

"Fucking moody sister I have."

Natsuki groaned to herself and opened up her journal again.

_They don't get along very well when pressure is on their shoulder. I hope they get along well enough until I rescue Shizuru._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Location: Somewhere in the south; abandon building**

A month had passed; Haruka and Shizuru were already showing the proof of being impregnated. Jen was almost two months pregnant and already had a large stomach. Each had their own fear of what was to become of them and the child that they were carrying.

Shizuru was in a living room were Haruka, Jen and Kai were gathered. She was looking outside a window viewing what little scenery the land had to offer. The sand blew with the wind majestically across the blue sky; this didn't show any enjoyment to Shizuru. Her mind was on the first day she came to this hidden hell in the desert.

_Flashback_

_ "What do you mean next generation?" Shizuru asked as she held her stomach._

_ "Kai if you will so kindly be my example?" Touse held a hand out to Kai._

_ Shizuru watch Kai as she slowly walked and stood beside's Touse. Touse smiled and looked at the ladies._

_ "Kai here is a CHAOS, a Crimson High Alternative Offspring Specimen. She's a much more advance and useful warrior than any otome could ever hope to be. She was born with the power she has and continues to grow that power when she begins to mature."_

_ "Power? She doesn't look-" Haruka began._

_ Kai's eyes immediately spiraled into glowing red cat eyes and a glowing red light surrounded her. Her finger tips became claws and her ears began to transform into fox ears. Haruka almost took a step back but Kai relaxed and returned back to her original non glowing form. Touse smiled at Kai and resumed his lecture._

_ "Kai is a favorite of mine. Besides being filled with power the moment she was born she was also blessed with the Kyubi form at her disposal. And she's still quite young; the youngest of her sister's who share a power like hers."_

_ "How many?" Haruka asked._

_ "Thirteen to be exact. Kai here is only 17, the oldest is 24."_

_ "They're still young! Why the hell have you done this to us?" Haruka yelled._

_ "So then my control of this world will continue. I now own the world in my palm. I can do as I please and I'd liked to keep that power for a very long time."_

_ "You're insane!" Haruka glared._

_ "Maybe so, but I have created both a monster and a useful tool combined into one child." Touse smiled._

_ Shizuru noticed that Kai had shuddered a little and felt sympathy for her new friend._

_ "Anyway ladies you'll be safe and taken care of here. So no worries until your children are born."_

_ "How did we become pregnant?" Shizuru asked._

_ "I don't really want to host a sex class here, but I suppose you must know," Touse smiled, "To keep things simple and short, I planted modified sperm I created inside of you."_

_ "Then…that means…" Haruka gasped._

_ "Exactly, you three are no longer otomes." Touse sneered at them._

"Shizuru? Shizuru!"

Shizuru turned away from the window and looked at the young girl who was shaking her shoulder.

"Are you okay? Do you need some water? You were spacing out for about 30 minutes."

"I'm fine, look after Jen please." Shizuru tried to smile.

Kai looked sad but turned and walked towards Jen.

"I never thought this would happen to me." Jen began to cry.

"None of us expected or wanted this," Kai handed Jen a tissue, "Are you feeling okay? How's the baby?"

"It's fine. Could I get a glass of water?" Jen asked as she wiped her tears away.

"Sure just hold on a moment." Kai walked toward the kitchen area.

"Four and a half months. Four and a half months! I'm having this baby in four and a half months! What kind of child is this?" Haruka asked Kai.

"It's going to be a child like me. A monster, a tool…whatever you want to call us."

"You're hardly a monster." Haruka responded.

"I am. A monster that's a coward." Kai handed Jen a glass of water.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself." Jen sipped the water.

"But I…I…" Kai began to doubt.

"The only monster I know now here is Touse."

All eyes turned to Shizuru who walked towards them. Kai avoided eye contact with Shizuru but Shizuru persisted.

"I took you away from your home, I knew what was going to happen yet I didn't sway from that path, I brought you here and yet you still don't call me a monster? You have the right to you know." Kai told Shizuru.

"What's done can't be changed. Please don't think so lowly of yourself Kai. Otherwise I might have to slap you." Shizuru smiled.

"I second that." Haruka chimed in.

"Same here." Jen smiled.

Kai remained silent but gave them all a small smile. Shizuru felt better and slowly sat down on the couch Jen was sitting on. Kai sat down on the floor next to Haruka who was in a chair. Shizuru slowly began to rub her stomach.

"Now that I think about it, what's the baby going to look like?" Jen asked.

"Touse isn't the father is he?" Haruka began to worry.

"No. I'm not sure how that science mumbo jumbo works, but I do know that Touse isn't the father of your children." Kai reassured them.

A sigh of relief sounded in the room and Kai couldn't help but chuckle.

"So what's will the baby look like?" Haruka asked.

"From my understanding and what I heard about when my sisters and I were born, we looked like our mothers."

"So my baby will look just like me?" Jen asked.

"Exactly like our mothers. Thought there were a few things here and there that were different but all in all we were a complete duplicate of our mothers."

"Crap, my kid's going to end up with my hair. That's not hood." Haruka groaned.

"I think you mean good, Haruka." Shizuru corrected.

"That's what I said bubuzeke." Haruka slightly glared at Shizuru.

"She'll be like a mini me with my black hair and blue eyes! So cute!" Jen smiled.

"You said sisters, so does that mean our children will be girls?" Shizuru asked.

"Most likely. So I'd pick out a name now if I were you guys." Kai said.

"A name…I don't know. There's too many girl names and almost all of them sound like wonderful names." Jen began to think.

"I already have a name. I told Yukino that if I ever had a kid I'd name the girl after her. Though she never liked that idea, so the name I have in tore for my kid will slightly differ from Yukino." Haruka boasted.

"That's store." Kai corrected.

"That's what I said."

"So what name do you have?" Shizuru asked.

"Her name's going to be Yukina." Haruka smiled.

"Whatever makes you happy." Kai sighed.

"A name for my girl…a name…hmmm…" Jen was thinking hard.

"You don't have to think of a name right now if you don't want to." Kai told Jen.

"I know but in two months she'll be born. That doesn't leave me much time. Besides there's not really much do to here."

"Well I won't lie that is true." Kai smiled.

"How about Kimberly?" Haruka suggested.

"No…"

"Kyoko?" Shizuru suggested.

"Mmmm…"

"Oh! How about Anna?" Kai suggested.

"I don't know…"

"Uh…Louis?"

"It's Lois." Shizuru and Kai corrected Haruka at the same time.

"Both of you chimed in like a bell." Jen chuckled.

"Boy I hope your Yukina doesn't end up with your mispronounced word habit." Kai sighed.

"I don't mispronounce words." Haruka stated.

Shizuru and Jen slightly chuckled at Haruka. As Kai and Haruka were beginning to argue when a name came to Jen.

"A bell…bell…is it spelled B-E-L-L-E?" Jen asked.

"The name? Yeah it's B-E-L-L-E." Kai answered.

"Belle…I like that name. Belle it is then." Jen smiled as she rubbed her large stomach.

"What about your baby Shizuru?" Kai asked.

"I don't know. I think I need some more time to think of a name."

"Well you have about 5 months to think of one so no rush." Kai smiled.

"Yeah…I suppose." Shizuru rubbed her stomach were she felt a small kick.

**Location: Garden Robe**

The plan was in play; Yukariko had Dr. Wataru Ishigami, Youko had Sophia and Miss Maria had Kagura. Miss Maria was watching Kagura from a safe distance. Kagura was chewing gum and on top of a building looking up at the clouds.

_"Not really much of a threat…the real problem is that Sophia…"_

Miss Maria decided to act and walked towards Kagura. On the roof Kagura heard a door swing open and looked to see who it was.

"Oh it's the old biddy. What's going on grandma?"

"Silence, I don't want to hear that coming out of your mouth." Miss Maria glared.

"What do you want?" Kagura glared back.

"I just came to check up on you. Now that I have I'll be leaving." Miss Maria turned away.

"I think you're hiding something old biddy." Kagura sat up.

"What would make you say that?" Miss Maria turned her head to Kagura.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out grandma." Kagura grinned showing her sharp teeth to Miss Maria.

"Interrogate me all you want, I have nothing to hide." Miss Maria began to walk to the door.

"Hey wait a minute old biddy," Kagura covered the door, "I'm not done talking to you."

"What is it brat?" Miss Maria glared.

"I wanna know something," Kagura glared, "That day we first met. The day Sophia and I took over this place, I don't understand."

"Understand what?" Miss Maria raised an eyebrow.

"When we fought you had the upper hand. You had a chance to kill me but you didn't take it. Why not?"

"You know your friend asked me the same thing."

"Sophia? She's not my friend. Don't put us in the same league."

"Interesting."

"Why didn't you get rid of me the moment you had the chance?" Kagura glared.

Miss Maria looked into Kagura's eyes and tried to put words together to create an answer. For a moment Miss Maria didn't know how to answer that question. Kagura waited patiently, unlike her.

_"She must really want an answer if she's waiting this long."_

"I'll wait forever grandma."

Miss Maria slightly glared at Kagura but finally found the right words to put together.

"I didn't kill you because you looked scared."

"Me? Scared? I guess it's true that when you get old the mind is the first thing to go." Kagura laughed.

Miss Maria roughly grabbed Kagura by the collar. Miss Maria ran to the edge of the building and held Kagura with one arm in the air. Kagura looked down at the ground and began to panic.

"Whoa, whoa old biddy! Come on relax! Just put me down on the roof!"

"What makes you think after all the insults you've made I'll just put you on the roof?" Miss Maria loosened her grip.

"Look I'm sorry alright!"

"You don't mean it." The grip loosened some more.

"Oh shit! Yes I do mean it!"

"Really?"

"YES!"

Miss Maria threw Kagura onto the concrete roof. Kagura rubbed her neck and began to breathe heavily. Miss Maria walked towards her.

"You need to learn some manners. Next time I'll just let you fall."

"You would do that, wouldn't you?" Kagura said.

"I don't break promises." Miss Maria responded.

Miss Maria walked away leaving Kagura alone. She sighed in frustration and lay back on the roof. She watched the clouds go by and attempted to figure Miss Maria out.

_"That old biddy is way too strong for her age. She's a bitch! She was gonna throw me off the roof!...But then if she wanted me dead she could have done it already. Why didn't she? She said I was scared…was I really? But if she comes off as heartless then why did she spare my life not once, but twice? Damn it I hate all this thinking."_

**XXXX**

"So where are we going?"

"I need to pick up some supplies, and then I'll take you to lunch."

"That's sounds nice."

Yukariko agreed to Dr. Ishigami's invitation to accompany him to the city. They walked side by side down the sidewalk where the people paid no mind to them.

"Ah, here we are." Dr. Ishigami pointed to a nearby store.

"What is this place Dr. Ishigami?"

"Just Wataru Miss Yukariko."

"Just a few more times Dr. Ishigami. What is this place again?"

"It's an art store."

"You buy art?"

"Rather I create art, I'm an artist." Dr. Ishigami smiled.

"You are? I thought you were a doctor."

"Well yes and no."

They entered the store and Yukariko saw many impressive works of art. From painting to sculptures, each had a different effect on Yukariko. The store owner came out from the back closet and brought out a small box.

"You're Ishigami Wataru, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay let's see…several oil paints, some brushes and charcoal. That's your order right?"

"It is."

"Well here you go, come again."

Dr. Ishigami nodded his head in thanks and smiled at Yukariko.

"My business is done here, shall we go?"

"Sure." Yukariko stopped looking at a certain painting.

"What is it?"

"Well I was just looking at that painting, the one with a black background with a red rose?"

"That one?" He pointed to the exact painting.

"Yes…it looks beautiful yet sad." Yukariko responded.

"Really? What makes you say that?"

"Well a red rose symbolizes love and beauty right? But it's surrounded by a black background. It looks lonely and sad."

"Hmmmm…"

"I'm sorry, I was just rattling." Yukariko blushed.

"No, no…that was a great description for the painting." Dr. Ishigami smiled.

Yukariko smiled and turned her eyes back to the portrait.

"Come on, let's go."

Dr. Ishigami grabbed her hand and walked her out the door. She blushed as they continued to walk down the sidewalk.

"Is something wrong Miss Yukariko?"

"I'm fine." Yukariko tried to control her blushing.

"Is there any specific place you would like to go?" Dr. Ishigami asked with a smile.

"Not really, I'm not picky about these things."

"Okay…how about that small sandwich shop?" Dr. Ishigami asked.

"Sounds good." Yukariko smiled.

They walked into the sandwich shop and sat down at a nearby table. As there order came and they both began to eat, Yukariko was having trouble with her mission.

_"I was supposed to seduce him but I'm not sure I can do this. Miss Maria told me he was attracted to me, but why? I'm not attractive at all."_

"Miss Yukariko are you alright? You a little lost." Dr. Ishigami interrupted her thoughts.

"I'm fine, nothing to worry about." Yukariko smiled.

_"Whatever, he's probably just interested in the fact that I'm the opposite sex. Okay I need to find a weakness in this guy. I can't just bluntly ask him."_

"So Dr. Ishigami, how long have you known Sophia and Kagura?"

"Not all that long really. I only meet them a few months ago."

_"Okay so they definitely are not his weak points."_

"What about Mrs. Ishigami? How is she?"

"My mother is not longer alive."

"Oh…I'm sorry. Though not to be rude I was asking about your wife."

"I don't have a wife, which is why I responded with my mother as an answer."

"My apologies." Yukariko slightly bowed.

"No need."

"So you're an artist, what kind of art do you create?"

"I create beautiful things. I paint them so I can capture the colorful beauty and show the world that beauty."

"Really? How many paintings do you have?"

"I left them back at my home. Maybe one day you can come over and look at them?" Dr. Ishigami asked.

"I can't leave the school."

"Well…then I'll paint you a picture. It'll be my best painting ever."

"You don't have to really have to. Please don't go through that trouble."

"It's not trouble, you're worth the effort." Dr. Ishigami smiled.

Yukariko blushed slightly as new unknown feelings began to sprout in her heart.

**XXXX**

Dr. Youko didn't have a hard time keeping an eye on Sophia. As Sophia was in Garden Robe's laboratory almost 24/7 with Dr. Youko. As Dr. Youko was working on her previous project she heard glass shattering. She quickly got out of her chair to investigate the source of the noise. Sophia was standing there staring at the shattered glass tube.

"What happened?"

"I dropped a tube, nothing more nothing less." Sophia responded.

"Uh…are you okay?"

"I'm fine, now if you'll excuse me." Sophia turned to go find a broom and dustpan.

Dr. Youko watched as Sophia cleaned up the mess she made. When Sophia was done she glanced up and smiled at Dr. Youko.

"Is there something you want to know doctor?"

"Why are you so cold?"

"The temperature is fine, no need for your concern. Although I believe you're looking for something. I believe you are looking for answers."

"Maybe, but I wouldn't trust your words if I were you."

"My words have helped me. So what is it that you want to know?"

Dr. Youko looked at Sophia's mocking grin with a glare.

_"She's sharp, or maybe she can read minds. Either way I have to be careful about what I say. She's taunting me, holding up the bait on a hook and string. How do I get out of this one?"_

Suddenly Dr. Youko remembered something important that had been bothering her for some time. Sophia noticed this and smiled.

"You said this school has been taken over by CHAOS, what exactly does that stand for?"

"Interesting…CHAOS stands for something my master created. That's all I can say."

"If this school has been taken over…then does that mean every country has been taken over?" Dr. Youko's stomach began to turn.

"All the way down to the rag tag country of Aswad."

Dr. Youko felt her heart drop.

"Is something wrong Dr. Youko?" Sophia said in a taunting tone.

"Aswad…what happened to Aswad?"

"Aswad…well let me think for a moment…I believe number VI was in charge of overtaking that so called country. In that case I wouldn't worry."

Dr. Youko felt relieved.

"Unless of course you had relatives or friends there, well then I would worry."

Dr. Youko's face began to pale.

"Wha-what happened?"

"All I'll say is that whoever lived in Aswad is now buzzard food. Every last one of them; from old adults to young children. Number VI tends to go off into killing spree. You can't blame her though, killing runs in her veins like the other numbers. Hers just tends to run more than the others."

Dr. Youko's legs gave out and she fell to her knees. She fell on her hands and tried to take in all the horrifying news.

_"No…no this can't be true! They can't be dead! REITO! MIDORI! NO!"_

"You seem a bit disturbed. Did I say something that made you this way?" Sophia smiled down at her.

Dr. Youko slowly got up and tried to act as best as possible.

"Nothing is wrong, I just felt a bit sick from lunch."

"Of course, perhaps you should get some rest?"

"I'll be fine." Dr. Youko glared back.

"Well then, I should be going. I have…other affairs to attend to."

Dr. Youko didn't argue or watch Sophia walk away out of the laboratory. Once she heard the doors close behind Sophia, she sat down in her chair and buried her face in her hands.

Sophia was outside smiling to herself. She walked to a tree with growing flowers and picked a lovely red flower that was in full bloom. She held it to her nose and smelled the sweet aroma the flower had to offer. She smiled but had a sinister look in her eyes.

"Funny how one can get sick at 9:30 in the morning from lunch."

**Location: Somewhere in the south; abandon building**

Shizuru was by herself and was again looking out the window. She rubbed her stomach to where she felt her moving baby. A small kick drew Shizuru away from the window and on to her stomach. She slightly smiled as she closed her eyes.

"Ara ara, you're so restless. You never stop moving around in there."

Shizuru slightly opened her eyes and her smiled dropped. She sighed and her face became serious.

"My unborn child…I don't know what I'm going to do with you. I don't know how you came to be or what kind of person you'll become, but I do know this. I promise I'll protect you no matter what. I'll try to be a good mother, I won't be perfect but I'll try. Even though I've only known you about a month, I want to see you already."

Shizuru smiled and gently rubbed her stomach.

"Because I love you."

Shizuru placed both hands on her stomach and tired to imagine she was holding the baby inside her. Shizuru opened her eyes at the sound of sniffling from behind her. She turned around and saw Kai trying to wipe away the tears running down her face.

"Kai what's wrong?"

"My…my mom said the exact same thing before I was born. A sister of mine told me that. I'm sorry I-I just can't stop crying."

"Kai it's okay, just let it out." Shizuru put her arms around Kai.

Kai pushed Shizuru away.

"I…I'm a monster! That's all I am. I don't deserve sympathy."

"Kai I warned you I would slap you if you talked like that again."

"I…I killed my mom!"

"Wha-?"

"I…my mom died giving birth to me."

Shizuru stood there silently as Kai continued to cry. She then placed her arms around Kai again.

"Well no doubt she loved you to the very end." 

"But I-"

Shizuru let Kai go and slapped her across the face. Kai looked back at Shizuru and rubbed her stinging cheek.

"I warned you but you didn't believe me did you?"

Kai gave Shizuru a small smile and wiped the remaining tears on her face. Shizuru smiled and placed a hand on her stomach. She thought about something and then looked up at Kai.

"What was your mother's name Kai?"

"Riku…Riku Sohma."

"Riku…I like that name." Shizuru smiled down at her stomach.

**I remember a lot of characters being bitch slapped in Mai-Hime/Mai Otome. Just keeping it real here. R&R please.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Location: Somewhere in the south; abandon building**

Something was snooping around an office that contained information the person was seeking. She took out some files from a file cabinet and opened a record book. She scanned the information and moved on to the next file. This went on for some time and the person was about to leave when her eyes came across a hidden file cabinet. She moved to it and pulled out the cabinet to find a lone booklet. She wiped the dust away and began to scan the information. Her eyes widen at the discovery she had made. This brought a small smile to her face. It suddenly disappeared when she heard the clicking of a gun and felt cold metal on the back of her head.

"Did you really think you would get away?" The gun wielder asked.

"So we meet again…I thought I took care of you last time." The person responded.

"You will pay for this snooping you broken piece of metal. Turn around so I can see your face one last time before you die."

"Very well, but just know that this face will be the last thing you ever see." The android turned around to stare at the gun wielder with red cat eyes.

"We'll see about that." The gun wielder kept her gun pointed to the light blue haired android.

"You will be eliminated." The hand of the android quickly turned into a sword and was put right next to the gun wielder's neck.

"Fat chance of that, but before I put this bullet in your head answer me one question." The gun wielder asked.

"I will allow this as your last request."

"We were such a good team, how did things end up like this?" The gun wielder's gun began to tremble.

"Because you lost sight of what was just. I will make this quick if you die this time." The androids sword began to tremble.

A snort came from the gun wielder. The android stared at the gun wielder as a small smile appeared on her face. The gun wielder's eyes calmed down and removed the gun from the android's forehead. The android's sword reverted back to a hand and she made a soft chuckle.

"Good to see you again Miyu." The gun wielder smiled and wrapped her arms around Miyu.

"I am glad to see you are well Kai Sohma." Miyu returned the gesture.

"Miyu you can just call me Kai. I think we've discussed this before." Kai let Miyu go.

"I will try but we will see what happens. Do you have Alyssa?" Miyu asked.

"She's here but let me tell you hiding her here wasn't easy." Kai whistled and a yellow bird perched on her shoulder.

Kai smiled at Alyssa and gently rubbed the bird's chest. Alyssa seemed to enjoy it as she chirped happily.

"I wish I had a companion like Alyssa." Kai gently grabbed Alyssa and handed her to Miyu.

"Good job Alyssa." Miyu smiled at the bird that perched on her shoulder.

"You should be more careful about sneaking into this place;" Kai looked concerned, "If Touse was here I'd have no choice but to destroy you."

"Which is why I choose to enter this place once I knew he left."

"Still…be more careful okay?"

"I shall, how are the targets doing?" Miyu asked.

"Their good…though Jen seemed to have lost her memory about what happened to the other otomes. Then again that might be a good thing as to not alarm the other two."

"Other otomes?"

"Jen is the only otome out of the ones brought here that survived the first dosage of Touse's CHAOS specimen. The other's died a week after they were injected with the CHAOS specimen."

"I see…how about the other two?"

"Haruka's fine, she has a lot of energy," Kai smiled, "Shizuru…I can't really describe her. She's…amazing. I never met anyone like her. Instead of blaming me for all that's happened to her, she hasn't blamed me once. It makes me happy…I'd never thought I'd be forgiven for this."

"This nightmare will end soon, I promise." Miyu said.

"Yeah…I want this to stop too." Kai nodded her head.

"I should go. Finding the headmaster of Garden Robe will not be an easy task." Miyu turned to leave.

"Miyu before you go…tell Natsuki that if she could find it in her heart to forgive me for taking Shizuru away from her, it would make me happy. Though if she can't tell her I understand but I never meant to do harm to her."

"She will forgive you…Kai."

Kai looked up at Miyu who was smiling at her. Kai smiled back and touched the hilt where her two swords were.

"I'll let you go this time android. The next time we meet though I will take cold steel heart of yours."

Miyu smiled and took off to her next mission: Finding Natsuki Kruger.

**Location: Outskirts of Am Man**

The three ladies were traveling to Am Man to see if number IV, Yen Siang, would join up with them. They were three days into the journey almost never stopping. This time Geneva was driving, Natsuki was in the passenger seat and Lexi was in the back trying to catch some Z's. It was mid afternoon and Natsuki was drifting off to sleep. Though she was trying to hold back, she didn't want Geneva left alone. Heavy eyelids covered Natsuki's eyes and she almost gave into sleep but Geneva began to talk.

"So why did Yuma choose you to continue her work?"

Natsuki woke up and looked at Geneva. Though her eyes were on the road she knew Geneva was listening. Natsuki sighed and looked out into the open road.

"I… it's because of Shizuru. You see she's an otome like me and Touse made her a target. I don't know what for but Yuma decided to choose me because of my connection with Shizuru."

"And Shizuru is…?" Geneva asked.

"Shizuru's my best friend. We've been though think and thin together. I won't abandon her, so I won't stop till I rescue her."

"A bond of friendship…must be nice." Geneva smiled.

"Oh cut the crap, Bluie here is in love with Shizuru." A voice rang out from behind them.

Natsuki blushed but it quickly faded away as Lexi moved up to the front seat. Geneva slightly rolled her eyes before focusing them back on the road.

"I figured as much, I'm surrounded by lesbians."

"It's not all that bad, if you were on that side of the street I'd totally hit on you." Lexi grinned.

"You're either insane or drunk, either way I can't tell."

"Hey Bluie why don't you just admit your feelings?" Lexi turned her attention to Natsuki.

Natsuki remained silent and avoided eye contact with Lexi. This annoyed Lexi but Geneva put a stop to it.

"It's because she's afraid of being rejected."

Both ladies looked at Geneva.

"To love someone is difficult. Sooner or later you'll have to admit your feelings to them. But to love someone for so long and then having them reject you…it's a sad and painful feeling. We know this so we avoid confrontation but as time goes by it slowly kills us from the inside until we can no longer contain it. Almost like a ticking time bomb, you never know when it will set off."

"Wow…damn that was deep." Lexi whistled.

"I'm just saying it as it is."

Natsuki thought about what Geneva thought. She sighed though and looked depressed. Lexi noticed this and chuckled.

"Here let me show you how it's done."

"What?"

Natsuki suddenly felt her body turn towards Lexi. She felt a leg go in between her own legs, a hand around her waist and another hand cupping her cheek. Natsuki blushed as Lexi had put her in this position and was now a few inches from her face. Lexi smiled at Natsuki's blushed face.

"So when you're about to confess your love for Shizuru, get in this position. That way she can't escape. That way she has no choice but to listen to your confession."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Geneva said out loud.

"Then don't look, jealous tiger," Lexi responded, "And then with your face and hers a few inches away, look deep into her eyes. Then as you lean in closer, almost a lips distance away…here's what you do."

By this time Natsuki was a deep red as she imagined that it was Shizuru and not Lexi hovering above her. It seemed as Lexi was making for her lips but changed directions at the last moment. Lexi coolly moved to Natsuki's ear.

"I love you."

"Sh-Shizuru…"

Lexi smiled and got off of Natsuki.

"And that's how it's done." Lexi smiled.

Natsuki came back to reality and slightly glared at Lexi.

"Don't ever do that again."

"Okay…but if you want awesome sex positions to please your Shizuru then come to me. I'll educate you; first one's on the house. Next lesson will cost ya." Lexi winked.

Natsuki turned beet red as she saw images of a sweaty panting Shizuru nearly naked and moaning her name. Natsuki held hand to her nose and turned away from a snickering Lexi.

_"No, No, NO! Damn it! __Why am I thinking about that! I'm a dirty, dirty woman! Forgive me Shizuru!"_

"Do you really have to do that?" Geneva looked disgusted.

"You know what; at least girls know which places are the turn on spots." Lexi smiled at Geneva.

"Men with a woman can do much more in bed than a woman with a woman ever could. Also if the time arises men could give us the precious gift of a child." Geneva responded.

"Lesbians can have children too. It's called adoption."

"Yes but lesbians could never have children of their own genes."

"We're waiting for technology to catch up to our dreams."

"I don't think that's going to happen."

"Look just cause men can fill in deeper…"

Natsuki turned her head away from the bickering sisters and looked out into the scenery. She thought about Shizuru and all the sad emotions entered her mind once again. Natsuki looked up at the blue sky and watched the small clouds go by.

_"Shizuru…I wonder if you're looking up at the same sky as me right now…That would be really awesome…"_

The green grass with blue skies, it was like a beautifully painted portrait. Natsuki looked continued to look into the sky. She sighed to herself and continued to think.

_"Shizuru…I'm sorry it's taking me so long to get to you. Please wait for me…I swear the next time we meet I will admit my feelings for you."_

"I love you."

Natsuki had whispered so only she would hear it. A tear ran down her face.

**Location: Somewhere in the south; abandon building**

"Natsuki?"

Shizuru turned her head looking for her best friend. She sighed and looked back out the window.

"_I could have sworn I heard Natsuki…my Natsuki…"_

Shizuru rubbed her stomach and smiled. She heard step foots coming her way. She didn't turn around to the sounds as she had recognized the pattern of the footsteps.

"How long have I been here Kai? I kind of lost track of all time."

"You've got good ears. You've been here about a month almost two." Kai responded.

"Where are Jen and Haruka?"

"They both fell asleep in the living room. They've bonded rather quickly."

"That's good…"

"Hey…could I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"How come when you rub your stomach you always smile? I mean the other two smile as well…but your smile is different from theirs."

"Is it?" Shizuru hadn't noticed.

"Yeah it's like…I don't know, I'm sorry I asked."

"Don't apologize; I think I understand what you're trying to ask." Shizuru smiled.

"Really?" Kai asked.

"I try not to think too hard about how this baby came about. Every time…every time I feel depressed or sad, I just hold my baby. I imagine that this baby is Natsuki's baby, that Natsuki gave me this baby. Impossible I know but it makes me feel so much better."

"Well…whatever puts your mind at ease right?" Kai smiled.

"I suppose." Shizuru looked out the window.

"Can I ask you another question?"

"What is it?" Shizuru turned her attention to Kai.

"Why do you keep staring up at the sky?"

"Because I'm looking for Natsuki."

"What?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"I know Natsuki's out there looking for me. She'll be looking up at the same sky I look up at. I would go look for her if I wasn't carrying her child. So I'll wait for her here, however long it takes."

Kai had a blank expression on her face. Shizuru smiled until she felt a small kick in her stomach. Shizuru slightly winced in pain which caught Kai's attention.

"Maybe you should sit down." Kai suggested.

"Fair enough."

Kai help Shizuru to the nearest chair and gently lowered her down in the chair. Shizuru rubbed her stomach and smiled.

"My little Sora is always jumping around."

"I'm so glad I changed your mind about the name Riku." Kai smiled.

"I did like the name Riku mind you." Shizuru smiled.

"It is a nice name, though I think Sora would be a better name for this baby. I figured since you looked up at the sky all the time the baby should be named after the sky."

_"Something Natsuki would think and say."_ Shizuru thought with a smile.

"Umm…I know it's rude…but could I…" Kai looked embarrassed.

"Go ahead, I don't mind." Shizuru smiled.

Kai's face brightened up as she slowly placed her hand on Shizuru's extended stomach. Kai had a warm smile on her face, this made Shizuru's smile brighten. To Shizuru's surprise Kai knelt down and put her forehead on her stomach. Shizuru slightly blushed but let Kai continue.

"Little baby of Shizuru's…you have a great mom. I know she'll take good care of you but I'll be here too if you ever need me. Just think of me as a reliable onee-chan. I can't wait to meet you Sora."

Shizuru smiled as she wiped away a tear as Kai kissed her stomach. Kai stood up again and rubbed the back of her neck looking embarrassed.

"I…I hope that wasn't too awkward."

"No Kai…it was perfect. Little Sora and I loved it." Shizuru smiled holding the moving child within her.

**Location: Garden Robe**

"I can't go on with this plan of yours."

"Just hold on it will work."

"You don't understand it's not going to work!"

The three ladies were meeting in the laboratory to report their findings in their targets. Sadly all three had nothing but much to report. Not anything good anyway. Miss Maria and Dr. Youko were agreeing as Yukariko was slightly annoyed by the noise they were making.

"Dr. Youko if we don't go on with this plan, bad things will happen to this school. That Sophia has plans for this school but if we don't do something now-"

"You really don't understand what were up against. That Sophia told me that a sister of her's killed everyone I knew in Aswad! What do you think-"

"I understand your pain but we can't let that happen to this school. We have a duty to protect the students! It's our responsibility!"

"How can we protect the students if we can't even protect ourselves? Look what happened to Natsuki and Shizuru. You tell me how we defeat someone who took them down?"

"Just go along with this plan-"

"This plan of yours is getting us deeper into shit!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

All became quiet except for the heavy breathing of Yukariko. Both of the arguing women looked at Yukariko who was slightly glaring at them.

"All this fighting won't solve anything. Don't you see their trying to tear us apart?"

"A divide house will fall…"Miss Maria muttered.

"Exactly. I'm not sure how this plan will work either Youko. But we have to keep trying, it's the only thing we really can do." Yukariko sighed.

"Is…is this really all we can do? Is this really the only plan?" Dr. Youko asked.

"Unless anyone else has a better idea, I'm afraid so." Miss Maria looked sad.

**XXXX**

In the Garden Robe's headmaster's office a special meeting conducted by Sophia was taking place. Kagura and Dr. Ishigami were at the meeting but they looked rather nervous and uncomfortable. Sophia was sitting in the headmaster's chair and reading papers. Kagura coughed and this brought Sophia's eyes up. Sophia smiled and put down the paper work.

"So I assume you have your reports ready?"

"Uh…kind of." Dr. Ishigami responded.

"What do you mean kind of?"

"Do we really have to keep this up?" Kagura asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well…I don't know it's just really annoying. Can't we just ignore them?"

"It would be a wise move to just ignore the ladies." Dr. Ishigami added.

Sophia smiled and rose up from her seat. The two took a small step back but relaxed when she walked towards the large windows. She stayed silent for a moment but turned her gaze to her two companions.

"There's something you two should know. I have, how would you say? This great urge to play games. I love games, it's my weakness really. I love it when the game requires that all the players involved use their mind. Miss Maria is an interesting player who brought up this little game. I just can't say no when someone's offering me a game to play. So I want you two to play along."

"What if we don't want to play?" Kagura asked.

"Well you don't have to…but that's not really a wise move is it?"

Sophia turned and looked at Kagura with glowing red cat eyes. Kagura felt Sophia's blood lust and took a step back. Sophia saw Kagura's knees trembling, it made her smile.

"Anyway I do hope you two will continue playing this game?"

"Y-yes." Dr. Ishigami responded.

"Yeah…whatever." Kagura responded.

"Good. Now number II don't kill Miss Maria, otherwise the game will be over too soon. Just push her buttons and try to break her."

Kagura glared at Sophia but turned around and began to walk out the door. Sophia turned her attention to Dr. Ishigami.

"Dr. Ishigami I assume you have Miss Yukariko falling for you?"

"I do…I won't fail." Dr. Ishigami turned to leave.

"I assume you're not falling for her…are you?"

Dr. Ishigami froze in his tracks. He was silent for a moment but returned an answer.

"Of course not. I'm just playing with her feelings. That is what you ordered me to do."

"I know…but-"

Dr. Ishigami stiffened when he felt two arms slowly wrap themselves around his waist. He felt death's hand grab his soul when she turned to face him. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"There's this certain look in your eyes every time you look at her. It's kind of sweet how this look is only for her and her alone."

"I-I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"Really?" Sophia raised an eyebrow.

"I am sure."

Sophia smiled but sighed as she let him go. He nodded his head in thanks and quickly left the headmaster's office. Sophia smiled to herself as she walked back to the headmaster's desk and began to read her plans again.

"I love this game…it just keeps getting better and better."

**Location: An Nam **

"So this is Am Nam?" Lexi asked.

"Yup." Natsuki responded.

"Kind of quiet don't ya think?" Lexi scratched her head.

"Your fleas probably scared everyone off." Geneva responded.

"What was that you nonexistent freak?" Lexi glared at Geneva.

"Better than being a panther that prefers pussy."

"At least it tastes better than the juices men make."

"Like you would know what men taste like." Geneva rolled her eyes.

Natsuki sighed as the two began to bicker again. She walked forward leaving the arguing sisters behind. She was about half a mile away when they finally noticed that Natsuki had gone up ahead of them.

"Hey Bluie wait up!"

Hearing whizzes in the air Natsuki quickly jumped back and saw arrows sunk deep into the brick road. Natsuki looked up in time to see a white haired woman falling towards her with an arrow aimed at her.

"INTRUDER!"

"Oh shit!"

Natsuki jumped out of the way before the white haired woman hit the ground.

"SHIT! It's all your fault Geneva!" Lexi pulled out her pistols.

"Yeah right." Geneva pulled out her two large swords.

"I'll take you on!" The white haired woman aimed her arrow at Natsuki.

"Hold it Yen!"

The white haired woman named Yen looked at the two sisters running towards Natsuki. She raised an eyebrow and slightly lowered her aim.

"What are you two doing here? Aren't you both supposed to be in your assigned country?"

"Change of plans kid, your coming with us." Lexi said.

"What?"

"We are the revolution. We're going to bring down Touse and end CHAOS." Geneva answered.

"Uh huh…who's this?" Yen pointed to Natsuki.

"This is our fearless and courageous leader, Natsuki Kruger. Also known as the headmaster of Garden Robe." Lexi patted Natsuki's head.

"Yuma wanted this revolution to happen. She's dead and she wants me to continue this revolution for her." Natsuki responded.

"Why don't you guys turn around and go back to wherever the hell you came from." Yen glared at them.

"You little brat." Lexi began to charge at her.

"Calm down." Geneva stopped her.

"Fine then, we'll go." Natsuki turned her back.

"Wait what?" Both Geneva and Lexi sounded at the same time.

"I'm not going to force anyone who doesn't want in on this. So if she doesn't want to come with us then I won't push her to it."

Inside Natsuki hoped that this plan worked. Yuma had told her that Yen would go with her on her own free will if she didn't force her to go. Natsuki turned and began to pray.

_"Please please please let her join up. I don't wanna arrow up my ass!"_

Yen looked surprised and lowered her aim to the ground. Geneva and Lexi looked at each other for a moment and then turned to follow Natsuki back to the truck. Yen watched them go and she began to take a trip down memory lane.

_"You are nothing more than a servant, a thing, a tool. There is no hope for you; you will always be my tool till the day you die. There's no escaping this fate."_

Yen saw Touse in her memories sneering down on her as a child. She was sad and alone holding what was left of a small stuffed teddy bear. Holding a necklace in her hands she began to cry. Yen opened her eyes and held a hand to the gold chain.

"Hold it."

Natsuki didn't seem all that surprised when Yen was suddenly in front of her. Yen had a hard look on her face as she knelt down on one knee. Natsuki raised an eyebrow but Yen put on hand across her chest and the other on the ground.

"I apologize for my rude behavior. Let me go with you and help complete Yuma's wish." Yen bowed her head.

"Uh…okay. You may rise." Natsuki was confused.

"Damn for a second there I thought she was going to purpose to you." Lexi grinned at Natsuki.

"I would never do something as disgusting as marry a woman." Yen quickly got up.

"Well at least the gay-non gay ratio has evened up." Geneva smiled.

**Location: Somewhere in the south; abandon building**

Sweat was dripping from her brow; she was running short of breath. Gasping heavily for air she tightly clutched at her dress near her extended abdomen. The pain was too much to bear. There was a lot of blood flowing down her legs.

Puddles of blood began to form on the stone floor.

**R&R please**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's Wednesday's chapter. FYI, I might put up another chapter because I'm going to take a break for about a week. Don't cry too hard please. :)**

**Chapter 21**

_Journal entry 3_

_ I really can't believe my good luck! Now I have three people traveling with me. This is great; I really might just be able to rescue Shizuru soon. I can't waste anymore time._

_ The only problem is the sisters keep fighting. It's funny but sometimes it just annoys the hell out of me! I'll manage though…_

_ The next place we're headed to is the United Kingdom of Lutesia. Number V is there, a Naomi Matthews. I hope luck is still with me…_

**Location: Somewhere in the desert**

"So you understand what to do?" Touse asked.

"I completely understand master." A long black haired woman answered.

"Good, now I have something to take care of. I trust you won't kill them?"

"If it is your wish, I will not hurt them." The woman slightly bowed.

"Excellent. I will see you soon," Touse turned but then remembered something and turned his head to the woman, "One more thing. If you see an android come across your path, cut it to pieces."

"I shall."

Touse smiled and disappeared in an instant. The woman smiled and made her scythe disappear within the air. She closed her eyes for a moment then opened them to reveal red glowing cat iris eyes. Black wings sprouted from her back as she looked up towards the sky. She looked down at her prisoner and smiled.

"Time to go."

**Location: Somewhere in the south; abandon building**

Haruka and Shizuru looked worried as Jen was on a hospital bed hooked up to a machine through wires. Jen looked exhausted and she felt miserable, but her main concern was the baby inside her. Kai looked at Jen's medical charts and had a concerned look on her face. Jen couldn't bare the suspense anymore and began to speak.

"Kai what's wrong with Belle?"

Kai rubbed her forehead and sighed heavily. She looked up at Jen and rubbed her stomach.

"Nothing's wrong with Belle. It's you that's sick."

"What's wrong with me? Will it affect Belle?" Jen began to worry.

"No Belle's fine…it's just that…" Kai's sentence died.

"The baby is taking your life."

All eyes turned to Touse who suddenly showed up. Glares came across the ladies faces, this only made Touse smile.

"Such angelic faces such as those don't deserve frowns."

"What do you mean my Belle is taking my life?" Jen asked.

"The baby will look like you, with a few excepted differences. The baby is basically a virus, slowly taking away all that you have to offer as the host."

"The baby is not a virus! How can you say something like that?" Haruka yelled.

"Because it's true. A CHAOS child within the womb takes the genes, traits and powers the mother has. Therefore it's like an exact clone of the mother, only better. When that baby reaches of age, she'll be put in the same position as you ladies and give birth to the next generation. Before that they work for me, their creator, and keep the world under my control."

"Like I'll let you touch my Yukina." Haruka put a protective hand on her stomach.

"I hope your Yukina has your willpower. She'll make a great addition to my collection," Touse smiled at Haruka and then turned to Kai, "Isn't that right, Kai?"

Kai avoided eye contact as Touse came closer to her. As much as she wanted to move her legs wouldn't listen to her. Touse wrapped his arms around her waist. Kai held back a cry when a hand traced her hip.

"Get your hands off her."

Touse directed his attention to Shizuru whose glare intensified. He slightly glared back and moved closer to her.

"Care to repeat your comment?"

"We live our own lives, you don't own anyone."

A slap came across Shizuru's face. Touse glared at her, anger showing in his eyes.

"As far as I'm concerned you belong to me now. That includes everyone in this room, including the ones not born yet."

"There's only one person I belong to. It's not you." Shizuru glared back at him unfazed.

Before Touse could land another blow on Shizuru he was punched in the face and sent flying to the ground. He looked up in surprise and shock at Kai.

"What's the meaning of this Kai?"

"I promised myself and someone I would protect Shizuru." Kai glared at him.

"So you would go so far as to defy me?" Touse began to rise from the floor.

"I would." There was no hesitation in Kai's voice.

Touse towered above Kai and glared at her. Kai glared back and slowly her eyes began to spiral into a glowing red. Touse grunted and turned away from Kai. He turned his head to her and glared once more.

"You will regret this decision."

In a blink of an eye he disappeared. There was a sigh of relief that filled the room. Shizuru smiled at the thought of Touse gone for the moment.

"Nice job Kai! You definitely have guts!" Haruka patted Kai on the back.

Kai fell to her knees and hands.

"Whoa, Kai what happened?" Haruka tried to lift Kai back up.

"I…I was so scared. I felt my heart pounding out of my chest," Kai clutched at her chest, "But for that one moment, I didn't care what happened to me. I made a promise, and Kai Sohma doesn't break her promises."

"That's the spirit!" Haruka smiled.

"Thank you Kai." Shizuru smiled.

"Just doing as I promised." Kai smiled back.

"Is what Touse said true?" Jen asked.

Kai turned her attention to Jen and sadly nodded. All three pregnant women held a hand to their stomachs. Jen began to worry not only about her baby, but about herself.

"I know it sounds selfish, but will I be okay?"

"You should be okay if you take it easy," Kai responded, "You're not being selfish either. You have to take care of yourself in order to take care of your baby."

"In almost two months…Kai I can't-no…I won't let Touse have Belle!"

"I…just wait. I'll come up with some plan." Kai responded.

**Location: Garden Robe**

Sophia was on the roof looking out into the land. She had her eyes closed and a solemn look on her face. She heard the wind blow from behind her and she slightly smiled.

"So you've finally come?"

"Sorry, I had a meeting with the boss."

"Understandable then, so what did he ask you to do?"

"The next phase of his plan." The long black haired woman answered.

"Well then, I guess it's time then," Sophia turned around to face the woman, "By the way who's this with you?"

"This was the leader of Aswad. I had to spare her life on Touse's orders." The woman responded.

"Interesting." Sophia knelt down near the red-brown haired woman who was glaring at her.

"You're very lucky to be alive. Not many people are spared by Evangeline Ellis. So consider it an honor."

"What kind of honor is that?" Midori continued to glare at Sophia.

"A very rare kind of honor. Tell me though; you wouldn't happen to know someone named Youko Helene by chance?"

"Why do you ask?" Midori asked.

"Just asking, she looked a bit disturbed when she heard Aswad was destroyed."

"Aswad will rise again." Midori glared.

"With a population of one? I highly doubt that," Sophia smiled as she rose up, "Evangeline do as you were ordered by Touse. I have some things to take care of."

"How many do you think he wants?" Evangeline asked.

"Well…I'd say just get the famous ones. Then you can report back here. By that time I'll probably be back."

"Anything else I should do? What about that android?"

"It's junk, cut it apart and let it rust." Sophia grinned with red eyes.

**Location: Outskirts of the United Kingdom of Lutesia**

"Seriously do you two ever stop bickering?" Yen asked.

"Don't bother, I've tried and failed so many times to stop them." Natsuki advised.

"Then what do we do?" Yen asked.

"Just ignore them as best as possible."

The group was now traveling to the United Kingdom of Lutesia. Lexi was driving and bickering with Geneva again as Natsuki and Yen tried to ignore them. Lexi overheard Natsuki's comment and raised an eyebrow at her through the mirror.

"I'm not sure if I should be offended by that comment."

"Stop trying to get into her pants panther." Geneva commented.

"Bluie's cute but she's not my type. No offense Bluie."

"None taken." Natsuki sighed.

"Yuma could have done so much better."

"True, so I'm pretty lucky she wanted me." Lexi smiled.

Natsuki thought about those words and smiled to herself.

"_I'd probably say that if Shizuru wants me_."

"Miss Kruger what's the plan?" Yen interrupted Natsuki's thoughts.

"Uh, you know you can just call me Natsuki."

"Miss Natsuki what's the plan for Lutesia?"

"Well Naomi's there so that might be a problem." Lexi said.

"Oh really? Hmm…" Yen began to think.

"Yuma said if we could change her mind about Touse, then she might join up." Natsuki said.

"Yeah but Naomi's the strong silent type of people. She doesn't really talk and she's a snake so we have to watch out for her." Lexi said.

"That might have been the smartest thing you've said all week." Geneva commented.

"You better be glad I'm driving. If I wasn't I'd toss your sorry ass out of this jeep." Lexi glared at Geneva through a mirror.

Natsuki was about to say something when suddenly the three woman quickly turned their heads forward. They looked down the road with an intense glare.

"What's wrong?" Natsuki asked.

"No way…" Geneva whispered.

"What?" Natsuki asked.

"There's no way…" Yen said out loud.

"What?" Natsuki was getting annoyed.

"So the bastard's finally caught up." Lexi glared at the road.

"What's going on?" Natsuki yelled.

"Just look down the road." Yen pointed forward.

Natsuki looked down the road and saw a man standing in the middle of the road. He was wearing a long green jacket, slightly tanned, brown with a touch of gray hair and black eyes. He was smiling at them as Lexi pushed on the gas pedal. Natsuki lost her balance and fell back.

"Who is that?" Natsuki yelled.

"The man responsible for all of this." Geneva responded.

Before anyone could respond three shadows appeared and began to make their way to the jeep.

"Battle stations everyone!" Lexi yelled.

"Materialize!"

A woman with green hair and a sword dashed to the jeep. With a quick slash the woman was behind the jeep. A moment later the jeep exploded into a million pieces. The woman turned to the site of the explosion. The group was a safe distance away from the explosion and ready for a fight. The man smiled at the ladies and slowly began to walk towards them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my creations running amok like rebellious children. How are you Lexi, Geneva, Yen?"

"I'll be great when I take your head." Lexi aimed her pistols at him.

"Now why would you want that?" The man asked.

"For personal reasons and I'm kind of tired of taking orders from you." Lexi grinned.

"We can't allow you to do as you please anymore." Geneva readied her swords.

"We're not going to be your tools ever again!" Yen aimed her arrow at him.

"Who are you?"

The man smiled at Natsuki who was slightly glaring at him.

"My name is Hayame Touse. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Natsuki Kruger."

Suddenly the woman with green hair was besides him with two other women. One had short wild blond hair and the other had long black hair tied back in a pony tail. Natsuki glared at him as he smiled back.

"I suppose this little mission your on is Yuma's doing, correct?" Touse asked.

"Maybe."

"Sorry then, but I have to kill you. Lexi, Geneva, Yen, if you kill this Natsuki I'll forgive you and allow you to come back."

"You know you should do it. Return back and regain your lost honor." The woman with black hair said pointing her spear at them.

"Brainwashed freak, I'll make you see what an idiot you are." Lexi aimed a pistol at her.

"I take it you other two won't come back?" Touse looked at Geneva and Yen.

"I promised a couple I'd return once I finish getting rid of you." Geneva answered.

"I'd rather die than go back to you." Yen glared at him.

"Very well then. Ladies, if you would be so kind?"

The three ladies at his side rushed towards the group. Natsuki saw Touse slowly walking away.

"Wait!" Natsuki dashed towards him.

The green haired woman was going to stop her but Yen grabbed her and pushed her away from Natsuki.

"You fight me Jun!" Yen aimed her arrow at the woman.

"Very well then."

Natsuki dashed from side to side and avoided the other two ladies. Lexi had the long haired woman and Geneva had the short haired woman.

"Go on Bluie we got this!" Lexi yelled.

Natsuki nodded her head and headed towards Touse.

**XXXX**

"Where is your sense of loyalty?" The long haired woman yelled at Lexi.

"I threw that away when I was ordered to eliminate Yuma." Lexi shot a few bullets at the woman.

"Yuma betrayed us. It's only natural to bring justice to traitors." The woman dodged the bullets and began to attack Lexi.

"Damn it Ina! Just listen to me!" Lexi began to dodge her attacks

"Shut up! I won't listen to a traitor!" Ina saw an opening and thrust her spear at Lexi.

Lexi dodged the spear thrust but lost her footing and began to fall backwards. Ina's brown eyes changed to the glowing red and charged after Lexi. Landing on the ground Lexi looked up and saw a spear coming down on her face. She quickly rolled to the side and aimed a pistol at Ina. Deflecting and dodging the incoming bullets Ina charged again at Lexi. Lexi stopped shooting and rolled over and back on her feet. Putting one pistol back in her case she aimed her other pistol at the charging woman. Eyes spiraling into a red color, Lexi's hands began to grow into sharp claws. Lexi took a deep breath as Ina ran closer to her. At the right moment Lexi step to the right and turned her gun to the side. She fired a bullet and the spear turned into a different direction. Before Ina could react Lexi's other hand grabbed the spear and tossed it away from Ina's hands. Not letting up Lexi clawed at Ina's face. Ina fell back but tried to fight back. Lexi crouched down and kicked Ina in the ankles causing the woman to fall to the ground. Before Ina could get back up from the ground she felt her hands and legs pinned to the ground. Ina glared up at the grinning Lexi.

"I always told you charging forward at your enemies was your weakness."

"Get off of me you woman lover!" Ina struggled underneath.

"Not until you listen to what I have to say." Lexi pinned her down.

"NO! Get off of me!" Ina yelled.

"If you don't shut up, I'll show you what a tongue war kiss feels like." Lexi winked and stuck her tongue out.

Ina blushed but stayed silent as she continued to glare at Lexi.

"Good now…"

**XXXX**

Geneva grunted as she backed away from the yellow haired woman's attack. The woman held up her stance and stared blankly at Geneva. Geneva smiled and chuckled a little. The woman raised an eyebrow as Geneva put her swords away.

"I'm not going to kill you. But I want you to hear what I have to say. Will you give me that chance Naomi?"

Naomi looked confused for a moment but lowered her fists. Geneva felt relieved but continued to be on her guard lest Naomi didn't believe her words.

"Naomi I know you don't talk much but I know you see Kara as a little sister right?"

Naomi nodded. Geneva remembered that Naomi took care of Kara when they were still young and innocent.

_"Maybe if I tell her what Touse did to Kara she'll deflect."_

"Naomi, Touse hurt Kara you have to believe me."

"What happened?" Naomi suddenly spoke with a concerned look on her face.

"He…he raped her. She failed to take over Windbloom; she became companions with the queen instead of overtaking the country. He was angry and she took the blame so he wouldn't hurt her new friends."

Naomi had a blank expression on her face. Geneva readied herself if the exact opposite happened. Naomi turned her head to the direction Touse left. Before Geneva could say anymore Naomi took off in Touse's direction. Geneva followed her.

**XXXX**

Jun swung her sword at Yen who put her bow away.

"Jun listen to me!"

"What you say doesn't matter! No one can get rid of Touse! Not with Sophia around!"

Yen grew her wings and flew up into the air. Jun looked up at her.

"But if we work together we might be able to take him out! Come on you hate him as much as we do!"

Jun closed her eyes for a moment. She opened them again and this time they were red. She grew dragon wings and flew up to where Yen was. With sword in hand she sliced towards Yen. Yen dodge them except one and quickly flew back to the ground. Her arm was cut open and blood began to flow down. Yen cried a few tears onto the wound and it instantly healed.

"Being a phoenix must be nice," Jun was on the ground and held her sword to Yen's neck, "Though I don't think your tears will heal death."

"No but I'll come back once and knock some sense into you." Yen said looking up at Jun.

"It won't work…this plan of Yuma's…" Jun's eyes began to turn back to brown.

"You just have to believe in her. Wasn't she like a sister to you?" Yen asked.

"We are all sisters, don't change the subject." Jun's eyes turned back to red.

"Jun…I always looked up to you. I remember you used to smile. What made you like this?" Yen looked sad.

"Being a monster made me like this. Sorry to disappoint you." Jun put the blade closer to Yen's neck.

"Well…I have no regrets from deflecting." Yen closed her eyes and waited for death.

Jun looked surprised at Yen's reaction. She looked back into her memoires and saw herself and Yen walking down a hallway holding a small infant with dark brown hair. She heard a scream from a room. She quickly walked to the room where the noise came from. She saw a pregnant woman holding a woman in her arms; blood covered the lower half of her dress. The woman was crying and didn't notice Jun coming into the room. The tiny infant suddenly cried out and caught the crying woman's attention. The woman turned to Jun and suddenly glared at her.

_"It's all your fault! You and your little monster sister's! My friend's are dead because of you monsters! It's all your fault!"_

_"M-mommy?"_

Jun's body began to tremble at the remembrance of her memories.

"Hey Jun!"

Jun returned to reality as she heard a familiar voice call her out. She turned to see Ina and Lexi running towards them. Jun removed her sword from Yen's neck and seethed it. Yen stood up and dusted off her skirt.

"What?"

"Change of plans, we go after Touse!" Ina stated.

"Why?"

"Touse is the real enemy, come on we got to regain our lost honor!" Ina punched the air.

"I'm gonna keep my comments to myself." Lexi rolled her eyes.

"Where's Geneva?" Yen asked.

"She's-oh crap she's chasing after Naomi…where the hell is she going?" Lexi raised an eyebrow.

"Come on lets go." Yen ran forward.

Lexi and Ina followed after Yen but Jun stayed behind. Jun felt something hold her back despite that she wanted to move forward. She stayed there standing as she watched them run forward.

**XXXX**

"Wait damn it!" Natsuki yelled at Touse.

Touse turned his head and watched Natsuki run after him. He turned fully around and stared her down with a smile. Natsuki was a few feet from him when she stopped.

"What is it Miss Kruger? Have something to ask me?"

"In fact I do. Where is Shizuru?" Natsuki glared at him.

"Miss Viola? I have no idea." Touse smiled.

"It's taking everything I have to not kill you right now. Now tell me where Shizuru is!"

"You look desperate…how far are you willing to go to know where your friend is? Show me and I might give you a hint." Touse crossed his arms across his chest.

Natsuki glare intensified but she thought about Shizuru and swallowed her pride. She dropped to her knees and placed her hands on the ground.

_"Just think about Shizuru."_

Natsuki slightly lowered her head down to Touse.

"Please, tell me where Shizuru is. I begging you, please tell me where my friend is."

"Wow, you're really that determined to find Miss Viola? Well then I guess I can give you a small hint. Why don't you rise up?"

Natsuki quickly rose up from her humiliation and glared at the smiling Touse.

"If you go south then you might be able to find her. The exact location is something you'll have to figure out on your own."

Before Natsuki could ask another question she felt something whiz past her. She saw a blond streak fly to Touse and knocked him to the ground.

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Naomi rained down punches on Touse. Only taking a few punches Touse suddenly disappeared and Naomi began to hit the dust. Natsuki was about to say something but felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Geneva nod her head. They heard several footsteps behind them and turned towards the sound.

"Well I guess Touse got away?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah…I know where Shizuru is though. Or rather I have a rough guess of where she might be." Natsuki replied.

"Oh? Where is she?"

"Somewhere in the south, that's where I'm headed."

"Then we'll follow you." Ina answered.

"No…for some reason I have to do this alone." Natsuki replied.

"But where will we go?" Yen asked.

"Simple, we're going to Garden Robe."

All heads turned towards Geneva.

"That's the next place we need to go."

"Yeah but Sophia's there." Yen hesitated.

"Sophia is the last chess piece Touse has left to play. If we take Sophia out then we can take down Touse in one fatal sweep." Geneva responded.

"Yeah but what about Evangeline? She's his bitch if I remember right." Lexi said.

"Evangeline is but without Touse's she's lost. So once Touse is gone she's not much of a threat."

"Sounds great, you guys go on ahead. Me and Bluei here will go south." Lexi smiled and placed an arm around Natsuki's shoulder.

"I told you I have to do this alone." Natsuki said.

"Hey I made a promise to Miss Pres that I would bring Haruka back to her. So I'm tagging along." Lexi smiled.

"So then that settles it. I'll lead these ladies to Garden Robe and take out Sophia. You go find your friend." Geneva smiled.

Natsuki smiled and looked at all the ladies gathered around her. Even Naomi was up and standing near her.

"I know we haven't had much time to know one another, but I want to thank you. We may not see each other anytime soon so…thanks for wanting to do this."

"No problem." Yen smiled.

"Just trying to regain my lost honor." Ina blushed.

Naomi smiled and nodded her head in approval.

"Okay, let's go." Geneva smiled and motion the other ladies to follow her.

"Wait Geneva, you'll need this." Natsuki handed Geneva Yuma's notebook.

"Here take this. It'll come in handy." Yen handed Natsuki a bag filled with items.

"See ya." Lexi grinned.

The ladies parted ways, one group going to end the chaos that was running through Garden Robe and the other finding their person.

"So Bluie…what's the plan?" Lexi asked as she put her hands behind her head.

"I guess we'll go through Cardair. I have a former student there; maybe we can get some sort of vehicle out of her."

"Hey I thought otomes could fly? Why don't you just carry me till we get to the south?" Lexi asked.

"I don't feel like carrying your heavy ass all the way down there." Natsuki smiled.

**Location: Cardair**

Coraline was sitting in the king's throne sideways with her feet on one of the arm rest. She smiled when she saw Akane walking toward her with a wine bottle. Coraline turned herself so she was sitting correctly on the throne.

"Hey Akane, how's it going? I hope you feeling well."

Akane didn't answer as she handed Coraline the bottle of wine. Coraline smiled as she took the cork off.

"Riesling…wow good year."

Akane turned her back and walked away from Coraline. After Coraline finished her sip she put the bottle down and watched Akane go. Kazuya entered the throne room and looked at Akane. They looked at each other for a moment but then turned away from each other. Coraline grinned with her sharp teeth and took another sip.

"Such tension…"

She suddenly turned her head and stared out the nearest window. After a few moments her eyes turned red and she grinned as she took another sip.

"Well, well, well…time for some action."

**Thanks for reading! R&R please.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry about not putting up another chapter like I promised. My computer was and is acting a bit weird so I'll try to post the chapters when I can (or when my computer feels like it, ha ha)**

**Anyway here we go, this might be epic. R&R please and thanks for reading**

**Chapter 22**

**Location: Windbloom, Mashiro's Castle**

"Oh she's so cute!"

"She has your hair and Zero's eyes!"

"How did that happen?"

"Who cares? She's adorable!"

Everyone was around the medical bed where Kara was holding a small bundle of joy. Kara was beaming so brightly as she held the small baby close to her. Zero was right besides the bed smiling down at both Kara and the newborn. Mashiro, Arika, Chie and Aoi were on the edge of the bed cooing and looking at Kara's baby girl.

"Wow…" Kara said as she held her baby closer, "Painful as hell but it was totally worth it to see you Chiaki."

"She's as beautiful as her mother." Zero gently touched Chiaki's cheek.

"No…she's more beautiful than me. She's perfect." Kara wiped a single tear from her eye.

"Wow she's so precious and tiny!" Aoi smiled.

"Chiaki Kuro, it's a pleasure to meet you." Mashiro smiled as she lightly touched Chiaki's hand.

"Does this make me an aunt?" Arika asked.

"I suppose she does have more aunts than I ever expected. Ari-chan will watched over Chiaki and keep her out of trouble?" Kara smiled.

"Yup, I'll make sure she stays out of trouble!" Arika smiled and saluted.

"Asking the trouble maker to keep Chiaki out of trouble? Is your head still here Kara?" Mashiro asked.

"Well I figured it was better than asking Chie to look after her." Kara laughed.

"Hey what's wrong with me?" Chie asked.

"You spread rumors." Mashiro said.

"You pull pranks whenever you get the chance." Aoi smiled.

"You have a habit of picking on people." Zero said.

"You're somewhat lazy." Arika added.

"And you wanted to call my kid Spot." Kara said.

"What it this? Dog-on-Chie day?" Chie raised an eyebrow.

"Yup, think of it as celebrating Chiaki's birthday." Kara smiled.

"How is that celebrating Chi's birthday?"

"Did you just call my girl Chi?" Kara raised an eyebrow.

"Would you prefer Chi or Aki? Or how about cub?" Chie smiled.

"I prefer you put both nicknames together."

"I thought a nickname would be cool." Chie smiled.

"Chie, isn't Chiaki cute?" Aoi asked stressing the syllables on Chiaki as she tried to change the subject.

"Of course, I get it I'll just call her Chiaki." Chie smiled.

"Aoi it's pretty amazing." Kara said.

"She is isn't she?" Aoi smiled at Chiaki.

"Yes but I was referring to how Chie only listens to you and does whatever you say." Kara smiled.

"What? Are you saying that I'm-" Chie began.

"Not in front of the baby Chie." Aoi smiled.

Chie stopped but sighed in defeat, which made Kara smile.

**Location: Somewhere in the south; abandon building**

"Get me hot water and rags!"

"Why is this happening? She's isn't due for another month!"

"When the baby is ready to come, it's going to come no matter what!"

Jen was screaming and panting as she gripped the sheets beneath her tightly. Kai had hot water and was at the foot of the bed where Jen's legs were spread out. Shizuru was quickly coming into the room with rags and Haruka was right beside Jen holding her hand. Jen gripped Haruka's had tighter which caused the blond to grit her teeth.

"Why can't she push already?" Haruka yelled at Kai.

"Belle's not in position yet. Wait for it…" Kai was beginning to sweat.

"When?" Shizuru asked.

"Okay, Jen one hard push should do it!"

Jen nodded her head and began to push the baby out. She screamed to the ceiling and gripped Haruka's hand even tighter. Suddenly the room was filled with the crying of a newborn baby girl. Jen felt the pain disappear when she heard her child's first cry.

"Belle…we meet at last." Kai smiled as she held the small crying Belle in her hands.

"Wash her off and put this rag around her." Shizuru smiled.

After Belle was cleaned up and wrapped in a clean rag she was handed to her mother. Haruka smiled to both Belle and her let go hand.

"She's beautiful Jen!"

"She looks just like you!"

Jen looked down at her crying child and began to cry herself. She smiled and held Belle close to her.

"She's beautiful! So beautiful!"

Kai wiped a tear from her eye but had a beaming smile on her face. Once Belle calmed down and began to sleep in her mother's arms the ladies took turns holding Belle. Haruka gently rocked Belle.

"I can't believe something so small could ring such joy here."

Shizuru smiled as Belle was handed to her and Kai didn't bother to correct Haruka's grammar this time. Shizuru held Belle close and enjoyed the warmth between her and the newborn. Kai took Belle in her arms and grinned at the baby.

"Is it bad that Belle was born a month early?" Haruka asked.

"I don't think so. She's premature but then again she's not entirely human either." Kai responded.

"Ara, I wonder if Sora will be born early." Shizuru rubbed her stomach.

"Either way I think I'll be giving birth fist before you do." Haruka said.

"It's first Haruka." Shizuru corrected.

"That's what I said."

"I just hope Belle grows up to be a wonderful child." Jen smiled as Belle was given back to her.

"Don't worry she will." Kai smiled.

"I suppose you have some sort of plan for escaping, no?"

All heads turned to the voice that suddenly rang out into the room. Touse looked angry as he glared at the staring faces.

"Mr. Touse…are you okay?" Kai asked.

"None of your concern." Touse wiped away the leaking blood from his nose.

A disturbing silence hung in the air as Touse walked towards the ladies. Kai began to worry and walked up to Touse and held out her hands to block his way.

"Mr. Touse you're angry right now. You need to calm down; you always hurt someone when you get angry." Kai's hands began to tremble.

"You're telling me what to do?" Touse raised an eyebrow.

"No I'm just giving you advice." Kai quickly said.

Touse grabbed Kai's neck with one hand and began to choke the neck within his hands. Kai began to scratch at Touse's hands as she was gasping for air.

"You…you and your sisters are plotting against me! You're mocking me! How dare you! I gave you brats' life and this is how you repay me!" Touse's grip tightened.

Touse's hand suddenly pushed away from Kai's neck. Touse regained his balance and glared at the raging girl. Kai was gasping for air as her eyes turned into the glowing red.

"What life! You beat us, tortured us, told us that no one would ever want or love us and you killed our mothers! You're the reason why our lives are a living HELL!" Kai yelled as her fingers grew into claws and her teeth were growing into points.

Touse glared up at Kai as she was slowly transforming. He took something out of his green coat that made Kai quickly revert back. Touse smiled as he held up a small bottle filled with a glowing green liquid. Kai took a step back but towards Jen's and Belle's direction.

"That's right, you know what this is." Touse grinned.

"What is it?" Haruka said.

"It's an anti-CHAOS component."

Every head turned towards the voice that rang out in the room. Touse smiled as Kai began to shiver slightly.

"S-Sophia?" Kai looked scared.

"Sophia, at least you haven't abandoned me. Perfect timing if I may add."

"I'm guessing number XIII has betrayed CHAOS. Should I eliminate it?" Sophia's eyes turned red.

"Of course, here you can use this if you'd like." Touse handed Sophia the anti-CHAOS component.

Sophia held up the bottle and stared blankly into the liquid. Kai felt her skin burn in certain areas as she looked at the small glass tube.

"I remember this…if one of the numbers didn't do as you said, you'd put a drop of this stuff on our skin," Sophia perused the tube, "It took only a drop to make us scream in pain when this touched our skin."

"Sophia what are-"

Touse's sentence was cut off short when a sword went through his chest. He gasped as he looked down at the metal that pieced his body. He looked up at the grinning Sophia with blood running down his mouth.

"You…too…?" He gasped.

"I have always hated you. Now why don't you give us numbers the best gift and just die."

Sophia took the sword out and cleanly cut of his head. Blood was collecting in puddles around Touse's body. Droplets of blood were on Sophia's still smiling face. She licked some of the blood drops as she turned to the ladies.

"And that is how Hayame Xelio Touse died."

"Xelio…he was related to the Dr. Xelio that tried to-" Shizuru began.

"Yes, the one that tried to genetically make otomes. He was related to that man, now he's dead." Sophia interrupted.

"Sophia…I never thought I would ever say this but…thanks." Kai said.

"No need for thanks. I just did what I felt like doing for 20 years." Sophia smiled.

"Well now what?" Haruka asked.

"Now to get rid of this." Sophia harshly threw the glass tube to the ground.

"Well I guess things can go back to the way they were. I'm taking these women back to where they belong." Kai said with a smile.

"Oh I don't think so."

"What?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"You see with Touse gone we can do as we please. And what I want is what he always wanted, total domination." Sophia smiled.

"But why?" Kai asked.

"I have the power, intelligence and ambition, why put those abilities to waste when I can perfect this world with my own hands?" Sophia gripped her hands into fist.

"No matter what you do you can't make this a perfect world. Sure maybe there are some things that are fucked up, but there is some good in it!" Kai responded.

Sophia slapped Kai across the face. Feeling the sting Kai looked back up at Sophia.

"Only the strong and wise rule the land, I plan to do so with Touse's idea."

"But-" Kai began.

"Kai…why don't you join me?" Sophia asked.

"What?"

"You're a strong individual, despite that you hold back so much of your power. Join me and we can make the world as we want it. We will make this world peaceful at last." Sophia held out a hand for Kai to take.

"Rule by fear…that isn't true peace at all." Kai glared at Sophia.

"I take that as a no?"

"Fuck you." Kai glared.

"Pity…well if you change your mind just let me know. I'll be waiting." Sophia smiled as she put her hand down.

"Just get out!" Kai's eyes changed to red.

"I will, as soon as I leave with what I've come for." 

"You killed Touse what more could you want!" Kai yelled.

Sophia suddenly disappeared and was right beside's Jen's bed. Jen held Belle close to her as Sophia smiled down at her.

"Get away from her!" Haruka yelled.

"Give the child to me." Sophia held her hands out for Belle.

"I won't let you have her!" Jen moved Belle away from Sophia.

"Plan B then." Sophia grew claws on her fingers.

Taking her index claw Sophia put it on the edge of Jen's neck and made a deep cut. Blood began to flow endlessly down Jen's neck and she felt her energy quickly draining. Sophia took Belle into her arms and backed away.

"JEN!" Haruka and Shizuru yelled.

"B-Belle…" Jen weakly said as she held out a hand to Belle.

"Don't worry; I'll take good care of Belle." Sophia kissed Belle's forehead.

"SOPHIA!"

Kai charged at the smiling Sophia. In a flash Sophia was gone with Belle and Kai hit the solid wall. Kai hit that wall more in anger and frustration.

"Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" Kai yelled.

"Kai…"

Kai calmed down and turned around to the Jen's weak voice. Kai walked towards her as did Shizuru and Haruka.

"Kai…Belle…please…her back…get…" Jen gasped.

"Don't worry I promise. I promise I'll get Belle back just…just stay alive okay?" Kai had tears forming in her eyes.

Jen smiled at Kai. Shizuru let a few tears run down her face as she touched Jen's face.

"Jen it's okay…just go to sleep…"

Jen did as Shizuru said and closed her eyes to sleep. Haruka hid her face so the others wouldn't see her crying face. Kai held back a scream by falling on all fours and put her claws into the ground. Furious, Kai felt something erupt inside her.

It was the feeling of murderous intent.

Kai's eyes spiraled into a glowing red.

**Location: Windbloom, City**

"So grandma, where we headed?" Kagura asked with her hands behind her head.

"I'm headed somewhere I would like some privacy, thank you." Miss Maria slightly glared at Kagura.

"I go where you go, orders from the top." Kagura grinned.

"I'm sure." Miss Maria rolled her eyes.

Miss Maria was walking into town with Kagura beside's her. Despite that Miss Maria didn't want Kagura following her, she felt somewhat happy someone was following her. She entered a building and almost smiled when Kagura's eyes lit up.

"Flowers, nice! They look so pretty!" Kagura touched a lily petal.

"You like flowers?" Miss Maria asked.

"What? Uh…no! Stupid flowers!" Kagura frowned and turned away from the lily.

"Miss Maria…oh…is it that day again?" The saleswoman asked.

"Yes it's that day."

"Hold on, I'll go get it."

"What day is it grandma?" Kagura asked.

"None of your concern." Miss Maria responded.

Kagura frowned but turned her attention to a red rose that was nearby. Miss Maria watched as Kagura played with the petals. She smiled a rare small smile as it reminded her of something she once saw. A question suddenly came to her head.

"Kagura how old are you?"

"Not as old as you are if you're wondering." Kagura smiled.

Miss Maria glared at Kagura and hit her upside the head.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" Kagura rubbed her head.

"The question?"

"I'm 20 years old."

"You hardly act your age."

Kagura was about to say something but the saleswoman came back with three white flowers. Miss Maria took the flowers and brought out several dollar bills. The saleswoman shook her head and pushed the money away.

"You always come and try to give me money for those flowers. You know I reject your offer every year."

"Can't help but try." Miss Maria left the money on the counter.

Kagura raised an eyebrow but followed Miss Maria out the door.

"Who are the flowers for?" Kagura asked.

"For my daughter," Miss Maria's eyes grew lackluster, "It's her birthday today."

"_Finally a weak point! About damn time!"_ Kagura smiled as she followed Miss Maria.

"Do you really have to follow me?" Miss Maria asked.

"Yup!" Kagura smiled.

After walking for some time Kagura was about to ask where they were going until Miss Maria turned into a rock infested area. Kagura's heart almost stopped beating.

"Your…your kid lives here?"

"Yes, my daughter lays here." Miss Maria stood before a rock with words.

Kagura stood besides Miss Maria and read the words on the rock.

_Here lays Juno Turoman, victim of Innocence's Blood Day, May her soul rise to heaven._

Once Kagura finished reading the gravestone she looked up at Miss Maria. Kagura saw pain and sorrow in the woman's eyes. Kagura felt emotions of regret in her as Miss Maria put the flowers down on the grave.

"…I'm sorry."

"It's alright…" Miss Maria stood up.

"So…um…" Kagura didn't know how to ask her question.

"Juno was 20 when she was killed. She's my daughter by bond, not by blood." Miss Maria answered.

"Um…if it's any relation, I kind of know what you feel. I lost my mom when I was 4."

"I' m sorry." Miss Maria responded.

"No need, she was a total bitch," Kagura turned her back to Miss Maria, "But…it did feel like a hole was left in my heart."

"Hmm…"

As they walked back to Garden Robe, neither said a word to each other.

**Location: Garden Robe**

"Dr. Ishigami, where are we going?" Yukariko asked.

"I want to show you something." Dr. Ishigami smiled as he held Yukariko's hand and led them forward.

Yukariko smiled and gripped his hand a little tighter. Dr. Ishigami slightly blushed but walked forward. They entered a large room where art supplies were all over the place.

"Sorry for the mess. No one was using this room so I decided to use this place as my art studio."

"No worries, at least the room is being put to good use." Yukariko smiled.

"Now the thing I want to show you." Dr. Ishigami led Yukariko to a covered easel and paused for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Yukariko asked.

"I…kind of want to savior this moment," Dr. Ishigami smiled, "Remember I told you that I would paint you a picture?"

"Yes…you finished one?"

"Yes, just finished yesterday."

"That…wow your really fast."

"I was so excited to start and finish this painting that I almost stayed up two days one time while I was working on it." Dr. Ishigami smiled.

"Are you okay?" Yukariko asked.

"You ready?" Dr Ishigami grabbed the cloth that covered the easel.

"I…I think so."

Dr. Ishigami smiled and pulled the cloth of the easel. Yukariko was stunned by what she saw. It was a painting of a lady holding a child in white robes.

"It's…it's beautiful."

"She is isn't she?" Dr. Ishigami responded but Yukariko didn't know he was staring at her.

Yukariko looked closer and recognized the woman in the picture.

"She looks like me…"

"It is you, remember? I said I paint beauty so I could show the world that beauty."

"Dr. Ishigami-"

"Just Wataru."

"…Wataru…I think your mistaken. I'm not beautiful." Yukariko blushed.

"But then I never would have painted you." Wataru stepped closer to Yukariko.

Yukariko blushed a deeper red and put her head down slightly to avoid eye contact. Wataru lifted her chin up and looked her in the eyes. Yukariko gently pushed his hand away.

"We…we can't do this."

"Maybe not…but-" Wataru began.

"I appreciate that you painted a picture of me…but we can't do this anymore."

Wataru sighed as he backed away from Yukariko. Yukariko began to walk away when she felt something pull her arm back. She turned her head back and saw Wataru right next to her.

"I just…wanted to express my feelings for you Yukariko." Wataru blushed.

"Wa-what?" Yukariko blushed as Wataru walked closer to her.

"I…I love you." Wataru locked lips with Yukariko.

Yukariko's eyes widen and her face blushed a noticeable red. His arms wrapped around her waist and brought her body close to his. Yukariko began to push Wataru away.

Then her arms wrapped around his back and kissed back.

**Location: Outskirts of Cardair**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"How long are you going to keep asking that?" Natsuki glared at Lexi.

"Are we there yet?" Lexi grinned.

Natsuki sighed heavily and turned on her gem. She flew up into the air and flew towards Cardair. Lexi quickly ran underneath on the ground.

"Hey wait up! Don't leave without me!"

Natsuki glanced down at the running Lexi. She almost stop to see Lexi's eyes change color and her speed increased to an abnormal rate. Natsuki hovered next to Lexi who turned her head and grinned.

"I didn't know you could run that fast."

"You never asked Bluie!" Lexi grinned.

"Damn it! Why didn't you mention this before! We could have been in Cardair yesterday!"

"Hey you can fly all day but I can't run all day!" Lexi argued.

"Can you run till we get to Cardair?"

"No problem," Lexi grinned and turned her face to the front, "The one with blue hair buys me a drink!"

"What? That's not a bet!" Natsuki chased after Lexi

**Location: Outskirts of Garden Robe**

"Is that really the plan?" Yen asked.

"Yes, we're all going to storm Garden Robe. Kagura won't be a problem for any one of us; Sophia on the other hand will be a problem."

"What do we do about her?" Ina asked.

"We all rush in her as fast we can with all the force and strength we have. Then-"

Ina interrupted Geneva as she tried to silence her laughter. Geneva sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Then we kill her."

"Wow pretty harsh, huh?" Yen said.

"She's Touse last trump card. We got to get rid of her. She's not just going to hand her head over without a fight. " Geneva answered.

"Well we better go, the sooner we get there the sooner I can redeem myself." Ina put the rod of her spear on her shoulders.

The ladies began to walk forward again in the direction of Garden Robe. Geneva stopped for a moment and turned her head around. Naomi was standing still and was looking in the direction of Windbloom. Geneva sighed and closed her eyes.

"Go where you need to go Naomi."

Naomi looked at Geneva and nodded her head. She began to run off into a different direction. Geneva sighed and turned back to the direction of Garden Robe.

_"I hope we all get what we're searching for…"_

**Location: Garden Robe, Laboratory**

"You're just going to kick me out of my laboratory?"

"More or less. Any complaints?"

Dr. Youko glared at Sophia as the woman was holding a small baby. She raised an eyebrow as Sophia began to feed the baby with a bottle.

"Where did you get that baby from?"

"I rescued her, name's Belle. Now if you excuse me I need to feed her."

"Wait a moment-"

Suddenly the flap of wings was heard. Dr. Youko turned around and saw a young girl with black hair and eyes.

"Who's this Sophia? Another target?"

"No Evangeline, this is Dr. Youko. She happens to be in my custody so hands off her until I say so. Also hands off this baby."

"Fair enough. By the way I brought you another specimen."

"So soon? You're quick Evangeline."

"Specimen?"

Evangeline smiled and snapped her fingers. Suddenly a young girl with red hair was on the floor tied up and knocked out.

"Nao?" Dr. Youko knelt down to Nao.

"Don't worry, she's fine. I didn't kill her." Evangeline said.

"What do you mean another specimen?" Dr. Youko asked.

"Well there's this one, another one from Aswad and-"

"Aswad?" Dr. Youko interrupted.

"Yes, and you." Sophia grinned at Dr. Youko with a sinister look in her eyes.

Before Dr. Youko could react something hit her harshly on the head causing her world to go pitch black.

Evangeline put Dr. Youko next to Nao and looked up at Sophia.

"Anyone else you want me to get?"

"Find anyone that has potential. Have you run into the android by any chance?

"Not yet, should I go look for her?" Evangeline asked.

"No, she'll show up sooner or later. Besides I have a new mission for you."

"And what might that be?"

"I need you to go to Windbloom."

"Kara's there isn't she?"

"Yes…I need you to go what you do best."

"All of them?"

"Make it enjoyable for them to watch. Don't harm the baby though." Sophia smiled.

Evangeline smiled as she snapped her fingers again and Dr. Youko and Nao disappeared.

"I'll be back sooner or later." Evangeline ran out of the room.

Sophia sighed contently as she removed the bottle from Belle's tiny lips. As she began to burp her, Sophia looked out the window.

"The time is drawing near…"

**Location: Cardair**

Coraline was looking out on a window lattice and binoculars. Seeing a familiar face and a blue haired woman running towards the castle, she smiled.

"Finally some action around this boring place. This is gonna be fun."

Coraline licked her lips and her eyes spiraled into a glowing red.


	23. Chapter 23

**So I have my computer working (somewhat) but it will take some time to post the next chapters. Sorry for the inconvenience, thank you for your patience. Don't worry I will finish this story.**

**Chapter 23**

**Location: Somewhere in the desert**

_So what do I do?_

_ It's not like I can do much. I'm not strong at all…_

_ What…what can I do?_ _Can a monster like me really be forgiven…?_

"As I see it, you can either walk aimlessly or get up and do something.

Two eyes meet.

**Location: Cardair, Castle**

Lexi and Natsuki entered the castle and walked down a grand hallway. Natsuki looked around and noticed something wrong with the scenery.

"There's no one here…"

"I'm gonna bet $200 that Coraline either killed them or scared them off." Lexi said.

"Is she even here?" Natsuki began to worry about Akane.

"Yup, despite her bloodlust and crazy mind, she obeys Touse like a dog on a leash. So she won't leave here until Touse gives her the order to leave."

Natsuki and Lexi opened the doors to the court room and saw emptiness. Lexi scratched her head and looked puzzled.

"Okay, this is a little weird. Maybe her bloodlust got the best of her and she really did kill everyone."

"You really think that lowly of me?"

Natsuki looked up to see a white haired woman dangling on the chandelier. Lexi glared as the woman smiled.

"She almost looks like Yen." Natsuki said with a raised eyebrow.

"They're twins."

"Really?"

"No but rumor has it that the both share the same mother."

"So Lexi, who's this with you? Your new girlfriend to replace Yuma? She is kind of cute; you have good taste when it comes to woman." The woman commented.

"Bitch I'd like to see you come down here and say that to my face!" Lexi growled.

"Feisty aren't we?" The woman dropped from the chandelier.

"What the-?" Natsuki started.

But the woman gracefully landed on the floor without any harm done to her. The woman stood up and showed her gray eyes to Lexi and Natsuki.

"So your new girlfriend's name is…?" The woman started as she walked closer to Lexi.

Lexi quickly pulled out a pistol and aimed it on the woman's forehead. Lexi's eyes spiraled to a red as she glared at the woman.

"You're really pissing me off Coraline."

"You're not gonna pull the trigger." Coraline smirked.

"Wanna bet?" Lexi slightly pulled the trigger.

"Lexi don't your cornered." Natsuki said.

Lexi felt a sharp tip near her stomach and her eyes looked down to see a knife threatening to gut her. Lexi growled but removed her pistol from Coraline's forehead. Coraline smiled as she removed her knife. She turned her attention to Natsuki and walked closer to her.

"So a name if I may ask?" Coraline was a footstep away from Natsuki.

"Natsuki Kruger, your Coraline Sakata?"

"Yup, you know you really are cute." Coraline put her face close to Natsuki's.

"Coraline back off!" Lexi warned.

"I was just giving Natsuki a compliment." Coraline turned her head to Lexi.

"Sorry but you are invading my personal space." Natsuki backed away from Coraline.

"Well I'm sorry about that."

"Where are King Kazuya and Akane?" Natsuki asked.

"Headmaster?"

Natsuki turned to see Akane enter the room along with Kazuya.

"Akane! Glad to see your okay."

"Hey Akane, Kazu-chan." Coraline smiled.

"Coraline leave them alone." Lexi put a hand on her pistol holster.

"Sorry, but the boss told me to keep an eye on them." Coraline walked towards Kazuya.

"Then where's the doc?"

"I killed him; he was kind of getting on my nerves." Coraline was in Kazuya's comfort zone.

"Why am I not surprised," Lexi glared, "Are you playing the whore now?"

"What makes you say that?" Coraline had a palm on Kazuya's chest.

"Because that's what you do. I bet you separated these two by getting one of them to sleep with you. I'm just gonna guess it was the king."

"Close but no dice," Coraline moved to Akane, "I slept with him, and then I got to sleep with her. Nice mixture if I might add."

"Whore." Lexi glared.

"Are you still upset because I did something similar like this to you with Yuma?" Coraline smiled as she palmed Akane's right breast from behind.

"Get your hands off my student!" Natsuki began to charge after Coraline.

"Now, now, we don't want blood spilling all over the place now do we?" Coraline quickly held a knife to Akane's neck.

"Damn it Coraline! Why don't you-" Lexi began to shout.

"Wow you really are still upset about that incident," Coraline sighed, "Geez that happened like 4 years ago. You really got to let that go."

"Akane!" Kazuya stood there in his place feeling helpless.

"Kazu!" A tear rolled down Akane's face.

"MATERIALIZE!"

Natsuki transformed and held two ice pistols in her hands, aiming at Coraline.

"Copy cat." Lexi couldn't help but say.

"Coraline, you fight me." Natsuki glared.

"Kay, if I win you get to be mine." Coraline pushed Akane to the side.

"I belong to only one person." Natsuki prepared herself.

"Cool, maybe I'll go after them after I make you my bitch." Coraline smiled.

Natsuki fired several ice bullets at Coraline. Coraline did a quick cartwheel to the side and dashed towards Natsuki. Still firing ice bullets Natsuki began to run the opposite direction of her opponent. Lexi's red eyes kept their sites on Coraline. Breathing slowly she tried to keep her aim on the white haired woman. As Coraline was swinging her twin knives Natsuki continued to dodge the sharp edges. Natsuki looked disgusted as she saw the look on Coraline's face.

"You're enjoying this too much." Natsuki ducked.

"Naw, you're just not enjoying this." Coraline smiled.

Natsuki shot several ice bullets which Coraline gracefully dodged. Coraline dashed around Natsuki and had her knives above her ready to strike down on her opponent. Natsuki put her hands behind her back and fired at Coraline. The ice bullets hit their target and Coraline clenched her teeth together to avoid yelling out loud. Natsuki jumped away and materialized her loaded steel cannon.

"NOW LEXI!"

Lexi smiled and fired as many bullets as her pistols contained.

"HOWLING SILVER WOLF!" Natsuki fired onto her opponent.

The fire from Natsuki's weapon created a large explosion which destroyed everything in contact. Natsuki gently flew down to Lexi who put her pistols away.

"Sorry about the mess. I'll pay for the damages later." Natsuki turned to Kazuya.

"No I should thank you." Kazuya slightly bowed to Natsuki.

"Thank you headmaster." Akane smiled.

"Okay, let's go. We're on a tight schedule. By the way we're gonna steal a vehicle from you guys." Lexi said pulling Natsuki to the exit.

"Uh…okay. Sorry Akane I got to go. Take care though." Natsuki pushed Lexi's hand away.

"Well good luck with whatever you're doing and thank you so much." Akane bowed.

"I don't do autographs." Lexi smiled.

Suddenly an explosion came from the rubble of broken stone and wood. Every head turned to the explosion. Lexi grabbed her pistols and aimed.

"Oh shit…"

Coraline's clothes were torn and her skin had dirt and bits of blood. She glared with her glowing red eyes and was slowly transforming. She grew a tail that was grey with black spots, she teeth formed into points and claws grew from her finger tips.

"Not gonna lie bitches. That was a dick move." Coraline's teeth began to turn into points.

"You're still not dead?" Lexi glared.

"I'm gonna kill you, you lesbian pussy black panther."

"Oh very creative, like I haven't heard that one before, snow leopard. And look whose talking." Lexi smiled.

"Not a lesbian, I go both ways to get what I want." Coraline growled.

"Damn you are rare breed, a true whore." Lexi grinned with her sharp teeth.

Coraline dashed after them with her knives at her sides. Lexi fired several rounds but Coraline quickly dashed and dodged the bullets. Natsuki joined in and fired at Coraline. Coraline was close enough to her opponent that she grabbed one of the pair. Coraline grabbed Lexi and threw her across the room. Lexi hit the ground several times before she landed back on her feet. Before she could stable herself she saw Natsuki's back being thrown at her. Both ladies were thrown on the floor.

"Hey I'm still loyal to Yuma." Lexi commented as Natsuki was on top of her.

"At a time like this, really?" Natsuki glared at Lexi.

"NOW DIE!" Coraline was above the bringing her knives down.

Both Lexi and Natsuki looked up at the attacking Coraline. As Coraline was bringing her knives down she was suddenly thrown across the room. Natsuki and looked up to see two people standing in front of them.

"I finally found you, Natsuki Kruger, headmaster of Garden Robe."

"I…decided to fight alongside you."

"Seriously, where do you guys pop up from?" Coraline wiped some trickling blood off her chin.

"Coraline Sakata, number II of CHAOS, age 21."

"Okay Jun I know. You on the other hand…" Coraline started.

"My name is Miyu Glear."

"Okay Miyu, time to rip you to pieces." Coraline smiled and licked her right knife.

"Sorry Coraline, but you fight me." Jun pointed her sword at Coraline.

"Fair enough, let's go!" Coraline dashed after Jun.

Jun thrust her sword into the floor and a circle of light surrounded Coraline. The light created a barrier around Coraline, protecting anyone outside the circle. As Coraline was beating on the barrier to escape, Jun turned towards Natsuki and Coraline.

"Sorry I took so long."

"About time, Bluei here was about to get her ass handed to her." Lexi grinned.

"I beg to differ." Natsuki raised an eyebrow at Lexi.

"Natsuki Kruger, we need to go." Miyu directed herself to Natsuki.

"Right, Yuma said you knew the direct location of where Shizuru would be."

"Well come on then, let's go!" Lexi pumped a fist into the air.

"DON'T IGNORE ME DAMN IT!" Coraline smacked at the barrier.

"Go ahead, I'll take care of Coraline," Jun handed Miyu a black luster stone, "Thank you…for helping me."

"No thank you is required. I think of the location and it will take us there?" Miyu asked Jun.

"Yes…good luck. All of you." Jun turned her back towards them.

"Jun…" Lexi looked onto Jun's back.

"Let us go, we do not have much time left," Miyu caught Lexi's and Natsuki's attention, "Hold hands with mine and the other. We will then be at our destination."

"Wow Bluei you have a strong hand. Your Shizuru's in for one hell of a-"

Before Lexi could finish her sentence, they suddenly disappeared with a red faced Natsuki most noticeable. Jun looked at the young couple nearby.

"Go away, this battle won't end well."

Akane and Kazuya nodded their heads and took off. Jun looked at the raging Coraline and gripped the hilt of her sword.

**Location: Outskirts of Garden Robe**

The small group of Anti-CHAOS (Yen and Ina created the title) stopped one last time before going out with their plan. Yen was making and sharpening more arrows, Ina was twirling her spear imagining she was in combat and Geneva was sitting down and reading Yuma's book. Geneva turned another page before Ina sat down on the ground with sweat running down her body.

"Damn that was a nice work out!" Ina drank water from her canteen.

"You stink, go take a bath." Geneva turned a page.

"I don't want to get the pond dirty."

"Take a rag, dip it into the water, run it all over your body. Do this several times and you'll be clean."

"Fine, fine." Ina sighed as she found a rag and walked away towards a nearby pound.

"So what's Yuma's book say?" Yen asked.

"Yuma was a little sneak when she was around. I don't know how she managed to get all this information without getting caught." Geneva responded.

"Like what?"

"Well she knew Touse's secrets and how this CHAOS thing works. She also knew us like a freaken book."

"What's it say about me?" Yen smiled.

"Yuma said you appear to have a cruel heart, but that you're a good kid. She also said that your definitely Coraline's younger sister."

Yen looked sad and turned back to her arrows. Geneva raised an eyebrow.

"What's up?"

"It's just…do you think Coraline knows that we're actually blood sisters?"

"Knowing her, probably not. If she did I don't think she would have cared about you either way. No offense."

"Who was our mother?" Yen looked up at Geneva.

"Let's see…your mother had white hair, figures. Here's a picture of her." Geneva handed Yen a small picture.

Yen took the picture and looked at a woman who looked like her and Coraline. The only difference was that instead of grey eyes like the sister's, the mother had light brown eyes. Yen turned the photo and read the writing.

_Mizore Sakata, successful project. Age of giving birth to number II: 21, age of giving birth to number IV: 23. Age of death: 24_

Yen's hand that was not holding the picture was in a death like grip. Geneva slowly took the picture away. Yen's other hand committed the same action as the other.

"Coraline has your mother's married name; you have your mother's maiden name."

"Why…they made her into a breeding animal…what kind of heartless asshole is Touse!"

Geneva left Yen to steam by herself as she looked into her profile. She saw a picture of a young woman with brown hair and green eyes unlike her near black eyes. She turned the photo around to read the back.

_Emma Boyd, successful project. Age of giving birth to number XI: 17. Age of death: 17_

Geneva turned the photo around again to look at the woman who was her mother. She gently traced a finger on the outside of the woman's face.

_"She was really young…I'm so sorry mother…"_

"Geneva…we have to stop all this." Yen punched the solid ground beneath her.

"Agreed."

_For all our sakes…the future…mother…Shinji…_

**Location: Windbloom, Mashiro's Castle**

Kara was walking around and holding little Chiaki. Kara beamed every time Chiaki looked up at her with her large grey eyes. Chiaki's mother kissed her on the forehead and smiled down on her.

"I love you so much Chiaki. I'm so glad I gave birth to you."

"I hope she takes after her mother." A voice rang out behind Kara.

Kara smiled as she turned her attention to Zero. She blushed slightly as she felt his arms surround her waist. His head on her shoulder Zero looked down at little Chiaki.

"I can't get over how beautiful she is."

"I know…it's kind of scary. You know I've been thinking." Kara smiled.

"Uh-oh." Zero smiled.

"It's not that bad," Kara smiled, "I was thinking…Chiaki will be a lonely kid with no other children to play with. Maybe one day…we could give her a sibling or two?"

Zero looked down at Kara's face and realized she was serious about this. He smiled and held her closer to him.

"Sure."

Kara smiled and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"How sweet."

Kara's eyes popped open at the sound of the voice. She turned her head and was terrified at the young girl was leaning on the wall. The girls smiled at Kara and stared at the small baby.

"So that's Touse's baby, huh? We'll I'll admit she got the better deal of the looks."

"Evangeline…what are you doing here?" Kara held Chiaki close to her.

"I was given orders to do what I do best." Evangeline moved some of her hair from her face.

Kara felt her heart drop when Evangeline said that. She looked down at Chiaki and then at the worried Zero. Kara kissed Chiaki on the forehead and whispered something in her tiny ear.

"Be a good girl for mommy. I love you."

Kara gave Chiaki to Zero. He was about to say something when Kara held up a hand.

"Zero, take Chiaki and get out of here."

"I'm not going-"

"Zero just go!" Kara yelled.

Zero looked scared for a moment, but nodded his head and began to run out the room.

"You face me." Kara glared at Evangeline.

"Well lucky for you I was given orders not to touch your kid. Though I don't understand why you still carried a child whose father you hated immensely and raped you."

"Because it's not my Chiaki's fault." Kara got in her fight stance.

"Hmph, well I hope you put up a decent fight." Evangeline pulled out her scythe in thin air.

"Don't think so lowly of me." Kara grabbed her hip.

Kara looked down and her left hip. Her face grew pale and panic overtook her mind.

_"Holy SHIT! WHERE'S MY WHIP? It's always on my hip. Where the hell is-"_

Realization struck down on Kara like a heavy boulder as she saw a flash image of her motorcycle.

_"Damn that's right! I left it on Ying and I let Natsuki take her! CRAAAAP!"_

"Well, well, well. Looks like you forgot your whip. Not surprising." Evangeline smiled.

"I may not have my whip but I'm still gonna fight you!" Kara put her fist up.

"A raven verses a loin. This'll be fun." Evangeline pointed her scythe at Kara.

Kara took a deep breath. She then charged at Evangeline with a spin kick. Evangeline ducked down and brought her scythe up. Kara dodged the cut and punched at Evangeline's face. Before her fist made skin contact Evangeline disappeared. Kara gasped and panicked. She felt the wind escape from her lungs when a hard kick hit her stomach. Kara slumped to the floor groaning in pain. She felt a foot lightly step on the side of her head. Kara looked at the smiling Evangeline through the corner of her eye. Evangeline held the scythe high above her head and was aiming for Kara's head.

"Nice try, but it looks like you lost a bit of your powers giving birth to that little bastard."

"You bitch! How dare you call my Chiaki-" Evangeline put pressure on Kara's head.

"Your right, my mistake. Little orphan should be the better word in this situation."

Evangeline brought down the scythe.

Blood ran down skin.

**Location: Garden Robe**

Miss Maria and Kagura were finally back at Garden Robe and still silent. Kagura departed one way and Miss Maria the other way. Each had their own thoughts of what transpired between the two.

**Miss Maria**: _"Well it seems the brat has some issues of her own. I wonder who her mother was. Hating someone who gave birth to you…something terrible must have happened for such a thing to happen. For some reason though…_

**Kagura**: _"The old lady…I guess she's not as heartless as she vibes out to be. Kinda reminds me of Lexi's personality. So now what? It's not like I can…can I? It's not like I have a choice…but…"_

Kagura wasn't paying too much attention to where she was going and bumped into someone. Before she could insult the person she looked up at the person and began to panic.

"Sorry Sophia."

"No worries, I was in the fault as well." Sophia smiled.

Kagura was a bit skeptical of Sophia's cheerful mood. Sophia continued to smile down at Kagura.

"Although I was looking for you so this makes things better."

"So…what do you want?"

"Have you discovered Miss Maria's weakness?"

"…Kinda…"

"What do mean kind of?"

"Well…she has a daughter…"

"She's an otome."

"By bond, not blood."

"Interesting, well then-"

"But she's dead, has been for about 20 years."

"How tragic…" Sophia began to think.

"Other than that, I don't think she has a weakness."

"Everyone has a weakness. It just takes some time to find that weakness. Maybe a little push is in order." Sophia smiled.

"What do you mean?" Kagura lifted an eyebrow.

"I'll show you."

Sophia hit Kagura on the back of the head and Kagura's world blackened out.

**XXXX**

The kiss ended and the couple held each other close.

"Wataru…this is too dangerous." Yukariko said with her head underneath his.

"Yeah…" Wataru held her closer to him.

"How…how do we do this?" Yukariko looked up at him.

"I'm not sure…" Wataru put his forehead on hers.

A brief peaceful moment. Then they heard clapping. They turned their attention to the person clapping.

"Well, well, well. I enjoyed this soap opera to the end."

"S-soap opera?" Yukariko asked.

"Dr. Ishigami, why don't you tell Miss Yukariko the truth?" Sophia stopped her clapping.

"Wataru?"

"Yukariko don't listen to anything Sophia says." Wataru looked at Yukariko.

"Then I guess I'll just have to reveal the truth," Sophia smiled, "You see Miss Yukariko, I knew all along of Miss Maria's plan to get rid of us, mainly me. So I played along, doing the same thing. Kagura targeted Miss Maria, I had Dr. Youko and Dr. Ishigami had you."

"Sophia stop!" Wataru pleaded.

"His part in the game was to seduce you and ultimately take your powers away."

Yukariko felt her heart drop upon hearing this news and dropped her gaze to the floor. Wataru grabbed her shoulders and tried to defend himself.

"Yukariko listen to me! It's true that I was told to do this, but I swear I never would have taken your otome powers. I…I was interested in you the moment I saw you. You have to believe me! I-"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Yukariko pushed Wataru away.

Wataru looked defeated as Yukariko glared at him. Her eyes were on the verge of crying.

"I can't believe I…that I almost fell for that."

"Yukariko…" Wataru held up his hand.

"I said don't touch me!" Yukariko materialized and aimed an arrow at him.

_"Well, this turned out better than I expected." _Sophia smiled.

"Yukariko, please don't do this!" Wataru took a step back.

"I'm sorry."

Yukariko let the arrow fly.

**XXXX**

Miss Maria felt a power source in the school. She took something out of her pocket and ran to the source of energy.

_"Good thing Youko stole these back."_

A gem was shining on Miss Maria's ear. She came upon the source of power and gasped. Yukariko was under the foot of Sophia and Wataru was bleeding on the opposite wall. Sophia turned her head and smiled at Miss Maria.

"About time, I've been waiting for you."

"Get off her." Miss Maria warned.

"Or what?" Sophia challenged.

Miss Maria materialized and pointed her sword at Sophia.

"GET OFF HER."

"Hmm…I'm guessing Dr. Youko stole you gems when I wasn't looking. Impressive, but no match for me."

"Miss Maria get away, she knew about your plan. Just go!" Yukariko yelled out.

"Oh quiet you." Sophia looked down at Yukariko.

Miss Maria dashed at Sophia with her sword ready to pierce flesh. She then stopped a centimeter away from striking flesh. Sophia had quickly picked up Yukariko and used her as a shield.

"So your weakness is your commerades. Even the weak ones like this one."

Yukariko struggled to get out of Sophia's grip. Miss Maria was frustrated with the current situation but removed her sword and jumped back.

"Now here's what I'd like for you to do. I want you to gather together these students and take them to the laboratory."

Sophia took out a notebook and threw it at Miss Maria. Miss Maria caught the notebook and read the names.

_Nina W__á__ng_

_ Erstin Ho_

_ Irina Woods_

_ Lilie Adean_

_ Yayoi Alter_

Miss Maria looked up at the smiling Sophia.

"What so you want with these students?"

"You'll see."

**Location: Somewhere in the south; abandon building**

Miyu, Lexi and Natsuki arrived in a dark building. Natsuki looked around trying to figure out where they were.

"What is this place?"

"Is this the place where I grew up?" Lexi touched a nearby wall.

"If you knew about this place why didn't you tell me?" Natsuki asked.

"The last time I saw this place was when I was 5, give me a break."

"Touse should be here…"Miyu said.

"Good, I have some business with him." Natsuki materialized and held two pistols in her hands.

"Can't let you have all the fun." Lexi pulled out her pistols.

"Something is not right…" Miyu looked around suspiciously.

"Touse must know we're here. Just how I like it." Lexi grinned.

"No…" Miyu answered slowly.

Miyu took off in a sprint. Natsuki and Lexi were confused but chased after her.

"Wait up!"

Miyu stopped at the entrance to a large room. Her eyes showed horror at the sight she saw.

"KAI!"

Kai was on the floor face down groaning in pain. Miyu rushed to her side. Natsuki and Lexi entered.

"Kai's hurt?" Lexi asked.

"Help please." Miyu pleaded.

"Kay, hold on." Lexi began to look for something in the bag Yen gave them.

"So you're Kai Sohma?" Natsuki asked helping Miyu lift Kai on a free bed.

"Yeah…I'm guessing your Natsuki."

"The one and only Bluei," Lexi grinned as she handed a bottle to Kai, "Put this on your wounds kid and you'll feel better."

Kai quickly put the liquid on her wounds and flinched at the stinging healing.

"Ow...tears of a phoenix? Nice." Kai said.

"What happened here Kai?" Miyu asked.

"Wow that does work," Kai inspected her healed wounds, "Miyu? Oh damn it! I screwed up!"

"What?" Natsuki raised an eyebrow.

"Evangeline came here. She cut me up then took them away. I don't know where. Damn it, I'm useless!" Kai responded.

"Hey if it was Evangeline there's not much you could have done. Took who anyway?" Lexi asked.

"Haruka Armitage and Shizuru Viola. They were under my care and I promised them I would protect them. Damn it!" Kai responded.

"Shizuru…Shizuru was here?" Natsuki's eyes widen.

"Yeah…" Kai looked up at Natsuki.

"Are you okay? Are you completely healed?" Natsuki asked.

"I…I think so…"

"Good."

Natsuki grabbed Kai by her jacket collar and pinned her to the nearest wall. Miyu was about to intervene but Lexi held her back.

"Not yet."

"Why not?" Miyu asked.

"I wanna see how the kid responds."

Natsuki gave Kai her death glare.

"You took Shizuru away from me! Why would you do that!"

"I didn't have a choice!"

"Bullshit!" Natsuki glare deepened.

"I'm sorry! I really am! I never wanted to do any of this!" Kai pleaded.

Natsuki let Kai go and breathed heavily. She turned over and kicked a metal chair. The ladies around let her cool off before making a move. Natsuki finally calmed down and looked to Kai.

"Where is Shizuru?"

"Evangeline has her. But I think she's headed to Garden Robe. I don't know why but I'm pretty good about knowing these things."

"How so?" Natsuki asked.

"Because Sophia's there."

"Why Sophia?" Lexi asked.

"Touse is dead, Sophia killed him."

"WHAT?" Natsuki and Lexi yelled out.

"Here is the body." Miyu discovered the headless corpse.

"Damn it, I wanted to kill him." Lexi was frustrated.

"So…why would Evangeline go to Sophia?" Natsuki asked.

"Because she wants to rule the world, like Touse was planning. She said she only wanted the wise and strong to join up with her. So I'm just guessing Evangeline's her pawn now."

"Damn that whore! Any chance she asked you to join up?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah but I told her to fuck off."

"You know I never thought I'd like you, but you're awesome. I'm so proud." Lexi ruffled Kai's hair.

"Let's go." Natsuki coldly stated.

The ladies became quiet. Natsuki turned to Miyu.

"Will that stone take us to Garden Robe?"

"Only halfway, this stone is limited to so many miles."

"Then we'll just walk the rest of the way from that point."

"C-could we at least bury-"

"We're not burying that bastard." Natsuki glared at Kai.

"No, I meant Jen here." Kai pointed to a covered up body on a table.

"Jen?"

"She was here with Shizuru and Haruka before Sophia killed her. Please can we at least bury her?"

Silence was in the room as each waited to Natsuki's answer.

"Make it quick." Natsuki sighed.

**Location: Alternate World**

Five captives were in a place no one knew of. It was a place where nothing was there save some moving lights of different colors. A red head had come back from trying to walk out of the world but failed.

"There's got to be some way out damn it!" The red head began to walk again.

"The idiot's trying again for the umpteenth time. She'll never learn." Midori sighed.

"As I recall you did the same thing till I told you to stop." Youko smiled.

Midori blushed and turned her attention to the fading Nao. Youko turned her attention to Haruka and her stomach. She took off her stethoscope and held a hand to the large stomach.

"Is anything wrong?" Haruka asked.

"No you and the baby are fine. It should almost be time." Youko moved on to Shizuru

Haruka looked worried as she rubbed her stomach. Youko examined Shizuru and her stomach.

"I can hardly believe what's happening."

"Me too." Shizuru sighed.

"DAMN IT!" Nao was back.

"Quit it you're not getting anywhere." Midori said.

"Shut up!" Nao shouted.

"Stupid brat! I'll kick your ass!" Midori jumped up.

"Bring it, bitch!" Nao charged at Midori.

Youko thought about tearing the two apart but heard something that diverted her attention.

"Haruka…did you're…"

"Oh crap!" Haruka panicked as water had stained the lower part of her dress.

The fighting ladies stopped and turned their attention to the panicking Haruka.

"What do I do?" Haruka asked Youko.

"Uh…"

A wave of pain coursed through Haruka's body.

"FUCK!"

"Damn it! Now what?" Midori asked Youko.

For once the doctor didn't know what to do. Suddenly Evangeline appeared and smiled.

"Well about time, I thought the kid would never get here."

"It's you! Prepare yourself!" Midori and Nao charged at Evangeline.

Evangeline snapped her fingers and the two chargers froze. As the struggled to move Evangeline walked to Haruka.

"Idiots, trying to fight in my territory. Though I do have to give you gut points."

"What are you doing?" Youko asked.

"Just taking the loudmouth to the surface." Evangeline picked Haruka up.

"Take me too! I'm a doctor, I can help." Youko asked.

"Well…I guess so." Evangeline nodded her head.

Youko stood up, she then looked to Shizuru.

"Sorry but I have to go."

"Take care of Haruka." Shizuru smiled.

"Let's go, the little one wants to get out," Evangeline said as Haruka tried to hold back her screams, "I can't wait for your time though Miss Viola."

"What?" Shizuru glared at Evangeline.

"Your kid is a powerful one, almost like Sophia. She'll be a great addition to Sophia's cause. Bye."

Evangeline, Haruka and Youko disappeared. Once they were gone Nao and Midori could move again.

"Damn it! I can't take another minute in this prison." Nao yelled out.

"You don't think any of us are tired of this?" Midori raised an eyebrow.

Shizuru ignored the bickering between and began to worry about her child.

_"Natsuki…"_

Shizuru put her arms around her stomach and closed her eyes.

_ "Sora…what's going to happen to us?"_

**Thanks for reading! R&R please.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Location: Windbloom, Mashiro's Castle**

Evangeline licked the trailing blood down her arm.

"This is a first one on me."

Arika and Chie were materialized and ready to fight. Zero was helping Kara up as Aoi was holding Chiaki. Arika slightly glanced at Mashiro who was behind her. Mashiro nodded her head and Arika turned her attention back to Evangeline.

"Alright, time to take out the garbage," Chie whipped out a blue rose, "Ready Arika?"

"Ready!" Arika ready her sword.

Chie and Arika charged at Evangeline. Evangeline jumped out the window breaking the glass in process. Chie took the lead and followed Evangeline into the air. Evangeline turned around and began to cut her sythe at Chie. Chie dodged each attack and brought out a magic staff. Twirling it in her hands she parried it with the sythe. The staff wrapped around the sythe getting a good grip around the weapon. Chie pulled it hard from Evangeline's hands and threw the sythe away. It landed on top of one of the roof tops. Evangeline landed on the top of another building. Senseing something behind her she turned her head and saw Arika charching after her. Sprouting wings Evangeline took to the skies and dodged the attack. Suddenly green stems were wrapped around her body. As she was falling to the ground, Chie turned her magic staff into a sword. Arika slashed up, Chie slashed down. After landing, Chie and Arika smiled at each other.

"That's called teamwork!" Arika gave a thumb up sign.

"Killed the moment." Chie sighed as Arika jumped down to her.

"I'll say."

Both otomes turned to Evangeline who didn't seem to have a scratch on her body.

"What th hell? Didn't we slice you in half?" Chie glared.

"That was just a clone. I'm the real deal. Now who goes first…how about you?"

Before any of the otomes could react Chie was thrown into the air. Chie tried to fly but Evangenline grabbed her and threw her to the castle wall. Upon impact blood splattered out of her mouth. Evangeline persued but Arika was behind her readying her next attack. Evangeline turned around and sliced her sythe in the air. Magic light slices made their marks on Arika.

**XXXX**

Mashiro yelled out in pain and grabbed her hurt arm. Kara looked up in shock at Mashiro.

"What happened?"

"It happens when Arika gets hurt."

"So…if Arika dies…" Kara began to worry.

"Yeah, I die as well." Mashiro sweated.

Kara began to think. She looked up at Zero and then to Chiaki. She closed her eyes and straighted herself. Eyes spiriling to red, Kara grew a tail and her finger tips grew into claws.

"Kara!" Aoi gasped.

"Yeah this is what I meant by I'm a lion," Kara grinned with her sharp teeth, "Hey Aoi, do me a favor will you?"

"What?"

"If…if something happens to me and Zero, will you take care of Chiaki?"

"Nothings going to happened to us!" Zero assured.

"Not sure about this one, but Aoi will you?"

"Of course I will, but nothing is going to happen to you!" Aoi responded.

"Thanks." Kara grinned as she quickly walked over to Zero.

She quickly gave him a kiss on the lips and cheek. Zero kissed her back as he wrapped one arm around her. She smiled at him and Chiaki one last time before jumping out the broken window and ran up the wall.

**XXXX**

Chie and Arika were exsausted as Evangeline had her sythe in hand and walking towards them.

"Well I never had this much fun in my whole life. Thanks for the fun."

"We're not done yet." Chie tried to make a stance.

"Oh I think you are." Evangeline raised her sythe in the air.

As Evangeline brought her sythe down something dashed towards her. Before she could react Evangenline was punched into the next building. Chie and Arika looked up and Kara who had punched Evangeline.

"Hey Chie can you make a whip of some sort?"

"Wanna a blue rose whip?" Chie handed Kara a blue rose.

"Nice," The stem of the blue rose grew out, "Now lets finish this!"

"Kara you have a tail." Arika poked at Kara's tail.

"Killed the moment." Kara sighed.

"Well I never expected you to get back up." Evangeline had flown back to Kara.

"What can I say? I can be stubborn when I want to be."

"Too bad the little brat took away most of your power. You use to have so much more. This battle won't take very long." Evangeline lifted her sythe.

"Well there are three of us." Kara pointed out.

"Your comrades are useless right now."

"Not anymore!" Arika and Chie stood up.

"Like I said, this won't take long." Evangeline smiled.

"Damn right you are!" Kara grinned with her sharp teeth.

Arika moved to the left, Chie to the right and Kara to the front. Arika attacked from the left. Evangeline dodged ever attack and managed to send Arika crashing to the roof. Chie tried to capture Evangeline in a top hat but she cut the hat to shreads. With sythe in the air Evangeline began to bring it down on Chie when the crack of a whip stopped the attack. Holding back the attack Kara pulled Evangeline towards her. A fist formed and hit Evangeline in the face. Flying backwards Arika's weapon glowed as she made one final attack.

"BOLT FROM THE BLUE!"

Gasping Arika fell to the ground unconsious. Kara and Chie sat down near Arika.

"Is she gone?" Chie asked.

"With that attack, totally!" Kara grinned.

"Time to go then." Chie raised an arm in the air and a top hat covered them.

When the hat was lifted all three warriors were back to where the others were.

"We're back." Chie smiled.

"Thank goodness." Aoi smiled.

"What happaned to Arika?" Mashiro asked.

"Ari-chan's a little exsausted. Let her rest a bit." Kara sighed.

"Where's Chiaki?" Kara asked seeing that her child wasn't in Aoi's arm.

"She's in this basket, she was getting a bit fussy. Rocking makes her go to sleep." Aoi knelt down near the basket with the sleeping child.

"Guess I picked the right parents." Kara smiled.

"What?" Chie asked.

"Nothing."

"Well then let's-"

Zero sentence was stopped as a large sharp metal point came out his chest. Kara stared in horror as blood trickled down his mouth. The metal dissapearing, Zero fell to the ground and never finished his sentence.

"I change my mind, I think I see potential." Evangeline smiled.

"ZERO!" Kara rushed to Zero's side.

"Bad move."

Evangneline brought down her sythe on Kara. Kara dodged most of the weapon but felt her face get cut. Holding her face Kara looked up at Evangeline with her good left eye.

"Bye!" Evageline smiled before turning her sythe around and stabbing Kara in the gut.

The others were horrified at the killing. Kara fell to the ground and never rose up again. Evangeline walked to the others, Chie brought out her magic staff and made a stance.

"Aoi, get out of here with Mashiro and Chiaki."

"But Chie!"

"Just go!"

Aoi hesitated but gathered Chiaki in her arms, grabbed Mashiro by the hand and took off. Chie glared at Evangeline.

"Very bold and brave of you."

"I'll kil-"

The wind in Chie's lungs dissapeared as Evangeline kneed her in the stomach. Croutching down and holding her stomach, Chie felt useless as Evageline moved towards Arika.

"Get…away…"

"I'm not killing her, she has potential." Evangeline took Arika's gem.

"What?"

Evangeline snapped her fingers and Arika dissapeared. Chie tried to get up but Evangeline kicked her back on the ground.

"You know every little thing about you reminds me of Kara. Stubborn, lazy and trying to act tough under that soft heart of yours. You know what I like to do to those people before I kill them?"

Chie didn't ask but glared at Evangeline.

"I like to take away the people they cherish most." Chie's eyes widen.

Evangeline smiled and took off in the direction Aoi ran.

"WAIT DAMN IT!" The adreneline began to course through Chie's system.

"Catch me if you can." Evangeline winked.

**XXXX**

Aoi had hidden Mashiro and Chiaki. She had a bundle of clothes in her arms, pretending it was Chiaki.

_"Have to keep them safe long enough for Mashiro to escape with Chiaki."_

"Well there you are."

Aoi saw Evageline running after her. Aoi took off as fast as she could. Suddenly Evageline was in front of her and had the sythe raised in the air.

"Nice bundle of rags."

Aoi closed her eyes as the sythe came down.

**Location: Outskirts of Garden Robe**

Three warriors were looking at Garden Robe from a distance. Ina whislted at the sight.

"So that's where Sophia is at?"

"Yes." Geneva answered.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Ina smiled.

"You two sure your ready for this? This is Sophia we're talking about."

"I'm ready!" Yen nodedd her head.

"Ready Ina?" Geneva asked.

"I'm ready for this!"

"Alright then, let's go."

All three dashed forward to their target.

**Location: Garden Robe, Laboratory**

Youko was cleaning the blood off the new born baby. She had blond hair with dark green blue eyes. When the baby was cleaned off and wrapped in a clean cloth, Youko looked at the exsausted new mother. Haruka was sleeping but had a small smile on her face. Youko smiled and walked over Haruka.

"Hey wake up." Youko genlty nuged Haruka.

Haruka blinked her eyes several times before stretching her arms. She sighed and looked at Youko.

"What happaned?"

"You really don't remember anything?" Youko raised an eyebrow.

"Wait…did I just give birth?" Haruka looked confused.

Youko sighed but handed over the new born to her mother. Haruka gasped as she held the small child in her arms. A blush came over her face as the baby opened her eyes. A tear fell from Haruka's eye.

"Yukina Armitage…that has a nice ring to it." Haruka held her baby close.

"So you named her after Yukino?" Youko asked.

"Yup, this kid is destined for great things. I just know it." Haruka smiled.

"I hope this doesn't turn out into a ko-baka, oya-baka relationship." Youko sighed with a smile.

"So the baby is born? That's good."

The ladies turned to Sophia who entered the room. Youko glared at Sophia and attempted to protect the new mother and child.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to check up on Miss Armitage. No need to be on the defense."

Youko wouldn't move, this made Sophia smile.

"You know Miss Yukariko and Dr. Ishigami are outside this room in critical condition. I advise you to treat them before they die."

"What?"

"Go on, I promise I won't harm Miss Armitage or the child."

Youko was skeptical but walked out the room. Sophia turned her attention to Haruka. Haruka slightly glared at Sophia.

"So her name's Yukina?"

"Yeah, whats it to you?"

"Well I hope she's not as rude as you. You look fine and well."

"Tanks."

"I believe you mean thanks."

"Whatever."

Sophia looked at the sleeping child. Haruka was feeling uncomfortable and tried to get Yukina out of Sophia's stare. Sophia looked back up at Haruka and smiled.

"You were right when you said she was destined for great things."

Sophia walked a little closer to the mother and child. Sophia reached out and touched Yukina gently on the cheek with her index finger.

"My little owl."

"Your little what?" Haruka tried to pull Yukina away from Sophia.

Sophia smiled and turned away.

"You'll see soon."

**XXXX**

"So that's what really happaned?" Youko was wrapping a wound.

"More or less." Yukariko winced at the pain.

"You okay Dr. Ishigami?" Youko turned to Wataru.

"I'm fine, make sure Yukariko's okay."

"She's good, the nanomachines should be doing their job."

Yukariko had explained to Youko what had happaned

_Flashback_

_ Yukariko let the arrow fly._

_ It flew past Wataru's ear and peirced Sophia's sholder. Sophia was surprised at the arrow stuck in her shoulder. Yukariko fired another arrow but this time Sophia caught it. She broke the arrow and pulled the other arrow out of her shoulder. Yukariko fired another arrow, Sophia moved Wataru infront casuing him to be pierced in the arm and pinned to the wall._

_ "Wataru!"_

_ Yukariko felt her legs fly off the ground. She was on the ground and was pinned down by a foot. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw angry red eyes glaring at her._

_ "Don't think I'll let you live after that."_

_ Yukariko waited for death, then suddenly Miss Maria ran into the room. The red eyes dissapeared and a fake smiled appeared on Sophia's face_

"Where's Miss Maria?" Youko asked Yukariko.

"Miss Maria is gathering some students for me." Sophia answered.

All heads turned to Sophia who had arrived. Youko wanted to check up on Haruka but was afraid to leave Yukariko alone with Sophia.

"I thought you said you were under strict orders not to harm the studnets?" Yukariko said.

"Change of government, I run things now." Sophia smiled.

"What?" Youko and Dr. Ishigami responded at the same time.

"Touse is dead, so now I'm in charge."

"Who…how did-" Youko didn't know how to ask.

"Strange how these things work out. Anyway time to die."

Sophia brought a sword out of no where and placed it near Yukariko's throat.

"NO, wait!" Wataru tried to stop Sophia.

"Or what? What will you offer to save this one's life?" Sophia glanced at Wataru.

"I started all of this, take out your anger on me!"

"Wataru…" Yukariko looked over at Wataru.

"Can you operate the machine?" Sophia asked.

Wataru was quiet for a moment, but then nodded his head.

"So long as you stay away from Yukariko, I'll do it."

Sophia smiled and took the sword away from Yukariko's throat.

"Very well then, a deal is a deal."

**Location: Laboratory**

Miss Maria still had her gem activated as she was guiding the students to the laboratory. Erstin held on to Nina as the continued to walk.

"Miss Maria where are we going?" Yayoi asked.

"To the laboratory."

The girls stayed silent as they reached the laboroatory. They saw the one they called dictator was standing near a machine. Nina glared at her as all the girls gathered around. The woman turned and smiled at them.

"So these are the young ladies. I'll admit I wasn't expecting them to be this young. How old are you?" Sophia pointed at Nina.

"16 about to be 17."

"16 to 17…well I guess that's not a bad age. My mother was 15 at one time." Sophia turned back to the machine.

Miss Maria and the girls were a bit confused with what Sophia had said. Before Miss Maria could say anymore a young girl with black hair suddenly appeared. The young girls felt a chill go down their spines when they saw the red eyes of the girl.

"Evangeline you've returned. Anything good?"

"I brought back some goods." Evangeline smiled as she snapped her fingers.

On the floor Arika and Chie suddenly appeared. Both hurt and knocked out.

"ARIKA! CHIE!" The girls, especially Nina and Erstin, rushed towards them.

Sophia thrusted her hand forward and pushed all the girls back. Miss Maria raised her sword but felt something sharp poking her in the back.

"Not so fast grandma." Evageline threatened.

"Evangeline they're not dead are they?" Sophia poked Chie's arm with her foot.

"No, they'll wake up in a few hours."

"Damn you!" Nina materialzed and dashed after Sophia.

In a blink of an eye Sopia had grabbed Nina by the throat and had her lifted into the air with one hand. Nina began to struggle and choke. Sophia dropped her and Nina coughed.

"Pointless…what about the baby?" Sophia turned her attention to Evangeline.

"She's safe, you said not to touch her and I didn't."

"Of course…are the other's safe in your santcuary?"

"They're fine, want me to take them out?"

"Might as well. Take the girls to the room and release the other's there." Sophia smiled.

Evangeline noddd her head and snapped her fingers. The young girls dissapeared and Evangeline walked away. Miss Maria was about to follow but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Don't bother."

"What are you going to do to them?" Miss Maria glared at her.

"You'll see," Sophia heard a door open, "Well if it isn't Belle. How is she Miss Yukariko?"

"She's fine, asleep but fine." Yukariko was holding Belle in her arms.

"Good, the little black bear needs her rest."

"Little black bear?" Yukariko raised an eyebrow.

"A nickname, nothing more." Sophia smiled.

**Location: Outskirts of Windbloom**

The travellers were taking a small break. Natsuki would have flown all the way to Windbloom if Lexi hadn't stole her gem.

_"I'll give it back when we get closer."_ Lexi had said.

Natsuki was stiting in the dirt making art work with her finger. She heard a small laugh and turned her head to see who it was. Kai was playing with a small yellow bird and Lexi was grinning nearby. Natsuki glared at the unknowing Kai and turned back to her art dirt.

_"That girl took Shizuru away from me. I can't stand her! But why? Why is it that she looks and acts so much like Shizuru? It's almost hard not to hate her…"_

"Natsuki Kruger, we need to talk."

Natsuki was torn away from her thoughts as she looked up at Miyu. The android sat down near Natsuki who turned her attention back to the dirt.

"What is it?"

"You need to forgive Kai."

"And why should I do that?" Natsuki looked at Miyu.

"Because she indeed kept her promise of keeping Shizuru Viola away from harm."

"That still doesn't change the fact that she took Shizuru away."

"True but Kai did not have a choice in that matter."

"But-"

"Listen, the CHAOS childeren may have grown up but some still have the mental scars from Touse from when they were young. Kai, like the other numbers, had a rough childhood. Touse did things to make them follow his every command no matter what. I will not go into detail, but please know that Kai knows the feeling of someone you love taken from you."

Natsuki stayed silent as Miyu rose up.

"Kai had asked me earlier that once I found you to ask you if you could find it in your heart to forgive her."

"I…I'm not sure…" Natsuki hesitated.

"She said that she would understand if you could not forgive her. But know this-"

Natsuki turned to find red eyes glared intensly at her.

"Until you forgive Kai, I will not forgive you for not forgiving her."

Miyu walked away for the headmaster to think.

**Location: Garden Robe, Room**

Chie woke up quickly. She gasped and looked around to see where she was.

"Chie its okay, we're alright."

Chie turned to see Arika near her side. Chie sighed and slowly rose up from the ground. She saw familiar faces and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay what's going on?"

"Your guess is as good as ours." Nao replied.

"Shizuru-onesama…"Chie looked at Shizuru's extended stomach.

"I know." Shizuru replied.

"Chie, what happaned to our gems?" Arika noticed her gem was missing.

"That bitch takes it away the moment we get caught." Nao sighed.

"So…were basically captives?"

"More or less." Midori replied.

_"Thank heavens I took Aoi's place." _Chie thought as she rubbed her head.

_ Flashback_

_A clang had rung out. Aoi looked up to see that Chie had blocked the attack_

_ "Chie!"_

_ "Aoi run!"_

_ Aoi was about to take off but Evageline pushed Chie to the ground. With the sythe in the air it began to quickly come down. Aoi quickly acted as a sheild and extended her arms out. _

_ "AOI!" Chie tried to get up and move her out of the way._

_ "I love you." Aoi closed her eyes and prepared for death._

_ The sythe stopped a few centimeters away from Aoi's face. Aoi opened her eyes and looked in Evageline's eyes._

_ "Your brave, just like your friend here."_

_ "Aoi get out of here!" Chie was finally up._

_ "I won't let you die." Aoi responded._

_ "You might not be a fighter, but I see potential." Evagneline smiled._

_ Chie gaspsed as she remebered what happened to Arika when she heard that word escape Evangeline's lips. She quickly pushed Aoi behind her and looked at Evangeline._

_ "Take me instead. I'm the one you really want."_

_ "Really? You'll come without resisting?"_

_ "If you leave Aoi alone then yes."_

_ "Fair enough, Say your goodbye." Evageline readied her fingers for a snap._

_ "Chie no! You can't do this!I'll do this, stay here and-"_

_ Chie silenced Aoi with a kiss. Aoi was surprised but kissed back. The kiss was desperate as it grew deeper and longer. Aoi let a few tears drop though the kiss. They finally departed and Chie smiled at her._

_ "Sorry but just this once I won't do as you say." _

_ Chie held Aoi close to her._

_ "I love you baby."_

_ Chie stepped back and felt something hit her head. _

_ Here eyes never left Aoi._

"Chie you okay?" Shizuru asked.

"I'm fine, just exsaugsted."

Suddenly a large explsion was heard from the room. The ladies were all on guard.

"What the hell was that?" Nao shouted out loud.

"Anyone who can stand get ready for anything that might come our way." Midori ordered as she quickly rose up.

**XXXX**

Three shadows emerged and walked on the broken ruble. Evangeline smiled at the onecoming shadows.

"Well if it isn't my sisters."

"Where's Sophia?" Geneva asked.

"Why should I tell you that?"

"Cause if you don't, we'll force it out of you." Ina grinned.

"Bring it on." Evangeline smiled as she pointed her sythe at her opponets.

Before any of the three could make a move, a streak of yellow dashed forward from behind them. It hit Evangeline and sent her flying several yards away.

"Naomi?" Geneva was stunned.

"Evangeline is mine."

Geneva stood there silent, but she looked at Ina and Yen and nodded her head. They took off in diferent directions leaving Evangeline to Naomi.

Black wings sprouted and Evangeline shook off the dirt on her. She looked up at the intense glare Naomi was giving her.

"Whats up with you?"

"You killed Kara," Naomi tightened her fist, "You will pay."

"Yeah it was pretty easy too," Evangeline smiled, "You look upset, did I do something to piss you off?"

"I'm going to kill you!" Naomi's eyes spiralled into red and fangs grew from her teeth.

"I think I understand why you don't speak much, you suck at it."

A serpant and raven clash.

**XXXX**

In the laboratory everyone except Sophia was startled by the noise.

"What was that?" Yukariko was alarmed.

"It's probably my sisters. No need to worry, I'll handle them."

The laboratory door burst open and a girl with black hair glared at Sophia.

"Alright Sophia, you and me! Come on!"

"Number XII don't bother. You will die if you try to kill me."

"Can't hurt to try!"

Ina dashed at Sophia and thrusted her spear. Sophia simply took a step back and grabbed a sword from the air. When Sophia saw Ina's neck she brought the sword down. Instead of hitting flesh she hit metal.

"Time to end this."

With quick slashes at her opponet, Miss Maria made her opponet jump back.

"Nice, care to work together?" Ina stood by Miss Maria.

"Just keep up."

Sophia looked at the cuts in her shirt and felt something trickling on her cheek. With her fingertips she touched the liquid and saw red fingertips. She licked the blood of and smiled.

"You don't dissapoint Miss Maria."

**XXXX**

"Okay this is a little weird." Yen looked at all the women gathered in the room she entered.

"Who are you?" Midori asked.

"Name's Yen Siang, what are you guys doing here?"

"We were put in here by Evangeline." Shizuru said.

"Well…then let's go!" Yen smiled.

**XXXX**

"OW!"

"That's a huge knot on your head. It'll take some time for that to go down."

Kagura rubbed her head where the knot was and looked up at Geneva.

"Geneva? What are you doing here?"

"No time to explain. Now about your mother."

"My mother was-" Kagura glared.

"That was a lie, you need to hear me out."

Geneva brought out the black book

**Location: Outskirts of Garden Robe**

Kai, Lexi, Miyu and Natsuki could all see Garden Robe from the hill they were standing on.

"Ready for this kid?" Lexi looked at Kai.

"I think so."

"Okay, hey robato lets go." Lexi took off.

"Call me that again and you will regret it." Miyu ran after Lexi.

Kai and Natsuki were left alone. Kai felt an uneasy atsosphere and decided to end it.

"Look I know you hate me and you have every right to. But I just want to say I'm really sorry. I should have done more. If you can, please forgive me."

Natsuki didn't respond. Kai looked sad and began to walk forward when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Kai turned around and saw Natsuki give her a smile.

"Let's go rescue Shizuru together."

Kai was a bit surprised but smiled.

"I will keep my promise."

Natsuki and Kai took off together.

An emerald dragon was looking from behind with a smile.

"I guess it's time to end the chaos."

**Oya-baka= parent stupid, ko-baka= child stupid. In Japan it is usually frowned upon to publicly compliment memners of your family/employees with them there and usually embarressing for the person being complimented. The term oya-baka refers to a parent who continuously compliments their child. Ko-baka refers to a child countinously compliments their parent(s).**

**R&R please.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Evangeline continued to swing her sythe at Naomi. The blond gracefully dodged every attack and waited for an opportunity to strike at Evangeline.

"What's wrong Naomi? Did the fire die out?" 

Naomi glared at Evangeline and charged at her. Evangeline created light slices towards her opponet. Naomi dashed from side to side avoiding the slashes. Evangeline grew irritated the closer Naomi came. Jumping into the air Evangeline made her sythe dissapear and brought her hands together. Chanting words from her lips, a small dark glowing sphere grew between them. Naomi saw what Evageline was doing and ran to the nearest wall. Evangeline kept her eyes on Naomi as she ran up the wall to the roof. When the sphere grew as big as her head, Evangeline threw it in Naomi's direction. The roof exploded leaving bricks scattered everywhere. Evangeline landed on the stable part of the roof and searched for Naomi.

"Oh there you are. I thought I missed."

Naomi glared at Evangeline holding her ribs in pain.

"Not finished yet." Naomi gaspsed.

"Neither am I."

Evangeline dashed to Naomi. The blond closed her eyes and calmed her body down. She listen to the slight noises around her and waited paitently for the opportunity.

Quickly opening her red eyes Naomi punched Evangeline in the gut. Evangeline's body was still moving forward, Naomi took advatage of this. Her other arm hit the back of her opponets shoulder. She brought her knee up and hit Evangeline square in the nose. Evangeline held her face but Naomi's eyes craved revenge. She performed a low floor kick causing Evangeline to fall to the ground face up. A leg high in the air Naomi brought it down hard in the middle of Evangeline's chest. Evangeline let out a scream at the pain. Suddenly she felt someone on top of her. A fist came across her face, then another fist caused her face to move the other way. Naomi continued to punch the life out of Evangeline. Then fangs growing out of her mouth, Naomi bit down hard on Evangeline's arm. Evangeline began to twitched as she felt a stong poisen course in her blood stream. When Evangline's body no longer moved Naomi got off and punched the ground. Tears were running down her face.

"Kara…Kara…"

**XXXX**

Ina, Miss Maria and Yukariko were exsaughsted and had several cuts on them. Sophia, save the cuts Miss Maria had given her earlier, didn't have a scratch and had energy to spare. She smiled at her opponets as she readidy her sword.

"I'm a little dissapointed, but this has been entertaining nonetheless. Thank you for playing this game with me."

"I won't allow this to continue." Miss Maira dashed towards Sophia.

They parried and clashed swords quickly. Yukariko dashed to the side and fired her arrows at Sophia. Jumping back Sophia dodged the arrows and away from her opponet's attack. Sophia turned her sword around and blocked Ina's attack from behind.

"I thought you said it was dishonorable to attack someone from behind?" Sophia glanced at Ina.

"You're the only exception." Ina growled.

Ina attacked and Sophia blocked again. Miss Maria joined and attack Sophia from the side. Sophia smiled as she parried each of her opponet's attacks. Yukariko aimed carefully and let the arrow fly. Miss Maira heard the arrow buzz and jumped back. Ina repeated the action and watched the arrow divide into several arrows. Sophia dodged and reflected them. Dusting herself off she looked at her exsaughsted opponents.

"What else? I'm waiting."

"Anybody have any idea?" Miss Maria asked.

"How about charging forward?" Ina suggested.

"We've been doing that, you think that's working?" Miss Maira glared.

"Hey I feel bad about this battle being a one verses three! I have a code of honor, I have to at least keep some of my rules clean." Ina remarked.

"All is fair in war."

Yukariko, Ina and Miss Maria turned to find a woman with two large swords in her hands. Sophia smiled and her new opponet.

"Number XI, I figured it was you who set up this rebellion."

"Not really." Geneva readidy her swords.

"Before I kill you, I'd like to give you a rare opportunity. How would you like to join me? Your smart and courageous, it would be such a waste."

"Not interested."

"Shame."

"Ina where's Yen?" Geneva turned to Ina.

"I don't know." Ina shrugged her shoulders.

"Not good, Sophia's too strong…we need at least another person."

"What about Kagura?" Ina suggested.

"I found her but she's in a bit of a bad mood. She's kind of out of it right now."

"What?" Miss Maria sounded concerned.

"We'll just have to wait till she finishes throwing a mood tantrum. Hopefully when she stops being a baby she'll help out." Geneva pointed a sword at Sophia.

"Well I love company and all but your welcome has expired."

Sophia dashed towards her opponets. None of them were ready for Sophia's attack. Sophia was suddenly behind them and seemed satisfied. Ina looked around and raised an eyebrow.

"What hap-"

Before Ina could finished her sentence blood fell from her mouth. Yukariko's firing arm was bleeding, Miss Maria had blood on her abdomen and Geneva's legs were bleeding. All fell to the floor grasping at their wounds. The nano machines in Yukariko's and Miss Maria's bodies were healing them. Geneva's legs were slowly healing but Ina was struggling. Geneva saw a large deep slash on Ina's chest.

"INA!"

Ina didn't respond but gasped and held on to her wound. When Geneva's wounds were healed she rushed to Ina's side.

_"Damn the wound is too deep for her normal healing abilities."_

"Damn you Sophia! Where's your sense of honor?" Ina yelled at Sophia.

"I let you live this long. I think that's honorable enough."

Blood continued to spill from Ina's wound and mouth.

"WELL FUCK YOU TOO!" Ina yelled with tears running down her face.

Geneva grabbed a small bottle of clear liquid and opened it. She poured the liquid on Ina's wound and the wound rapidly healed. Sophia raised both eyebrows as Ina jumped back up.

"Alright! Round two!" Ina grabbed her spear.

"So number IV is with you as well. Makes sense now, the tears of a phonix are powerful."

"Attack from the side Miss Yukariko, you as well Ina. Miss Maria attack with me."

All four charged at Sophia.

**XXXX**

Wataru was with Haruka and Yukina. He looked worried as he was operating a machine Sophia had kept hidden from Youko. Haruka raised an eyebrow at what he was doing.

"What's this suppose to do?"

"This…this creates the eggs that creates a CHAOS child."

"Your actually helping?"

"If I had a choice I wouldn't do this! But I don't…if I don't do this then Yukariko…" Wataru's sentence died.

Haruka sensed what was at the end of the sentence and sighed.

"Sorry…"

"Here I kind of stole this from Sophia. I hope this is yours." Wataru handed Haruka a gem.

"Hey this is mine!" Haruka was excited for a moment but then the smile on her face dissapeared.

"It's no use to me anymore."

"No put it on. There's a small chance it might work."

"Wait what?" Haruka raised an eyebrow.

"I had to help work on this with other scientist for Touse. The machine creates an already fertalized egg that absorbs its genetic makeup from the carrier. The whole idea of the process was to keep the otome an otome despite her giving birth to a child. That way if she is a powerful otome she could continue to create CHAOS childeren."

"He was going to treat us like livestock? What the hell?"

"Just try to work the gem."

Haruka nodded her head and handed Yukina to Wataru. Taking a deep breath she readied herself to materialize.

"MATERIALIZE!"

Half expecting it not to work, Haruka was surpirsed to find her otome armour on her. She smiled and clenched her hands into a fist.

"Alright! Now where's that Sophia? I have a tone to pick with her!"

"I think you mean bone. I think she's in the main room of the laboratory."

"What I said." Haruka smiled and took off.

Wataru sighed and placed Yukina in a small bed along side Belle. He smiled at the sleeping babies. He then turned to the machine and sighed.

_"How many women have to be hurt by this machine?"_

"How does this work?"

Wataru turned to find a woman with light blue hair and red eyes looking at the machine.

"Who are you?"

"A friend, now how does this work?"

**XXXX**

Yen was leading the group of ladies.

"Where the hell are we going?" Nao asked.

"Anyone know of a safe place?" Yen asked.

"Away from this place probably." Chie said.

"Okay, then let's go outside!"

They heard something explode somewhere on the roof. Their pace quickened upon the noise. Once outside they saw the great damage to the school.

"What happaned to the students?" Shizuru was worried.

"I think Miss Maria told them to go home for awhile sometime ago. Only a few stayed cause they had nowhere else to go." Nao said.

"Okay cool, you guys stay here." Yen was about to leave.

"I'm coming with you." Midori began to follow her.

"No stay here and protect them. As I can see it, you're the only one who can do that."

Midori stayed silent for a moment and turned her head to look at the 9 ladies. She turned back to Yen and nodded her head.

"Fine I'll stay but protect Youko for me."

"Fair enough, later." Yen took off.

**XXXX**

Geneva hit the wall hard enough for the wall to crack a little. She grunted as she tried to get back up on her feet. Her eyes were red and her top canine teeth were slightly larger than all her other teeth. She glanced at Ina who was loosing energy despite Yen's tears. She turned to look at Miss Maria and Yukariko and saw them in the same situation. Sophia smiled despite the small wounds she received from their recent attacks. Geneva glared at her.

_"Damn it! Now what?"_

"You know it's not too late number XI," Sophia pointed her sword at her, "Join me now before this goes any further."

"I'd rather die." Geneva glared as she was up and in her battle stance.

"Suit yourself." Sophia sighed.

"Got another plan by chance?" Miss Maria asked.

"Not really…to put it in blunt way, we're screwed." Geneva admitted.

"I got a plan, wanna hear it?" Ina proposed.

"Anything will work. What is it?" Geneva turned to Ina.

"I'm the only one out of us that can get really close to Sophia. So close that I can grab her. So when I grab her, you guys go after her with everything you got."

"WHAT?" All three heads turned to Ina.

"Come on, you said anything would work at this point." Ina grinned.

"But Ina you'll die!" Geneva said.

"I know, I've been dead for some time," Ina's smile slightly dropped, "That was before I got unbrained washed. I never felt so free. Let me do this, you know someone has to die sooner or later. I might as well make my sacrifice worth it. Besides my body's a little fucked up from Sophia's last attack, despite Yen's tears." Ina winced as she put a hand on her slightly bleeding abdomen.

All faces slightly cringed at the idea. Geneva dropped her head a little. Then she took a deep breath and glared at Sophia.

"I promise your sacrifice won't be in vain."

_"I wonder what they're up to now." _Sophia smiled.

"Kay! You owe me a peaceful world." Ina charged at Sophia.

Ina grabbed Sophia once she was close enough. Sophia was taken aback by this action as she struggled to free herself from Ina's full nelson.

"This is a new one on me."

"NOW GUYS!" Ina tightly closed her eyes.

Sophia turned to the charging warriors, realizing what their next play plan was. Yukariko fired an arrow that broke into multiple arrows. Sophia tried to move but Ina kept a firm hold on her. The arrows hit Sophia that ran deep enough to pierce Ina's flesh as well. Miss Maria used her quick sword work on Sophia. She tried to keep from hitting Ina in the process. Geneva's eyes began to spiral as she ran towards Sophia. Miss Maria heard Geneva coming and flipped back. Swords behind her back Geneva yelled as she brought them to the front to make a final attack to her opponet. Making a large X she sliced through both bodies. Blood fell from both mouths as the fell to the floor. Geneva turned around and looked at Ina's face, the small smile outshined the blood. Tears fell from number XI red eyes.

"Thank you, Ina."

**XXXX**

"Where the hell is everybody?" Lexi looked around.

"Just go towards the noise. That might give us an answer." Natsuki responded.

"Where'd the kid go?" Lexi noticed that Kai was gone.

"She went with Miyu." Natsuki began to look down hallways as they ran forward.

Lexi noticed this and smiled.

"Go ahead and find your girl. I can handle myself."

Natsuki slightly blushed but smiled as she took off a different hallway. Lexi grinned to herself and her eyes spiraled to a red. With sharp teeth she pulled out her pistols.

_"Don't worry babe, I'll avenge you."_

**XXXX**

As Naomi stood up she wiped away the tears left on her face. She took a deep breath and looked at Evageline. It wasn't moving. Naomi slightly bowed before she walked away.

_"I'm sorry…rest in peace…Evangeline…Kara…"_

Hearing a rumble from behind Naomi felt a chill go down her spine. She turned around and saw Evangeline standing up with her head down. Naomi trembled a little as Evangeline slowly walked towards her. Shaking off this fear Naomi charged after her. She jumped into the air getting ready to perform a spin kick. Halfway through her attack Evangeline brought her head up. Naomi gasped at the ruined face accompanied with blood trickling from her red glowing eyes. Evangeline brought her sythe up towards the vulnerable Naomi. She quickly changed directions but couldn't avoid the blade. Evangeline gasped from both pain and anger at her opponet who was holding her face. Naomi looked up with her good right eye to find a sythe coming down on her.

She closed her eyes and prepared for death.

**XXXX**

Natsuki broke into each and every room she came across. Each blank room brought more fustrasion and dissapointment to her. She continued nonethless to find Shizuru.

_Shizuru where are you?_

**XXXX**

Sophia harsly pushed the dead body off her. Geneva stared in horror at her opponet rising from the floor. Sophia tore off her torn shirt to reveal a wolf tattoo on her side. Underneath her undershirt was blood but signs of wounds or cuts were lost.

"But how?" Yukariko gasped.

"You've ruined my good shirt, this pisses me off." Sophia glared at her opponets.

"Why aren't you dead!" Geneva yelled.

"Because I am okami. Do you really expect a goddess to die?" Sophia smiled.

"Your not a goddess." Miss Maria glared.

"True but I do have the similar powers. But as much as I love playing games I'm getting tired of this." Sophia brought out her sword.

Sophia charged at them and in a blink of an eye. Geneva saw Sophia a foot away from her before she finally realized that Sophia had moved. Suddenly gun fire was heard and Sophia backed away. All heads turned to the woman who fired the gun. Lexi smiled and held up her silver pistols.

"Your saviour is here! Let the real fight begin."

"Well if it isn't number VII, the woman lover." Sophia smiled.

"Well if it isn't the stuck up snobby grade A class bitch." Lexi glared.

"As much as I would like you to join my cause, I think it be wiser not to."

"Damn right, I'd trade your ass for a cookie anyday."

"Hilarious." Sophia rolled her eyes.

"So…I guess Ina's dead." Lexi glanced at the dead body.

"Any plans, I have to make Ina's sacrifice worth it." Geneva said.

"Not really, that was more up Yuma's ally." Lexi scratched her head.

"Of course Yuma was always planning something wasn't she." Sophia smiled.

Lexi snapped her eyes open in surprise. She glared at Sophia's smiled.

"I don't know why your bringing Yuma up in this conversation. Hell if you even say her name again I'll put a bullet in your skull." Lexi aimed a silver pistol at Sophia.

"Number IX was the one who sparked all of this, not me." Sophia smiled.

"What?" Geneva raised an eyebrow.

"Think about it, who was the one who ran off first?"

Lexi remained quiet but continued to glare at Sophia.

"Touse planned to do this world takeover but not until number XIII unlocked her full potential. Number IX didn't seem to care for it so she took off causing Touse to put the domination plans ahead of schedule."

"What does this have to do with you?" Lexi growled.

"Touse was never fit to rule this world. And I had no desire to follow him any longer."

"Own ambitions, huh? Well you killed Touse so guess we got to do the same thing to you!" Lexi licked one of her pistols.

"Touse is dead?" Geneva asked.

"Later saber." Lexi grinned.

"You know I thought I missed you for a moment. I was wrong." Geneva sighed but readidy herself.

"Okay short hair, you attack from a distance with me. Geneva head on and…oh wow…you know you look almost like my late girlfriend." Lexi slightly blushed.

"Don't count on it." Miss Maria glared at Lexi.

**XXXX**

"Letting yourself die isn't right!"

Naomi looked up and saw a woman with orange hair had blocked Evangeline's attack. A child with spiky black hair pushed Evangeline away.

"Here let me see that eye."

Naomi turned her head and saw Jun. She looked a bit surprised to see the green haired woman. Jun placed her palm on Naomi's bad eye and instantly healed it. Naomi blinked several times before looking back up at Jun.

"I healed your eye but most of your vision is gone. You'll have that scar forever though."

Naomi nodded her head in thanks. She heard a scream from behind and quickly turned herself to the noise. To her surprise the orange haired woman and the spiky haired child had defeated Evangline. The once live raven was on the ground in her own blood. Naomi stood up and slightly bowed to the two new warriors.

"Thank you."

"Eh? No thanks needed. Your sister here told us that Miyu wanted our assistance here." The orange haired woman smiled.

"Yup! Poor girl, who was that?" The child asked.

"That was Evangeline, why do you ask?" Jun asked.

"Well you see Mikoto here is a cat goddess. She can see things normal people couldn't." The orange woman responded.

"Yups! That Evangeline wasn't human at all."

"What?" Naomi and Jun responded.

"Her mind was taken over a long time ago. Seems that something was possessing her from the inside. Its okay, I freed her." Mikoto smiled.

Jun and Naomi looked at each other for a moment but then Naomi remebered Geneva and the other's.

"We have to go help Geneva."

"Right. Mai, Mikoto, will you help?" Jun turned to the two companions.

"Of course, let's go!"

**XXXX**

"Damn it! How many time's are you gonna throw us back at the wall?" Lexi grunted.

"Till I feel satisfied."

All the warriors were exsaughsted. The only one's left standing were Geneva and Lexi. Miss Maria had converted back to her original state which shocked Lexi.

"Wow…damn I need to stop smoking that shit. It's totally ruining my vision."

"Damn you." Miss Maira growled.

"So the short haired and grandma are out. What now?" Lexi looked at Geneva.

Before Geneva could speak a large noise came from the side entrances. They turned to see Haruka, Youko, Yen and a slightly angry Kagura.

"Hey, nobody calls the old lady grandma cept me, got it?" Kagura glared at Lexi.

"Whatever punk."

Haruka, Kagura and Yen ran to the fighting group. Sophia seemed a little annoyed that her opponets were growing in numbers. Kagura glared at Sophia and brought up her fist.

"Bitch! What the hell you knocked me out for?"

"For this exact reason. Your usage to me has expired."

"FUCK YOU!"

Kagura was about to dash at Sophia when a hand stopped her. She turned her head and saw that it was Geneva who stopped her.

"What? You got a plan?"

"No…"

"Well I got one, and it's totally gonna work." Lexi grinned and put her pistols away.

"Your gonna give up?" Yen looked at Lexi.

"Naw I'd rather sleep with a dude than surrender to this snob." Lexi grinned with her sharp teeth.

"I can help you get a guy. Nice, lean and muscular. Interested?" Geneva asked.

"Shut it buck tooth." Lexi growled.

"I don't have buck teeth moron. It's my canine teeth that are extended." Geneva glared.

Before their argueeing could continue a large explosion was fired at Sophia. Everyone in the room was shocked at the sudden explosion.

"Holy shit…I think she just blew up into bits." Haruka said.

"Hey that kind of ryhmes L.M.B." Lexi smiled.

"I hope she did." A voice rang out.

"Hey Bluei, there you are. Almost thought you were dead." Lexi grinned.

Yukariko and Miss Maria were overjoyed to see the headmaster return to Garden Robe. Before they could speak a figure came walking out of the fire.

"DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL?" Haruka yelled out.

"Well I'll admit I'm surprised to see you alive." Sophia patted out the small flame on her shoulder.

"That didn't even put a scratch on you?" Natsuki glared.

"Hardly, so what do you want? Revenge on me for putting a bullet near your heart?"

"No, I'm here for Shizuru." Natsuki aimed her weapon at Sophia.

"Oh right, Touse wanted her alive for a special reason." Sophia smiled.

"Where's Shizuru?" Natsuki glared.

"What makes you think I'll tell you?"

"Because if you don't-"

"Not to interupt your cool intro Bluei, but your best shot didn't even put a scratch on her. You don't have a chance." Lexi interuptted.

"I know, but I won't be the one to fight her." Natsuki de-materalized.

"Oh? So who's going to fight me?" Sophia seemed interested.

Sophia suddenly jumped to the side but something was persuing her. They clashed swords and fought. Sophia grunted in pain and backed away from her unknown opponet. Sophia had severealy cuts on her and she glared at her opponet.

"I will." Kai glared.

"Kai?" Geneva raised an eyebrow.

"Okay Bluei, this is just suicide." Lexi sighed.

"You guys don't know what Kai is?" Natsuki raised an eyebrow.

"Touse kept Kai away from us so we really don't know much about her." Yen answered.

"No way…turn on your eyes." Geneva's eyes spiraled to red.

The others were surprised by Geneva's response and turned their eyes to red. They gasped when they saw the two opponents.

"Well this changes everything. Kick her ass kid!" Lexi pounded a fist into the air.

"I didn't think Kai held back this much." Yen lowered her arrow.

"A nine tailed fox verses okami…a demon verses a goddess…this is cool. Damn I wish I had a camera." Kagura complained.

"You guys take Yukariko and Miss Maria somewhere safe." Natsuki ordered.

"Kay." Kagura glanced at Miss Maria.

"Where are you going?" Lexi asked Natsuki.

"Like I said, to find Shizuru."

**XXXX**

"Well I guess this is how its suppose to be."

"I swore on Jen's death bed that I would kill you." Kai put her sword to the side and brought out a pistol.

"Hmm…you sure you don't want to join me?"

"Not interested." Kai glared.

"Shame…we could have made such a great team." Sophia looked sad.

Suddenly Kai felt a scream run down her spine. She turned her head to the direction where she believed she felt the scream came from. Sophia did the same and after realizing what was happening, smiled.

"Well it looks like Kiyohime is ready to come into the world."

**Thanks for reading, R&R please**


	26. Chapter 26

**To anyone who's on the story alert, I apologize. I was updating the chapter but things went a bit weird.**

**Think of Kyubi from Naruto and Okami from the video game Okami. I own neither of them.**

**Chapter 26**

Shizuru was clutching at the ground beneath her. Her eyes were tightly shut and her teeth were clenched together. Pain was running all over her body.

"What do we do?" Nao began to panic.

"Shut up and back away! Anyone know how to do this?" Midori asked.

Not one spoke a word. Midori grew frustrated.

"Well looks like everyone's going to learn something new today," Midori took off her jacket, "Someone go get some water, someone make a fire and whoever's not freaked out by a lot of blood help me out!"

"I'll help."

Midori turned to a woman with green hair.

**XXXX**

"Natsuki!" Kai turned her attention to Natsuki.

Natsuki looked her direction and saw the worry on her face.

"Shizuru's in trouble! Go find her, she's somewhere outside!"

Natsuki quickly turned to leave. But then turned her head back when she heard a yell. Sophia was attacking Kai whose guard was temporarily dropped. Kai jumped back and brought out her swords.

"The kid will be fine, just go!" Lexi said.

"Let's get out of here!" Kagura clapped her hands and everyone excluding Natsuki, Sophia and Kai were gone.

Sophia kicked Kai to the wall. The back of the wall cracked and Kai grunted in pain. Natsuki was about help Kai when Sophia grabbed her attention.

"Who's Kiyohime?" Natsuki remembered Sophia saying that name.

"Kiyohime…well if you find Shizuru before I do then you'll have your answer." Sophia began to run off into a different direction.

Natsuki pursued until something stopped Sophia. She was thrown against a wall and grunted in pain. Kai glared at Sophia with red glowing eyes.

"I'm not through with you yet!" Kai pointed her sword at Sophia.

"Well I guess I'll finish you off first then take Kiyohime." Sophia stood up and drew out her sword.

"Natsuki go already!" Kai yelled.

Natsuki nodded and quickly ran out with thoughts in her head.

_ "I'm sure Kai will be okay. She said Shizuru was outside somewhere. Guess I'll just fly around. Who's Kiyohime? I wonder if she has anything to do with Shizuru."_

**XXXX**

The ladies arrived in the machine room. Wataru was surprised to see them.

"We're back." Haruka answered.

"Yukariko!" Wataru hugged Yukariko

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Yukariko blushed.

"Anyone whose hurt just take it easy and I'll get to you." Youko said bringing out her stethoscope.

"Wow, what the hell is this?" Lexi asked poking at the machine.

"This creates the specimen of Crimson High Alternative Offspring Specimen."

Lexi turned her head to the person who spoke. She grinned at the person.

"Hey robato, you good?"

"I told you there would be a consequence for calling me robato." Miyu slightly glared at Lexi.

"So this is what Sophia was working on." Youko looked up at the machine.

"Well, looks like there's only one thing to do." Lexi popped her knuckles.

"I highly advise against that action." Miyu warned.

"Why?" Lexi raised an eyebrow.

"Although these implants are different from the implants placed within your mothers, it still contains the same chemical formula. If you touch the liquid-"

"It burns, yeah we know." Yen rubbed her ribs where she felt a slight burn.

"Well how do we get rid of it?" Geneva asked.

"There is no safe way. Leaving it alone to rust would be the best option." Miyu advised.

"Who's this?" Miss Maria pointed to Yukina.

"Oh she's mine. This is Yukina Armitage." Haruka said proudly.

"But how are you still an otome?" Miss Maria asked.

"It's due to this machine," Miyu answered, "I investigated by the request of a friend. This machine creates a genetic clone egg. It's a fertilized egg that needs a host to grow. Touse stole young women 24 years ago to test this out. He put the egg inside the woman's womb and the egg began to steal the genetic traits of the mother. Of course the first few times the victims did not survive. Sophia is the first successful genetic clone, after her the other 12 were born. These ladies are known as Crimson High Alternative Offspring, CHAOS for short."

"What does this have to do with Haruka still being an otome?" Yukariko asked.

"Think of it as her being a surrogate mother. She was pregnant but did not lose her ability to be an otome." Miyu answered.

"The baby looks just like her." Miss Maria said.

"Well like robato said, Yukina's basically a clone." Lexi said.

"Do not call me robato." Miyu glared.

A small cry rang out into the room. Yukariko looked over and picked up the crying Belle.

"So…who's this one belong to?" Yukariko asked.

"Don't know, cute though." Yen smiled and touched Belle's cheek.

"Her name's Belle, that's what Sophia said." Youko spoke.

"Wait, you said Touse stole ladies for his CHAOS offspring 24 years ago?" Miss Maria asked Miyu.

"Correct."

"Do…do you by any chance know who was stolen?"

"I am afraid not. I only have records of those who were considered the successful breeders for CHAOS" Miyu responded.

"Hey grandma."

Miss Maria turned her attention to Kagura.

"We need to talk."

Miss Maria raised an eyebrow but walked towards Kagura. Youko began to tend to the wounded and Yen gave everyone a bottle with her tears. When Miss Maria and Kagura were out of the room Haruka remembered something.

"Hey if you guys are CHAOS offspring, what does that make my Yukina?"

"The second generation of CHAOS." Miyu responded.

"Not a very exciting title roba-"

A yellow bird suddenly pecked Lexi on the forehead. Before Lexi could respond the bird continued to peck her on the head. Lexi began to run around trying to get the bird to stop.

"Good work Alyssa." Miyu smiled.

"Does this mean that these children will be just like us? Red glowing eyes and animal traits?" Geneva asked.

"More than likely." Miyu answered.

"I wonder what they are."

Geneva turned her eyes red and looked at the two babies. Geneva smiled after her eyes turned back to normal.

"Well looks like Belle is a bear and Yukina is an owl."

"What?" Haruka raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Geneva smiled.

**XXXX**

"What is it that you need to discuss?"

"It has to do with your question."

Miss Maria and Kagura were outside the room.

"What is it?"

"Um…I don't know how to explain this but…" Kagura looked frustrated.

"Just say it."

"Well…Juno Turoman…um…" Kagura sighed in defeat, "Juno wasn't killed in that Innocent Blood Day massacre."

"What?"

"Yeah…that whole killing spree was Touse's doing. A big distraction to capture women for his experiment. Juno was one of them."

Miss Maria felt her legs grow weak.

"But that's not really the thing I have to tell you."

"What more could you say?"

"I…Juno…Juno was…my mother…"

Miss Maria stared at Kagura in disbelief.

"But…you look nothing like her."

"I wouldn't know that."

"But you said you hated your mother."

"That person wasn't my mother. They stuck me with a bitch to raise me. I'm sorry but Juno died giving birth to me."

Miss Maria stayed silent as she fell to her knees. Kagura sighed and slowly dropped to her knees.

**XXXX**

Kai clashed swords with Sophia. Pushing her back Kai raised her pistol. She began to fire at Sophia, aiming for the main body. Sophia dodged and deflected the bullets as she moved around Kai. Sophia raised an eyebrow and charged at Kai. Throwing her empty pistol to the side Kai blocked Sophia's attack with her other drawn sword.

"You're holding back. Not a good thing in this situation." Sophia smiled.

Kai glared at Sophia and pushed her away. Kai charged at Sophia and slashed her swords at her. Sophia managed to dodge and parry most of the attacks. Kai managed to slash Sophia's shirt some more. Looking back at Sophia, Kai saw a slight red tint on the shirt.

"Sophia…why do you have to do this?"

"Because it's what I wish for."

"But why?"

"So then everyone in this world will know how much I hate it."

"Don't you remember what I said? This world is pretty screwed up but there are some good things here. You just need to open your eyes and see that."

"Goodness in this world…"

Sophia disappeared and Kai gasped when she felt something grab her. She was thrown across the room and cracked the wall. Kai grunted and felt blood in her mouth. Opening her eyes she saw Sophia transforming.

"Don't make me laugh Kai," Sophia glared with her red eyes, "Until you have suffered like I have, then you will never understand."

Kai watched Sophia grow white hair with wolf ears, black tipped tail and red markings around her eyes. Sophia opened her eyes to reveal her glowing red eyes.

"Now why don't you just stand still and let me take you out painlessly."

Kai struggled to get up from the ground. When she was up Sophia charged at her. Kai yelled in pain as Sophia began to beat on her. Sophia pushed her to the ground and lifted her sword into the air. Bringing it down quick Kai yelled in pain with the sword in her abdomen.

"I didn't hit any vital spots so don't worry about dying."

"Why?" Kai glared with her teeth clenched.

"You always held back your power. So let's play a game. Until you transform and reveal your true power, I'll continue to stab you."

"Sophia no-"

Sophia quickly lifted her sword and stabbed Kai again.

"Just so you know, I won't hit any vital spots. So the only way you'll die is in agony unless you power up."

Sophia lifted her sword and stabbed again.

**XXXX**

Natsuki was up in the air looking at all the school grounds. Each moment she couldn't find Shizuru was a moment closer to going insane.

_ "Damn it! Where are you Shizuru?"_

Natsuki heard a scream somewhere far off. She was still in the air for a moment.

_ "It can't be…"_

Natsuki flew off the in direction of the scream.

**XXXX**

"Not good…" Jun was frustrated.

"What?" Midori asked.

"The baby is being stubborn. She doesn't want to get out."

"But-"

Shizuru let out another scream and clenched at the ground beneath her.

"We have to do something!" Mai panicked.

"All we can do is help deliver the baby!" Jun yelled.

"DAMN IT, SOMEONE HELP ME! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHO IT IS! JUST SOMEONE FUCKING HELP ME!"

Shizuru yelled at the arguing ladies. Mai knew that when Shizuru cursed things were serious.

"Shizuru just take deep breaths and push when I say to got that?" Jun asked.

Shizuru nodded her head and tried to hold back her screams. Naomi spiraled her eyes into red and glared up at the sky.

"Someone coming."

Mai and Mikoto looked up at the sky and braced themselves. When the figure came closer Mai gasped.

"Natsuki?"

Shizuru overheard Mai and strained to look up.

"What the hell is going on?" Natsuki landed on the ground.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru looked up at Natsuki.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki smiled and dropped down to Shizuru.

"Shizuru! I- what the hell?" Natsuki noticed that Shizuru was pregnant.

"No time for reunions, we have to get this baby out!" Jun said.

"Whatever, I'm here Shizuru." Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's hand.

Shizuru gratefully took Natsuki's hand and concentrated on not screaming.

"Ready?" Naomi asked Jun.

"Yeah, Shizuru push!"

Shizuru began to push and clenched her teeth and Natsuki's hand. A baby's cry was heard around. Shizuru felt the pain melt away at the hearing of the cry.

"It's a girl with chestnut hair." Jun smiled.

Midori smiled and wrapped her jacket around the new born. As soon as the baby was cleaned, she was given to her mother. Natsuki helped Shizuru sit up straight and stared at the wrapped up baby.

"Shizuru…who's the father?" Natsuki felt her heart drop a little.

"You are."

"Wait what?" Natsuki looked at Shizuru.

Shizuru didn't answer as the baby snuggled into her arms. She felt warmth spread inside her and a smile occupied her face.

"We meet at last Sora." Shizuru kissed her child on the forehead.

Natsuki smiled, not knowing she was holding Shizuru close to her. She touched the side of the baby's head lightly with the palm of her hand.

"She's beautiful Shizuru."

"And very powerful too."

Recognizing the voice Natsuki turned and saw her enemy standing near them.

"Number VIII, number V…why am I not surprised to see either of you?" Sophia smiled.

"You…" Naomi glared.

"You're alive so I'm guessing Evangeline is dead. Now where's number II? She's the only one I haven't seen yet."

"She'd dead." Jun responded.

"Ah…I see. Anyway I've come for Kiyohime." Sophia began to walk closer to the group.

Naomi dashed to Sophia and raised a fist into the air. Sophia's smile slightly dropped as Naomi glared at her.

"I don't feel like arguing anymore."

Naomi threw a fist at Sophia. Still in her transformed self, Sophia grabbed Naomi's wrist at the right moment and pulled her to the ground behind her. Sophia kicked Naomi on the back of the head causing the blond to black out. Sophia redirected her attention to her original target.

"Sophia what did you do to Kai?" Natsuki stood up and got in Sophia's way.

"I just left her bleeding on the floor."

"What?" Natsuki responded.

"Kai didn't want to release her full powers so I just tortured her till she couldn't scream anymore." Sophia smiled.

Natsuki glared intensely at Sophia.

"Why would you do something like that?"

"I just wanted to know why she wouldn't unleash her powers."

_ Flashback_

_ Sophia had stabbed Kai over and over again. Kai yelled and screamed each time the sword entered her body. Sophia was growing more and more frustrated with each stab._

_ "Why don't you just unleash your power? Why the hell do you hold back that large amount of untapped power?" Sophia took her sword out of Kai._

_ Kai groaned in pain and only opened one eye to look at Sophia._

_ "Because I'm scared of myself."_

_ "Explain."_

_ "I know of the power I hide inside. I don't want it to take over me like Evangeline."_

_ "Oh so you know about Evangeline's secret. Well that would make sense. Though you're of my blood so I think you'll be able to handle it."_

_ "What?"_

_ "Well you wouldn't remember, you did kill mother after all."_

_ "What?" Kai's eyes widen._

_ "You're my little sister by blood. I was 7 when you came into the world."_

_ "But how-"_

_ "Anyway let me tell you something. I want to rule this world, as my flesh and blood, join me Kai."_

_ Kai looked up at Sophia. She began to think about what Sophia had told her._

_ "No…I can't do that. I just can't."_

_ Sophia looked disappointed as she made her sword disappear. She turned her back to Kai._

_ "You look just like our mother, save the eyes, those are mine."_

_ "Answer me one question at least." Kai begged._

_ "What's that?" Sophia turned her head to Kai._

_ "What was mother like?"_

_ "The vague memories I have of her…you remind me of her. Innocent, thoughtful, kind…too kind for her own good. To put it in one word, she was an idiot."_

_ "Are all people who are kind idiots?" Kai asked._

_ Sophia didn't respond to that question._

_ "You can either stop me, or bleed to death. Make your choice."_

_ Sophia ran out of the room and left Kai to think._

"Well whether she decides to get up or not is her choice."

"Kind of hard for someone who was stabbed multiple times." Jun remarked.

"She'll be fine, now hand over Kiyohime to me." Sophia pointed to Sora.

"No!" Shizuru held Sora away from Sophia.

"Don't worry; I'll take good care of her."

"Like you did to Jen?" Shizuru glared at Sophia.

"Well that won't happen if you just give Kiyohime to me."

"Her name is Sora." Natsuki materialized and aimed her pistols at Sophia.

"Maybe so but the power of Kiyohime is inside this small child."

Jun suddenly placed a palm on the ground and a circle of light surrounded everyone except Sophia.

"Don't interfere number VIII." Sophia snapped her hands.

Jun gasped but disappeared along with everyone except Sophia, Natsuki, Shizuru and Sora.

"Now where were we?" Sophia bought out her sword

Natsuki fired ice bullets at Sophia who disappeared the moment Natsuki pulled the trigger. She felt her heart drop when Sophia disappeared from her sights. Natsuki looked at Shizuru who was just as worried as Natsuki.

"You know giving birth to such a powerful child is rare. I might as well continue to use you like my mother was."

Natsuki gasped as Sophia was suddenly near Shizuru and Sora.

"NO! STOP!"

"Or what? In this form of mine, no one can stop me." Sophia smiled.

"I know…but hear me out on this one." Natsuki asked.

"Sounds interesting, what is it?"

Natsuki dematerialized and took her gem off. Sophia raised an eyebrow as Natsuki threw her gem to the ground.

"Take me instead."

**XXXX**

"Hey kid, wake up."

Kai slowly opened her eyes and saw Lexi and Miyu standing above her. Kai looked around the room and saw everyone except Natsuki, Shizuru, Sora and Sophia. She looked down at herself and saw that her wounds were completely healed.

"Where am I?" Kai asked.

"In a room with the machine." Miyu responded.

"You…you rescued me?"

"We heard you screaming and robato here couldn't sit still."

Lexi yelped when Alyssa pecked her head.

"Damn it, Sophia!" Kai jumped off the bed.

"Kai wait." Miyu stopped Kai.

"Don't come with me, I don't want you to get hurt."

"You're afraid to unleash your powers."

Kai didn't respond with words, but her face told all.

"Kid…"

Kai turned to Lexi but had a fist punched across her face.

"Damn it, this is why your still a damn kid! You have all this bad ass power but you don't want to use it? What the hell? You just gonna let it go to waste? I swear the best gifts in the world are wasted on people who don't have any guts whatsoever!"

"I don't want to be taken over by it!" Kai argued.

"But if you don't then Sophia will kill everyone you care about." Yen argued.

"But-"

"You won't be taken over."

Kai turned to Geneva who had a slight smile on her face.

"What makes you say that? Look at what happened to Evangeline." Kai said.

The room was silent.

"I know we've never really talked much but I know you can handle this. I have faith in you." Geneva smiled.

Kai slightly blushed and turned her face away. She took a deep breath and ran out the door.

"Hold it kid, I wanna see how this ends." Lexi pursued.

"Wait for me." Jun followed.

"Good motivation Geneva." Yukariko smiled once they were gone.

"Actually that was complete bullshit. I have no idea whether or not Kai will be able to do this or not. I just said that to get her moving." Geneva sighed.

"I have no doubt." Miyu said.

**XXXX**

Shizuru could hardly believe what Natsuki had just said. Neither could Sophia.

"Take you instead?"

"Yeah take me in Shizuru's place." Natsuki nodded.

"Give me some good reasons why I should take you instead of Miss Viola here?" Sophia raised an eyebrow.

"I won't resist. If you take me and leave Shizuru and Sora alone then I'll let you do whatever you want with me. I'll…I'll be your slave, whatever you want. Just don't take Shizuru away."

Sophia stared at Natsuki, determining whether or not Natsuki was telling the truth. In the end Sophia smiled and walked towards the headmaster. She felt something grab her ankle and looked down. Shizuru was holding her ankle preventing her from moving forward.

"What are you-" Sophia began.

"Natsuki just take Sora! It's me she wants! Don't do this Natsuki!" Shizuru begged.

"No, I won't let you disappear again." Natsuki responded.

"Get off me." Sophia sounded annoyed as she lightly kicked Shizuru's hand off her ankle.

Sophia stood next to Natsuki and smiled.

"Well then, shall we?" Sophia extended her hand to Natsuki.

Natsuki made one quick look at Shizuru. It broke her heart to see Shizuru on the verge of tears.

_ I'm sorry…but at least you and Sora are safe._

A gun shot rang out. The three ladies turned to see Lexi, Kai and Jun running towards them.

"Back up huh?" Sophia raised an eyebrow.

"Bluei what the hell?" Lexi shouted.

"Enough of this."

Lexi suddenly gasped and stood still. She looked down and saw a sword was trusted into her abdomen. She looked up at the smiling Sophia. Lexi glared at her and brought up a hand.

"Fuck you." Lexi pointed the middle finger at Sophia.

Sophia pulled the sword out and Lexi began to fall backwards.

"LEXI!" Kai caught Lexi before she fell to the hard ground.

"I'll see you all later. Kai…as long as you hold back, I'll continue to take away everything you cherish."

Sophia grabbed Natsuki and they both disappeared in a blink of an eye. Shizuru gasped at the sight of Natsuki vanishing.

"Lexi! Hang on! We'll fix this!" Kai said.

"Kai, here give this to Shizuru."

Jun handed something to Kai. She then turned to Shizuru and knelt near her.

"She's beautiful; let me take her back to Garden Robe."

Shizuru was a little reluctant at first but slowly handed Sora over to Jun.

"Kai, you and Shizuru go after Sophia. I'll take Lexi and Sora back to Garden Robe and then I'll catch up."

Jun disappeared as soon as she finished her sentence. Shizuru tried to move but her legs were exhausted. Kai slowly moved near her and put something in Shizuru's hand.

"This is my gem." Shizuru perused the gem.

"What does that do?" Kai asked.

Shizuru didn't explain but she put in on her ear.

"Materialize!"

Shizuru felt her energy come back and was surprised to be in her otome suit.

"Wow! That's awesome!" Kai stared at Shizuru's new form.

"I guess…now what about you?"

Kai hesitated for a moment. Then she found the words to make a sentence.

"I guess there's no avoiding it. Shizuru…do me a favor will you?"

"What is it?"

"If…if my powers take over my mind…kill me."

"What?"

"There's a good chance that the power inside me will take over my mind. I'll be just like Evangeline, but worse. So please promise me that."

"It won't happen; I'll make sure of it." Shizuru nodded her head.

Kai smiled for a moment before she closed her eyes. Taking in a deep breath she slowly exhaled it. When her eyes opened they were a bright glowing red with the black slit. Three lines on each side of her cheeks appeared. Her teeth grew into points, her hair grew longer and she grew 9 tails.

Shizuru was surprised at the amount of power Kai was giving off. She almost didn't recognize that is was Kai.

"You ready?"

"Where to?" Shizuru asked.

"Sophia's probably headed back to headquarters," Kai sniffed the air, "Yup definitely."

"Let's go." Shizuru began to fly.

"Wait, with this power up I can get us there in a flash." Kai smiled.

"Well then lead the way." Shizuru smiled and stood besides Kai.

"Shizuru…remember what I asked of you."

"It won't happen…I'm sure of it."

**Location: Somewhere in the south; abandon building**

"What the hell is this?"

"Something to restrain the livestock."

Natsuki struggled in the chair she was strapped down in. Her main concern right now was that her legs were spread out for Sophia's use of any kind.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Livestock aren't supposed to talk back." Sophia held a syringe.

"I at least have the right to ask this."

"I suppose, anyway I'm going to use your body to create my generation of CHAOS." Sophia filled the syringe with liquid.

"What do you mean-" Natsuki suddenly figured out the answer.

"But…how?"

"Xelio came up with it first, then his great great great grandson reinvented it, and I have perfected it." Sophia smiled.

"Xelio? Is this what you did to Shizuru?"

"Well not me personally but Touse did what I'm about to do to you."

Before Natsuki could resist her world faded into black.

**XXXX**

Sophia put Natsuki down on a bed and let her sleep. Walking out of the room she closed the door and opened her red eyes.

"About time."

Sophia disappeared and reappeared outside the abandon building.

"Welcome back Kai."

Kai and Shizuru were in front of Sophia.

"Finally you're using your powers. Show me how strong you are little sister of mine."

Kai glared at Sophia. She whispered but loud enough to Shizuru to hear.

"Go find Natsuki; I'll take care of Sophia.

Shizuru nodded her head and dashed towards the building.

"Where do you think-"

Before Sophia could finish her sentence she was punched and sent flying to the nearest rock, cracking it in progress.

"You fight me Sophia."

Sophia wiped away some blood that was trailing from her lips. She brought out her sword as Kai brought out her swords.

"We really would have made such a great team."

Okami and Kyubi began to fight.

**XXXX**

Shizuru began to search each and every room. Hearing the fight from outside the building began to crumble from the inside. Shizuru quickened her pace.

_ "Natsuki, where are you?"_

**Thanks for reading! R&R please.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Location: Garden Robe**

"Will she be okay?"

"She just had a sword go through her guts, what do you think?"

"There's a small chance but…"

Lexi was hooked up to a breathing machine, barely holding on to life. Her sister's and Youko were gathered around her wondering whether or not she'll pull through.

"_Stupid panther…you better wake up or I'll kill you." _Geneva stared at Lexi.

"Is there really nothing more we can do doc?" Kagura asked.

"I'm afraid not." Youko sighed.

The room became silent except for the slight breathing of Lexi. Jun sighed and turned to leave. Before she left she grabbed something out of her side bag and turned to Yen.

"This is for you." Jun handed her a necklace.

"Is…isn't this…mother?" Yen examined the necklace.

"Coraline asked me to give that to you before she died. She said that you would know who it belonged to. She said it's the only decent thing she's ever done for you."

_Flashback_

_Coraline was on the floor exhausted and bleeding. Jun was above her panting but strong enough to carry on. She took a deep breath and stood straight up._

"_Coraline…just stop. You know I've won this fight."_

"_Shut the fuck up." Coraline turned her head and glared up at Jun._

"_What made you so bitter?" Jun asked._

"_What made you so suicidal?"_

_Jun became silent as she stared at Coraline who was slightly smiling at her._

"_When you think about it, we're not that different at all."_

_Jun turned her head away and made her sword disappear. Coraline raised an eyebrow at the green haired woman._

"_You'll die in a few minutes. Is there anything you want me to do for you?"_

"_You can heal me."_

"_Besides that."_

_Coraline laid her head back down on the floor and groaned in pain. Her breath began to slow down and her eyes began to droop. Jun was about to walk away until she heard Coraline stir. She looked back and saw Coraline taking off a necklace. She weakly threw it on the floor close to Jun's feet._

"_Give this to Yen. She knows who it belongs to."_

"_So it's true. You and her are blood siblings."_

"_It doesn't take a genius to figure that one out." Coraline smirked._

"_So why were you so cruel to her? Why did you push her away?" Jun asked._

_Coraline stayed silent for a moment. Jun thought that she had drifted away until Coraline looked up at her with sad eyes._

"_Who the hell wants a whore as a sister? I sure as hell wouldn't. Besides, this will be the only sisterly thing I've ever done for that kid."_

_Jun stared at the sleeping Coraline and prayed a silent prayer_

Yen stared the purple jewel necklace for the longest time before putting it on. She nodded her head in thanks to Jun.

"Where are you going?" Geneva asked.

"To put an end to this."

"We'll come." Naomi said.

"No…I have to do this myself." Jun answered.

Jun disappeared leaving the sister's by themselves. Geneva looked at her sisters and sighed.

"We grew up together…who would have thought that we'd be at each others throats. Or that our numbers would be reduced by half?"

"Fucked up world we live in, huh?" Kagura said.

"Yeah…" Geneva glanced at Lexi.

**Location: Somewhere in the south; abandon building**

Kai launched a fire ball at Sophia who had jumped into the air. Sophia managed to dodge the fire ball in mid air and landed on the roof. Sophia dashed at Kai and her claws grew twice as long. The claws made their mark on Kai but the wounds instantly healed not a second later. Kai did the same and grew her claws out. Sophia repeated the same healing action. Not giving up Sophia made her claws short again and brought her sword out. From the fire created in her hands it sprouted and wrapped itself around the sword. Sophia began to attack Kai who tried to dodge the flamed engulfed sword. Jumping far enough Kai brought out her swords and mimicked Sophia's trick. As they continued to clash swords, Sophia couldn't help but smile.

"You learn quick, as expected from my sister."

"Your not a sister of mine." Kai growled.

Kai pushed Sophia back and dashed after her. She made several cuts before Sophia pushed her away with a sudden wind blast. Kai rolled on the ground for a few seconds before landing back on her feet. Sophia had a deep gash on her right arm and several cuts on her abdomen.

"Well looks like you managed to make a few marks on me."

"This is the end So-"

Kai felt something in her body snap and suddenly all her energy was gone. She dropped her swords and fell to her knees.

"Hmm…" Sophia stared at Kai.

Kai felt a sudden flow of power go through her body. It then began to course to her head and Kai grabbed her head with her hands. She was beginning to lose her concentration of what was going on.

"Nooo!" Kai tried to fight back.

Sophia continued to stare at Kai. She just watched her as Kai struggled and could barely keep her screams to herself. Kai clawed at the ground creating large rifts into the earth. She felt the building crumble beneath her. Before the ground beneath her crumbled she felt someone grab her and move her. She looked up and saw Sophia still staring at her. Kai slowly raised a hand towards her.

"Sophia…p-please…take me out. I d-don't want to lose my mind!"

Sophia continued to stare down at Kai.

**XXXX**

Shizuru opened another door only to grow more worried with each empty room. Hearing a crack from above Shizuru looked up in time to see the ceiling falling in. She jumped out of the way just in time. Coughing from the excess flying dirt she continued to run to the next door.

"_Natsuki where are you? Give me some sort of clue, please!"_

Shizuru heard a scream somewhere and felt a chill go down her spin. Suddenly something pulled her away from a room she was about to check. Before Shizuru could understand what was going on, a huge rock came crashing down on where she originally stood. She turned her head and saw Jun smiling at her.

"Come on, this place is about to crumble. We have to get back to the surface."

"I won't leave without my Natsuki!" Shizuru pulled away from Jun.

"I got her, don't worry." Jun was holding Natsuki over her shoulders.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru let a tear roll down her face.

"Let's go!" Jun said in a harsher tone.

Shizuru forgot her happiness for a moment and nodded her head with a serious face. Dodging falling rocks and twirling stairs, they made it to the top safely.

"Is Natsuki okay?" Shizuru turned her attention back to Natsuki.

"She's fine, she'll wake up in a few hours or so," Jun answered, "Where's Kai?"

"Fighting Sophia."

"Damn I can feel her power from here."

"She should be fine, right?" Shizuru noticed that Jun looked concerned.

"No…she has too much power. It's slowly taking over her mind. That's what happened to Evangeline. The power inside of her was too much for her to handle and it basically ate her brain."

"We have to help her!" Shizuru began to take off.

"No, I'll do this. Take Natsuki and go back to Garden Robe." Jun handed Natsuki to Shizuru.

"I'm not leaving without Kai." Shizuru said with a stern face.

"…you can watch, but don't intervene no matter what."

Shizuru nodded her head and watched Jun run from her. Thoughts were running through her head about how this battle was going to end. She was torn from her thoughts when she felt something move around her waist. She looked down at Natsuki who began to squirm in her arms. Shizuru smiled until she felt Natsuki's forehead.

"_She's burning up! Now what?"_

**XXXX **

Kai continued to claw at the ground as she fought for control of herself. The power inside continued to grow, Kai's iris were beginning to swirl with a slight color of black. She held back her screams as pain seethed in her body. Hearing footsteps coming her way, Kai slowly looked up at Sophia who had her sword near the back of Kai's neck.

"I guess it's the least I can do." Sophia raised her sword above her head.

Kai looked back down to the ground and closed her eyes.

"_I really wish I could have known you like a sister."_

The sound of the sword came down to the ground. Kai looked at the sword in front of her and looked up at Sophia. The older woman knelt down to Kai's level and put a hand on the young woman's head. Kai was about to pull away when the power inside of her began to calm down. She felt like she was in control of herself once Sophia removed her hand. Kai looked at Sophia to find a small smile on her face.

"You okay?" Sophia asked.

"I…I'm fine…"

The small smile faded quickly when they both heard someone running their way.

"Sophia, enough of this."

"I'm not finished yet." Sophia glared at Jun.

Jun dashed at Sophia and they began to fight.

"Jun wait!" Kai shouted.

"Kai just get out of here!" Jun yelled as she clashed swords with Sophia.

"But-" Kai felt a hand land on her shoulder.

She turned and saw a worried Shizuru holding Natsuki.

"Kai she's burning up! Please you have to take me to Garden Robe."

"But-but Sophia…" Kai hesitated.

"Kai, please!"

Kai looked at Shizuru, then at Natsuki, then finally Sophia. Jun wasn't fairing well against Sophia. She punched Jun away from her and turned to Kai. She ripped something from her hip and tossed it to Kai.

"GO!" Sophia shouted as she snapped her fingers.

Kai's eye's never left Sophia as she disappeared along with Shizuru and Natsuki.

**Location:?**

Lexi was stirring in her sleep. Slowly opening her yellow eyes she saw a blue sky with several white clouds. She slowly sat up and saw a field of sweet smelling grass. She yawned and slowly lay back down. Her head rested on firm yet soft legs. She opened her eyes wider and saw someone bending over and smiling down at her. Lexi quickly sat up as she recognized those blue green eyes.

"Yuma?"

"Yes, it's me." She smiled.

"Oh…does this mean I'm dead?" Lexi asked.

"Not yet."

"Huh?"

"There's a small chance you might go back to the world of the living. This is just in between so I decided to visit you before you go back."

"So this is kind of like heaven?" Lexi looked at her surroundings.

"A little part of it."

"This is awesome." Lexi grinned as she began to roll in the grass.

"Still a cute black cat." Yuma chuckled at Lexi's actions.

"I get fresh green grass and my hawk." Lexi sat back up and looked at Yuma.

"But you're going to go back. It's not your-"

Yuma's words were cut off by Lexi's lips. She kissed the gun woman back and wrapped her arms around her neck. Lexi moved her arms around Yuma's hips and brought her closer to her body. They kissed for a very long time, as if it would be their last. Once the kiss ended Lexi brought both of her hands and cupped Yuma's face.

"Baby I miss you so much."

"I miss you too. But it's not your time yet." Yuma smiled and blushed.

"But I'm going nuts without you. Yuma I can't live without you. I love you so much." Lexi kissed Yuma on the cheek.

"I love you too. But your still needed in the world of the living." Yuma kissed Lexi on the lips.

Lexi captured Yuma's lips with her and snaked her tongue to run it across the blond's lips. Yuma gasped but kissed Lexi back. Falling on her back Yuma blushed as Lexi smiled down at her.

"Well until my soul's ready to go back, I'm gonna make love to you. You owe me anyway." Lexi grinned as she placed herself between Yuma's legs and spread them slightly with her hands.

"Wait what? L-Lexi we can't do this here!" Yuma blushed a deep red.

"We both know you won't stop me." Lexi bent down to capture Yuma's lips.

Yuma moaned as Lexi wrapped her arms around her body and brought them close together.

"I love you Yuma." Lexi whispered in Yuma's ear.

"I love you too."

**Location: Somewhere in the south; abandon building**

"So this is how you killed Coraline? I guess this is how it ends."

Sophia was wrapped around by light strings that were controlled by Jun.

"Somewhat, but I'm going to make sure you die. We're both going down." Jun brought Sophia close to her body.

"Sorry but I'm not into girls." Sophia smiled noticing Jun's face was close to hers.

"Answer me this before we both go," Jun slightly blushed, "When Kai was about to lose control of herself, you looked scared. Why?"

Sophia stared at Jun with blank eyes.

"Because she's my little sister, what more do I need to say?"

Jun looked surprised but put on a small smile.

"The bond between sisters…it makes me jealous."

Sophia closed her eyes and embraced death when Jun set off her final attack.

_Goodbye Kai..._

**Location: Garden Robe **

Once Kai, Shizuru and Natsuki were back at Garden Robe they were immediately taken to the hospital wing. As Youko was taking care of Natsuki, Shizuru went to the crib area where the babies were. Seeing her daughter she smiled and picked Sora up. Shizuru felt a strong sense of protection when Sora squirmed in her arms.

"_So beautiful…"_

Hearing the door open behind her Shizuru turned around and saw Haruka holding a small baby.

"So you had your baby?" Shizuru smiled.

"I did, she's adorable." Haruka smiled at Yukina.

"She is, as well as yours." Shizuru looked at the blond baby.

"So this is Sora, wow she looks just like you." Haruka looked at Sora.

"Thank you."

An awkward silence hung in the air for a moment before Haruka coughed.

"Well…I really hope my Yukina and your Sora will be good friends."

"Their our daughter's, I'm sure they will be."

Youko suddenly entered the room.

"Is Natsuki okay?" Shizuru asked.

"She's fine, she's just resting." Youko smiled.

Shizuru was relieved as she smiled to herself.

"Where's Kai?" Haruka asked.

"Not sure, she was in the medical wing for awhile. Then she suddenly disappeared…she's acting a little strange…" Youko thought.

The three ladies stayed silent until Shizuru began to walk out the room.

"I'm going to Natsuki's room."

No one stopped her as she walked to Natsuki's room and entered. She laid her eyes upon the sleeping blue haired woman. Shizuru held Sora in her arms as she sat down near the hospital bed where Natsuki laid. All that was left was for her to wake up.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru whispered to herself.

Sora began to squirm in Shizuru's arms. Shizuru smiled down at Sora. She heard a door open and turned around to see that Kai had entered the room.

"Oh, you're here?"

"I'm not leaving until Natsuki wakes up."

"Such dedication." Kai smiled as grabbed a chair and sat near Shizuru.

"How are you doing?" Shizuru looked at Kai.

"I'm fine…how's Sora?"

"Beautiful." Shizuru smiled.

"Can I hold her?"

"Of course." Shizuru gently handed Sora to Kai.

Kai grinned down at Sora once she was in her arms. Shizuru smiled at them.

"Kai…are you sure your okay?"

"I'm fine, really I am." Kai smiled.

Shizuru nodded her head and looked back at the sleeping Natsuki.

**XXXX**

Lexi opened her eyes and saw ceiling. She sat up and rubbed her neck.

"Damn almost wish I could go back." Lexi said with a smile.

"Your alive! Hey Geneva, Lexi's alive!" Yen shouted out.

Geneva quickly came into the room and smiled when she saw Lexi was awake.

"About damn time if I may add."

"Relax I was with the love of my life." Lexi grinned.

"You saw Yuma?" Geneva's eyes opened.

"Yeah, said I wasn't needed in heaven yet so she told me to come back down and live."

"Wow…they actually allowed you into heaven? Must not take much to get in." Geneva sighed.

"Shut up, saber." Lexi slightly glared at her.

Yen smiled as the two began to bicker.

**XXXX**

"So that's how it's going to be?" Miss Maria raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, we're going to adopt Belle." Yukariko smiled.

"It's not good for a child to grow up without parents." Wataru added as he held Belle.

"I suppose not." Miss Maria sighed.

"Grandma knock it off, it's better than growing up alone." Kagura commented.

"All right already."

Kagura tried to be angry at Miss Maria but couldn't help but smile. Miss Maria repeated the same action.

"So Kagura your staying here?" Yukariko asked.

"Yeah, just to piss off grandma." Kagura smiled.

"That might take a while." Miss Maria commented.

**XXXX**

"So what will you do now?" Youko asked Midori.

"I'm going to rebuild Aswad." Midori responded.

"With a population of one?"

"Things have to start somewhere."

"Why not just stay here? It's nice and I'm here." Youko smiled.

"I…I guess that sounds nice." Midori slightly blushed.

Youko chuckled a little before turning her attention to the machine.

"So what are you going to do about this?" Midori asked.

"Miyu said it would be better to let it rust but I have an idea," Youko answered, "This machine can get otomes pregnant without her losing her powers. So instead of marking this machine to create power filled people, this could be a marking of progress."

"So…an otome who's not into the same sex could get pregnant with her male partner and not lose their powers?" Midori asked.

"And vice verse."

"Wow…need any help to start her up?"

"Yup." Youko smiled.

**Location: Windbloom, Mashiro's Castle**

"Your really coming with me?"

Naomi nodded her head.

"Well okay, we're almost there."

"I hope Mashiro, Aoi and Chiaki are okay." Arika worried.

"Their fine."

Chie, Arika and Naomi were near the doors of Mashiro's castle. Chie took a deep breath before opening the doors.

"WE'RE BACK!" Arika shouted.

Chie rolled her eyes and Naomi smiled. Mashiro had heard the familiar voice and came running to them. Tears running down her face, she literally ran into Arika.

"I thought you were dead!" Mashiro cried out.

"Naw, I'm okay see?" Arika smiled.

"Uh…not to interrupt you but where's Aoi?" Chie asked.

"She's-she's in her room taking care of Chiaki," Mashiro wiped away her tears, "Who's this?"

"This is Naomi Matthews, she was a friend of Kara's. She would like to stay and help raise Chiaki if that's alright with you."

"That's fine, you better hurry up and go to Aoi. She's still upset that your-"

Chie didn't need to hear the rest, she took off into a sprint. When she arrived to Aoi's room door, she stopped. She took a deep breath and slowly entered the room. She saw Aoi sleeping on her bed and slowly walked to her. Bending over she placed a small kiss on her cheek. Aoi suddenly opened her eyes and gasped when she saw Chie.

"CHIE!"

"Yeah I'm back." Chie smiled.

Before Chie could hold Aoi a hand slapped her across the face. Chie was surprised but saw the hurt on Aoi's crying face.

"Don't ever do something like this to me again!"

Chie cupped Aoi's face and kissed her. Aoi wrapped her arms around Chie and held them close together. After what seemed forever they parted and breathed heavily.

"I love you Chie."

"I love you Aoi"

Chie was about to go in for another kiss when Chiaki began to cry. Aoi turned to the crib near her bed and brought Chie along with her.

"Here hold her." Aoi held the crying Chiaki and handed her to Chie.

"Wait no-" Chiaki was put into Chie's nervous arms.

Chiaki's crying softened and she nuzzled her head close to Chie's neck. Chie blushed a little.

"She likes you." Aoi smiled.

"Looks like it. Don't know why."

"I often say that."

"Say what?"

"I don't know why you like me."

"Because you're the most beautiful, amazing, wonderful woman who can put up with me." Chie kissed Aoi on the cheek.

"Good because I want to discuss something with you."

"What is it?"

"How do you feel about being a mother?"

"Eh?" Chie's face went blank.

"Kara…Kara asked me to take care of Chiaki if she and Zero died. I was wondering if you would want to be Chiaki's mom too."

Chie stood there silent for a moment. She then smiled and gave Aoi another kiss.

"You know Youko found a way for us to have kids…maybe we could give Chiaki some siblings so she won't get lonely."

"Chie…" Aoi beamed so brightly as she embraced Chie.

They embraced each other and smiled down and the sleeping baby between them.

**Location: Garden Robe**

"Hey I'm gonna take Sora and change her."

"Okay, I'll be here."

Kai smiled at the mewing Sora as she took her out of the room. Shizuru smiled to herself.

"_Kai could almost pass as Sora's mother."_

**XXXX**

"Well let's go L.M.B." Lexi smiled.

"Whatever you psycho." Haruka slightly glared at Lexi.

Lexi grinned at the smiling Yukina. As Lexi helped Haruka on the bus and into a seat, she looked back at the school as the bus drove on.

"You okay?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Can I hold Yuma Jr?" Lexi asked.

"Yuma Jr?" Haruka raised an eyebrow.

"Nickname."

"No."

"Oh come on." Lexi tried to give Haruka puppy eyes.

"You're a cat, I don't think puppy eyes will wok."

"That's work."

"That's what I said."

Yukina suddenly began to pout and cry in Haruka's arms.

"Yukina! What's wrong?" Haruka tried to sooth her child's cries.

"Here let me see her."

Lexi took Yukina from Haruka's arms. Before Haruka could protest Yukina began to giggle as Lexi began to make funny faces. Haruka slightly smiled.

"I can't wait for Yukino to see her."

"Yup, I'll bet she'll be a proud aunt." Lexi grinned.

**XXXX**

"All better?" Kai asked Sora after putting a fresh diaper on her.

Sora smiled up at Kai. The young girl smiled back at Sora. She suddenly remembered Sophia and the thing she threw at her. Kai reached into her pocket and found that it was a gold pocket watch. Kai raised an eyebrow but opened it anyway.

She almost dropped it when she saw what was inside it. On the opposite side of the clock were two pictures. One of Kai and another of a woman that looked like Kai but had Sophia's eyes. She closed the watch and put it back in her pocket. She picked up Sora and began to walk nowhere.

"If you ever have a sister you be good to her," Kai began to talk to Sora, "Protect her at any cost. Even if it means you have to be monster."

Sora yawned and fell asleep in Kai's arms.

Tears fell from Kai's face.

**XXXX **

Once Kai left with Sora, Shizuru turned her attention to Natsuki who was still sleeping. Being bold she slowly grabbed Natsuki's hand. She began to rub her thumb across Natsuki's hand. Shizuru was about to drift to sleep when she felt Natsuki stir in her sleep. She immediately was wide awake hoping Natsuki would wake up. Natsuki blinked a few times before opening them.

"Natsuki…"

Natsuki turned her head to Shizuru. She slightly blushed but sat up in her bed so she could look Shizuru on equal face levels.

"Shizuru…"

There was an awkward silent moment between the two.

"Natsuki…I'm so glad you okay."

"Me too. I…damn it forgive me."

Natsuki wrapped her arms around Shizuru and embraced her close to her. Shizuru's heart leap for joy but restrained herself to just hold Natsuki.

"I'm so glad your okay." Natsuki said.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru blushed.

"Shizuru…I need to tell you something." Natsuki slightly pushed Shizuru away.

"Me too."

"Well…okay you first."

"Why…why did you give yourself up for me?"

"What?"

"Every time I try to protect you, you end up taking it. Why? You took the bullet and you took my place when Sophia was going to take me away. Why?"

Natsuki blushed and took a deep breath before speaking again.

"I…I did these things because I care about you."

"What?" Shizuru blushed.

"I…I care about you. Damn it, I can't hold back any more. Shizuru please understand what I'm about to tell you.. I took that bullet because I didn't want to see you get hurt because of me. I practically ran through all the countries just find you. I did that because I wasn't myself without you. I took your place because I didn't want you to be taken away to somewhere I could never get you back. I did all these things because…because…because I love you."

Shizuru's face went blank.

"I love you Shizuru. More than anything or anyone. I love you so much. You make me smile when I want to cry. You made me into who I am today. When you're gone, I fall to pieces. I'm nothing without you. I love you."

Natsuki by this time was extremely red in the face. She calmed down and waited for an answer from Shizuru. She slowly looked up at Shizuru and was disappointed when she saw tears run down her face.

"Shizuru…if you don't feel this way about me, then I-"

"I love you too."

Natsuki gasped at hearing those words.

"I love you Natsuki. I do have the same feelings for you." Shizuru put a smile on her face.

Natsuki smiled and wrapped her arms around Shizuru.

"I'm so happy."

"Do you know why your birthday is so special to me?" Shizuru asked.

Natsuki remembered that Shizuru never finished that sentence. She pulled away enough to see Shizuru's face.

"Why is my birthday so special to you?"

"Because it's the day the most important person in my life was born."

Natsuki blushed for a moment. She then felt hot streams of water run down her face. Shizuru smiled as she wiped away the tears on Natsuki's face.

"Thank you."

Natsuki cupped Shizuru's face with one hand and kissed Shizuru's lips with her own. Shizuru's eyes widen at the soft lips to her own. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around Natsuki's back. Natsuki's heart jumped as Shizuru moved her tongue across her lips, begging for entrance. Natsuki parted her lips and allowed Shizuru in. They moaned into their kiss and held each other close for a very long time. When they parted each had a smile on their face.

"Lay down with me?" Natsuki asked as she patted the bed.

"Of course."

Natsuki moved over to let Shizuru on the bed. Shizuru immediately wrapped her arms around Natsuki's waist and laid her head on her shoulder. Natsuki blushed but smiled as she wrapped one arm around Shizuru's shoulder and placed the other on her head. Remembering what Lexi had told her before, Natsuki decided to go for it. She placed one leg between Shizuru's legs, wrapped an arm around Shizuru's waist and cupped Shizuru's face to make her look up at her. Natsuki then whispered something into her ear.

"I love you."

**This isn't the last chapter, one more chapter to go then story will be complete! Thanks for reading, R&R please.**


	28. Chapter 28

**I do not own Kingdom Heart names. Final chapter, hope its been a good story.**

**Chapter 28**

**Location: Garden Robe**

Shizuru woke up to the sound of someone throwing up in the bathroom. She slowly rose up from the bed and looked over. Natsuki was gone, this concluded to who was in the bathroom.

_"I wonder…"_

Shizuru pulled the sheets from her naked body and wrapped them around her body. She walked towards the bathroom and saw Natsuki in her nightgown sitting down near the toilet.

"I told you not to drink all that sake." Shizuru giggled.

"The only thing I got drunk from was you." Natsuki slowly rose up from the floor.

"Well…last night was wonderful." Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki's waist.

"Damn I'm sore from last night," Natsuki turned around to face Shizuru, "But yeah, last night was incredible."

Shizuru smiled as she held Natsuki close to her. Natsuki blushed but pushed away slightly to brush her teeth and mouth.

"You don't think Kai's getting tired of baby sitting, do you?" Natsuki asked as she spit in the sink.

"I don't think so, she's quite fond of Sora."

"Me too." Natsuki smiled.

Shizuru smiled and blushed slightly. Natsuki put some mouth wash in her mouth and rinsed thouroughly. Getting rid of the mouth wash she smiled and looked at Shizuru.

"All refreshed now."

"Is it safe to kiss you again?" Shizuru smiled.

"Maybe, you'll have to find that out yourself."

Natsuki wrapped her arms around Shizuru's waist and held her close. Shizuru kissed Natsuki on the lips and wrapped the sheets around her. Natsuki felt Shizuru's uncovered body and blushed into the kiss. As they kissed Shizuru began to lift up Natsuki's nightgown.

"Time to get you out of my nightgown." Shizuru purred.

"Zuru!" Natsuki felt Shizuru's hand suductivly arely touched her breast.

"No underwear? Perfect." Shizuru smiled.

Natsuki blushed at the comment as she helped lift the nightgown off. Holding each other Natsuki began to kiss Shizuru's neck.

"S-suki…" Shizuru moaned.

Natsuki smiled and raised her head back up. A lips distance away Natsuki turned away. Shizuru raised an eyebrow but saw Natsuki holding a hand to her stomach and mouth.

"Sorry, felt like I was gonna puke again." Natsuki groaned.

"Let's get Youko to check up on you, I have a feeling I know what's going on with you." Shizuru held Natsuki in her arms.

"And what's that?" Natsuki began to rekiss Shizuru's neck.

"You'll see." Shizuru sighed.

**XXXX**

"Geez, it's a little lonely now that everyone's gone." Kai said as she held Sora in her arms.

"Well we got each other at least." Kagura responded.

"Yeah…"

"So…you really gonna stay here?" Kagura asked.

"Yeah I'm gonna stay and look after Sora. She's gonna have some problems growing up with the power of Kiyohime inside her. So I better be there to help her out."

"Yeah, so is it true that Sophia gave you her powers?"

"Yeah, she helped me have a better control of the Kyubi within me. It's strange…"

"Hell yeah, can't imagine why she would act so kind at the end. Especially towards you. She never talked to you except for those few times when we were working for Touse. Strange world we live in, huh?"

"Yeah…"

_"I'm never telling anyone Sophia's my blood sister. They would just insult her more."_

"So your staying to take care of Miss Maria?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, grandma needs help. Even though she might not think she needs it. Besides I want to learn about my mom."

"Yeah your lucky, I wish I could know about my mother."

"Well…maybe one day."

Kai smiled at the content Kagura laying in the soft green grass.

**XXXX**

Youko was looking at Natsuki's test results. Shizuru was holding and cooing her daughter.

"Where'd Kai go?" Youko asked.

"She's going to Aries Republic to go pick up a motorcycle. She should be back in a week or so." Shizuru answered.

"She's going to stay here?"

"Yeah, she wants to look after Sora. She said that because of the power Sora has inside she wants to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Natsuki doesn't mind does she?"

"No, she feels a bit indebted to Kai." Shizuru smiled.

"Yeah I guess so. How's Natsuki?"

"Still throwing up."

At that moment they heard Natsuki shouting at the toilet again. Youko was disgusted but Shizuru was too occupied with Sora that she hardly heard Natsuki. After a few more minutes Natsuki finally came out of the bathroom looking pale and exsaughsted.

"Feel any better?" Youko asked.

"No." Natsuki sat on the hospital bed.

"Well then this news will either make you happy or horrified."

"What is it?"

"Your prengant."

Natsuki stared at Youko blankly. Then suddenly laughed.

"Good one Youko. So what's really wrong with me?"

"Your pregnant."

Natsuki froze.

"B-but how?"

"That's how I got pregnant with Sora," Shizuru annswered, "That's why I said that Sora is your child."

"What?" Natsuki raised an eyebrow.

After explaining the process Shizuru went through with Natsuki, many things happened. First Natsuki became angery, then she would be happy, then she would cry, lastly she was pale again.

"And that's why I'm keeping this machine. To help people have childeren if they can't produce their own." Youko added.

Natsuki stayed silent and began to examine her stomach. Shizuru sensed her uneaseness and sat besides her.

"Don't worry, I'll be there for you."

Natsuki smiled and wrapped an arm around Shizuru's shoulder.

"I know you will." Natsuki rubbed a finger across Sora's cheek

"And I'll be there for you Sora." Natsuki smiled at the baby.

Sora smiled with her jade colored eyes.

**XXXX**

"So that's it?"

"That's it"

Lexi sighed and rubbed her head. Kai smiled as she got on Kara's motorcycle.

"So you'll keep an eye on Yukina?" Kai asked.

"Course I will."

"She looks a lot like Yuma."

"Yeah…she does doesn't she."

"So…where did Geneva go?" Kai asked.

"She went off somewhere. I don't keep track of her."

"Well it just looks like you miss her."

"Please, if I ever missed the fighting between us I would have stuck around her more often." Lexi growled.

"As I recall isn't that how you and Yuma got together?" Kai smiled.

Lexi glared at Kai and flicked her off.

"Geneva is straight as a board. Don't you even think about putting her and me as a couple."

Kai chuckled before putting on her helmet.

"Hey kid."

Kai turned her head to face Lexi. The panther was grinning at her.

"You did good."

Kai smiled and started Kara's motocycle.

**XXXX**

Natsuki was holding Sora trying to get her to go to sleep. Once Sora was asleep Natsuki smiled at her and placed a small kiss on her head.

"I love you Sora."

She gently placed the baby in her crib and watched her breath. Natsuki almost flinched when she felt two arms wrap around her waist.

"I love you Natsuki." A sweet voice whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Shizuru." Natsuki laid her head slightly back.

Shizuru held Natsuki closer to her body. After placing a small kiss on her neck, Shizuru moved her hands and placed them on Natsuki's abdomen. Natsuki blushed a little but smiled and placed her hands on Shizuru's smooth hands.

"You know we still have to think of a name for our baby." Natsuki said, loving the sound of 'our baby'.

"I know the perfect name."

Really? What is it?"

"Riku."

"Riku?"

"For our baby girl."

Natsuki smiled as she turned her body around and wrapped her arms around Shizuru's neck. Shizuru went in for a kiss and Natsuki kissed back. Once they parted they continued to hold each other.

In a world of their own.

**XXXX**

_Journal entry 21_

_ It's almost been 3 months, 3 months of pure joy. I never thought I would ever feel like this in my life. Or if I even deserve this kind of happiness._

_ So I'm writing today because I can't really seem to keep my mind focused on my work. Especially with a baby that has a lot of energy and likes to jump around. Kai and Shizuru say Riku will be born in about a month. I'm a bit scared truth be told but I think I can handle it…yeah…_

Natuski felt a hand touch her shoulder and she smiled.

"A bit nervous?" A loving voice asked.

Natsuki dropped her pen and turned her chair to face Shizuru and Sora.

"Well I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared about giving birth."

"Don't worry, I'll be there with you." Shizuru kissed Natsuki on the lips.

Natsuki smiled as Shizuru knelt down and rubbed her extended stomach. Sora stared at the large stomach with her large jade eyes. Shizuru chuckled and brought Sora closer to Natsuki's stomach.

"Sora, this is your little sister inside your mom. Make sure you take good care of her."

Natsuki almost cried when Sora touched her stomach, laid her small head on her stomach and smiled. Shizuru kissed Sora on the head and looked up at Natsuki.

Natuki let the tears roll down as she gently caressed Shizuru's cheek.

**XXXX**

"NOOO! IT HURTS!"

Natsuki was sweating and gripping the cotton sheets beneath her. Kai was worried as she and Youko were at the end of the medical bed looking at the blood from Natsuki's open legs. Shizuru was near Natsuki trying to calm her down.

"Natsuki its okay. I'm here for you." Shizuru reminded her.

Natsuki nodded as she tried to breath.

"Natsuki I need you to push." Youko yelled.

"Don't want to!" Natsuki argued.

"I don't think you have a choice. Do it for Riku!" Kai yelled.

After hearing that, Natsuki took a few deep breaths and began to push. She held back her scream.

"Oh wow, I see a blue head! Okay Natsuki, just one more big push." Kai smiled.

Natsuki nodded and gripped Shizuru's hand. She made a push and suddenly heard a crying baby. She felt the pain go away as she laid back on the pillows. She let Shizuru's hand go as she continued to breath heavily.

"A blue hair baby named Riku." Kai smiled holding the crying baby.

Natsuki smiled as she felt herself drift to sleep.

**XXXX**

Shizuru was sitting on a chair near Natsuki holding a cleaned up blue haired baby. She held the newborn close and let a few tears fall from her face.

"So beautiful…"

"She is isn't she?"

Shizuru looked up and saw Natsuki look at her in a loving way. Shizuru stood up and smiled.

"Just like her mother." Shizuru genlty placed Riku in Natsuki's arm.

Natsuki was nervous for a moment but that dissapeared the moment Riku squirmed in her arms.

"Yup, she's beautiful like her mother." Natsuki glanced up at Shizuru.

Shizuru smiled and placed a small kiss on her blue haired treasures. Kai walked in with Sora in her hands.

"I think Sora should see her little sister, ne?" Kai smiled.

"Did you pick that up from Shizuru?" Natsuki asked.

"Okini," Kai smiled as she handed Sora to Shizuru, "I'll let you two have some alone time."

Shizuru smiled when Sora gave her a toothless grin. She then turned Sora so she faced both Natsuki and Riku.

"Sora look, its your new baby sister. Say hi to Riku."

Sora stared at the newborn and made a small giggle. This melted the hearts of both parents.

"Natsuki, we have two beautiful daughters." Shizuru smiled.

"Yeah…a beautiful family…" Natsuki let a tear roll down her face.

"I love you." Shizuru kissed Natsuki on the cheek.

"I love you too, and our new family." Natsuki smiled.

Riku slowly opened her eyes and stared up at her big sister.

Crimson and jade.

**XXXX**

_Dear Today,_

_ It's me again. Yup Kai's back writing in this. So here's what happaned so far these last 8 months. I finally know where my sister's ran off to. Miyu's out there keeping me up to date on the current news. As much as I wish she could just stay put its not in her nature to just stay in one place. It makes me smile._

_ Kagura is living in Garden Robe as a teacher and is part of the dicipline committee. Althought these days she does more teaching than diciplining the students. Apparently the students fear her more than they fear Miss Maria (Natsuki didn't believe it at first, but after seeing an example she believes it). Kagura and Miss Maria are trying to be in a granddaughter-grandmother relationship. I hope it works out. _

_ Speaking of Garden Robe, Miss Yukariko and Wataru are getting married and are adopting little Belle as their own. I'm so glad Belle will have a mother and father to look up to. I'm sure Jen's happy…_

_ Dr. Youko is working on that machine of Sophia's with Midori's help. Says she can bring good with this machine. I hope so._

_ Naomi is living at Windbloom as a protector of Queen Mashiro's castle. Though she doesn't speak much, everyone (somehow) understands what she's saying. She's especially fond of little Chiaki. Chie and Aoi are raising her and are thinking about having a kid of their own. Aoi says if they have a girl, their going to name her Kara. It's a good name…_

_ Lexi is living and working in Aries Republic. She is another body guard for President Yukino Chrysant so she works along side Haruka. Yukino fell in love with Yukina though she secrectly hopes that she doesn't have her mother's speech problem. Lexi's vowed to look after Yukina and teach her everything she knows…good luck Yukina._

_ Geneva is currently living in Zipang as a bodyguard for King Takumi and Queen Akira. Yup those two got married, I only met them once but their a really nice couple. Also I heard that they have a little one on the way. It amazing, really._

_ Now me? Well I'm here at Garden Robe. The title is "Guardian of Garden Robe" though not much happens these says. I don't mind though, it's lively here anyway. Shizuru and Natsuki are a couple and are totally in love with each other and their daughters. I notice Sora and she has Shizuru's hair and Natsuki's eyes. Well I guess that's what a CHAOS child is, the spitting image of the birth mother and the eyes of the person they care the most for. Though with that enormous power in her, things will be a bit difficult for her. I'll make sure to be there for her. _

_ Speaking of CHAOS childeren I forgot to put in earlier. Natsuki had her child and instanly fell in love with her. She's a beautiful baby with blue hair and crimson eyes. They named her Riku, much to my amusment. Riku is a wolf. The thing I don't understand is why Sora is the only CHAOS child who has a mythical creature inside her. Even I may not be able to understand why…_

_ Well that's about it, but before I forget Shizuru and Natsuki are thinking about having another baby. Who will carry the next child I don't know. But this child will not be cursed as a CHAOS child, thank goodness for that. Funny thing is they want to name her after me. Bad idea, but their determine to name their next girl after me. So their next baby girl will be named Kairi. As much as I'll say it's a bad idea to name the baby after me, I love that name. Hopefull she doen't turn out like me. _

_ Its time for us to move on. We suffered a lot but we can only keep moving forward. So…that's all I'll write today._

_ -Kai Sohma_

Kai put her pen down and streched in her chair. She sighed contently as she looked up at the ceiling. She felt a strange feeling enter her body and she looked out the nearest window. She stared out the window for the longest time until she heard someone knocking on her door. She got up from her chair and walked to the door.

"Hi." Shizuru smiled.

"Hey, hi there Natsuki." Kai waved at Natsuki.

"Can we come in?" Natsuki asked.

"Yup."

Natsuki and Shizuru came into Kai's room bringing in the babies.

"Oh it's Sora and Riku!" Kai smiled at the babies.

"Yup." Shizuru an Natsuki smiled.

As the friends chatted amongts each other, Kai forgot about the strange feeling that had developed inside her.

Life was at peace.

**Location: Somewhere in the desert**

In the distance someone was smiling and looking out into the distance. Several deep scars ran down their body.

"This world is finally at peace."

Red eyes.

**The End**

**So this is the end of Owning the World by Danzai13. Thank you so much for reading till the end, I truly appreciate it. Poll on my boring profile. Thank You, R&R please.**


End file.
